Agony and Rapture
by yourcherrylips
Summary: A peek into the romance of Blue Bloods and life of Schuyler Van Alen. Living with the Forces has proved to be harder than she thought. And when dangerous secrets are revealed, Schuyler's own resolve is tested. J/S, postMasquerade.
1. Friday Night

**Agony and Rapture**

_Disclaimer_: Blue Bloods belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. I own zilch of the Blue Blood Universe. If I did, I would have so many more pairs of shoes right now.

_Author's Note:_ This story picks up right after the end of Masquerade. AU. Side Character death.

And since I started writing this way back before Revelations came out, there will be some canon continuity errors. In the massive edit job I am putting the fic through, I've tried my best to go back and edit in a few of the details Melissa de la Cruz only introduced in the later books.

_Dedicated to the girls over at the Blue Bloods boards_

* * *

**Chapter One - Friday Night  
**

Schuyler Van Alen walked through the underground Repository of History. It smelled of dusty books and wood polish, a familiar and comforting reminder of the last couple weeks. She maneuvered her way through the book stacks, determined not to trip and drop the heavy textbooks she held tightly to her chest. Her arms ached against the pressure of the over-sized books.

Each text looked like they had been through hell, leather bound and tattered. And it was these very same books that would act as her teachers for tonight's lesson. The subject was Blue Blood history. And each book had a different perspective covering nearly the same time period. Her goal was to have them all memorized by the end of the night.

This had become routine ever since Schuyler moved in with the Forces. She spent her free time studying alone, usually at the Repository or out in the city secretly training her vampire powers. Most nights, she would go for a run through Central Park, needing both the training and the chance to just clear her head.

Unlike Schuyler, her peers tonight would undoubtedly be getting ready to go out. Their worries and intentions being miles away from hers. While they partied the night away, she would seclude herself in this underground library. She couldn't admit it, but it bothered her more than she cared to.

Though, the young Blue Blood knew her training was important. While progress was slow, it was still rewarding. And that was all that mattered...even if it meant she had to sacrifice her social life for it. She wanted to be stronger, smarter, to be able to handle whatever was coming her way. And _something _was definitely coming her way. She had to make her grandfather proud, and maybe she not-so-secretly hoped to also impress a certain green eyed Blue Blood along the way.

Jack. His name was a mere whisper in her mind, but enough to get her pulse going. Yes, his approval was also important, but she still didn't fully understand why. She also wasn't curious enough to find out. At the moment, she had more than enough complicated relationships to keep her on her toes.

For starters, Oliver was getting too close for comfort. And then there was Jack, he was getting harder to avoid after Schuyler moved into the Force mansion. He lived just down the hall from her and being near Jack was unbearable. She was attracted to him. That was for sure. And he was to her, but it wasn't enough. He always pulled away if he gets too close. Schuyler was more than fed up with it, but what could she do?

If she was involved with Jack, that only meant she would also be involved with Mimi Force by proxy. So making the extra effort to get Jack's attention was futile. Mimi made Schuyler's life hell, simple as that. And the less interaction she had with the blonde beauty, the better.

Between her studying, training, and occasionally seeing Oliver, Schuyler was able to very effectively avoid all the Forces. The quick appearances she did make at the mansion (for sleeping and what not) had been going off without a hitch for the last couple days. Which of course, only put her more on edge tonight. Nobody was ever that lucky.

Schuyler strained to keep her arms tight around the big textbooks, hoping to make it to her usual seat by the fireplace before they fell. Turning around the corner, she smacked right into a hard body, knocking her off her feet and her texts went flying. Looking up, her apology stayed trapped in her throat as Mimi Force frowned down at her.

Schuyler didn't even think Mimi knew the location of the Repository, let alone be walking through it on a Friday night.

Mimi glanced at Schuyler nonchalantly, eyeing the texts scattered on the floor. One of the them fell at her foot, nearly missing it. She pulled her foot back in time, then kicked at the book when it landed. "Watch it."

The dark haired girl did nothing but mutter to herself as she gathered her books from the floor.

"Manners, Schuyler. I believe _you _ran into _me_."

Schuyler still did not look up or voice an apology, which only cemented Mimi's belief the girl was a plebeian.

Not bothered enough to further mock the half-blood, Mimi hopped around her, kicking a book out of reach before leaving. She glided down the direction Schuyler came from, barely hiding the smirk on her lips. There were more important things to tend to than waste her breath talking to the half-blood.

* * *

Schuyler stalked toward the fireplace, hoping to get a nice comfy seat and forget about run-in with Mimi. Clearing the stacks, she could see the soft flickering of warm amber light in the sitting area before her. One of the books she awkwardly picked up started to dig into her hip, so she dropped the books onto a nearby end-table, feeling immediate relief on her poor hip bone.

Sighing, she rubbed at the spot, the dull pain slowly ebbed away.

"Hey." Jack Force announced himself. He was seated in a over sized sofa chair to her left, looking tired. He gave her a faint smile.

"Oh! Hi there." Schuyler lightly smacked her chest with a hand, startled by him. She tried to hide the blush, looking away to straighten the textbooks she haphazardly dropped down.

Neither of them spoke. She noticed Jack looking the texts before her, eyes skimming the titles, an amused smirk played on his lips in the most heart fluttering way. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but there was never going to be the right time or place for it. Not for them.

"Sky! There you are." Oliver's happy greeting caught them both off-guard. "Man, you're here more than I am these days."

Schuyler looked at Jack who had turned his attention back to his book. She shrugged, hugging a textbook close to her chest and put on a smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Oliver had been sneaking a glance Jack. The blond had decided to take himself out of the conversation, ignoring them, even though he sat just a few feet away.

"Well, come on, I've got something to show you." Oliver called out to her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, picking up her other two books. Before she knew it, Oliver had steered them back into the book stacks. They stopped at an old, worn-out, oak table between the history and foreign texts section. There were already some books and wrinkled parchment left from whoever had been researching there last.

"You should know, you don't have to hide the fact your memorizing these." He set the books down. "It's exercising your other powers that's forbidden."

With the speed of which Schuyler could memorize the text, she easily could go through twice the amount of books in the time she spent at the Repository. But if she stuck with three, then anyone nosy enough would assume she was researching, not memorizing. Less attention on her equaled less problems with the Committee.

"At this point, it's better safe than sorry. I just want to stay under the radar." She sighed and avoided looking at him. Ever since she made Oliver her familiar, he was constantly looking at her in a weird way that made Schuyler regret ever doing it. He would randomly reach out for her, a hand at her back, her shoulder, her hands. It all was too possessive for two people who weren't seeing each other romantically.

But she couldn't bear to tell him how uncomfortable he had been making her. That would only make it more awkward than it was. So she opted for the easy way out, keep quiet and try to avoid any uncomfortable situations as much as possible.

"What did you want to show me?"

Oliver's gaze flickered on her, looking like he didn't remember ever saying that. He pushed away some sheets of paper and revealed a book on early American history.

Schuyler eyed him suspiciously, "I've read that one already."

"You sure? I found it deep behind some big ones, way, way in the back." He pointed his thumb behind him, in a random direction. "It's worth taking a look at it."

Amusing his wish, she opened the book up and fanned through it. She guessed he was fishing for something, but pretended not to notice and looked down at the book. Her brain fired on all pistons, bringing up pages from books on American History she had already read. "I already know all this."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, he grinned sheepishly, "Alright, you got me. It was a poorly executed plan to get you to spend some time with me. If you weren't so busy with training, I would think you were avoiding me."

The last part was meant as a joke, but Schuyler shifted in her seat at the implication. She didn't know how to go back to when she was comfortable around Oliver—when she didn't have to second guess her actions, fearing it would have an unintended meaning.

So she opted to lie. "You know Charles. It's like I'm on a leash." A very short leash at that.

Oliver only nodded, expecting a better reason. She shifted awkwardly and closed the book with a sharp thump. "I think I've had enough reading for one night." Another lie, she had barely begun.

"Good. Let's go back to my place. Unless you want to show me around the new digs." Oliver raised a teasing eyebrow at her, knowing her current residence was a sore topic for discussion.

"Sorry, but no." She was not going to press her luck with her streak of peace at the Force mansion.

"Aw. And here I wanted to see what Mimi really looked like without the smoke and mirrors." Oliver's hand waved in the air like a magician.

"Infuriatingly... still beautiful." Sky frowned, having run into the blonde Blue Blood plenty of times on her way to the kitchen in the morning.

* * *

Jack had diverted his attention back to his book, when he heard Oliver's voice. He was tired and didn't feel like being very social, especially with Schuyler and her best friend.

He was about to chance a glance to see what they were up to, but they had already walked away, with Oliver's arm wrapped around Schuyler. There was an absurd urge to follow them, just so he could break up whatever was going on. It was infuriating that Oliver made him jealous. _Him!_

He looked back down at the book, which he had been reading the same sentence in over and over again since Oliver arrived. His thoughts wandered again, back to Oliver and Schuyler. To make matters worse, he had noticed two distinct marks on Oliver's neck. So Schuyler had gone ahead with it, making Oliver her familiar. Jack reassured himself that it was a necessity, Schuyler's health was more important than anything.

And just then, a female hand slithered down the page of his book, obscuring his view of that repeating sentence.

_I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?_ Mimi whispered into his mind.

Jack signed inwardly. _Here_.

Mimi eyed him suspiciously, not amused with his aloofness. _I'm bored. Come to Block 122 with me._

The offer Mimi made, along with the smoldering look, would made any lesser guy babble incoherently, agreeing to whatever Mimi would say. Jack had other plans in mind, but with Schuyler plaguing it at the moment, it was unlikely he was going to get anything done.

_Why not._

Mimi smiled victoriously, practically gleeful. But curiosity got the best of him, so Jack found himself walking towards the book stacks.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked him vocally as he slid past her and walked off.

"Gotta put this away." He waved his book up in the air, without looking back at her.

Mimi called out to him impatiently, not buying his excuse. "Someone will do that for you."

"I'm willing to save them the trouble." There was agitation in his voice.

Jack made his way through the stacks, trying to remember where they had gone. He got to their table with the books he had seen Schuyler carrying. But they were no where in sight.

Mimi caught up with her twin, catching the disappointment in his eyes. She misunderstood it for confusion, "I told you, someone will do that for you. Just leave it at the table."

Jack snapped his head to where her voice came from. He tossed the book on the table. "Right. Lets go."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Let me know in a review. :)**


	2. Hey, Don't Stop

A/N: Lots of Jack and Schuyler in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Hey, Don't Stop  
**

The previous night had gone better than Schuyler expected. With a couple minor difficulties, Oliver and Schuyler had a pretty normal night of listening to music and watching TV. Just like old times, save the one time he tried to hold her hand and when his fingers found themselves trying to play with her hair. At both attempts, Schuyler pretended something interesting grabbed her attention, requiring her to move, fleeing from his reach.

It really could have been worse. The time before last, he had tried to cuddle with her when they almost fell asleep on his couch watching a late night talk show. Schuyler shook off the remnants of the awkwardness that came from that memory. She shouldn't dwell on it, especially since the previous night was actually kind of fun.

Trinity Force caught Schuyler's smile as the young girl walked into the kitchen. The elder Force brought a cup of tea to her lips, grinning. "Good morning, Schuyler. I'm happy to see you in such a bright mood this late morning."

Schuyler shrugged as she grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. "Good morning, I had a good night."

Schuyler was thankful that Mrs. Force was nice to her. The young Blue Blood didn't think she could handle it if three-fourths of the Force bunch was out to get her.

"I know its must be hard being moved around, especially with everything that's happened with your family." Trinity looked uncomfortable, but she continued speaking. "Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Charles... can be very trying, just give him time."

Schuyler could only put on a smile and shrug. Trinity didn't know the half of it, that her daughter was actually the main instigator of Schuyler's problems.

"You should go shopping Mimi today. My Mimi has all the connections." Trinity winked, thinking she was doing a good deed inviting Schuyler along with her daughter.

Schuyler almost choked on her juice. She could see that train wreck, _vividly_. "I think I'll pass, I have some reading to do."

"Well, if you change your mind. You know where to find her."

Schuyler nearly laughed at the thought as she left. Walking into the sitting room on the second floor, she plopped down in an over-sized recliner with a book on Spanish culture. Like the Van Alen Mansion, the Forces had so many rooms they didn't know what to do with them.

This was one room Schuyler was especially fond of, painted in a light blue and accented with white french molding. The seating, which included the recliner, an adjacent love seat, and various chairs, were all lush and inviting. Across the room was an open view into the city, the tall windows draped in white translucent curtains. There was a set of french doors that led out onto a balcony terrace overlooking the gardened grounds of the mansion. The room was simply serene.

* * *

The afternoon carried on peacefully. Schuyler felt incredibly relaxed and was proud of finishing her book. Just as she closed the book, she heard a noise and caught movement in her peripheral. She peered out the corner of her eye and found Jack, lounging on the love-seat next to her, a lacrosse magazine in hand. His swiftness reminded her to practice the velox herself.

He looked up and gave her a sly grin. "And how was the rest of your Friday night?"

"Fine." Schuyler answered softly. It was hard playing to catch up with his ever changing moods.

"You left with Oliver?" He asked conversationally, but it was an odd question coming from him.

"I did." She looked over at him, trying to decipher what he was up to. "And how was yours?"

"Fine." Jack smirked, copying her answer. He paused, then went back to reading his magazine. "I went to Block 122 with Mimi."

"Oh, _fun_." She hoped she didn't sound too sarcastic as she opened her book and pretended to read it. She would question herself later on why she didn't just get up and leave like she had been planning to. Her reading was done and she was about to go retire to her room, maybe catch a good movie on TV.

"You should come with us one night. You're a member now."

"Am I? Isn't there a fee?" She couldn't picture herself getting into Block 122. Why would she even _want _to?

"It's taken care of."

Schuyler wasn't backing down. "It's not really my kind of scene."

"Or is it that you don't like parties?" He teased cryptically.

She fought hard against the rising blush in her cheeks, surprised he would bring it up after everything. Her mind flashed back to the night of the Masquerade after-party. "Not particularly. Especially when I don't know anybody at them."

"You know me."

That got her to look up, finding he was staring at her. They kept staring at each other in a silent duel. Schuyler was first look away, frowning with disappointment. Only Jack could make her feel all flustered like that.

Two sets of hard footsteps came down the hall, announcing the arrival of their owners. Unfortunately they belonged to Mimi and Charles Force. Mimi's heels clicked after the hard stomps of his expensive Italian leather shoes. Mimi would have continued down the hall, if she didn't catch a whisper of Jack's thoughts.

The blonde Blue Blood appeared at door, entering the room. Mimi took the seat next to her twin after he had made room by moving his lounging legs.

Schuyler stared at the open book in hands. Jack did the same after giving Mimi a friendly squeeze on her shoulder. The three sat silently for a moment before Charles walked impatiently into the room, most likely looking for Mimi, only to find additional occupants as well. "Jack. Schuyler, how are you?" It sounded rehearsed, robotic.

"I'm dandy." There wasn't much venom in her words, but the defiance in her eyes shone through. It was the only rebellion she could afford.

Charles cleared his throat. "You have your grandfather's manners. And Cordelia's stubbornness."

She glared up at him, trying to find something to bite back at him, but was saved the trouble as he continued speaking.

"There's a dinner with the Llewellyns and Van Horns tomorrow night. You're expected to be there." He turned quickly on his heels and called for his daughter with a curt nod.

* * *

Mimi took her time, not budging from her spot on the love seat. She leaned back, crossing her legs, examining the sleeves of her cardigan for lint. "I don't why he'd expect you at dinner, you'll just embarrass us anyways."

_Don't start, Mimi. _

Jack's words rang in her head. She gave his profile a look of feigned innocence, as he had yet to look up from his magazine.

Mimi turned to the annoyance in question and saw an odd look on her face. Mimi could only assume Schuyler was jealous of the telepathic connection she had with Jack.

_Dad wants to talk to us in his office.  
_

She glanced a look at Jack, who finally looked up from his magazine. He nodded, acknowledging her message. Mimi felt a corner of her lips rise. This was just too easy.

"We've got ourselves one busy weekend." Mimi drawled, adding insult to injury by blatantly ignoring the only other person in the room. She continued to give him details about the weekend's festivities.

"Sounds like fun."

"It definitely will be. We should get there earlier than our usual time."

Getting up, Jack tossed his magazine over to the coffee table nearby. "Alright then. Did you want to come, Sky?"

* * *

Schuyler was caught off guard when he used her nickname and was even more surprised at his invitation. Looking up from her book, she found both of the blonds staring at her, Jack's expression was bored, Mimi was tense. Schuyler was about to answer but Mimi cut her off.

"I don't think she's invited."

Schuyler ignored the anger that had flared because of Mimi. It wasn't worth it. She cast Jack a matter-of-fact glare, raising both her brow. "Looks like I'm not invited. Just...forget it." Schuyler stood up and rushed out the room, heading for the guest room—her room.

Jack sighed and chased after her.

Schuyler spun around angrily, when Jack had caught up with her down the hall by her room, calling after her. "What Jack? Did you expect me to just sit there and let her put me down?"

"I'm sorry. It's just...Mimi. She's always been like that."

"That's not an excuse and you know it" Schuyler almost laughed at the ridiculousness of his reasoning. "She's vile."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed, "Don't say that."

Schuyler held the breath lodged in her chest. Even after everything that had happened, he was still defending Mimi. She let out a defeated breath, "Are you always going to defend her? Even when she's wrong?

Jack took a step closer, so she squared her shoulders, bracing herself. His tone became more serious. "She would never really hurt anyone. She just gets carried away sometimes."

Schuyler couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She tried to have me killed! I saw her call the Silver Blood myself." The vision was already replaying in her mind. Mimi just didn't have enough hatred in her to see it through. That's why Kingsley had to call the Silver Blood himself.

"You must be misinterpreting it, you're not familiar with reading past memories." Jack stood steadfast, truly believing in what he said.

That actually stung a little, having Jack remind her of her power inferiority on top of everything else. Schuyler wished she were strong enough to share memories, that way she could let Jack see for himself. At that thought, she focused her powers and tried.

For a brief moment, Schuyler had entered his mind, but it wasn't enough. They were standing together in the hidden alcove of the Repository, and then it went blank, cutting the memory short. She wasn't strong enough to hold it.

He was about to commend her for trying, but she suddenly felt light-headed. Loosing her balance, she began to fall forward.

"Jack…" Schuyler breathed before she fainted. Jack's shoes squeaked on the marble floor as he ran to catch her.

* * *

Schuyler felt a soft breeze on her face, teasing her skin. Someone called her name anxiously, the voice pulling her back into her body. Her eyes fluttered open and found Jack leaning over her. This was the second time she fainted in front of him and she forced down the blush in her cheeks.

"It didn't work." She whispered somberly. Even with all her training over the last couple weeks, she still wasn't strong enough, not when it she needed it the most.

"You tried. You get an A for effort." Jack offered, brushing a stray hair from her face.

The gesture made her heart clench. She made a frustrated sigh and tried to sit up.

"Wait, slow down." He gently held one of her shoulders. When she wavered, he frowned. "Have you been feeding? Regularly?"

"I've been a little busy." She answered sheepishly.

But then he looked determined, as he spoke, sounding like her grandfather. "You need to. Especially if you're going to keep using your powers. I'm worried enough about you as it is."

"Alright, Lawrence." She smirked. She couldn't help be get excited when he said he worried about her. "I thought the Committee forbid practicing our powers."

He contemplated for a second, then waved a hand as if it wasn't a big issue. "Ignorance is bliss."

"Not really." Schuyler frowned. She thought about ignorance and the Committee. The Silver bloods were back and they weren't doing anything about it. Ignorance was definitely not blissful. She realized she felt better, so she leaned up, straightening herself out, swinging her legs over the bed, as she moved to sit next to him. They sat there, both looking ahead and not at each other.

He whispered, breaking the silence. "Come out with us tonight."

Schuyler hesitated and turned to look at his profile. She knew Mimi would be absolutely against it, so she didn't understand why he was inviting her again. "I don't know..."

Jack turned to meet her gaze. His eyes were pleading, the vibrant emerald green was like a beacon, beckoning her home. "Please?"

Schuyler found herself speaking, before she knew she even had an answer. "Okay."

Mimi's heels started clicking down the hall. As soon as Schuyler looked that way, Jack was already at the foot of the door. Damn his speed. He gave her one last glance, a flicker of longing in his eyes. Then just a quickly, his expression relaxed. "For tonight, be ready by 10."

It took a moment before Schuyler figured out what he was talking about and was about to protest. "Wait, I can't..."

"You agreed to go." Jack feigned disappointment, then smirking with a challenge. "Don't back out now, my brave little Blue Blood."

Schuyler was about to point out that using his charm to bewitch her was cheating. But he had already disappeared down the hall, making his way to his father's den. Instead, she sighed and laid back down. This was becoming more complicated than she could imagine.

* * *

Jack met up with Mimi in the hallway. She smiled and linked arms with him, ignoring the fact he had stepped out of Schuyler's room. When they got to the den, Jack opened the door gestured for Mimi to go first.

_Thanks._ She sent him.

Charles looked up, cigar in hand. He was standing over his desk going over at some mail correspondence. "Sit down." The twins obeyed and waited for him to continue.

"Tomorrow's dinner is very important. Ever since Lawrence took over, I've been working overtime to maintain our family's good standing with the Committee." He paused to give Mimi a pointed glare. "Especially after your little fiasco with Schuyler."

Mimi opened her mouth in protest, but Charles continued. "The Van Horns invited us to dine with the Llewellyns. This is a sign of good faith."

Charles explained they needed to make sure Schuyler felt comfortable. If she weren't, she would look it. And they couldn't have the rest of the community think the Forces was the family that put Schuyler in the cupboard under the stairs. The Committee heads need to see that they had accepted Schuyler into the family. Call it brownie points.

Mimi still made a sound of disapproval.

"This means, you need to behave." Charles spoke directly at Mimi, knowing Jack would not be a problem. "That's all. You're dismissed."

* * *

"What!" Mimi's voice rang out from her room, her shriek may have broken the sound barrier. She glared at Jack through the mirror as she was choosing between outfits for the night. She couldn't believe it, he clearly has lost his mind.

"I invited her and you're going play nice." Jack spoke in a steady tone, trying to keep her calm.

Mimi eyed him suspiciously, "I don't want her there. I'm uninviting her."

Jack shrugged and got up to leave, "She's a friend. It'll be fine."

"Don't you walk away from this. She isn't tagging along, I won't allow it."

Jack frowned, "She's a club member now. She can come and go as she pleases. Need I remind you we're suppose to be showing the community we've accepted Schuyler into our family. Now, can we just try to enjoy each others company and act our age? I can't handle you being dramatic tonight."

"I'm always dramatic." She stomped her foot, knowing she had lost the fight.

Jack waited, looking at her expectantly. She said nothing still. So he walked up to her, placing his steady hands on her shoulders.

Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know what, _fine_. But you better tell her she needs to stay out of way."

"That's settled then." Jack smiled, planting a kiss on the side of her cheek. He walked out of her room with a bounce in his step.

She kept glaring at him through the mirror as he walked out. She needed to vent and a second opinion on her outfit. Picking up her cellphone, she dialed the only person deemed worthy of both.

* * *

Bliss Llewellyn tried her best to slow Mimi down over the phone. She rolled onto her stomach, after having dropped on her bed with her head draped over the edge. Her friend was talking way too fast. "Okay wait, so Schuyler is coming? That's cool."

"No Bliss." Mimi sounded like she was talking to a child. "This is not _cool_. Have you been listening to a word I said?"

In the background over the phone, Bliss could hear Mimi was wreaking havoc on her closet. Bliss wanted to laugh, but thought against it. Mimi was so over dramatic sometimes.

She sat up and turned toward the person currently sitting on the bed with her. The boy grinned back at her eye-roll, not fully knowing the entire story. The Texan shrugged at the boy sitting across from her, blowing a loose strand of red hair away.

Mimi took a deep breath from her side of the line. "Come over. I need your help with tonight's outfit."

Bliss sighed, "Alright, I'll be over in little bit."

Hanging up her phone, Bliss tossed it lightly on the bed next to her and turned to her boy, Dylan Ward. She felt bad about leaving him, explaining that Mimi was being extra emotional tonight and that it would be best to just go over and calm her down.

"That's okay. I'll meet you there." He caressed her cheek, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

She placed a hand over his, holding it there, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"As happy as I am to be hiding out in your room, I need to get out. Get some fresh air. Besides, I want to dance with you." He smirked.

"Schuyler should be happy to see you." Bliss added. Schuyler and Oliver still didn't know he was hiding out at her place. No one knew, not even the rest of her family. This would be Dylan's first trip into the public. Hopefully, he was well rested and healed.

* * *

**Next up: Fun night out ahead! The whole gangs going, this should be interesting!**


	3. Cloud Nine

**Chapter Three - Cloud Nine  
**

* * *

The four young Blue Bloods, all impeccably dressed for the night, stepped out of Bliss's town car in front of Block 122. The music inside the club reverberated onto the street, mixing with the heavy beats from The Bank nearby.

Various club goers littered the streets, as it was a popular time to hit the clubs. The rich and famous all arrived by chauffeur or expensive luxury cars, heading directly into the club with no hassle. The rest of the crowd stood in line, adjacent to the club, seeking entry to the hottest spot this side of New York.

The ride over was as pleasant as one could be, with Mimi still fuming over Schuyler, sulking the entire ride over. But once they arrived, feeling the music and the atmosphere brightened her mood, her face lit up and she pulled out her cell. "They better have a table ready for us, I called in ahead of time for it." Mimi's thumbs danced across her phone, texting her arrival at the club.

Jack had stepped out first, looking stunning in a crisp, white dress shirt, threads of silver pinstripes lined the fabric. With the top couple buttons undone and worn with a pair of dark jeans, Schuyler had a hard time keeping her eyes from roaming over him. Ever the gentleman, he helped each girl out. And Schuyler was last to exit the town car.

"You clean up well." Jack couldn't help but tease.

"You didn't do too bad yourself." She returned, making the understatement of the year. She had to remind herself not to stare at the triangle of skin peeking out of his shirt since he opted out of wearing a tie.

Schuyler looked around nervously, The Bank was next door and looked so enticing right now. She pulled at the black tank top Bliss had lent her, it had a subtle hint of gold speckles in the fabric. Schuyler was glad, she didn't have any tops as form fitting or worthy of a night partying at Block 122. The tank top hugged at her subtle curves, so did the designer skinny jeans she got as a gift from the last photo-shoot she did with Bliss.

"Is he here?" Schuyler asked about Dylan, seeing Bliss searching the street.

Bliss frowned and smoothed out her royal purple jersey dress, the slinky material rippling with movement, "No. He said he'll text me when he is."

Schuyler didn't believe Bliss when she explained back at the mansion. But she realized Bliss wouldn't make a joke out it. Dylan really was back and he was coming with them tonight. Thinking about Dylan reminded her of Oliver and then a pang of guilt coursed through her. She should have told him about tonight, but she didn't.

* * *

Mimi had pulled Jack alongside her, linking her arm with his. As they walked towards the entrance, the bouncer waved them in. She looked back and motioned for Bliss to follow, ignoring that Schuyler was with them.

Her skin simply glowed with the shimmery make-up she dusted herself with. And it was barely covered by the strapless champagne cocktail dress she wore. The top half of the dress had hundreds of Swarovski crystals stitched in an intricate design. Mimi felt like a million bucks, walking into the club with her Blue Blooded entourage and Jack at her side.

If the few Block-122 patrons who had not recognized her when she entered, they certainly did now as she walked toward the VIP section. Ever since they were presented at the four-hundred ball, all the young blue bloods revered them. They hung on Mimi's every word, and tonight was not any different.

A few brave party goers made their way to them, greeting them and complimenting her as usual. Mimi absorbed it all happily.

Jack smiled graciously and offered hand-shakes as they made their way through the club.

* * *

Schuyler felt the heavy beats of a DJ remix of N.E.R.D's 'Rockstar' thrum through her body. Next to her, Bliss nodded knowingly at people she knew, which were a lot of them. Occasionally Bliss introduced them to Schuyler if they were approached. Schuyler had never felt more out of her element.

When they finally got to their table, drinks were already waiting for them. Four martini glass were filled with a different colored vodka concoction, each rimmed with matching colored sugar. They each took a martini glass and toasted, Schuyler sipped on her blue one, wincing at the strong after taste.

They all sat there, tending their martini drinks, and observed the crowded club. Mimi looked especially like royalty as her gaze went through the crowd. Bliss giggled into Schuyler's ear every time she caught a guy looking at Schuyler, debating over which of the interested guys they should talk to. Apparently, Bliss appointed herself as Sky's cupid tonight.

Schuyler noticed how they were being watched, by the rest of club as if they were celebrities. One girl, red blood, walked up, waving at Bliss, Schuyler, and Jack. Schuyler recognized her from the Montserrat shoot, the same one where Bliss took her first human familiar. The fellow model looked surprised to see how 'famous' they actually were with the Block 122 crowd.

The pretty model, who looked like she was in her early twenties, slurred her words a bit as she complimented them about the shoot and how well it came out. Then she looked at Jack and Schuyler.

"You two were amazing" The model reminisced, teetering on her platform heels. "It was so electric, there were _sparks_."

Mimi glared at the girl, practically searing into her eye-sockets. The poor model backed away, stumbling and muttered something about needing another drink.

Schuyler blushed and Jack tried to hide his smile. Bliss just laughed and hugged Schuyler. And teased, "I'm so proud of you."

_Let's mingle_. Mimi sent to Jack. She didn't wait for his answer and pulled at his arm. Jack looked reluctant, but was coerced onto the dance floor anyways.

The rest of their groupies, minus Bliss and Schuyler, followed. They all danced together, with Mimi and Jack in the middle. But after the first song, they broke off into various conversation groups of fellow Blue Bloods and young Hollywood stars.

Bored with the mass of mingling socialites, Jack glanced back over to their table, but his view was obscured when a drunk actress attached herself to him. Jack politely declined her offer of going home with her and handed her off to one of her friends. When he could see the table again, he found that it was empty, Bliss and Schuyler were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Schuyler and Bliss walked past the drag queen at the Bank as smoothly as they had with the bouncer at Block 122. The second Bliss had received a text from Dylan, they made a break for it. His message told them to meet him at The Bank, which Schuyler was more than happy to.

Inside the club, people were dancing to rock music, the heavy bass just as assaulting on her senses as the music at Block 122. A white strobe light flashing overhead made everyone's movements choppy as they walked across the dance floor.

"Very nice." Bliss said in awe, taking in the club's atmosphere.

Schuyler nodded. She surveyed the club, cataloging the difference between Block 122 and The Bank. Where Block 122 was sleek and chic, The Bank was urban and grungy. "So where is he?"

"Where's who?" Dylan greeted from behind them.

"Dylan!" Schuyler spun around gave him a hug, getting caught up in the moment. They both straighten up slightly uncomfortable, as it wasn't the usual greeting the two normally shared.

"What was the hold up?" Bliss lightly smacked his chest before leaning over to share a kiss.

Just as Dylan was about to answer, he noticed the two girls' attention was trained elsewhere, blank stares at something behind him. Curious, he turned around and recognized a familiar tall blond walking their way.

Jack walked up to them, running his hands through his hair, his mind racing for something to say, "You left?"

Schuyler crossed her arm. "We just needed a change in scenery."

"Did you just leave Mimi by herself?" Bliss worried, though in all honesty, Mimi would never really be by herself at Block 122.

"Mimi's here? Bummer." Dylan quipped.

"She's still over there. Probably didn't even notice I was gone." Jack shrugged.

Jack did a double take, looking as if Dylan Ward should not standing merely a feet away in the flesh. He blinked and stated rather unnecessarily, "You're dead."

Dylan grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets of his worn out Diesel jeans. "You know, I've been getting that a lot lately."

"He's not. Obviously." Bliss rationalized, waving a hand. "Long story."

"Too long." Dylan agreed. With that he grabbed Bliss' hand and they walked off towards the bar, hand in hand. Before they were too far away, he called back behind him and winked. "Nice seeing you guys again. You two kids behave now!"

* * *

The dance floor at The Bank prominently took up the center of the room. But there were some stair steps that led to a catwalk-like area near the back wall. It equipped with a couple stripper poles installed along its narrow pathway. A few energized dancers took advantage of this feature, pumping their fists in the air, while trying to do their best impression of those girls in those rapper music videos.

Above the dance floor was the second level, decked out with another bar, some seating, and a VIP area. The entire level overlooked the dance floor, silver railing lining the balcony.

Schuyler and Jack stood facing each other, the flashing strobe lights playing shadows on their faces and on the dancers around them. He was first to speak up, making small talk about Dylan and Bliss. "So they're back together."

"Looks like." Schuyler nodded. Why did Jack follow her? He looked he had been enjoying himself back over at Block 122.

Just then, a drunken couple jostled into Schuyler, nearly taking her out. And instead of apologizing, they yelled at her being in her way. "Don't just stand there, you idiot!"

Jack circled around them, grabbing the boyfriend by his arm, "Keep moving."

With an annoyed look, the couple scurried away, laughing to themselves like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

The current song ended, transitioning to a seductive and haunting purr song by Helicopter Girl. Looking up, as if to recognizing the change in song, Jack held out his hand. The dancers around them slowed down, pairing off into couples.

_You know I am your biggest fan. Be still my heart and let the consequences be damned, _purred the female singer._  
_

Schuyler took Jack's hand, closing the distance between them. Whatever she was thinking about just then was forgotten when Jack pulled her closer, a hand putting pressure on her lower back. The other hand held onto hers and they slowly moved to the song. Breathing in his scent, she made an memory of it and reveled by the feel of his touch.

The rest of the club faded out as they moved together, her heart beat became more erratic as her eyes looked up and met his gaze.

_The string is strong, the stakes are high. But I don't care cause I feel romantic._

Maybe it was the song, or maybe a placebo effect, but at the moment, Schuyler would have agreed if Jack ask her to run away with him. Let the consequences be damned, let the world be damned. They were finally together again and nothing else mattered. The song put them both in such a trance, neither pulling the gaze away, and Schuyler let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

As if on cue from the singing siren, Jack bent down and kissed her. The kiss was as urgent as the one at the Masquerade party and just as passionate, leaving Schuyler dizzy in the head and hot all over. While their tongues rolled against each others, their hearts raced in a beat as old as time.

* * *

"I thought you said Sky was coming." Oliver tapped his fingers impatiently against the table at the booth he was sitting in.

"Patience Oliver, I thought you said you wanted to surprise her?" Dylan drawled as he guided Bliss into the booth opposite Oliver. He slid in after her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He leaned over, wanting a kiss.

Bliss dodged his kiss. "Wait, she doesn't know your here?"

"I didn't know she was even going out until an hour ago. This one here invited me. Imagine my surprise when my cell rang with a call from someone I thought was dead."

"Hope I didn't scare you too badly." Dylan smirked. "Sky's here, somewhere at the dance floor, last I saw."

She looked at Dylan. "You should have told me."

Dylan shrugged, "Just thought it would be easier to have a reunion while we're all out together. Kill two birds with one stone and all that."

When Bliss looked over, Oliver was already gone. "Crap."

Bliss hadn't spent much time with Schuyler and Oliver. But call it woman's intuition, she had a feeling this wasn't going to play out very well. She shoved at Dylan's chest, urging him to move out of her way. "Out!"

Dylan begrudgingly slid out of the booth, holding out a hand for Bliss as she climbed out after him. "What did I do now?"

Bliss rolled her eyes and sighed. "You should have said something. Let's go."

Bliss and Dylan caught up with Oliver at the balcony, both his hands were gripping the silver railing so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. The couple leaned over to see what it was and they mirrored the look of surprise on his face. But as theirs became expressions of astonishment, Oliver's turned sour..

Dylan gasped, "Is that Schuyler with that Force kid? Huh. Way to go, Sky." It warranted him a jab at his ribs from Bliss and he was once again confused about doing something wrong.

* * *

Schuyler nearly gasped at the feel of having her body flushed against Jack. His arms snaked their way around her waist, one traveling up to the base of her neck, the other at her hip, holding her tightly against him.

Her leg ended up planted between his and she fought the urge to wrap the other around his leg. His hand traveled up her side, his thumb brushed against her breast as it moved.

Her breath hitched and she nearly rolled her eyes at the touch. Schuyler's more primal side fought for control, the battle becoming harder with every passing second. She could hear his own shortened breaths in her ear with his head bent into to crook of her neck. Feeling his breath on her neck, she tightened the hold on her fistful of his pristine shirt. Jack always did manage to completely unravel her.

With that boost of adrenaline, she reach up and thread her fingers into his hair before urging his lips closer for another kiss. And when their lips met again, it was with renewed fervor, lips moving is to devour one another. Their bodies pressed tight against each other as if nothing should ever come between them.

Minutes late, Schuyler felt the world reemerge around her. They had to stop kissing sooner or later. Oxygen was still a necessity, even for Blue Bloods. And even though they pulled away, Jack rested his forehead on hers, a smile forming on his glistening lips. She smiled right back at him and her heart raced at the thought wanting to kiss him again.

But then, out of the corner of her eye, someone familiar came into focus behind him.

Her smile faltered and quickly disappeared. The hand that was at Jack's side gripped him more intensely and fear bubbled up from her chest. Sensing the change in her, Jack turned around, searching for had been bothering her.

* * *

Oliver Hazard-Perry turned on his heel and ran out of the club the moment Jack Force had turned around. The chilly night air was a relief as it shocked him and his dulled senses. Taking a deep breath, his lungs worked over time to bring oxygen to his brain.

"She must be delirious if she thought she could invite _you _too." Mimi Force seethed a few feet away.

Oliver looked over at the direction of her voice and let out a laugh, feeling the proverbial stab in his back. "No, she did _not _invite me."

"Whatever, have you seen my brother?" Mimi was not keen on having a real conversation with the conduit.

Oliver's jaw clenched. Oh, he saw him alright. But he wasn't going to involve Mimi, of all people, into this. He shook his head, clearing it of the red haze his anger had festered, and started to walk away.

"Oliver!" Schuyler's voice came from inside of the club. "Oliver!"

Oliver pretended not to hear, quickening his pace down the street, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Wait! I can explain!" Her voice was now clearer and getting closer. Then it sounded like it was right behind him.

"Don't." Oliver spun around and held out a hand as if to stop her physically. He was about to yell at her, scream at her, but he reigned it in. His feet moved on their own accord, putting some distance between him and Schuyler. He eyed Mimi Force, who was still waiting out in front of the clubs, warning Schuyler about the who might be watching.

Mimi clicked her heels on the pavement impatiently, just a few yards away. The clicking stopped when Jack emerged from The Bank's doors. Bliss and Dylan soon followed suit, just a few steps behind Jack. Once they saw the scene unfolding before them, they stepped back into the club, deciding it wasn't any of their business.

Bliss hesitated at the door, wondering if she should be at Schuyler's side. Dylan made the decision for her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back inside.

Schuyler straightened up, understanding Oliver's warning, she could almost feel Mimi's eyes on her back. Whatever explanation she promised was stuck in chest, unable to get the words out. Her brain screamed at her to say _something_.

"I'm sorry." She whispered ever so quietly. It was completely inadequate. What was she sorry for? For not telling him about the night? For being caught with Jack? Her inner conscience settled on being weak and unable to set him straight about her feelings about him.

Oliver said nothing. The pained look in his eyes nearly made her cry. _She _did that, she hurt him.

"What the hell is going on? What were you doing in there?" Mimi gave Jack the third degree. Clearly, Mimi was not perturbed by the scene Oliver and Schuyler was causing before her.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing, just hanging out."

_Liar. _She hissed mentally.

_Calm down. _Jack steadied.

Mimi turned her heated glare at Oliver. She stomped over to him, stopping just short of pushing Schuyler into the street. "What happened just now?"

Oliver growled, throwing his hands up. "It isn't any of your fucking business!"

Mimi's jaw nearly dropped, but she composed herself, "I'm making it my business-".

Oliver gave Schuyler once last look of defeat before cutting Mimi off, "Screw this. I'm gone."

With that Oliver turned and started walking away, breaking out into a jog before disappearing around a corner. Schuyler stood frozen. He had kept it secret from Mimi. He could have told, gotten his revenge. But he didn't.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's left a review, it means a lot that you did. See you in the next update very soon!**


	4. Red on Maroon

**Chapter Four**** - Red on Maroon  
**

_"Yo. Not Here. You know what to do, here comes the beep!"_

Schuyler got Oliver's voicemail for a third time of calling. And like the last two times, she didn't leave a message. Hanging up and tossing her phone down, she sat up on her bed and rubbed her temples.

She should have known going out with Mimi and Jack spelled trouble. But she couldn't deny the butterflies that were evoked everytime she thought about her dance with Jack. She would always remember it, how amazing it was, how much fun she had with him. But she had it at the sacrifice of Oliver's feelings.

The young Blue Blood knew what she had done wrong, what she had been doing for the last couple weeks. She was weak and avoided confrontation. While she didn't lead Oliver on, she certainly wasn't doing anything to show him she wasn't interested in his advances. Ever since she drank from him, he started showing the intense signs of affection. When Schuyler decided to make him her familiar, she thought they would be able to handle these side-effects. She was completely wrong.

Pulling a pillow from behind her, Schuyler pushed her face into it, groaning her frustration loudly into it. Lying to Oliver only postponed the inevitable. If and when he was willing to speak with her again, she vowed to come clean. Not matter what, she had to be honest with him. Until then, she would just locked herself away, at least for remainder of the weekend. She couldn't bear to see anyone at the moment. Especially Jack.

Schuyler had left with Dylan in search for Oliver, they made it four blocks before giving up. When they made it back, Bliss said Mimi and Jack left together in a taxi. So Schuyler had not spoken with Jack since then.

She didn't want to see Jack, not when Oliver was still mad at her. She couldn't take another cold-shouldered reaction from Jack, couldn't go on pretending another one of their kisses did not happen. It stung every time Jack acted indifferent after they did. The back and forth game they played was so very tiring. One day he's kissing her, the next he's ignoring her.

All she wanted to do now was to go looking for Oliver. But if she left now, she'd miss the dinner at the Van Horns. And she could only imagine the wrath Charles would exact on her if she did that. Staring at her phone, she snatched it back up and dialed. Pressing the phone to her ear, she tapped on her knee impatiently. It rang once, twice, three times and then she heard a click on the other end.

"Hello?" the owner of the voice answered with a hint of a southern drawl.

"Bliss? Hey, are you busy? Can..can we talk?"

"Schuyler? Of course. I mean, yes we can talk, I'm free! What's wrong?"

Schuyler sighed, thankful that Bliss had turned out to be such a good friend. She explained her situation, her frustration with it, and how tiring it was.

Bliss was more than willing to lend an ear, listening carefully and trying to assess the situation Schuyler had gotten herself in. Bliss informed Schuyler that neither her or Dylan had spoken to Oliver since last night. And then expressed her belief that they should give Oliver some time and space. There really wasn't anything they could do right now. And that Oliver would come around.

After a pregnant pause, Bliss asked what was at the forefront of her mind. "So are you seeing Jack now?"

Schuyler's heart skipped a beat, panic rising. She had never actually talked about her weird relationship with Jack. "You haven't said anything to anyone have you?"

"No, but..." Bliss sounded unsure. "So are you?"

"No." Schuyler blurted out.

Another pregnant pause.

Schuyler sighed again. "I don't think there's going to be a 'Jack and me'. I'm not even sure what I mean to him. Bliss, You can't talk about this with anyone. Especially Mimi."

Bliss was utterly confused. "You're going to have to explain something to me, cause I think I missed a chapter in this little love story somewhere."

"There's isn't anything between us. Certainly not a love story." Schuyler corrected, her heart aching. She heard BobiAnne yell for Bliss at the other end and Bliss yelled out to answer her mother.

"Sorry Schuyler, I gotta go. I won't say anything to Mimi, but promise me you'll explain later? I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"I will. Bye."

* * *

Schuyler braved the hallway outside the guest room, peeking out for a moment to make sure it was empty. The tiled floor felt cold against her bare-feet.

The mansion was virtually quiet, except for scurrying maids, working through their chores into the afternoon. She made her way down the hall to the doors of the den. This was where Charles did all his business, his office. She knew Charles was not in, hearing him leave earlier in the morning. She walked up and tested the doorknob, not surprised to find it locked, she continued on her way.

Passing Jack's room, she normally would want to peek in, but this time she continued on her way without a moment's hesitation. A person filled the threshold to his room. Schuyler nearly stopped, but she kept going, only peering back to try and catch a glimpse of him. Instead, she saw Mimi step out of the room, holding one of Jack's ties.

Mimi eyed Schuyler up and down, giving her look of disapproval. Schuyler wasn't dressed, and was still in her flannel pants and t-shirt. Schuyler rolled her eyes and continued on her way downstairs. As she made her way to the sitting room, she wondered how long it would take for Mimi to try and kill her again. If Mimi found out about last night, she definitely would be trying again.

Schuyler crossed the sitting room, heading for the balcony. Walking out, she found it was windy, but warm. New York city looked and sounded busy as usual, they day time skyline bustled. Leaning over the stone railing she relaxed. Clearing her mind, she focused on thinking about waterfalls and babbling brooks.

Disrupting her moment of peace, Charles voice came in the room and was animatedly on his cellphone just outside in the hall. He entered the room with a step and continued, "I'm having dinner with two committee heads tonight. This will have to wait."

It was obvious he thought no one was near. Schuyler ducked out of sight into the furthest corner of the balcony.

Charles continued, "I realized that Priscilla's death had showed us how vulnerable we are. But-. Yes I know Lawrence would want to see it, of course he would." He patronized. "He can wait."

Schuyler heard him muttered a curse, apparently done with the conversation.

"You can step out from over there."

Her eyes widened, surprised at being caught eavesdropping.

"Come out." He sounded agitated.

Schuyler walked into view, but choose to stay out in the balcony. "Is this where you ask me about how much I heard?"

Charles scoffed. "No. This is where I ask you why you're sneaking around."

"I'm wasn't. I was just getting some fresh air." The wind outside blew her hair around, making it harder to look defiant.

It looked like his eyes softened. "Its eerie how much you look like your mother."

Schuyler didn't have a reply to that, uncomfortable at the gentle way he was looking at her.

"Your grandfather is coming into his position well enough. He's already taken upon himself with ordering me around." His expression turned blank, empty. "We're leaving promptly for dinner at 6. Try to look the part."

* * *

_Later that evening... _

Schuyler made her way down to the driveway at the front of the house. A stretch limo waited for them, its headlight shining so bright it made her squint her eyes.

The Forces and her hadn't really done any family-like outings since she moved in, and the thought only made Schuyler nervous. As she reached the limo, the chauffeur opened the door for her and motioned her to get in. Sliding into the limo, she found Charles was already inside. He checked his large platinum watch impatiently, looking out the tinted window for the rest of his family.

Ten, long minutes passed and Mimi and Trinity finally stepped into view. Trinity tried to inspect Mimi 's black trench coat as they walked down the front steps, but the blonde just waved her mother away. The two entered into the limo, taking their seat near the doors.

"Driver?" Charles signaled for them to head out.

"Sweetheart, where's Jack?" Trinity turned toward her partner.

"Out with a group of his friends. He's going to get to the Van Horns on his own." Charles answered.

Schuyler tried not to over analyze it, but she wondered if Jack was back to avoiding her. At this moment, it didn't come as surprise.

When they arrived at the Van Horn mansion, everyone went their own separate ways. Mimi disappeared the second she entered the house after kissing Mrs. Van Horn on the cheek in greeting. Charles was told to meet with Mr. Van Horn was in the study. And so he gave Schuyler a look that read 'behave yourself' before making his way to the study.

Schuyler surveyed the interior of the home, the almost white foyer was brilliantly lit by a tastefully sized crystal chandelier. The Van Horn mansion looked like an art museum. Track spotlights lined the ceiling near the walls, directing light on pieces of art adorning the walls. Schuyler continued to marvel at the art collection, staring out in awe. So she was startled when she heard her name and turned to look at the two women who caught her daydreaming.

She blushed. "Yes?"

"Garrett is an avid collector of art." Mrs. Van Horn spoke of her husband, noticing Schuyler's interest. "Feel free to looking around. All they do is collect dust, Garrett would be thrilled that his collection is appreciated."

Schuyler nodded and watched the two women walk away. To keep herself occupied, she slowly made her way through the halls, surveying the plethora of paintings and various sculptures in Mr. Van Horn's personal collection. On the second floor, she passed an elevator, it's white, ornate doors matched the pristine walls around it. It looked like a work of art itself.

She made her way toward a couple of overly sized abstracts that managed to line the wall from ceiling to floor, recognizing the style, she thought of the artist, Mark Rothko. Stopping in front one that was rich, dark red, and overwhelmingly sensual, she savored the emotion that was evoked by it. Taking a step back, she viewed the large abstracts together. Her eyes followed the colors, enthralled by the sensory overload.

A bell ring brought her attention back, signaling that the elevator was stopping on her floor. The doors slid open and Jack and Mimi stood behind it. They looked like the perfect pair. Mimi was dressed in a form-fitting dark blue D&G pencil skirt, a white sleeveless shirt, and a tie-one Schuyler saw her get from Jack's room earlier that day. Jack wore an impeccable black suit, with a light blue dress shirt, but no tie.

"Dad's not in a good mood." Schuyler could hear Mimi speak.

It was when Jack spoke up that sped Schuyler's heart beat. "I'm not surprised. He's trying his best in dealing with Lawrence." They stepped out of the elevator together.

"If Lawrence mucks it it up again, things are just going to get worse. Could you imagine if we had listened to him all those years before."

"We won't ever know now will we?"

Mimi straightened up when she spotted Schuyler, crossing her arms and frowning at her.

Jack turned and his face relaxed. "Schuyler."

Schuyler pretended she had not noticed them. "Oh. Hey."

"Where are the Llewellyns?" Schuyler managed to ask, wondering why Bliss had yet to show up.

Mimi feigned disinterest. "They called to cancel, something about Mrs. Llewellyn's mother being sick."

"Dinner's ready. We actually here to come get you." Jack offered.

"Oh, okay." Schuyler looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

For a moment Jack just stood there, as if waiting for Schuyler to look up. Mimi as she tapped her foot impatiently as she pressed the elevator button, its doors opening at her request. "Alright, message delivered, let's go Jack."

"Come on." He muttered quietly to Schuyler before following Mimi into the elevator.

* * *

The three of them filed into the dining room, finding the elder Blue Bloods were already there. Schuyler took her seat next to Trinity, across of Jack and Mimi at the middle of a long rectangle table. Charles was seated at one end, while Garrett Van Horn sat at the other.

The Van Horn's eldest and only son walked into the room, speaking out to no one in particular. "Sorry I'm late. I thought we were having dinner at the banquet room." He glanced around the room. "I'm guessing the Llewellyns canceled?"

"Oh Daniel, I'm sorry. I forgot to messaged you about being in the smaller dinning room." Mrs. Van Horn kissed her son on the cheek, then rubbing a thumb over the spot where her lipstick rubbed off. Satisfied with his appearance, she took her seat next to Mimi.

Daniel took his seat across from his mother and to Schuyler's right. He's blue eyes met hers and he greeted her with a friendly handshake. "I'm Daniel. You must be Schuyler."

Schuyler smiled politely, noting his dark brown hair matched that of his fathers, while Mrs. Van Horn has more of a strawberry blonde. "Yes I am. Its nice to meet you."

Daniel nodded and greeted Mimi and Jack. "And how are you two doing?"

The conversation between Jack, Mimi, and Daniel was cordial, not very personal. Over the course of the dinner, Schuyler would learn that Daniel was a college sophomore at Columbia. And he didn't seem like he was very interested in Blue Blooded politics, which made him an okay guy in Schuyler's opinion.

As dinner began, two male servers walked in with a plate in each hand, serving the first course of salmon ceviche salad to everyone's left. By the end of the last and fifth course, everyone was served either tea or coffee. And they continued the mild chatting and conversation carried over from dinner.

"Child, are you not hot?" Mrs. Van Horn queried, looking at Schuyler who was wearing a navy, long sleeved, scoop neck shirt and black, buttoned vest. The material of the top was thin enough where Schuyler could manage in the summer night's weather.

Schuyler tugged at a sleeve and shrugged. "It's not that hot, really."

It didn't look like the elder Van Horn believed her. But the conversation sidetracked quickly enough onto another topic, one of many of the night. But as the night dwindled, it delved deeper into business. There was a slight banter about how to run things and then the 'scandal' about Silver bloods.

Mrs. Van Horn sighed, "If only Gabrielle was still with us."

The words pricked Schuyler's heart. Schuyler didn't look up, but she could feel their all eyes on her. If she had looked up, she would have discovered the others also chanced a glance at Charles as well.

Jack cleared his throat, motioning his head at Mimi, "Our memories have been getting clearer, longer. I think we're really making progress."

"That's good son." Charles spoke, in addition to the other voices of approval coming from the elder Blue Bloods.

Mr. Van Horn smiled warmly, "Won't be long now."

"Have you begun planning the bonding arrangements?" Mrs. Van Horn queried.

Jack's voice got colder. "We don't have plans to. There's still a few years yet."

Mr. Van Horn added his two cents, "I'm relieved to hear that you two are acclimating to the change well. But it's always assuring to know you'll be bonded before long. It would do a great deal to community moral."

Mimi moved to hold Jack's hand. "We'll be ready. Soon."

Schuyler didn't appreciate the look on Mimi's face. But she couldn't help but feel delighted when Jack pulled his hand away. He gave the table a feeble smile before looking away.

"Now what about Miss Van Alen?" Mrs. Van Horn successfully helped keep the conversation going.

Schuyler didn't follow her question, hoping someone would help elaborate.

"You're Gabrielle's daughter, a half-blood. It's still an unprecedented blood line. One that has rewritten tradition." She closed her eyes as if to concentrate, a finger at her temple, then opened her eyes again. "There must be a destiny fit for you as well."

Schuyler couldn't tell if Mrs. Van Horn was faking it or actually was clairvoyant. The table remained silent and Schuyler had to look down, unsure of the answer herself.

"We'll see, in time." Charles muttered lowly.

* * *

**Not much J/S, but I had to get the story moving along first. I promise some good J/S stuff for next chapter, which will be here soon.**

**Also, Daniel's a made up OC. I just didn't want to use "Mr. Van Horn's son" over and over again.  
**


	5. Se Goza Más

**Chapter Five - Se Goza Mas  
**

_A few days later..._

Schuyler awoke, finding herself laying out in the middle of a field, the horizon lined with mountains. A warm breeze caressed her skin, waking her fully as she looked around, wide-eyed. Testing her balance, Schuyler stood on her two feet. She stared down at herself, realizing she was still in her pajamas. Looking back up, she was greeted with a bloody battlefield that had not been there a couple seconds ago.

Okay, she was certain she was dreaming. The warriors before her were outfitted in medieval clothing, running into battle with swords in hand. They fought valiantly against a horde of Silver Bloods and demons. As she focused on their faces, she realized she recognized all of them. Jack was there, fighting by Mimi's side. Allegra was awake and physically fighting off a demon with a mighty sword in hand.

"Mom?"

Allegra, who couldn't seem to hear her daughter, caught the side of a blade with her arm. The cut turned red, blood escaping it, dripping down her arm. She screamed in pain, trying her best to fend off the demon with her good arm.

"Mom!" Schuyler ran to her mother's side. But Charles beat her to it, helping Allegra by killing the demon. He bent down, tending to Allegra's wound.

Schuyler looked around her and saw that Cordelia and Lawrence was there too. They rushed from around the battlefield, aiding any injured Blue Blood. She tried to get their attention to no avail. It was like she was invisible. Then in an instants, it was as if her efforts worked and they all were staring at her. Schuyler's sense of success faded as quickly as she realized they were not looking at her, but behind her. Her mother's bloodcurdling scream reached to the far outskirts of the battlefield.

Whipping around, Schuyler saw Allegra lying in a pool of blood. Charles was next to her fighting for his life. But Silver Blood proved too much for him, slaying him with a single swipe. Schuyler ran toward their inanimate bodies, straining to catch the face of the Silver Blood. As Schuyler stepped closer, she realized the killer was female.

But before she could make out the killer, she woke up, gasping at the shock of being pulling from her nightmare and back into her room at the Force mansion. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the alarm clock. _6:15 am_.

It wasn't likely she was going to fall back asleep after that. Slipping into a pair of blue slippers Trinity had given her as welcome gift, she decided to walk out to the sitting room's balcony. Quietly making her way through the mansion, Schuyler finally let out a relieved sigh once she was out in the balcony. The cool morning breeze helped her clear her mind, keeping it blank as she stared out into the city dimly lit by the morning sun.

When her mind drifted back to her dream, she wondered what it had meant. Life was not easy on Schuyler these last days. It wasn't really fair. And she realized she needed to speak with Lawrence, missing his guidance. There was another Committee meeting that night, so she would have her chance then.

"You're up early." Jack's voice came quietly from behind her.

"Did I wake you?" Schuyler asked, a little startled, not turning around. It had been a few days since the night she had gone out with him. He had slipped back into being indifferent, ignoring her mostly when he was home. She did her fair share of ignoring him as well, not up for dealing with the back and forth game she always played with him. So finding him out here was a surprise.

"No." He answered honestly, "Couldn't sleep." He leaned against the threshold of the french doors, watching her as she looked out.

"Me neither. Didn't sleep very well."

In an instant, Jack was standing next to her, blinking across the few yards between them. He crossed his arms, mimicking hers and leaning against the stone railing.

"Show off." She looking up to meet his eyes.

Jack just grinned and shrugged. They both look out into the city. "So what do you have planned for today?"

Schuyler hesitated, looking back out into the city, "Besides coming out here to clear my head, I don't really know. Didn't think that far ahead."

"Clear you head? Something bothering you?" He was genuinely curious.

What wasn't bothering her these days? "It was a nightmare, it was just really weird." Her brows furrowed.

"Anything to be concerned about?"

Schuyler couldn't help but feel anxious. "Like if it was a premonition or something?"

Jack raised his brow, as if he was seriously considering it and waited for her to continue.

She let out a laugh. "No. Definitely not one. It was completely random, that's pretty much why I was so thrown off by it." She didn't feel like sharing what it exactly was.

They both fell quiet again, oddly comfortable given the circumstances between them.

"If you don't have anything major planned, hows about we go for a ride?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

She contemplated for a moment, "A ride? To where?"

"Anywhere."

"With you?" She doubted.

Jack frowned down on her, but there was slight amusement lighting up his eyes. "Correct. Schuyler, relax. Are you afraid me?" He was smirking by the end of his question.

She actually let her shoulders relax, unaware they had been tense. She turned her nose up, "No."

"Good, that's settled then. Meet me downstairs in half an hour."

Jack disappeared out the balcony before she could question his rush. Shaking her head, she found herself smiling as she made her way back to room to get ready.

* * *

The mansion was still silent when Schuyler made her way downstairs and out to the back patio. She had been staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, trying out several outfits before settling on layering several light pieces together. She wore a thin, light grey, long sleeve cardigan wrap over a plain white v-neck t shirt. The slinky material of the cardigan wrap fluttered against her jean covered hips, her red ballet flats tapping lightly across the marble tile.

As she stepped outside, she put on a pair of aviator sunglasses. The sun was climbing up higher in the sky, its rays warmed her cheeks. Jack was already waiting for her at the patio, leaning against a pillar. They could have been posing for a summer catalog, as Jack was dressed casually in a pale green polo and jeans, his sunglasses sitting lowly on this bridge of his nose.

"Ready?" He asked, pushing off the pillar.

Schuyler nodded and followed him to the garage. They walked in through the side door, and towards a set of shiny vehicles. "The Vanquish or the Jaguar?" He asked casually, like he usually would with Mimi or his friends.

Schuyler shrugged a little dumbfounded. She pointed at the dark gray Jaguar convertible, figuring it was nice weather for a top down ride. Jack shook his head, amused at her indifference.

"If you gets you from point A to point B, it's served it's purpose." She quipped.

"True. But these get you there _faster_." He smirked, opening the door for her.

Schuyler slid in, seeing the leather interior looked as sleek as the outside.

The dash board lit up a bright blue as he turned on the ignition. Jack turned out the driveway, the car hummed and revved as he sped up the street. Instead of the radio, he played his I-pod. Schuyler gripped the seat nervously as Jack sped down the street, scrolling through his music player simultaneously. He settled on using the shuffle feature when he couldn't find something he liked, which played a song at random.

The first song was a slow, acoustic guitar song, but Jack pressed a button to skip it before Schuyler could recognize what song it was. The next song was livelier. The speakers strummed an infectious upbeat tune with a happy samba like rhythm. Jack surprised her again, as she didn't think he would own a song like this.

Jack turned the car into a neighborhood, its brownstone homes lining the streets with other early birds strolling the sidewalks. After a while, he pulled the car back into the city, and they passed by Central Park, it bustled with people and tents as it looked like there was a fair taking place that day.

Jack noticed Schuyler leaning on the door, straining to see what was going on at the park. "You want to go there?"

Feeling a bit giddier than she expected and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Jack smiled back, feeling its infectious effect. He turned at the first intersection, finding a parking tower a few blocks from the park. "Hungry?"

Schuyler nodded, glad he had mentioned it and any of her nightmare worries faded away. The city was waking up, its inhabitants starting their day at work, the fair at the park was getting under way, and the lovely weather helped lighten any fowl mood there may be.

They walked close to each other and she was close enough to touch him, if he hadn't kept his hands tucked in his pockets. Her phone seemed to ring at the most opportune moments and Schuyler checked who the caller was, thinking the only person she ever got calls from was Oliver. And now would be a really awkward time for him to finally reach out to her.

She answered the call, pressing the cell to her ear. To her relief it was Bliss, "Hey. We missed you at dinner last Saturday."

"Hey, sorry my grandmother had another heart attack. I think it's time for her to end her cycle."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So what's up?"

"Nothing dire, just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Oh well, I'm out right now." She eyed Jack, to see if he was okay with her telling Bliss. He gave her an amused grin, nodding back.

"You and Oliver? Wow that was quick."

"No, not Oliver, he's still MIA. I'm with Jack, actually. We're headed over to Central Park, I think there's fair going on today. Did you want to meet up with us? "

"Oh!" Bliss did nothing to hide the curious tone in her voice. "Sure, I'll see if skip we can out on brunch."

Schuyler assumed the 'we' meant her and Dylan. "Alright, see you soon."

* * *

After walking around for bit, they met up with Bliss and Dylan. The other couple walked together hand in hand, the red head in a olive and citron colored summer dress smiled brightly when Schuyler and Jack came into view.

The park was filled with New Yorkers and tourists alike. The outdoor concerts played music throughout the park, varying from blues to rock. Together the four walked to food vendors that set up tents for the fair, sampling everything from funnel cake to hot dogs to ice cream. Schuyler felt like a normal teen again, which hadn't been a regular occurrence in the past few months. Her life wasn't exactly normal. It was a nice vacation from the odd and mysterious world that was life as Blue Blood.

They found an empty bench table near a fountain and they sat themselves down, chatting animatedly under some tree shade. Their private conversation ended when a art photographer went up to them, camera in tow, asking if it would be alright if she took a picture of them. They were bit hesitant, but let her anyways.

She ordered them to just go back to chatting, wanting the pictures to look candid. After a few clicks of her camera, the art photographer thanked them before making her way to some children playing by the fountain, snapping shots of them before focusing on the fountain itself.

And Jack and Dylan walked off to find the girls something to drink at Bliss' request.

"So you still haven't been able to speak with Oliver" Bliss asked laughing off the odd encounter with the photographer.

Schuyler shook her head, "No. I always get his voice mail."

"Try again. Leave a message this time."

Schuyler raised a brow, knowing she couldn't thinking of the right message to leave him. "What am I suppose to say to someone who's mad at me and trying to avoid me? Hey Oliver, I'm stupid, I screwed up. I'm sorry, but can we talk?"

Bliss gave her pointed look. "Um, yeah. That could work."

Schuyler rolled her eyes, but pulled out her phone anyways. After a few rings, his voicemail answered again, but this time she blurted out a message under Bliss' gaze. "Hi Oliver. I was wondering what you were doing and wanted to talk. Give me a call when you can. Bye."

She hung up and glared at Bliss. "There, you happy?"

Bliss only smiled and nodded.

Oliver never did call.

* * *

The afternoon went by fast as they spent their day at the Park. They strolled the fair's bazaar area, browsing whatever trinkets and knick-knacks the merchants had to offer. They also caught a few shows, performed by street magicians and street dancers.

The sun beginning to set, lighting the park up in a amber glow. Schuyler could feel the day's worth of walking strain on her feet, glad she can worn her comfy red flat. Bliss and Dylan had departed soon after Schuyler had tried calling Oliver, as they had planned to go to art museum.

When Jack and Schuyler was alone again, they followed a park trail until they reached the gardens. The vibrantly colored flowers reflected off the reservoir next to it, which also reflected the setting sun. It was a breathtaking sight.

Schuyler and Jack leaned on a the wrought iron guard rail, facing the garden and reservoir. Orange and red hues from the sky played upon the different flowers.

Jack brushed his fingers against her elbows. Schuyler realized he wasn't staring out at the garden like she was. She turned her head to meet his gaze and they shared a silent smile.

Jack looked around them, "So did you have anything you wanted to do today?"

Schuyler thought for a moment. "Well, want to do me a favor?"

"Within reason." Jack grinned.

"I actually wanted to go see my grandfather."

"We can stop by." Jack didn't look too thrilled.

"Oh no." Schuyler's heart sunk, as she was reminded of the Committee meeting. "We missed-"

"The meeting. I know." Jack shrugged and looked back out at the flower garden.

"You knew?" Schuyler hit his arm with the back of her fingers.

"I never go to them anyways."

Schuyler looked on bemused, "That's terrible."

"They're a waste of time and you know it." Jack turn completely towards her now, grinning.

She had been leaning towards him, so his actions put them just a hairsbreadth away from each other. Jack cast his gaze down, his eyes on her lips. Schuyler's heart skipped a beat, her pulse speeding.

But then his shoulders tensed, eyes darting away and turned back around, taking a step away from her. Schuyler felt the sting of his rejection, his cold demeanor. She looked away, angry at herself for getting so worked up by him.

"Why do you do this?" Schuyler asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" His voice was stiff.

Schuyler glared at his profile. "Just now." She sounded astounded. "It's like there's two different versions of you."

Jack kept his vision on the gardens, saying nothing.

"I never know which one I'm going to get." Schuyler murmured, feeling defeated. Turning around, she leaned on the rail with her back, crossing her arms. There were less people in the park now, but the festivities had not ended yet. She could still hear the outdoor concert in the distance.

"I'm sorry." It was so faint and low, Schuyler barely heard him say it. "It's complicated."

"Oh really?" Schuyler couldn't help but sound sarcastic.

Jack muttered something under his breath, before turning to walk away. "Come on. I'll take you to see Lawrence."

Schuyler could barely keep up with his long stride, frustrated him more than ever.

_Don't think I'll let this go that easily._

She hoped he caught her mental words, hope he knew she wasn't going to let him play around with her emotions. But he did nothing but continue walking with her in tow.

* * *

**Chapter Six will be here shortly, until then!**


	6. My Wonderwall

**Chapter Six - My Wonderwall**

The drive over to the Van Alen manor was quiet and awkward, neither chancing a glance over at each other. Jack parked the Jaguar a couple house down in an empty spot, climbing out of the car to put coins in the meter adjacent to the spot. Schuyler waited for him to be finished before falling in step with him towards the manor. She looked over, wondering what Jack was thinking about. He looked more tired than his stiff demeanor from back at the park.

"What?" He was frustrated while Jack kept his eyes on the road when he felt her staring at him.

"Nothing." She said almost sing-song.

It was silent for a couple steps before Schuyler changed her mind. "The other day, Mr. Van Horn spoke about your bonding, when does it really happen?"

He didn't answer, so she pressed on the topic. "I'm just curious."

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, sounding like he was exhausted.

"I'm just curious." Schuyler repeated. "It's suppose to be a pretty deal right? I just want to know when."

Jack was the first boy she liked, the first one she kissed. And just her luck, he's destined to be with someone else.

"Well, not anytime soon." Jack answered, looking down at his feet.

"I know about the bond, I know what it means." Schuyler confessed.

"But knowing when, won't change anything. All it will do is give us a deadline."

Schuyler nodded. "It isn't fair. But its still my choice if I want to deal with it or not."

Jack finally looked at Schuyler after pulling up to the mansion, he looked completely torn. "I shouldn't have pulled you into this. I should have left you alone"

Schuyler saw they were approaching the manor, "Who's to say I would have wanted to be. I don't regret any of it. It's just tiring having to hide it from everyone." And your flip-flopping, she wanted to say.

Jack was in awe. "Every time I think I've figured you out..."

Schuyler had a mild grin on her face, glad to have kept Jack on his toes. Neither of them wanted to end their discussion, but they had arrived. Walking up to the manor, Schuyler pull out her keys and notice some new plants in the front. The outside actually looked like someone had been landscaping.

An even more unusual, her keys didn't work when she walked up the steps to unlock the door. She looked to Jack concerned. "That's weird."

She knocked on the door as Jack tried to peek into a side window. Pulling out her phone, she called her grandfather. As it was ringing, the door suddenly opened, her grandfather filling his entryway. "Schuyler?"

"Hi. You changed the locks?" She realized she was still talking into her cellphone and shoved it back into her pocket

"They were ancient, thought I should beef up security. What are you doing here?" Lawrence sounded as confused as he looked. He took a step back to let her in. "You here by yourself?"

Jack followed Schuyler in, curtly nodding at the elder Blue Blood, "Lawrence."

"Jack drove." She added.

"Yes, I can see that. Does Charles know you're here?"

"Um, no. It's important though, I needed to talk to you." Schuyler answered sheepishly.

Lawrence sighed walking with them into the front room. "So important, you had to miss the Committee meeting tonight?"

Schuyler blushed, when she had promised she would go to the meetings last she spoke with him.

"I took her out and we lost track of time." Jack answered nonchalantly. There was obvious tension between him and Lawrence, the elder man staring tensely at the blond's profile. Jack lglanced at Schuyler, "I can go, and come back for you when your ready."

Lawrence spoke up, "Nonsense. Stay and I'll have the leftovers from dinner warmed up."

Jack was ready to decline, but Schuyler cut him off. "Sure."

"Good. If you don't mind, Jack, I'm going to catch up with my grand-daughter for a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable, and then I'll do something about those steaks."

* * *

Lawrence and Schuyler made their way to the study, closing the door behind them. Her grandfather leaned back against the armrest of small couch nearest them. Crossing his ankles, Lawrence folded his hands in front of him.

"Schuyler." It sounded like a lecture was coming her way. "What are doing traipsing around New York with Jack Force?"

"We were bored. And I wasn't alone with him the whole time, we met up with Bliss and Dylan."

Lawrence tilted his chin down, looking at her as if it was a sorry excuse.

Schuyler quickly asked, before she could stop herself. "When does a bonding take place?"

Lawrence studied her face, not answering her.

"This has to end. We've talked about this, please for everyone's sake." He chided.

"When does a bonding take place?" She asked with more reverie.

"Twenty-one. When they're 21 years old." He sighed. Lawrence unfolded his hands, planted them on the armrest at his sides. "I don't need to remind you how disastrous it will be for both you. Do not make that mistake."

"A mistake?" Schuyler tried to understand his words, her eyes glistened. "Like mom's mistake, am I mistake then?"

"You-" Lawrence cut himself off. "Of course not."

"But you think Mom should not have done what she did." Schuyler tried her best to keep her voice even.

Lawrence countered. "Your mother held our people together. She lost the motivation to those many years ago. And with that, she deserted us. But good things do happen in dark times, you being here testifies to that."

Schuyler needed to sit, taking one on the couch Lawrence was perched against. Her grandfather was contradicting himself. "I don't know what to think anywhere."

"I can't explain why he is drawn to you. But are you-" Lawrence did not need further ask, seeing the answer in her expression.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

Lawrence looked uncomfortable at first, but relaxed. "I trust you to do the right thing."

Schuyler suddenly felt terribly overwhelmed. She held her head down, shaking it slightly, "I can't think straight."

Lawrence moved to open a window, creaking as it swiveled opened. "Is that what you came here to talk to me about? You know Charles will end up giving me a restraining order if sneak over here without telling him."

"Actually no. I had this dream." She continued to tell him about her nightmare. Lawrence listened carefully, but he interpreted it as nothing more than her worries manifesting themselves in her dreams.

"I did not know how much matters troubled you. You know you can find help in many places, especially in your conduit."

Mentioning Oliver made her head spin more, "Things aren't going so well with him right now."

Lawrence shook his head, "No matter, he is your conduit. He has his duties."

With that, Lawrence clapped his hands together. "If that's it, I'll go have dinner warmed up for you two." He motioned her out the study.

Schuyler dutifully moved to leave. She stopped at the door, "You're not coming?"

"I've some business to attend to. Go ahead without me."

Schuyler thought he probably wanted to avoid Jack as well, but she kept that to herself. Before she turned out the door, he called back out to her.

"Oh, and Schuyler, I might have to step out for a bit. So if I don't see you when I get back, stay safe." Lawrence walked over to her and handed her a new key to the house, kissing her lightly on her head. He cleared his throat. "Don't cause anymore trouble. And don't go sneaking around Charles' back."

* * *

Schuyler made her way through the manor, in search for Jack. She found he was the kitchen, chatting with the Lawrence's chef. She greeted the new help.

"Nice to meet you Miss Van Alen, my name is Markus."

"You can call me Schuyler." She offered.

Markus served the left over on the kitchen island, getting ready to plate them, but Schuyler insisted they could take it from there. He nodded and left the two of them to their devices. Schuyler didn't realized how hungry she was until the smell of sizzling steak wafted its way to her. They didn't bother moving to the dining room, taking their seats at the island on a couple of bar stools. They finished their meal, mildly chatting about the manor and delicious the food prepared by Markus was.

By the time they finished clearing the island of the mess they made, Schuyler yawned and stretched, feeling a food coma coming along.

"Come on, I'll show you around the manor." Schuyler motioned for Jack to follow. He protested but followed her anyways.

She showed him the first floor and then went upstairs. Passing by her mom's room, she wasn't sure she should point it out. Jack viewed it from out in the hall and continued walking ahead, not knowing the difference. He lingered ahead of her, when she stood at Allegra's room. She quickly caught up with him, stopping short at her room.

"This is my room." She directed before walking in.

"It suits you." He commented as he followed her in. She imagined it look much more personal than the guest room back at the Force Mansion.

"So Lawrence told me, about the bonding. It happens in a couple years?"

He sighed, wishing she wouldn't talk about it and sat on her bed.

"We taking 'eternally bonded' seriously, don't we?" She stood in front of him.

"I'm afraid so."

"I kind of feel like a Yoko Factor here." The community already thought less of her for being the half-blooded daughter of Gabrielle. She can only imagine how she'll be treated for meddling with Jack and Mimi. "How did this manage to happen?"

"I've been trying to figure that out since they day met you." Jack confessed, "It was easy at first, you know, avoiding it..avoiding you. But now-"

Schuyler remained quiet, waiting for him to finish.

"It gets tougher every day, trying to stay away from you." His voice was sincere. "And the more time I spend with you, the harder it gets."

Schuyler was speechless. She believed Lawrence when he said she was not first to test Jack's fidelity. But it sounded like there was something more, something that ran deeper than just temptation and infatuation.

Jack looked away and almost whispered to himself, "I should have had better judgment. I'm suppose to be make the right decision."

"Oh, Jack." She whispered.

"I've heard your thoughts, it's not fair for you. I should have had more control. Like with today-"

"Jack." She grabbed his hand to stop him. "Have you ever thought that maybe I want this as much as you?" All these emotions in one day was wearing Schuyler thin. Just listening to Jack's regret didn't make it easier

She couldn't control her shaky voice, "I wish I could just forget about you. I've tried, but I can't. And I've realized... I don't want."

They were headed down a forbidden path. But Schuyler didn't care anymore, didn't care about being selfish, or inconsiderate. Because of all the messed up things going on in her life. Jack had been the one constant that managed to make her happy.

Jack's hand reach up for her face, ready to wipe away any tears, "This can't last." He eyed her tempting lips.

"I'm willing to go through the trouble. Regardless of how little time we have." Schuyler spoke with more conviction.

Before they spoke another word, their lips met. Their kiss was hungry, their breaths quickening with every movement. Schuyler push into him, causing them to fall back into the bed. In a tangle of arms and hands, Jack rolled her over and underneath him. They continued their kiss, deepening it as their tongues melded against each other.

Jack held her close, breaking the kiss and pressed his lips to her forehead, "You smell like barbecue and steak."

Schuyler pulled away and gave him a look before laughing. This was one hell of a night.

Wiping her eyes, she asked hopelessly, "What are we going to do now?"

Jack sighed and pulled away, sitting up on the bed. Schuyler knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Our live are too crazy right now. And if we pursue this, we could be making a huge mistake. We have do the right thing, thats what Lawrence said."

"For once, I'm going to listen to him. You should too." Jack ran a hand through his hair. He looked at her alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's getting late."

She didn't want to go, knowing what would happen if they did. They'd be back to pretending they didn't want each other, pretend they didn't share incredibly amazing moments like this.

Schuyler leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulders. "Can't we wait to morning to do the right thing?" She kept her voice light, playful.

Jack said nothing at first, looking like he was contemplating the ramifications if they did wait til morning.

"Where's the remote?" His voice was at ease, like they _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend, spending a regular night in together.

They laid back on the bed, Schuyler in his arms. She reached around and handed him the remote. Schuyler remembered what Lawrence said a month ago, that Jack always strive to be amongst the warmth of the light. She didn't understand it, but it looked like she was that light.

Jack's body felt so warm as Schuyler rested on his chest. She could feel him stroke her hair, then resting his hand on her waist. They watched TV until late into the night, falling asleep together, under the white noise of late-night infomercials.

* * *

**Show me some love, leave me a review. :) **


	7. Starlight

**Chapter 7 - Starlight  
**

She was dreaming again, that much was certain. Standing in that familiar field with the mountains lining the horizon, Schuyler spun her head around in search for her mom and Jack, only to find she is alone again.

A heavy gust of warm air blows in the wind, picking up dust and shrubbery. Shielding her eyes from the debris, Schuyler held an arm out in front of her face, taking a step backwards as the powerful gust of wind pushed at her young frame. The sky was graying, the sun setting at dusk, not quite day, not quite night.

A rustle and crackling noise catches her attention, from behind her, the hairs on her neck stood on end. As Schuyler turned around, she gasped at the sight before her. A tall tree stood, barren of any leaves. Instead, its branches held an ever-burning fire, monstrous and imposing. The fire just continued to roar, the tree gave no sign of being destroyed, no ash or smoke could be seen.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from behind the burning tree, slinking its way around. It was person, dressed in a dark cloak and Schuyler recognized it was the female killer from her last dream. The woman's face was obscured by a veil of her long straight hair, her movement looked choppy and all together frightening.

Schuyler took a careful step back. Her heart raced as she thought of a plan of action.

The woman's arms raised, fingers like claws, her whole demeanor looking more beastly than human. She screams something foreign at Schuyler, its sound scratchy and shrilly.

Schuyler did not plan to stick around any longer. Throwing herself back breaking into a run, adrenaline pumped into her limbs. Suddenly she was pushed down as pain shoots up her back. She realizes the woman has caught up with her, digging her clawed hands into the flesh at her back. Schuyler howled in tremendous pain, only to find her voice is gone.

* * *

"Shit."

A plastic cup clattered on to the kitchen floor, spilling its orange liquid contents. The marble tile floor glistened with a puddle of orange juice as Mimi Force bent over to pick up her spilled cup.

"I'll clean it, Miss Mimi." Their maid walked into the kitchen, ever efficient.

"Good Morning." Trinity chirped as she entered the kitchen, greeting her daughter and the maid. "Oh, do pour me a glass sweetheart."

Mimi poured a another cup for herself and then one for Trinity, dancing around the maid who was diligently cleaning the spill and hands the extra cup to her mother.

Trinity accepted the glass. "Busy day today?"

"Not really. I have lunch with Ariella later on." Ariella was a hotel heiress two years older than Mimi, who was in town for just a couple days. Mimi didn't really want to see her, but connections were always important to maintain.

"That's wonderful, dear." Trinity replied, not fully invested in the conversation anymore, her gaze on the flat screen TV on the wall, watching the morning news.

Mimi rolled her eyes before grabbing her cup to go back to her room just as Charles walked in, already dressed in a business suit and tie.

"Your son didn't come home last night." He informed Trinity.

This made Mimi stop in her tracks, nearly sloshing the orange juice and spilling it for a second time.

"Did he now?" Trinity didn't sound too concerned, believing Jack to be the responsible one and most likely had a good explanation. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No. Most likely with Schuyler, who also is not here."

"Oh?" Trinity was surprised to hear that.

Mimi stomped back into the kitchen. "Where the hell could they be?"

Charles frowned, not at all fond of Mimi's unladylike behavior. "I was hoping you would know."

"I don't." She glared daggers back at the elder Blue Blood.

* * *

Schuyler gasped and jolted up, nearly tipping herself off the side of the bed. A scream bubbled up from her chest, but she quelled it, knowing she was back in her old room and safe.

"Schuyler?" Lawrence asked startling her. "Is everything alright?"

Schuyler nodded, hugging herself, and swallowed the scream. "I had another nightmare."

Lawrence frowned, walking into the room. "Are they getting worse?"

"No." Schuyler lied. "It's okay, just a nightmare, that's all."

Lawrence nodded. "You stayed the night?"

"We must have fallen asleep." She immediately regretted her wording.

"We?" Lawrence's frown deepen, as he searched for the boy who wasn't any longer there.

Jack appeared in the doorway, his expression blank. "Morning."

"You- What-" Lawrence was having a hard time forming a coherent sentence.

"We nodded off while watching TV. It was late and I didn't think sneaking back into the house in the middle of the night would have been proper. So we stayed here. I hope you didn't mind." Jack spoke.

"I...suppose." Lawrence eyed the two suspiciously.

"We should be leaving soon."

"I'll go get ready then." Schuyler announced, rushing past them to her bathroom, suppressing her laugh as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Schuyler would never have thought she would find herself sitting in Charles' den that seconded as his office, being glared down by the elder Blue Blood _and_ Mimi Force. Charles was at his desk looking more annoyed than angry. Mimi stood at his left, arms crossed and looking like she was ready to pummel Schuyler.

Charles sat behind his desk, tapping a gold fountain pen impatiently on his oak desk. "Where do I even begin? How about why you two were missing all day yesterday and failed to come home."

Schuyler looked down, fidgeting in her seat. She was not able to keep her composure as well as Jack, who was in his own chair next to hers.

"We're sorry father."

"Are you really? What gave the grand idea of gallivanting around the city, forgetting your duties, missing important Committee meetings, and not come home?"

Schuyler winced. When he put it that way, it did sound pretty bad.

"We were perfectly safe. I wouldn't doing dangerous." Jack's voice sounded unbelievably even.

Mimi scoffed from her spot next to Charles.

"And what would you have done, had you run into danger? Relied on a Half Blood to help you?"

Schuyler's head shot up at that, feeling the sting from his shot at her inferiority and at his acknowledgment that while there could be danger lurking out in the city, it wouldn't be from Silver Bloods. "What could we have run into?" Her brow shot up defiantly.

Charles trained his eyes on her, "You know what I mean."

"I don't think I do. Could you possible mean Silver Bloods? Finally believe they're a real threat?"

Jack shifted in his seat, most likely not happy with Schuyler testing Charles' temper.

Unnerved, Charles countered, "There could be any number of dangerous subjects you could have run into, least of all Silver Bloods. And let's not be bringing them up again, you're incessant whining is really running on my last nerve."

Schuyler nearly hopped up to here feet. "That's-"

"Where were you two last night?" Charles cut her off, to save him from more of her trouble.

"Back at _my_ house." Schuyler growled out, fueled by her anger.

Charles clenched his jaws, ready to reprimand them.

Jack's smooth voice finally filled the room. "Father, we lost track of time. I should have called, no harm's been done."

With a narrow of his eyes, Charles leaned forward on his desk. "Another similar issue from either of you will award you with dire consequences." He stood, putting hands on his desk for leverage, and looked intensely at Jack. "Need I remind you of your duties and your reputation you must uphold with the community? You will act your age and never pull a stunt like this again."

Jack nodded solemnly. "Understood."

"Dismissed." Charles walked over to tall liquor cabinet on his right, pouring himself a short glass of brandy.

* * *

_A few days later ..._

Schuyler sat in the repository in her favorite seat by the fireplace, the hearth warmed the the cool underground library. Nobody was there except for some red-bloods workers and researchers. Schuyler had been daydreaming again, staring off into the fireplace thinking about nothing in particular.

"I've been looking for you." Bliss Llewellyn greeted her breathlessly, "Why won't you ever answer your phone?"

"I turned the ringer off." She shrugged. She noticed Bliss had puffy eyes like she had been crying. "Are you alright?"

Bliss shook her head, tears daring to come out again. Before explaining to Schuyler though, she turned around and looked out to the stacks expectantly, as if waiting for something to happen. Schuyler stood up, tilting her head to get a better view of whatever Bliss was waiting for.

From behind the stacks, Oliver appeared and walked up reluctantly.

"Hey." He weakly offered.

It was weird to be on speaking terms with him again, but she was grateful, "Hey...what's going on?"

Oliver sighed, "You know some very persuasive people, Schuyler." He continued since she didn't look like she followed. "Bliss came to get me today to try and get me to talk to you again. Which didn't really matter, because Lawrence ordered me to do the same the day before last."

"I didn't ask him to." Schuyler felt the need to add. She motioned for him to come closer and sit before turning to Bliss. "What's wrong Bliss?"

Bliss was still distraught, as she started to explain. Oliver sat in a seat across from them, readying himself for a story he was already privy to.

Bliss's lips quivered, "They took Dylan. The Committee has Dylan."

"Schuyler, there's been a couple of attacks." Oliver added. "And now that they discovered Dylan is a Silver Blood, there going to pin it on him."

Bliss cried. "Dad said wouldn't have matter if there was an attack or not. They were going to arrest him anyways."

Schuyler took all the information in, trying to comprehend it. "When?"

"Three days ago, the day we went to the park." Bliss tried her best to gain her composure. "I left him to go to the Committee meeting. But he didn't come home, then after a couple days, he still didn't come back."

"The Committee ordered to have him arrested. They took him that night." Oliver chimed in.

"How do you know this?" Schuyler asked.

"Lawrence, he was at the arrest."

This took Schuyler off guard, wondering why her 'grandfather' would help in arresting Dylan. And then it dawned on her. "That's where he went. I went to go speak with him that night and he left."

"There must be a mistake. I know Dylan wouldn't hurt anyone." Bliss felt the room getting colder.

"Are you sure?" Schuyler asked quietly.

"Yes!" Bliss spoke louder, as if it would help prove her point. "You two know him longer than I do. Do you really think he would be able to hurt someone, kill them?"

"We want to believe you Bliss." Oliver hesitated, looking down at his feet. "But the fact is, he's a Silver Blood now. And we don't know how much control he has over himself anymore."

Bliss whined painfully, throwing her hands to cover her face.

Schuyler went to her, hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We'll figure it out, we can go talk with Lawrence."

Bliss uncovered her face, her expression blanking then turned into determination. "You think he'll help?"

Oliver shrugged, getting up. "Wouldn't hurt to try." He avoided Schuyler's gaze and began to head out.

The three of them paced up the stairs of the Repository. The steps were embedded into Schuyler's mind by now: pass through a few corridors, turn around some corners, and then arrive at the hallway connected to the clubs.

The door leading into Block 122 was closer, so naturally Bliss and Oliver walked toward the them.

Hesitating Schuyler slowed her pace. "How bout we go through The Bank? Or just take the direct exit out?" She didn't sound too convincing.

"This way's faster." Oliver answered matter-of-factly before heading through the doors.

Bliss followed suit and left Schuyler with no other option but take that route as well. Oliver probably didn't think of it, but Schuyler prayed that Mimi and Jack were not at their favorite nightly hang out.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for following this story so far. You keep me motivated to write, which is incredibly hard for my scatter brain. Next chapter should be up soon, until then!  
**


	8. Easier to Lie

**Updated A/N: **When I wrote this chapter, I had taken liberties with the "bad guys", since we didn't have a clear idea of what/who they were. So they'll be a bit different from what we learned in the later books. They're definitely more action movie like, as are the main characters and how they fight.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Easier to Lie  
**

The techno music pulsated through Block 122 as colored lights flashed accordingly with the tempo. Like any other night, the club was crowded with socialites and young Blue Bloods. Schuyler realized as they ventured in the club, they had to walk through the V.I.P area first. This had been a safety precaution, set up by the Committee and the club owner. Only Blue Bloods members had full access to the VIP area, which held the entrance into the repository.

Schuyler kept her eyes forward, determined to make it out of the club undetected.

"Bliss?"

Oliver looked back impatiently, he wasn't comfortable being in the club either, but he had no idea how badly Schuyler did not want to be there herself.

Bliss looked equally as impatient when she turned around and plastered on a smile. The red head walked toward the VIP tables. "Spence, Hey!"

Bliss' acquaintance waved her over, instructing her friends to make room for Bliss at the table. The girl's human familiar tried to muster a hello but was too drunk to. "We _never_ run in to each other here! Twice in a week, must be sign!"

"Actually, I was just on my way out." Bliss glanced back at Oliver and Schuyler, who had taken upon themselves to look away at that moment.

Spencer frowned. "Who's that you're with?"

"Just some friends, we're in rush, so-"

"Nonsense, call them over!"

Bliss smiled apologetically when Oliver and Schuyler turned back to her, hoping they could leave already. She waved them over, eyes pleading. "This is Oliver. And Schuyler, you met last weekend."

"Schuyler! Didn't recognize you there. You just missed Mimi and Jack."

Schuyler ducked her head down in reaction to hearing their names. "We're actually on our way out."

Realization dawned on Spencer. She winked exaggeratedly, "Gotcha. Here for business."

"Yup, so we'll be going now. Give me a call next time you go out." Bliss waved hurriedly, ushering Oliver and Schuyler toward the exit.

"We go out every weekend, I'll call tomorrow." Spencer waved.

Schuyler led the group of them, anxious get out of the club. She headed toward VIP exit, the red glowing exit sign was like a beacon of hope. The doors opened as if on command, but a few figures filled the threshold.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here." Mimi Force came up a few, short, stair steps separating the VIP exit from the club, running her gaze up and down Schuyer's casually dressed form. Jack was not far behind, eyes darting everywhere but on Schuyler.

A Red Blooded pair, a guy and girl, followed in closely. Their eyes glistened and they looked half-dazed. It took a moment for understanding to register, but Schuyler realized the pair must have been Mimi and Jack's current familiars. And judging by the faraway look in their eyes, they must have recently fed the two Blue Bloods.

There was a sharp pang Schuyler felt bubble in her chest that she wasn't aware of before.

Bliss thankfully did the speaking, "Obviously, we were just leaving."

"Please tell me you aren't with these losers." Mimi looked like she had tasted something fowl.

"Mind your own business, Mimi." Schuyler found herself saying out loud, urged on by a sudden burst of emotion.

"Don't think for a second you have any relevance to _my_ business." Mimi snorted.

"Then get out of our way." Schuyler raised a brow, keeping her tone even.

For a moment, the blonde seems to be contemplating what her next action would be, not moving an inch. But her twin stepped to the side, head tilted so he could have a better view of the three trying to leave. "Is there something wrong?"

"Dylan's been arrested." Bliss answered, hoping it would be reason enough to let them pass.

Mimi rolled her eyes, scoffing. "That's what this is about?"

"Yes. And we're going to see Lawrence about it." Bliss took a step forward.

"Whatever." Mimi waved her hand through the air and rudely pushed her way past them, heading back into the club. The Red Blood familiars followed her trail.

When Jack walked up to Schuyler, she kept her eyes forward, but she stayed planted where she stood.

"Do you need a ride?" Jack's voice was so quiet, she could barely hear him.

Schuyler chanced a glance at him, flicking away almost instantly. "No. We'll be fine without your help."

She didn't wait for his reply or for Oliver and Bliss. Pushing against the heavy exit door, she walked out the club without ever looking back.

* * *

"Thank you Markus." Lawrence took a sip from a delicate china teacup, savoring the warm, mellow flavor. "You must be here about the attacks."

Markus walked out of the study, gently closing the double doors with a _thush_ and click.

"And about Dylan, on why he was arrested." Schuyler answered in her seat on the couch with Bliss. Oliver sat on the armrest of the two seater, his leg brushing against Bliss'.

Bliss sat up in her seat, leaning forward. "Dylan would not hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry, the Committee will have to decide that for themselves." Lawrence placed the teacup lightly in its dish, setting it both down on an end table to his right. "It was a sensitive matter. You have to understand, we have been taking necessary precautions."

"Can I see him?" Bliss pleaded.

Lawrence only shook his head.

Oliver repositioned himself on the armrest, straightening out in order to keep his balance. "Tell us more about the attacks."

Lawrence sighed and surveyed the three in front of him, most likely deciding how much information he was willing to divulge. "A Blue blood outside of Manhattan was attacked. His apartment was broken into and he was attacked and bled dry."

"He?" Schuyler asked.

"Yes, young male Blue blood. Who I believed should have been fully capable of protecting himself."

Schuyler looked at her friends, seeing them remain silent. "So you think it was a Silver Blood?"

Lawrence nodded, clearing his throat, but not getting into any more details.

"And the second attack?" Oliver reminded him.

"We should have seen it coming. It wasn't a random attack." His gaze landed on Bliss, eyes somber, glued to her face.

"What is it?" Bliss whispered.

"It was your grandmother, Bliss. She was murdered."

Bliss blinked, the words barely registering in her head. It wasn't so much from grief, but from disbelief. "She had a heart attack. They said she's fine, she's still at the nursing pavilion."

"It wasn't a heart attack." Lawrence stood, the bones of his knees making a simultaneous popping sound. "We released a statement to the community about her staying at the pavilion. Your grandmother's attacker was caught on the building's security cameras. Forsyth and some men were lucky enough to hunt the attacker down. But we're keeping it from getting out into the general public."

"You're covering it up?" Oliver asked surprised.

Lawrence nodded. "If only to keep mass hysteria from erupting. We are taking proactive measurements, ones that has taken some convincing on my part with the some of the members of the Committee. They may be finally accepting the fact that the Silver Bloods have returned. Not all of them, but its progress."

Schuyler didn't think she could hear any better news than that. "Who was grandfather? The one you captured?"

"Pruslas, but we haven't confirmed it." Lawrence explained, and only Oliver seemed to follow. "He was thought to have died alongside Lucifer eons ago. But now, we can only guess he would have gone into recycle. You see, a Silver Blood is able to hide his true form from us. And to force them to show it would take anything short of a miracle. But we have a motive, one that aligns itself with Silver Blood objectives."

"The Committee won't stand for prisoner abuse, if he is who he says he is. So I'm guessing you're having a bit of trouble interrogating him." Oliver observed.

Lawrence nodded and his voice lit up, ready to continue giving them the information they sought out. "We believe Pruslas was looking for you Bliss, but do not be alarmed. You're father had taken up extra security measures."

"What would he want me for?" Bliss began to feel lightheaded.

"We are trying to figure that out."

Schuyler decided to try and push her luck. "What else has he said?"

"Nothing concrete or incriminating. He's alluded the chance of a Silver Blood uprising, said he's come across ancient texts that speak of Silver Bloods 'being born out of the depths of hell'."

Oliver hopped off his armrest, needing to stretch his legs after they started to fall asleep. "A bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

"Hell, in the ancient texts refer to mortal earth. The Silver Bloods have also been referenced as half human-half vampires, from an original succubi or incubi."

Lawrence explained that it was believed that Lucifer also had succubus and incubus as subordinates. Lucifer sent them to tempt red bloods and corrupt them. Their end game was to mate and create more hybrids, expanding their numbers. For centuries, the Conclave believed this did not work.

But then again, Allegra had left the order and had Schuyler.

She could feel her friends' eyes on her as they consider the fact.

* * *

Schuyler had wanted to speak with Lawrence alone. So he dismissed them, asking for some privacy between them. She told him about her latest dream, censoring most of the violence that had occurred. Lawrence still believed that it wasn't anything to be too concerned about, which wasn't much help.

She walked out of the study and down the hall to the foyer, seeing only Bliss waiting by the front door.

"Oliver's in the kitchen, he's waiting for you. I think he wants to talk." Bliss announced, head motioned toward the room in question.

Schuyler swallowed, having temporarily forgotten her problems with Oliver. She continued past the foyer, down the hall leading to the kitchen. She hesitated at the open archway that led into the room, seeing the light from the kitchen casting into the hall. Thinking she couldn't postpone it any longer, she ventured in.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Oliver looked up from his seat on the kitchen counter, fiddling with a napkin in his hand. Hopping off the counter, he balled up the napkin and tossed it in the trash. "Yea. Look, I know things have been weird between us. And I don't like feeling so...awkward around you. I just want to clear the air."

"I don't want it to be weird either. So I think we should talk about it."

Oliver shook his head, keeping his gaze down, and for second Schuyler didn't think he was going reply. His jaws clenched, "I understand Sky. We really don't need to rehash."

Schuyler didn't want to push, but she had to. If she cared about her friendship with him, she had to be honest. "I don't think you _really _understand. I should explain-"

"No Schuyler, I get it. Please."

"We can't move on if I don't-"

Oliver looked up, his eyes blazing, finishing the sentence he cut off from her. "Tell me that you will never share the same feelings I had for you? That what? You wanted to apologize for wanting to be with someone else? I get it Sky! So can we just move on." He looked back down. "My ego can only take so many blows."

Schuyler looked away, blinking away the wetness in her eyes. "Even if you don't want to hear it, I _am _sorry."

Oliver kept his gaze down, his jaws ticking with his agitation.

She pushed on, her voice unable to be from being uneven. "I could have handled this better, I _should _have. You're my best friend. I don't ever want to lose you."

Oliver finally met her gaze, his eyes finally softening. He sighed and walked over to her. "You haven't."

Schuyler let out the breath she had been holding. She didn't think she could be any more relieved. She fidgeted, wanting so much to throw her arms around him. They hadn't seen each other in so long.

Oliver realized this, rolling his eyes and held out his arms. "Get over here."

Schuyler smiled, a full on toothy grin and jumped into his chest. She squeezed him tightly, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I really am sorry. I felt like garbage this whole time. Let's not do this again." She could feel his chest vibrate in a chuckle.

"Water under the bridge." He pulled back, patting her head lightly with a hand. "So how's Jackie boy?"

Schuyler was surprised he had asked. She wasn't ready to talk about Jack. She noticed Oliver's posture was relaxed, his face was lighting up, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He must have been trying very hard to feel comfortable with the circumstances.

"We decided to just stay friends."

Oliver nearly laughed. "You're shitting me."

Schuyler fought to hide the hurt in her eyes, she hadn't fully accepted the fact either. "Things are too complicated right now. It's what we both want."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, and you him." Oliver stated disbelievingly.

"Well Oliver you've got it all figured out don't you?" Schuyler could feel moisture collect in her eyes along with rising anger. "I like him. Okay? I do. But despite what I feel, we still can't."

It took Oliver a minute to understand, remembering about the bond. "The bonding."

Schuyler only nodded.

"Forget I said anything." Oliver muttered before stepping forward and pulling the collar of his shirt down.

Schuyler's eyes widened at what he was doing, raising her both her hands up in protest. "No, we shouldn't"

Oliver looked at her defiantly. "I'm not going to let you get hurt because you're too weak from not feeding."

"But you'll be affected by the bite."

"We'll learn to deal. Now come on, you know you need this, unless you want to find someone else to bite."

Schuyler hadn't thought of it before and shuddered at the thought of biting some complete stranger. She nodded and slowly leaned up. Bracing herself, her hands found the side of his head and his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried her best not to hurt him. It didn't take long for her to get her fill. Once the act was done, she felt instantly stronger, her senses running rampant.

They gave him a couple minutes to rest, the process always left familiars discombobulated. When he was sure he could walk, they climbed into Bliss' town car she had called ahead for. Bliss eyed Oliver carefully. It was weird seeing the Conduit act like he was drunk.

"Sky. I just want you to know, I've accepted it. I really have. I just want to see you happy. And if Jack makes you happy, I say go for it." Oliver almost slurred his words.

"Thanks." She tried to hide her grin. "Sadly, I doubt anything is going to happen. Eternity is a long time to be bonded to someone."

Oliver raised his chin, "There are always loopholes. We'll find it."

Schuyler shook her head and laughed, "Just get some sleep and we'll talk more when you're less... loopy."

* * *

Schuyler walked up the steps of the Force mansion after Bliss dropped her off. For the first time, she had the feeling like she was going home. She chalked it up to her body feeling _so overwhelmed _by the day's events, even the Force mansion seemed like home sweet home. The doors of Mimi and Jack's room were closed as she walked past them on her way to her room.

Sighing tiredly, she closed her bedroom door behind her and headed into the bathroom. She flicked off the light to her bathroom and stopped by her dresser to drop off her hairbrush. That was when she noticed a slender velvet box on the top of the dark, mahogany dresser. Grabbing the slender box, she hesitated a moment before opening it, gasping at what was inside.

Within the slender box rested silver chain necklace, an eye-drop shaped diamond pendant hung from it. The diamond was about the size of a penny and wrapped around the it was a small silver rose, its silver, thorny stem spiraled intricately around the eye-drop. There was something inside the diamond crystal too.

Schuyler looked closely, you could barely see it. There was a small heart laser-etched into the center. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry.

Snapping the velvet box shut, she stared down at it in her hands. Looking back at her dresser, she saw a small folded piece of parchment and snatched it up. Rushing over to her bed, she took a seat under the covers and settled the note and jewelry box down in front of her. She stared down at them like they would disappear if she blinked.

Sighing, she mustered up the energy to read the note. Unfolding the note, she scanned the note and recognized Jack's neat handwriting.

_Perhaps in another lifetime, _

_in another world, we could be happy._

_For an eternity, I would wait for that time to come.  
_

* * *

**Spencer is an OC, the little homage to a friend over at the Blue Bloods RPG : )**

**We'll see some action coming up. Stay tuned!**


	9. Lucid Dreams

**Chapter 9 - Lucid Dreams****  
**

The frosty air stung Schuyler's skin as she found herself standing in an endless field of snow. She recognized the mountains on the fields horizon from her previous dreams, only this time its tips were dusted with the white snow. The original shock of finding herself in yet another dream wore off. And Schuyler tried figure out what it dragged her into this time.

"Fantastic." She muttered as she rubbed her hands together for warmth. She was still only dressed in her pajamas.

Not far from where she stood was a stone castle. It's cold colors complimented the stark white of the surrounding snow. And it's medieval windows held an soft amber glow, beckoning Schuyler to it. Reminding herself that it was just a dream, she heading toward the towering behemoth.

It did not take long for Schuyler to make it to the tall mahogany doors of the castle's entrance. Gently pushing on it, the large wooden door creaked. Then suddenly, the doors slowly swung open on their own accord. She gave one last nervous glance around her and slipped into the castle.

It was surprisingly warm inside and Schuyler felt like she had walked into a fantasy movie. "The Princess Bride" was first to come to mind. And any second now, she expected 'Westley' to swoop in and to save the day.

A figure emerged from an archway to her left. At first, she thought she did in fact see 'Westley' from the film. She soon realized he wasn't the handsome blond that had won the Princess Buttercup's heart, but her own. It was hard to suppress a smile, from both seeing Jack and him in tights.

In the excitement of seeing Jack, she didn't notice that someone had been behind him. A woman stepped out from behind him. Schuyler nearly gasped at realizing the female looked exactly like her. This doppelganger of hers was dressed in a dark blue medieval gown. The same jet black hair was pulled half up. Contrasting with her pale complexion, it made her look like an Gothic elven princess.

Just as Schuyler waited to see what the two before would do, Jack turned and started to walk away from her doppelganger, disappearing down some unknown corridor.

Her look-alike finally recognized Schuyler's presence, gaze meeting with hers, taunting her with a silent smirk.

Suddenly the regal image of the look-like disappeared and reappeared instantly. It does this again, blinking in and out of focus as if someone had changed the channel on a TV set or as if a signal had been lost. Then for a split second, the regal doppelganger turned into an image of the female killer from her previous nightmares. Her features morphed into the ghastly visage and then back again.

The Schuyler double did nothing but stared at Schuyler, a smirk ghosting on her lips.

"What are you?" Schuyler's lips set into a grim line as she eyed her twin.

The look-alike blinked and just stared back unnervingly. Under the gaze, Schuyler could feel the familiar traces of fear, festering at the pit of her stomach.

The double silently turned around and walked back the way she came.

Unable to stop herself, Schuyler followed the doppelganger down the stone hallway, even though her inner voice warned against it. They arrived at a closed door, with a tiny window in the center. The Schuyler double pushed it open, causing light to pour into the stone hallway. Without a word, the twin stepped in, disappearing into the room.

Schuyler closed the distance between her and the door, stopping at the threshold. Inside the room, she can see the image of her friends and she felt natural urge to run to them. Oliver and Dylan faced each other near a large opened window, the now night sky twinkled outside. They were dressed in the stark contrast of the castle with modern clothing. And upon further inspection, Schuyler could see they were quietly in conversation, speaking as if afraid of being overheard. Her ears strained to pick up the words her eyes could not read.

The doppelganger's lips moved but whatever she said to the two was inaudible. Dylan goes went stiff, his expression chills as he turns his attention to the door. Confused, Oliver questioned Dylan's wellness, not noticing the girls at the door. In a flash, Dylan reached out and grabbed Oliver by the front of his shirt, his other hand disappears behind him and reappears with a pocket knife. Before Schuyler could react, Dylan slashed at Oliver's chest and neck and her throat goes raw with her scream. Before Oliver is able to fight back, Dylan inched them toward the window ledge and quickly shoved him out.

Schuyler screamed again, her voice hoarse and raspy. She ran to the window and grabbed a hold of the ledge, the glass cut into her feet and hands. Feeling dizzy, she strengthen her hold on the ledge as she swayed back. When she felt well enough, she lightened her death grip and glanced back at her twin.

"Why?"

The look-alike's evil smirk goes cold, her lips forming a frown. And she finally speaks, her voice deeper than Schuyler's, "You'll find out soon enough."

The twin goes in and out of focus again. It turns into the killer just like before, her image flickering from regal to animal. It stops on the feral one, the crazed female killer's solid form moves forward. Her clawed hands reach out for Schuyler, a bone chilling shriek comes from behind her veil of dark hair.

Schuyler panicked, not wanting to be caught by her claws again. She spun around and realized that they were only on the second story of the castle, a big bank of snow laid a short free fall below. Without wasting anymore time, she climbed over the ledge and prepared to launch herself out window.

* * *

"Schuyler!" Jack's voice desperately sounded in Schuyler's head. "What the hell are you doing!"

The fuzz around her mind slowly cleared as she fought to wake up. She couldn't remember what had just happened. Was she dreaming?

She felt odd. Cool air brushed her bare skin, waking her senses and helping her clear her mind. Opening her tired eyes, the view of the New York skyline shocked and greeted her. It was close to sunrise and birds chirped merrily below. Schuyler stifled a gasp as she fought to keep her body frozen, realizing she was balancing out on the balcony ledge. Her foot slipped and her heart skipped a terrifying beat.

Strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back. Her feet lifted off the balcony ledge, landing safely back on the floor she would have kissed if she weren't still held in place in her savior's arms. She could feel Jack's chest pressed against her back, it moved as he breathed heavily in and out. His heart beat thumped loudly from the ordeal.

"What were you thinking?" His voice came out in a whisper.

"I... I don't know." Schuyler responded honestly, still shaken up.

The momentum from pulling her down from the stone ledge had knocked them both down on the balcony. And Schuyler remembered she was still sitting in his lap. "I think there's something down there."

Jack wouldn't let go of her, his arms locked around her waist. His voice was stern and reprimanding, "So you decided to jump and throw yourself off a third story balcony?"

"I wasn't going to... I was dreaming." Schuyler tried prying his hands open. "Not like I can get that hurt anyways."

"You're welcome." He replied dryly. He let go back, scooting back before hopping up onto his feet.

Schuyler scowled and pushed herself up with less grace. She didn't need him randomly showing up, she didn't need saving. "Are you following me now?"

"Should I have let you fall?"

"I could have handled it." She held her ground, clenching her fist. He wasn't making moving on from him any easier.

"You were sleepwalking, unconscious of your actions. I highly doubt you would have landed gracefully."

Schuyler's cheeks reddened at the implication. She looked away. Even though she wished Jack would just leave her alone, he was right about that one thing.

"I don't think we should be hanging around each other anymore."

Jack's brow furrowed at the abrupt change of subject.

Schuyler ran her hand through her dark mane, pushing it back behind her ear. "You're not making this any easier. We're suppose to be moving on. And I can't when you send me completely breathtaking jewelry or pop up randomly to save the day."

"I know." His head stayed down, hiding his guilt. He lacked the strength to think clearly when it came to her.

"Thank you though. For both the rescue and necklace."

"You're not wearing it."

"You want me to?" She was surprised by his forwardness, thinking he would want to keep it secret like everything else.

He nodded sincerely. "It was gift. I would hope it would be put to some use."

"You shouldn't have done that. It's too much." Both on principle and practically. No one has ever given her a gift like that before, nor did she own something like it.

Jack just smiled weakly and shrugged.

"What are you two doing?" Charles voice rang out from the hallway, pulling the curtains to the side that blocked his view from the third floor hallway. Trinity and Mimi stood a couple feet away.

"She was sleepwalking, I found her on the ledge. She was about to fall." Jack reported to his father.

Schuyler wished he would have made something up. She didn't want Charles in on her problems.

Trinity raised a hand to her mouth in concern. "Sleepwalking?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what came over me." Sky reassured Trinity, hoping she didn't sound too forced.

Charles looked at Schuyler skeptically. He was definitely going to send her to Dr. Pat's office for a visit.

Trinity seemed to bought it though. "Well then, Jack you have to go get ready. Weren't you going to see your friends before _Chic? _Don't dawdle or you'll be late and they won't call you back." She warned her son about his modeling gig in the afternoon that Farnsworth Model had proactively offered him.

_Chic magazine's _casting department had been so impressed by their work in the Montserrat shoot, they asked for them again. The new shoot was big one, taking place on a sound stage here in New York and then in an industrial warehouse in Jersey. Schuyler had been invited back along with Jack and the other models. But she wasn't to flaunt it. That was something Mimi would do.

"Schuyler was called back as well." Jack jovially announced, saving her the trouble, as he walked back into the house.

Trinity blinked back surprised, gracefully replacing it with a smile.

As Schuyler walked down the hall toward the stairs, she overheard Trinity murmur. "I didn't know she modeled, she does have a nice face for it."

Schuyler would have paid money to see the reaction on Mimi's face. But instead, she made her way back to her room. She looked around, hoping to find a clue as to how she ended up on the third floor balcony. Her comforter was thrown around the unmade bed.

She grabbed her phone and called Oliver. His groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Oliver. Are you okay?"

"My neck still feels bruised. Otherwise, I'm good." He yawned.

Schuyler laughed, relieved. Her mind replayed the dream she had, how she had to watch helplessly as Dylan attacked Oliver.

He yawned again on the other end. "Not that I'm not happy to hear from you. But why did you call at such an ungodly hour."

She winced, forgetting how early it was. "Sorry. I have to work a photoshoot today. And you know how early those begin."

"Must be hard work." He answered dryly.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Come meet up with us after we're done. We're at this really cool looking warehouse." She knew he'd appreciate the architecture. It was an old printing factory in an secluded industrial district.

"Sure. Now can I go back to sleep?"

She gave him address to the warehouse. And they said their goodbyes.

* * *

After an hour, Schuyler made her way to front door where Bliss's town car waited. Bliss opened the door, and waved her in. Sunglasses in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

Bliss spoke before Schuyler could say a word, "I had to go see Morgan. With all everything thats happened, I needed it."

Bliss didn't need her approval to drink from her familiar. Schuyler shrugged, "That's fine Bliss."

Schuyler thought about bringing up her dream and about how she immediate thought that Dylan was a full fledged silver blood because of it. Since her first dream, Schuyler had wondered if any of it were meant to warn her. That maybe she was developing powers in premonition. Lawrence never fully said it could be outright, so she never brought it up.

She decided on a different approach. "You know the thing about silver bloods are they can be shape shifters."

Bliss pulled her sunglasses on, sighing. "And?"

"And maybe they also know how to pretend to be their former selves."

Bliss pulled her sunglasses down, examining Schuyler over them. "What are you trying to say?"

Schuyler gave up and blurted it out. "I think Dylan is a silver blood. A full-fledged silver blood, one that's following someone's orders."

Bliss shook her head. "He's been fighting it. He's been strong enough to fight it."

Schuyler knew Bliss wasn't going to take it easily. "I've been having these dreams lately. I see these weird signs. And it's like they're trying to tell me something."

"Like visions?" Bliss listened intently, her voice serious.

Schuyler hesitated, she never said it out loud before. "Yes. They can be confusing, I mean, _really _confusing. And sometimes they're violent. Last night, I had a dream. Dylan was in it. And Oliver."

Bliss stared back, holding her breath in anticipation. Schuyler swallowed uncomfortably, she never spoke with anyone else about it. She sounded crazy, talking about dreams and visions.

"Bliss, in the dream, Dylan killed Oliver."

With the windows rolled down, a warm summer breeze filled the inside of the town-car. New York traffic was steady and they made their way to the sound-stage nearby the _Chic _offices.

Bliss could not look more peeved. "That's ridiculous." She looked away, mainly to hide the worry in her eyes.

Schuyler knew it was a bad idea to talk about her dreams. She was overreacting, when did she get visions anyway? Nothing actually came true so far.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Schuyler looked out her window. "It's just what I saw. Forget it."

Bliss was quiet for a long time and Schuyler thought maybe the girl really did want to forget it. "Weirder things have happened Schuyler."

Schuyler didn't know if she was talking about herself or just in general. The comment pricked at her conscious, wondering if Bliss had more problems than she led on.

"It's just, I have to believe he's OK." Bliss sighed. "I have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I know." Schuyler answered quietly.

* * *

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, commented, or pmed me. Don't think you have no power over me, its your voices I hear when I'm lazy and unproductive with the story.  
**


	10. Lucid Dreams: Part II

**This chapter is more a continuation of 9. So I decided to post this _and_ Chap 11. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Part II  
**

The set for the photo shoot was inside an expansive New York loft, lined with the signature bare brick interior walls. Simple set pieces filled the room, and provided places for the models to sit or lay out on. Various areas of the loft were curtained off for wardrobe changing. Make-up artists and designers scurried about, preparing the models who were already there.

As they were ushered into hair and make up, Schuyler spotted Jack being dressed. He pulled his shirt off and stood there bare chested, waiting for his outfit. Fluttered by the new view of his bare back, she turned and quickly walked towards the row of brightly lit mirrors.

Bliss and Schuyler took their seats and waited patiently to be glammed up. Bliss smiled back at Schuyler's reflection in the mirrors in front of them, hoping to ease out of the tense car ride they had before. Assistants arrived to prep their skin, cleaning them and applied foundation. The make up artists stood behind them, consulting with the designers, flipping through a black portfolio of what Schuyler assumed had to be the outfits they were modeling today.

It surprisingly only took about an hour each for them to be done with hair and make-up. The designers were going for an overall natural. Next thing they knew, they were ushered over to Wardrobe.

Schuyler stepped out from the curtained wall and out into the rest of the studio. She waited at the designated area, waiting her turn. She quite liked the loose-flowing, slightly translucent, nude-colored top with a plunging neck-line they dressed her in. It was paired with the softest feeling cami she had ever had the pleasure of wearing.

She looked over to Bliss as the red head emerged from behind the wardrobe area, wearing a sleeveless maroon turtle-neck and dark denim boot cut jeans, a shimmery metallic-beige, cropped jacket hung over her arm. "You look cute."

"Thanks." Bliss smiled and placed the jacket over the back of the next to Schuyler.

The main ad campaign for the fall line was actually being shot at their next location, the industrial warehouse. This morning shoot was for the Chic magazine itself, as they were doing an special article on the theme of the new line. As it was explained by the designer, "urban jungle' chic-fashion for working metropolitan women and men". The outfits had a mix of metallic, gem stone, and muted colors. The pieces had an edge to them that livened up the usual business casual style. The duality mainly catered to the woman's line, but the designer also included a few male pieces.

"Honestly, I think that would look better on me." An all familiar hair-raising voice came from the dressing station behind Schuyler and Bliss. "She barely has enough hips to fill it out."

Bliss and Schuyler gave each other nervous glances before warily watching the exit from the dressing area. After few moments of silence and what Schuyler sworn to have been a breathy '_bitch_' from the hip-lacking model, they heard the voice again.

"See? Looks better already."

Mimi Force sauntered out of Wardrobe, wearing a form-fitting, knee length, dark gray tweed dress with a conservative high-neck line. And she definitely had the curves to fill out the dress. Her long, tanned legs ended in a pair of black Louboutins pumps. The other model emerged shortly after in a pair black slacks and a white ruffled blouse, glaring occasionally at the blonde.

Schuyler knew exactly how it was to be ridiculed by Mimi. She kept her eyes on everywhere but Mimi, choosing to ignore her completely.

"Mimi." Bliss greeted the blonde warily. "Fancy seeing you here."

Mimi sneered, waving her manicured fingers in the air. "I normally don't do these smaller collections. But they practically begged me to come today, something about one of the models getting food poisoning."

Schuyler fought the urge to roll her eyes at Mimi's attempt to belittle the shoot. Then the realization dawned on her. She would have to put up with Mimi and her veiled attacks the rest of the day. It would _hours_ before they would be finished.

* * *

Schuyler stepped onto the set, the area lined with an all white backdrop. She had remembered to sneak a look at the call sheet, she was in a couple group sets with Jack and Mimi. It would be easy enough, as there being only four girls and Jack on the shoot.

Jack and Mimi were already in front of the camera, listening to some instructions from the photographer. They stood with their fronts to each other, but pivoted so the camera had a better angle to shoot the outfits. Mimi was in her tweed dress, her light hair pulled up in a tight twist, lips a fiery red. Jack was in a stunning black suit with a black skinny tie, with his hair slicked back. They looked like the ultimate Blackberry power couple or with a little bit of imagination, two spies in some international espionage story.

Upon additional directions from the photographer, Mimi began posing, one hand at her hip, nose in the air, a single eyebrow raised. Her other arm reached up to settle on Jack's shoulder, her wrist on the shoulder, the hand draped limp and relaxed. Jack assumed his position right before the mad clicking of the camera, hands moved up as if he were straightening his tie, a stern expression on his face.

The photographer praised them for their work, then asked another pose. Mimi turned to face the camera head on and posed, feet planted together, both hands at her hip, her silhouette was the epitome of femininity. Jack turned as well, slightly behind Mimi now, hands in the pockets of his neatly pressed slacks, a smirk ghosting on his lips.

The crew on set gossiped about the appearance of the Force twins as they watched the two. Schuyler made an effort to avoid the conversation as she sat quietly off to the side. The rest of the them ended up waiting even longer as Jack and Mimi had to go change outfits for the group shot.

The twins stepped back out in more casual outfits. Mimi wore a simple white shirt and a navy blazer, its arms rolled up to the elbow and a dark pencil shirt. Jack had on a similar white shirt, dark slacks, a beige trench coat, and dark gray over-sized scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

The three other girls were called in front of the camera. The photographer's assistant positioned them in a row, a bit uneven but close together. Schuyler thankfully was placed on the end, next to the Lindsay-the model that Mimi had so rudely commented on her body shape. Bliss was in the middle between Lindsay and Jack, and Mimi rounded the other end. Schuyler couldn't have asked for a better set up.

Three more wardrobe changes and a lighting malfunction later, they very finally done and wrapped up at 5 pm. A young man, stepped forward and began calling for the second phase of the shoot on-location. It was going to be a _really_ long day.

* * *

By the time everyone had made it to the on-location set and the crew had everything set up, it was already dark. The industrial site was lit up with numerous of stage lighting fixtures. The Hair and Make up and Wardrobe areas worked under flood lights that provided heat under the cooler night air.

Contrasting the business-casual day look from the previous shoot, they were now wearing a more couture collection fit for a night out and the runway. With their first outfits, romantic cape-like costume pieces were paired with empire-waist baby doll dresses created a feminine counterbalance between what was modern and dated. The color palette was darker, more distinguished.

Schuyler looked back at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes smoldering behind dramatic raccoon eyes, created with heavy black eyeliner and shadow. Her lips colored to match the color of the her face, pale and nude. The make up gave Schuyler a dark, wicked look. Her eyes looked sunken in, her cheeks looked sharply defined than it usually was, her lips pale and glossy. Schuyler grinned, realizing how "vampire" she looked.

She tugged at the hem of the super short iridescent midnight blue and silver jersey dress they dressed her in, waiting for one of the wardrobe people to find the shoes for her. The designer looked her up and down, finger and thumb on her chin. Then suddenly she clapped, walking over to a large black case, pulling out a pair of black, knee-high, couture boots. She held the boots up against Schuyler's legs, measuring the fit. Satisfied, she handed the boots over. Schuyler sighed, having the feeling the pair would be impossible to walk in.

After securing the death trap on heels up her calves, she tucked a loose strand of crimped hair back behind an ear. It was a nice change from her normally straight do.

Jack quietly stepped beside her. He looked dashing in a black blazer and she felt her pulse speeding up. Another male model stood a couple paces away, waiting for their orders as well.

"How do look?" She shrugged a shoulders and waved her hand playfully in the air.

Jack took her new look under consideration and Schuyler felt like covering herself up, regretting she had initiated his perusal.

"Different."

"Is that a bad thing?" His gaze sent heat down her abdomen.

"No, just different."

She remained silent, thinking he was back to being indifferent towards her.

He looked her over again, then settling his gaze on her own. "You look beautiful. But it's just not you."

She didn't have time analyze what he could have meant or to think what she could have said to that. The other male model cut in, head rolling against his shoulders in anticipation. "Time for work."

* * *

Schuyler and the models, including Bliss, Mimi, and Jack waited around the various set pieces. They would be called upon on the whim of the photographer, his vision was ever-fluid, constantly switching out props or models as he saw fit. At the moment, he was shooting near a wall of grungy barrels and cardboard boxes. His vision was of a girl sitting on a crate, legs propped up seductively, the male behind her, hands placed on her thighs.

The photographer had taken a few shots of Mimi and Jack before looking up, lips pursed and frowned, dissatisfied with how it looked. He turned around and surveyed the waiting models around him. He leaned over and conferred with his assistant, who whispered something back. They both looked up and eyed Schuyler. He pointed a finger at her, then waved her forward.

She pointed at herself disbelievingly. "Me?"

The photographer looked impatient, "Yes, Yes, come here. You have the right look, just what I need."

They ushered her next to the crate Mimi was previously perched on.

"Perfectly contrasting. It's magnetic." His assistant nodded and marked something down on her clipboard.

The photographer took a picture before reviewing Jack and Schuyler before him, happy with his decision, then directed Schuyler to sit up and lean back onto Jack's chest. She feels his hand at her waist, the heat of his palm warming her skin through the layers of her dress.

When they were done, she walked over to the assistant sitting in front of the laptop that uploaded previews of the pictures they had just posed for. Schuyler understood what they photographer had been talking about. With the way she had been made up, her contrasts with Jack were accentuated and they didn't look half-bad. _Perfectly contrasting._

She heard a commotion nearby, a familiar voice complaining, "I'm friends with one of the models. This is crazy, let go of me!"

She peered around a corner, spotting Oliver being held by two security guards. "It's okay! He's with me."

The security guards looked at her skeptically and then let Oliver go. She was probably going to get in trouble for this. But at this point, she didn't really care. Modeling wasn't exactly her life goal.

Oliver rubbed his arms painfully and whimpered. But when he turned to Schuyler, his stared. "What _happened _to you?"

Schuyler lightly punched him in the arm where it was bruised by the guards, making Oliver cower away. "Shut it. I'm glad you came."

"I'm thinking not so much now." He quipped, still rubbing his arm. He followed Schuyler closely, afraid of being snatched up by security again. She walked toward a table, with a young man sitting in front of laptop. Jack Force stood next to him, leaning over slightly, hands braced on the edge of the table.

Jack turned to the sound of them coming. His expression stayed blank, then nodded at Oliver. "Oliver, good to see you."

"I'm surprised you found this place." Schuyler smirked.

"The taxi guy circled around this place a bunch of times. Probably thought I was up to no good." Oliver shook hands with Jack. It was surprisingly less awkward than he thought it would be.

Schuyler laughed, but her hand shot up to cover her mouth, a poor attempt at hiding it. "We're pretty much done here. You bring your camera?"

Oliver nodded, hoping he would get some decent urban shots of the buildings.

Suddenly, all three of them jumped when they heard a loud scream, a shriek. They stood frozen. The hairs on Schuyler's skin stood on end.

To her surprise Oliver spoke, "That was Bliss." She didn't even recognize it herself.

* * *

**Onward to the next chapter!**


	11. Petrified

**As I promised, chap 11! This was especially fun to write. Read on. **

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Petrified  
**

Jack, Oliver and Schuyler rushed to the origin of the scream, weaving through white trailers and tents. They were still in the back lot of the warehouse, the night sky looming over head. Oliver was right, Bliss was sitting on a large black equipment box, disheveled and grasping at her throat. Schuyler could see there was blood all over her top half, streaming from her neck. Mimi Force stood over her, just as frightened.

When Bliss pulled her hand away, she groaned. Her hand was slick with bright red blood.

"What happened?" Schuyler panted as she reached the two girls. She eyed Mimi and noticed her hands and forearm were bloody.

Jack grabbed Mimi by the elbow, his eyes searching her bloodied arms.

"Its not mine. She was attacked." The blonde Blue Blood tugged her elbow back, then looked around for something to wipe the blood off with.

Schuyler pulled a scarf from a nearby accessories table to wrap around Bliss's neck. She waved it in front of Bliss and then made to tie it. Bliss tilted her head and revealed a nasty bite, twin puncture holes.

"He came out of nowhere." Bliss winced as Schuyler fastened the scarf over the wound, tying it snugly. "He took Mike." Mike was the other male model they worked with.

Schuyler's blood rushed to her head, they took a Red Blood. Her hand faltered, trembling. She pulled it away and kept it at her side, hoping no one caught it.

"I had gone looking for Bliss when I found them. The Red Blood tried to help, ended up getting snatched." Mimi added, wiping her hands with a t-shirt she found.

Oliver scratched his head, "Who exactly?"

Mimi spoke up, calm and collected-almost as if she was bored, "I didn't recognize him. I pulled him off her as fast as I could. But he had already did the damage. He was strong." Her brow furrowed and she tossed the bloodied shirt on the ground.

Schuyler could her the blood pulsing in ear even louder now. If Mimi Force thought Bliss' attacker was strong, there wouldn't be any reason to doubt her. Schuyler couldn't understand how the blonde would stay so calm.

"He didn't think I was a threat when I told him to stop. He ran when I got my hands on him, took a nice chunk of him with me." Mimi sneered.

"What was it?" Schuyler forced out, tension wracking her body. "A silver blood?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Mimi spat out. "Let's not start panicking."

"Mimi, Bliss was bitten. Look at all the blood. Who else could have done this?" Jack offered, Mimi was surprised her twin would acknowledge it.

Mimi sighed and ignored his comment. "He had a Red Blood. Went that way." She pointed out behind where Bliss was sitting and then walked off a couple paces to survey the area.

Schuyler found her legs start walking in that direction before she could even think about how dangerous it was.

Oliver spoke up to protest, but Jack was faster. He appeared in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Mike. Are you coming?" Schuyler answered matter-of-factly, but it didn't come out as fearless as she thought it would.

"Are you nuts? Let security handle it." Oliver croaked behind them, still feeling the sting of their steel-like grip on his arms. He took a seat next to Bliss and put an arm around her shaking form.

"Against a silver blood? They wouldn't stand a chance!" Schuyler tried to step around Jack, but he held out an arm to stop her.

Mimi grimaced lowly, "They didn't. _Past tense._ They _didn't_ stand a chance." She pulled back a curtain wall, it was put up to make 'rooms' or work areas and revealed two very dead security guards. Their throats were ripped out grotesquely, dead eyes staring blankly up into the sky.

Bliss whimpered and buried her face into Oliver's shoulder, who comforted her. He looked away from the guards, the scene made his stomach churn. "Is it time to panic yet?"

Schuyler's gag reflex was working over-time, she looked up to Jack. His hands had grabbed her in the process of finding the guards and his grip tightened on her arm. There was a moment of uncertainty in his eyes, but it was gone when he looked down.

"We should get inside." He glanced around them, letting go of her arm.

That's when Schuyler realized it had gotten eerily quiet, too quit for a photo shoot set.

"I guess this would be as good as anytime to let you all in on something." Oliver reached a hand back to scratch his neck. He held out a hand to Bliss as he got up. He couldn't pass the message on if he was dead.

"And what would that be?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"They made a ruling on Dylan's case. They're sending him to Venice."

" He's done nothing wrong." Bliss cried, she slapped his hand away from her. None of her friends had anything to say about it, not even Mimi.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably. "Dylan confessed, Bliss. That he was sent to..." He hesitated. "To kill you."

Bliss choked back a hysterical sob. Oliver placed a hand on her back, but she shied away, quickening her steps away from him. She kept walking, past them, past Mimi, forgetting about the current danger around them.

"Mimi" Jack called out.

"I got it." The blonde sounded annoyed, but stalked off after Bliss anyways.

"There's more." Oliver shoved his hands into his pockets.

Schuyler sighed. "Of course there's more."

"He's confessed to corroborating with another Silver Blood. That there are others like them in the city."

"What?" Jack jaw nearly dropped, eyes wide. This wasn't something they anticipated the Silver Bloods would do.

This was a lot to take in. The three of them said nothing, all looking down, contemplating this new revelation. Schuyler swore the silence was foreboding, it made her skin crawl, itching for movement.

Sudden footfalls sounded from nearby, catching the three's attention.

"It's just us." Mimi announced, peeved about how bad the night was going. Bliss was behind her, her make up ran down her face, giving away the fact she had been crying.

"Listen." Schuyler tilted her head, straining to hear something, _anything_.

"I don't hear anything." Oliver mimicked her movement.

"I don't either." Jack's voice was grave, he understood how telling the silence was.

"Where is everybody?" Schuyler rubbed her arms, the night air seemed to have dropped a few degrees. And then her situational awareness kicked into high gear. They were no longer just at the photo shoot. Clarity hit her, the seriousness of the situation became clear. They were standing at an abandoned warehouse and factory, in the outskirts of town, miles from New York. They're phones were back with their clothes and belongings.

Mimi's voice was even, but there was worry in her eyes now that hadn't been there all night. "We need to get out of here."

Jack nodded and led the way to the parking lot. Schuyler took a step near Oliver, keeping him in her sights just in case. They all kept their eyes open as they moved, knowing better than to underestimate the Silver Bloods.

Jack slowed his step and contemplated out loud. "This doesn't feel right."

"We can't just stand out here either." Schuyler countered. There was something definitely odd about the disappearance of the crew, how quickly everything had gone quiet.

Jack turned his head toward Mimi, their eyes met but their lips did not move. Schuyler knew they were conversing telepathically. With a nod from Mimi, they broke away and started moving again. Mimi took Bliss by the arm and hauled her to walk at the same pace, until the stopped at Oliver. Mimi handed the redhead over, raising an eyebrow at Oliver, daring him to question her.

Oliver knew better, so he took Bliss' arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, his own arm snaked around her waist. Bliss' strength took a noticeable dip, as she looked like she was having trouble standing on her own now.

"Stay close." Jack looked back.

Oliver held Bliss up for support as they followed, her lips moved past his throat and she sniffed him. "I know we're friends and all, but don't get any funny ideas." Oliver sheepishly informed Bliss, who had been looking too enticingly at his neck. "We're not _that_ close."

Bliss weakly laughed back and turned to watch where she was going. Schuyler would have laughed too if she wasn't so scared.

They continued past the warehouses, passing by the crew's trailers. Jack led the group and Mimi took up the end. Schuyler figured that was the plan they telepathically came up with.

And then, a clatter behind a trailer spooked them. A limp figure stumbled into view, tripping and falling onto the ground.

Schuyler ran to them and crouched down. She didn't recognize the woman on the ground, but she had to be part of the crew.. "What happened?"

The woman choked, droplets of blood spurt out her mouth, a drop managed to hit Schuyler on the cheek. "Dead. All dead." The woman gasped sharply, inhaling some of her blood. She drew her last breath, her eyes rolling back and her body went limp.

Mimi walked past them, around the trailer. She stood over another body, a man this time who looked to be in his late thirties. "There's one dead back here too." She came back out and looked to Jack,

"We need to get back to our dressing tent, so we can get our phones." Schuyler thought out loud.

Oliver fiddled around for his phone one-handed as he was still holding Bliss up. He handed the phone out to no one in particular, "Here."

Schuyler grabbed the phone and dialed Lawrence's number. The signal was faint, too faint and then died out. "We don't have a signal."

A bloodcurdling scream from the other side of the warehouse filled air. Schuyler twisted around and stood up, following the voice. They had to check it out, it could be Mike. They had to help. She looked at Jack, desperate for him agree with her.

Jack knew it was useless to try and stop her, he beckoned them quickly and moved toward the voice.

"Oh sure, let's follow the death scream. Head into the dark warehouse? Why not." Oliver dryly crept along the side of the warehouse.

Mimi rolled her eyes and nudged him forward, nearly tripping him over with Bliss in his arms. But she actually voiced in agreement with him. "Jack, this is insane. We should get out of here."

Jack turned around and put a finger over his lips. They continued to sneak their way down the side of the warehouse, hoping to get to Mike in time.

* * *

They stopped at the docking bay of the warehouse. And what Schuyler saw was what she hoped they were going to prevent. A silver blood crouched over a limp body, feeding off of the red-blooded model. He snapped the model's neck and flung him off the platform like he was a rag doll.

"Red-bloods, they can only do so much for our hunger." Red twin eyes turned to glare at them.

Mimi grabbed Bliss and Oliver and stood in front of them, following Jack's orders. She would have voiced a complaint about having to protect a Red Blood, but the Silver Blood held all of her undivided attention. Jack moved, an inch over Schuyler, his hand slightly held out.

"Abbadon, Azrael, it's a pleasure." The silver blood bowed. He straightened up and pretended to groom himself. "You'll have to excuse me, I wasn't expecting." His benevolent exterior was ruined by the evil smirk forming on his lips.

Jack sent Mimi silent orders to make a run for it. He own hands grabbing Schuyler as she edged back.

"No one is going anywhere." A grave voice announced behind them.

Schuyler braced for an attack. turning her head to see who it was. But Jack held still, keeping an eye on the silver blood in front of them. Mimi was the one who turned, switching places with Bliss and Oliver, facing the new arrival.

"Isn't this cute. Mimi Force? Protecting a Red Blood? I'm shocked." The voice continued, emerging from the shadows. The figure was none other than Dylan Ward.

Bliss nearly whined in pain, the image of the figure shattering her heart. "Dylan? Why are you doing this?"

Dylan frowned, jaws clenched. "To finish the job." He looked over at the other silver blood, eyes devoid of emotion.

The other silver blood complained accusingly. "You didn't save me any did ya?"

Dylan seethed. "You would have gotten some had you not _fucked _your _own _task up." He wiped his bloody hands on his pants.

Schuyler swallowed, understanding hit her like a freight train. They were talking about people. _The crew_. Dylan had killed off the crew.

"This must be Pruslas." Oliver guessed weakly.

"The one and only." The silver blood's brow raised. "My reputation exceeds me."

Schuyler caught Dylan's gaze and pleaded. "Dylan. Don't do this."

Dylan stepped forward. "Sky, save your breath. It's wasted on me."

Pruslas barked out a laugh. "Is this the Half Blood? I have to say. I kind of feel insulted they would send us on this mission. They're a bunch of jokes."

"Sounds to me like you're a lackey. An expendable one at that." Jack muttered.

This got to Pruslas, his force contorting in anger. "You shut your mouth."

Mimi sneered, head turned slightly. "You obviously have no idea what we're capable of. You're outnumbered. They sent you into a suicide mission."

Schuyler wanted to scream at the two. They were insane to think it was a good idea to anger the crazy Silver Blood.

Pruslas growled and crouched, preparing to pounce.

"Calm down Pruslas. They're baiting you." Dylan ordered impatiently over them.

Realization dawned on the Silver Blood's face, making him even angrier. "I am going to make you stupid kids regret every word."

Mimi scoffed, "That's hardly a threat."

"We only want the girls. If you're smart you'll hand them over." Dylan spoke, cutting in to the tension.

"That's not happening. _We _outnumber _you_. So we're calling the shots." Jack pushed Schuyler back and follows her. She continues to back up until she bumps into Oliver and Bliss.

Mimi sidesteps and pulled Oliver and Bliss with her, back the way they came. Schuyler and Jack follow suit, the five of them moving like a unit.

Dylan laughed and stepped closer. He flexed, rolling his head and stretching his arms. Schuyler swore he looked apologetic for a moment, but thought it was a figment of her imagination. Until she overheard his murmur.

"I'm sorry, Bliss."

* * *

**_Will our heroes survive to see another sunset? Next time on A&R!_**

**More to come, til then!**


	12. Burn this City

**A/N:** Here's where that A.U warning will be most obvious. This might be a little OOC, but the blue bloods in this story _can_ _get hur_t Here, they can regenerate and can heal. I love action, so I will incorporate it in this story. It's just a bit more fun to draw a little blood. ; )

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Burn this City  
**

A heavy breeze swept through the dusty warehouse, causing a a puff of dust to stick to Schuyler's skin. The humidity inside the already stuffy warehouse made matters worse ten fold. Not only was it hot inside, now it was sticky.

The air was stale, smelling of mold and mildew. Schuyler fought hard to keep her breathing even, careful not to be too loud ever though she had running ever since all hell broke loose. The second Dylan sprang into attack, Pruslas did the same. And under the panic of the ambush their group of five dispersed for safety.

In reality, it was more like Jack and Mimi dispersed, grabbing the other three in an attempt to dodge the attack. Schuyler's reaction time was slightly slower than theirs, so when Jack's arm grabbed her, she was thankful. But now they were on the run and Schuyler kept up with him, determined to do her part and not lag behind. Without warning, Jack slid against the side of a wall, stopping abruptly. Schuyler skid across the floor in an effort to slow down, tripping over, but caught herself surprisingly. With her hands planted on the floor, she pushed back up and dodged back over to Jack.

Whatever discomfort the humidity had on Jack, it did not show. He stood very still, eyes alert. Schuyler wiped her dusty hands at her side and waited for Jack's next move.

His head shot up, tilting as if trying to pick up on a sound. A moment later he spoke. "Mimi's on the other side with Oliver and Bliss. We need to meet back up."

Schuyler nodded and followed him, weaving through the first floor of the building. They reached a large inventory room. Tall floor to ceiling rows of shelves took up the right half of the room. Mimi emerged from between two of the shelves. She waved behind her, beckoning the stragglers over. Oliver walked into view with Bliss in tow. She looked weaker, paler. The strain of running away took its toll on her.

They regrouped and headed for a set of double doors. Dylan and Pruslas reappeared crashing through the room's skylight windows. Shards of metal and glasses rained down, littering the floor.

Before long, Pruslas and Dylan circled around them like vultures. Jack and Mimi's postures changed, readying themselves for a fight. Schuyler's heart raced at the realization of their decision. They had no where to run. The three of the stood around Oliver and Bliss. Their positions formed a triangle around the two others.

Momentarily looking back, Schuyler checked on Oliver and Bliss. Then her gaze skimmed over the backs of Jack and Mimi. She couldn't help but feel like the weak link in their line of defense.

Dylan moved fast. Whatever regret Schuyler had seen, it was gone. He viciously attacked, aiming for Oliver and Bliss. He moved with incredible speed, breaking past their line of defense. He was like a freight train when he ran right into Oliver, arm swinging out. The knock threw Oliver flying back, momentarily making him unconscious.

With a firm grip on Bliss's neck, Dylan put pressure on the cut, making her squirm. Bliss tried to scream, desperately clutching at his hands. Her wound reopened, causing blood to leak again. His nostrils flared at the smell, eyes dilating at the enticing aroma. Mimi took advantage of the diversion, tapping him on the shoulder.

Before he could properly react, she smacked him across the face with the back of her hand, throwing him off balance. She narrowed her eyes at Bliss. "What did you see in this loser?"

Dylan stubbornly jumped up and grabbed Bliss again. In a flash, he bit down. His eyes reddened as he siphoned her life force. Mimi wrapped an arm his neck to pull him off. The three of them struggled. Bliss was on the brink of passing out, Dylan practically attacked to her neck like a leech, and Mimi stood over them fighting to pull Dylan away.

Dylan finally let go as Mimi made it increasingly too difficult to continue his meal. He reach around and attacked in a flurry of swipes and punches.

Mimi gracefully blocked every single attack, a blow to her head, another to her side. Seeing an opening, she countered and successfully hit him in the chest with an open palm, knocking him back.

Oliver winced as he got up, first crawling then it transitioned to a slow jog towards them. When he reached over, he pulled Bliss up and began dragging her away.

* * *

Pruslas lunged at Schuyler, moving in a blur. Schuyler felt the adrenaline coursing through her, and she ducked out of the way. She tucked and rolled to the side, feeling her skin rub up against the dirty cement floor.

Jack moved, deciding to be on the offense. Pruslas barreled toward him, catching him square in the shoulders. In the next moment, he was pinned down on the floor, a wild Pruslas on top of him. Both vampires bared their fangs, hissing at each other.

Schuyler yelled out the Silver Blood's name to get his attention. She followed suit and displayed her own set of fangs. She used the velox to gain speed and threw herself into Pruslas, knocking him off Jack, rolling on the ground with the Silver Blood. With a shove and kick, Schuyler put herself out of reach from his arms and fangs.

Jack appeared behind Pruslas, grabbing him by his shirt and put him on his knees. He hit Pruslas right in the back of the head, a deafening crack sounding in the in the stale air. Pruslas fell forward and wobbled as he tried to get back up. Jack pulled him up and threw him across the room. Pruslas crashed into the tall rows of shelving before the momentum ceased, metal twisting and snapping.

Schuyler was amazed at Jack's strength. That was when she looked over and saw Mimi, equally as strong and holding her own against Dylan.

Dylan was getting impatient, feeling the pain of the blows Mimi had landed on him. In a rage, he growled and intercepted Mimi's next swing, grabbing her by the wrist. He kneed her in the stomach, feeling the lower ribs give and crack.

Mimi gasped in pain, a hand reacting and grabbed her side. She fell to the floor, bracing herself with her free arm. Jack and Schuyler sped across the room before Dylan could harm Mimi any further.

Dylan sensed this and jumped up, reappearing behind them. Jack moved in front of Schuyler, getting himself caught in the way. Dylan clawed at his arms, then swiftly grabbed on and threw him up and out with enough force to crash into a far wall. Chunks of brick and debris flew into the air as Jack flew through the wall.

Both Schuyler and Mimi's eyes widened in fear, but quickly flared up with anger. Fangs bared, the girls prepared for attack.

* * *

Oliver cursed out-loud as he pulled Bliss behind a wall of metal crates. "I need to work out more."

Her limp body was dead weight and his arms already began to feel like jelly. He peeked out and witnessed the scene before him. And he had to admit, it petrified him. Ducking back down, he sat on the floor of their temporary sanctuary. He pulled out his cellphone again to try to get ahold of someone.

Dylan had his sights set on Schuyler, knowing what kind of fight Mimi could put up. He attacked, swinging his arms out to her. Schuyler managed to dodge the first few, but he caught her by the neck and lifted her up, her feet raised off the dirty floor.

"You know Schuyler, it's really too bad it had to end like this." Dylan muttered up to her.

Schuyler's legs dangled in the air, she tried pushing at Dylan's arms, but it was useless. Dylan consumed enough of Bliss' blood, it made him undeniably stronger against her.

Mimi stood there, watching Schuyler fought in his grasp, not moving a finger. But before she could witness any more destruction, Pruslas came from her left and knocked her back. She flew into Oliver's makeshift cover of metal crates. Oliver dove out of the way, pulling Bliss with him. Her limp body was still very heavy and he didn't move fast enough. Her legs were pinned down underneath the debris.

Schuyler writhed in Dylan's grasp. She began to see black dots outlining her vision. But before she could pass out, he let her go. Her body toppled in a heap on the floor.

Dylan stood over her, his expression blank looking, almost bored. Pruslas joined him at his side. Schuyler moaned as she tried to get up, but her limbs felt so heavy.

_Schuyler! _

It was loud and clear as she heard Jack's voice inside her mind. Her alertness came back with a force and she felt a burst energy building up deep inside. She jumped into a crouch and stared menacingly back at Dylan. She threw a fist up, an uppercut to his groin. She had never thrown a punch before, her hand wracked with pain, feeling like she had punched a wall.

Dylan groaned in pain and sank down onto the floor. Next, she swung a leg around, tripping Pruslas and he landed on hard his tail bone. She stayed crouched, eyes widened at what she had just done.

* * *

Jack crawled back through the massive whole in the wall. Dusting himself off, he looked fatigued as he looked around the room. He ran toward the fallen crates, digging Bliss out from under the pile. Oliver was there immediately checking for any major injuries.

Jack continued to dig through the pile, throwing crates left and right. Mimi emerged from within the pile, face contorted in a mix of annoyance and anger. She thrashed when she could finally move her arms and legs, making the metal fly everywhere. She stalked off toward Pruslas, body practically thrumming with anger and heat.

Not bothered to stop Mimi, Jack rushed to Schuyler's side and gave Dylan a kick in the stomach. He bent over and pulled Dylan's arms up and locked them in a hold.

"You good?"

Schuyler nodded. "I think so."

A groan sounded nearby and Schuyler turned see what it was. Mimi was kicking the fallen Pruslas, muttering something with each kick. "You should have _stayed _down."

"You are a pathetic excuse for a vampire." She continued to beat him while he was down, blood smudging her fists and shoe.

"Get over yourself, you aren't any better." Pruslas chuckled evilly, edging backwards, panting heavily from Mimi's assault.

Mimi stopped moving, pulling her fists back. She straightened, curious to hear what he had to say.

"The great Azazeal" Pruslas mocked with a flourish of his bloody hand. "You're nothing but a muddled collection of wasted lives. _Years _and _years _of being recycled and what do have to show for it? A self-absorbed, shallow shell of a once great Angel. Even your twin wants out."

Schuyler looked on, stunned and horrified.

Mimi stared back, speechless. In a flash, she screamed and thrashed down. Her hands beat and stabbed him, taking an eye out with her. Pruslas howled in pain and threw his arms up to defend himself.

She was just about to move on to the second eye, when strong arms grabbed her and pulled her back. Daniel Van Horn, the young college blue blood, held her still.

"Get your hand off of me!"

Pruslas cowered back, a hand over his bloody left eye. "You crazy bitch."

Dylan appeared behind him, pulling him back. "Time to go." The two disappeared out a window, shards of glass dispersed.

Schuyler searched for Oliver and Bliss and discovered that the cavalry had arrived. They were on the floor, being tended to by female Committee member. Mr. Llewellyn stood over them, witnessing the remnants of the fight.

* * *

"How did you know to come find us?" Schuyler called out, sitting in the back of Daniel's black BMW, next to Mimi and Oliver. Jack sat at the passenger seat.

The other Committee member carried Bliss and placed her in Mr. Llewellyn's car. Mr. Llewellyn sped away in another direction, not speaking to the other member next to him. They had gone too far.

Daniel looked at Schuyler through the rear-view mirror, "I live nearby, so they sent me over to help."

"Where you taking us?" Jack asked.

"Back to Duchesne, I'm told." Daniel answered conversationally. He wanted to ask about what happened, but thought against it. "You guys had one crazy night. Everybody doing alright?"

"Oh, fine." Oliver answered dryly. "Just another day with a bunch of killer vampires."

Schuyler shook her head at him. "We're alive." She answered humbly to Dan.

"Thanks to that conduit of yours. I'm Dan, by the way." He looked at Oliver in the mirror.

"Oliver." Oliver supplied. Then he shrugged, "I called practically anyone I could think of. But I couldn't get through, even when I had a signal."

Schuyler raised her brow at that. Oliver either had the worst luck or everyone was conveniently busy at the same time.

"I finally got through to the Repository."

Mimi scoffed, and turned toward her window. Crossing her arms, she said nothing more.

"The Silver Bloods had it organized very well. Too well." Daniel frowned, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "The attacks happened one right after the other."

"Attacks?" Jack asked back, voice strained.

Daniel glanced at Jack then back at the road. "They started at The Bank, before walking over to Block 122, trying to get into the Repository. They didn't make it, but the damage was done. The whole block was shut down."

Everyone straightened up in the car. "Was anyone hurt?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Lots of injured, a few casualties." Daniel sighed. "Everyone's working over time getting things covered up."

Schuyler frowned, "What do you mean 'covered up'?"

Jack answered her. "We can't have the red bloods figuring us out. It'll be another problem we can't deal with right now."

Oliver nodded, "A huge problem, of biblical proportions."

"People _died _tonight. It isn't right."

Daniel shook his head, "We gotta focus on the bigger picture. That's the way it is."

The rest of the ride back to their school finished in silence. Daniel pulled up into the parking lot of Duchesne, checking their surroundings for anything suspicious. "You guys were pretty lucky tonight. Be more careful. Things are only going to get hairier before they get better."

Schuyler glanced at the digital clock before getting out, it was just past 10 p.m. There was a cool summer breeze, and the city was serene. It felt odd, almost surreal. After what they went through, she didn't think anything could be this peaceful.

As they all piled out of Daniel's BMW, Schuyler glanced over their tired frames. They were still dressed up from their photo-shoot, except for Oliver. Disheveled, make-up smudged, dried up blood and dirt covered their skin, they looked worse for wear.

The three Blue Bloods and one Red Blood were completely drained, both mentally and physically. Schuyler rubbed the back of her neck, it was like she hadn't drank from Oliver in months. She couldn't imagine how Oliver must be feeling without the supernatural edge she had.

She noticed Oliver limping. She motioned to help him walk, but he turn her down, "I'm good." He spoke with a forced machismo, tonight was rough and but he survived it. No sense in playing sissy now.

They made the difficult walk through the parking lot and up Duchesne's front steps. Oliver's limp lessened, but he still winced as he took each step. Mimi still held a little bit of anger in her face, but looked relatively uninjured, just tired and disheveled. Jack held onto a stoic expression, a few steps behind his twin. Even with their morale dampened, the four marched in with their heads held up, though not very high.


	13. Carpe Diem

"Seize the moment of excited curiosity on any subject to solve your doubts; for if you let it pass, the desire may never return, and you may remain in ignorance." -William Wirt

**Chapter 13 - Carpe Diem  
**

The dark halls of Duchesne were not lit as it usually would be during the school year. Moonlight streamed through the high windows creating pale streaks across the bar floors. The young Blue Bloods walked through the empty foyer, Mimi's heels from the shoot clicked audibly. Schuyler had taken hers off the second the entered the school. Daniel led them towards the Jefferson room, glancing around the halls and reminiscing.

Not too far ahead of them, a small group Schuyler's classmates stood waiting, both blue and red blood alike. She assumed they some of those rounded up from the club attacks, from the looks of their attire. The second they spotted Mimi, the herd migrated their way. Mimi lightened up, more than happy to see her loyal subjects and walked toward her admirers with more zeal

Jack wasn't in the mood for oncoming group of nosy teens. So without notice, he turned the corner at the first hallway on his right and headed down that way. He sent Mimi a silent message, excusing himself from oncoming group. Mimi didn't flinch, keeping her stride strong. Jack never did like the groveling or attention, but she sure did.

The mix of Blue and Red Blood worried over Mimi as if she were their queen. Questions flew off a second later as they tried to fish out fodder for gossip.

Daniel shied away from the admiring teens. They were equally as curious to see him as with Mimi, he was a college guy after-all. He slipped past and found refuge in the Jefferson room.

Oliver walked behind Mimi and her new entourage. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to make a joke about it to Schuyler. He did not get a single word out, because she wasn't there to hear it. He glanced around and found that Jack was nowhere to be seen as well.

"Not surprise." Oliver spoke lowly to himself, shaking his head. The jealously was less now. He still protective of Sky, but now it wasn't as intense. Hopefully with more time, he'd be able to move on completely.

"You okay?" A red blooded girl came out of nowhere, slowing down so Oliver could catch up with her.

Oliver eyes had gone wide, but narrowed as he reached her, automatically suspicious of anyone who fawned over Mimi Force. "I'm fine. I could a nap though."

The red blooded peer just stared at him, looking like she had a question on her lips.

"You came in with Mimi right?"

Oliver nodded, not really knowing where she was going with this.

"I didn't know you were friends." Her eyes glittered, as if Oliver was her easy ticket into Mimi's circle. "You model too?"

Oliver desperately looked around for refuge. He took a step away from her. "_No _and no."

He avoided making eye contact with the girl and they finally reached the end of the hall. A couple guards stood in front of a pair of closed doors, holding hands out to stop them.

"No Red Bloods or familiars allowed past this point. Non-familiars need to be sent to the chapel." The guard bellowed.

The few Red Bloods looked around confused, unfamiliar with the terms used by the guards. It was obvious none of them were familiars, they would have been with their Blue Blooded counterpart if they did. The guards did not have to worry about using these terms in front of them. Oliver knew they would be glamored into forgetting anything Blue Blood related at the chapel.

Mimi didn't wait as she walked past the guards and into the hallway that led to the Jefferson room. Oliver followed in step, but the guard shook his head, raising a hand in the direction to the chapel.

"No, look." Oliver patted himself in the chest and spoke more quietly, "Conduit. Lawrence can vouch for me."

The guard looked more surprised there were still conduits around than, let alone Oliver being one. No normal Red Blood would be privy to the term or of Lawrence. He stepped back and gave Oliver entry.

As Oliver walked past them, he could hear the other Red Bloods protest. The Red Blood girl who was wooing him was the loudest. Oliver gave them one last glance before the doors closed on them. He reach the door to the Jefferson room, pushing past it, he walked in and grabbed a seat at the back.

* * *

Duchesne's empty halls seemed almost unrecognizable. It was slightly eerie, but oddly comfortable, familiar. This was where Schuyler had spent the last couple years of her life. There wasn't anything in particular about this school that Schuyler liked, no special memory that stood out. She never felt comfortable enough to feel like she was part of this school, like she belonged. So it was more than surprising to feel relived when they came back here after the shoot.

Schuyler had felt Jack's presence drift away, but he was fast and had disappeared around a dark corner. Against her better judgment, she followed him. The endless halls were too quiet for Schuyler's racing mind. Paranoia crept up her spine as she doubted her decision, losing track of where Jack had gone.

Her heart lurched when someone grabbed her. She pushed back at them, but they only tightened their hold.

"Calm down." His familiar voice could soothed her soul, but it carried a hint of impatience.

He let her go and stepped back to lean against the wall, putting space between them. Moonlight gleamed in from windows further down the hall, drawing a slant of silvery light across his features. He was looking down, lips pressed together forming a thin line.

She said the first thing that came to mind. "We should be at the Jefferson room" Schuyler whispered, wishing Jack would meet her eyes.

"Just give me a second." Jack sounded tense, almost angry.

She stepped back and turned away. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." But she lingered for moment, not really wanting to walk away from him. But she couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"I thought I was going to lose you today." Jack spoke ever so quietly.

She didn't think she heard him correctly. Turning back around, she inched closer. He finally looked up at her, his eyes held a sadness.

"I felt something I haven't in a long time." He voice curled up as if he didn't believe it himself. "I was scared."

This was a major admission from him, Schuyler knew. She stepped closer, feeling slightly awkward. The silence was so heavy between them.

"I panicked and ended up thrown into a wall. You could have been killed." Jack steadied himself against the wall. He raised his hand over his eyes, as if to shield himself from something. "I don't know what I would have done if you were."

He sank down the wall, his legs loosely propped up. He held his head down with his elbows against his legs. Jack was so torn up, his thoughts and feelings were overwhelming.

She took a seat next to him, leaning back against the wall. Not knowing fully what to say, she hugged her knees to her chest. She tried to understand how momentousness this was to him. To her, it wasn't that big a deal, he worried about her and she guessed it threw of his mojo a bit. But he was Abbadon, he wasn't suppose to worry about Half-Bloods.

In her new position on the floor, she finally noticed how dirty her jeans were. In fact, her hands looked pretty grubby as well. She couldn't imagine what she looked like under better lighting. She laughed and brushed off her thighs and knees and inspected her own hands.

Jack had been watching her, his eyes lit up with mild amusement. She blushed and looked forward at the opposite wall.

"You look fine." He faintly laughed.

They continued to sit there in the quiet hall, reveling in their own thoughts. Schuyler's thoughts went back to the fight at the shoot.

"What are you thinking about?"

Schuyler shrugged and drew herself in tighter. "I thought I heard you earlier, in my head...when Dylan was about to hit me."

"Must have been how overwhelmed we all were. I wasn't trying very hard, but you heard me nevertheless."

Schuyler looked at him, he wasn't surprised as she had been. He spoke almost matter-of-factly.

"You're getting stronger. That's good." He didn't meet her gaze.

Schuyler was disappointed in how technical he was taking it. She wasn't going to admit it, especially now. But she was hoping they were connecting on a higher level, like he was with Mimi. She cleared her throat. "Mimi was pretty frightening tonight."

Jack let out a laugh as he rubbed the side of his jaw. "She can be when she wants to. I've learned that the hard way." There was a story hidden in that, one that Schuyler had a feeling she wasn't going to hear about.

She stared at his profile, half of it was hidden by a hand. Something was bothering him. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack looked up from his hand, and managed a faint smile. "I'm just worried that's all."

"You know, if you're worried, that makes things even more petrifying."

Silence then.

"Jack?"

He didn't say anything and kept his gaze ahead. Now Schuyler's pulse began to race. Something was definitely bothering him. She had never seen him like this before. She moved to kneel in front of him, sitting back on her legs. She put on a hand on his knee, hoping to get his attention. "Jack?"

Jack shifted his hand and moved to graze the back of her hand that was resting on his knee. Tracing a line from her wrist to knuckle, he didn't look up at her. "We haven't seen the last of the Silver Bloods. Whatever they're planning, it going to be something big. And because of that, we're going to have to take some drastic measures."

"What kind of _measures_?"

He took to the silence again. But this time she could she his brow was furrowed. His hand stopped move and just rested over hers. The warmth from his hands sent heat to her abdomen. Jack kept his gaze ahead, but avoided making eye contact. With her positioned the way she was in front him, it place his gaze at her chest. She fidgeted at the thought of the blush that must be rising on the exposed skin at her neckline.

She wanted to reach out and touch him, run her hands through his hair. The tension was going to kill her before the Silver Bloods could.

Before she could talk herself into jumping him, his own hand moved a finger underneath the palm on his knee. He snaked his hand into hers, threading their fingers together and raised it off his knee. He tugged it back towards him and she went with him, leaning over.

Schuyler found herself crawling forward in between his legs. She fought another blush down and lightly tugged for her hand back.

"Relax." He actually chuckled. He let her hand go and braced himself to sit up.

He had left her empty hand with nothing to do. Looking down, it was either placing it on his thigh or balling it up on her own. She went for the latter and fisted her hands together and rested them on her thighs.

Schuyler found Jack staring at her neck. His hand reached out and she held very still. She felt his finger graze her collar bone as he pinched at the silver chain hanging from her neck. Pulling out the diamond pendant from underneath her top, he held it in his hands. By the look on his face, he was pleased she was wearing it.

"The shoot's designers really liked it." Schuyler offered quietly. They had let her keep it on, the silver chain actually accented the outfit.

Jack laid back against the wall, a weak grin pulled up his lips, "As they should. It's a magnificent piece."

Schuyler thought about what Jack said, how the Silver Bloods probably had something big planned. She looked at him now and he looked so sad. Then she remembered what Daniel has said. _Things were going to get worse before they get better. _

_Carpe diem. _ She thought to herself, feeling a spot spontaneity bubbling inside her. Anything could happen. They could have died today. They could be dieing tomorrow.

Schuyler edged forward, closing the space between them, feeling the heat from his body as his legs brushed up against hers. Before she could psych herself out of it, she placed a hand on his thigh. When she finally found the courage to look up at him, she found his eyes had gone wide.

She hadn't planned it over or thought this far ahead, feeling her heart thud in her ears. There wasn't really any reason to pull back now. Closing her eyes, she figuratively leaped, grabbing his head and pressed her lips to his.

Jack's lips were still at first and Schuyler nearly pulled away in shame. But she forced herself to stay, moving her lips against his, her head tilted slightly over his. It didn't take long for him to react and she felt his finger graze her neck.

His hands pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and wrapped around her exposed neck. They massaged her, mimicking what his lips were doing to hers. Her pulse becoming more rapid at the wonderful sensation.

A moan escaped her onto his lips as his tongue brushed up against hers. The sound spurred him on as his kiss deepened and became rougher, bruising her lips. Schuyler found she quite like that. His forcefulness sent heat down her abdomen, collecting on the spot between her thighs.

Jack inched forward, raising his chin for better angle to kiss her with. His hands moved down, skimming her neck, the skin at her collarbone, the sides of her breasts, past her waist and finally stopped at her hips. With a firm grip, he pulled her to him. His lips trailed kisses along her jaw to her neck. When they found the sensitive spot below her ear, he pressed his tongue against it and licked.

Schuyler nearly rolled her eyes at the sensation, threading her finger through his hair and held his head there. He went back to kissing the spot at her neck and she moved before she could realize it, her knees lifting up and over his thighs, and she straddled him. She brought it head back up from her neck. His eyes were a dark emerald green as he stared back up at her. A tongue darted out, skimming across his lips and Schuyler suppressed a growl. The boy just undid her. She kissed him again. Pressing their bodies flush against each other, she reveled in the feel of her breasts pushed up against his chest.

She pulled back slightly, gasping for air. Their hands stilled, but stayed on each other as they had stared each other, willing the other to be the sensible one and stop whatever it was they were doing.

And that was when it hit her like a bucket of cold water, they were making out in the middle of the hallway at school. Dozens of Blue Bloods were waiting in the Jefferson room, including her grandfather and Jack's family.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Schuyler muttered an apology before getting up, stepping back until her back hit the wall behind her. She wiped her hand across her mouth, feeling heat rising in her cheeks.

Jack followed, his hand pulling down on his mouth. He hopped up and ran a hand through his tousled hair. His movement was tense, as if his whole body would start shaking from pressure. "It's okay."

Schuyler blushed again and turned to walk away. Jack frowned and reached for her, but she pulled it away. He attempted again, moving faster and got a hold of her wrist. Spinning her around, he pulled her to him. His steps forced her to back up against the wall. His hand released her wrist and Schuyler saw her chance to run and attempted to sidestep out of his grasp.

With a grace only he could manage, his arm shot up, barring her from escape. Schuyler pressed her against the wall, trying to put what little space she could between him. His other hand planted itself on the other side of her, effectively closing off her last exit.

Jack gazed down at her as if she were a prey he had caught. The look he was giving her was unnerving and exciting at the same time. His lips were bruised, cheeks still flushed from their intense session. His eyes somehow had gotten darker, a deep green that eyed her like she was delectable and her stomach twisted in knots.

Schuyler couldn't find the courage to peek down, but she would bet money there would be an undoubtedly uncomfortable bulge at the front of his pants. She licked her lips at the thought, surprised by her own actions.

"Tease." He murmured, his voice so low, it sent shivers down her spine.

She leaned up, wanting another kiss. Jack gladly reciprocated, leaning and brought his lips down to hers.

Judging from the state he was in before, she was surprised at how soft the kiss was. His lips were gentle, exploring hers as they caressed and moved until they opened up for him. And while they slowed their pace, there was still an urgency that had them nipping and tugging on each others lips. When the kiss ended, he lingered, his breath hover over her wet lips. He pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth before pulling away.

They stayed in place, close together against the wall. She still stood locked between his arms and her hands had fisted themselves into his shirt, so she pulled them back and relaxed them at her sides.

"I'm worried about you." She played with the buttons on his shirt.

Jack looked amused, a corner of lips curling. "Are you now?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know something is bothering you more than usual."

His expression stilled, his jaws working to bite back whatever was secretly bothering him. "I have a lot of things to worry about."

Jack didn't go further into detail and Schuyler knew he wouldn't even if she asked.

"Ready to go?" Jack stepped back, straightening his clothes.

Schuyler nodded, fixing herself up as well. He pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. They walked in each others arms until they reached the main hall again. Jack bent down and kissed her forehead and smiled. Schuyler would have eased up had the smile not looked so forced. They separated and made their way to the Jefferson room.

* * *

**You like? If so read and review! Big hoorah, you guys and gals have taken the story past 1,100 hits. I am delighted!**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Sonata No 14

**Chapter 14 - Sonata No. 14**_ (Moonlight Sonata)  
_

The Jefferson room was well lit compared to rest of Duchesne, which was blanketed in only moonlight. Various prominent Committee members stood at the front, lowly conversing between themselves, eyes darting back and forth.

Oliver and Daniel found refuge with each other, neither really having many close acquaintances present. As Oliver would learn, Daniel wasn't prone to the Blue Blooded life, opting to stay out of it. Daniel had still not found his twin, so he was free to live at school and enjoy a life pretending to be Red Blooded.

Mimi had started tuning out the other Blue Bloods around her, sitting in the middle of their group, rubbing her temple with her fingers. Their original groveling was now more pestering than enjoyable. At every comment or kiss to her arse, she would barely reply back, hoping they would catch on that she wasn't in the mood anymore. It wasn't until she sensed Jack come in, did she look towards the back of the room.

Schuyler Van Alen peeked into the room, barely edging in past the double doors Once she spotted her friend, she quickly darted over, ducking her head as if it would make her less noticeable. She grabbed a seat next to Oliver, patting him on the shoulder with a blushing smile.

Mimi would have never noticed, let alone followed her movements had Jack not followed merely seconds after the Half-Blood, taking a seat next to Daniel. They sat together, forming a half circle. Jack had not even deigned to glance her away. Mimi called to him mentally and he didn't even flinch.

* * *

"Glad you two could finally join us." Daniel smirked with what Schuyler could only guess was a cross between amusement and chastisement.

The four talked quietly with each other, staring out to the rest of the room occasionally. They shared the encounter they had at the photoshoot with Daniel, who listened intently. Then he explained what he knew of the other attacks, what his father told him, which wasn't much information.

They were so engrossed in their conversation, that when Lawrence stepped into the room, they hadn't even noticed half an hour had already passed. The hour was past two in the morning and the Jefferson room was almost filled to capacity with every Blue Blood that had been out during the attacks.

Lawrence walked to the front of the room, hands held up into the air. The room lulled into a dull roar, before a sharp whistle sounded into the room. Abruptly, the chatter ended and heads were all turned face forward. He spoke, voice carrying all the way to the back, explaining the matters of the night and then finally dismissed them. He reassured any dissenting worries about safety.

"For now, we are safe. Go home and get rest, but please remain vigilante. The Silver Bloods are not to be underestimated. Watch over your brothers and sisters. We _will_ make it through this." With a nod, he stepped down, walking towards the back of the room.

Schuyler rushed over to her grandfather's side and gave him a tight hug.

Lawrence brushed a stray hair from her face, inspecting her. "Dear girl. Are you alright?"

Schuyler nodded, shaking her head when the stray hair fell back into her face.

"Lawrence, What did the silver bloods want?" Oliver's question was on all of their minds.

Lawrence sighed tiredly, he had been all over the city, trying to maintain some kind of order. "We're figuring that out as we speak. I give my word, I will inform you all when I find out more. But want you all to go home and get some rest. I was told of the night you all had." He shook his head disapprovingly.

Jack stood, pushing his chair back in. "We were extremely lucky to have all made it out."

Lawrence nodded. "Agreed. That is why we will have to take more precautions." He looked at Schuyler, cupping the side of her cheek. "It will be safe with Charles. If there were any place I'd have you stay for your safety, it would be at the Force mansion."

Schuyler believed him, she knew it herself. If any Silver Bloods were to attack, they had to get past Jack. And Mimi. And Charles. It would be one hell of a fight.

Oliver spoke again, seeming to be filled with questions. "Where _is _Charles? He was conveniently unavailable when I tried to call for help. And why isn't he here now?"

Lawrence took in what Oliver said, taking a deep breath. "I assumed he would be as busy with this disaster as the rest of us were. But I haven't heard from him either."

Schuyler shifted uncomfortably, both from the news and her weary body. "Isn't her worried about Jack or Mimi?"

Lawrence shook his head and shrugged. "I do not know why, granddaughter."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say a word. He looked somewhere behind and walked away, excusing himself. Schuyler wondered if she had offended him.

Schuyler shook off the nagging thought and turned back to Lawrence. She pressed about her worries with her dreams, becoming more clear that she is afraid of them now and that they could be visions.

"You'll likely cause more problems if you act on supposed visions. What will be, will be. Do not humor a prophecy, you best leave it alone."

Lawrence parted with a warm a hug and urged Schuyler to be more careful. Out of the corner of her eyes, Schuyler could see Jack and Mimi arguing by the doors.

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, Mimi Force felt truly alone. Even as she sat in the middle of the largest group in the Jefferson room, being fawned and worried over, she felt the cold creep of loneliness. She would never admit this to anyone, but it didn't matter how many friends she had or subjects of followers. Her own twin, the love of her life, her supposed other half, had chosen to sit elsewhere and away from her, forgetting her...ignoring her.

There was no connection with Jack. The connection they shared was nothing but static, a deep void of nothingness. He was so preoccupied with his shiny new friends, one leg propped up on another knee, animatedly chatting with the awful Half-Blood, a Red Blood, and a Blue Blood pariah. He couldn't have chosen a lesser crowd. But there he was, looking more comfortable in his own skin more than ever.

When they were finally sent home, Mimi couldn't have escaped the Jefferson room any faster. The Blue Bloods around her moved at the pace of a snail and she was about to start yelling. Out of her peripheral, she could see Jack moving towards her, his expression set to determined. He was upset about something, that much she could tell.

If she didn't leave now, she would be subject to whatever issue Jack was having. She waved her arms at her group of petulant followers. "Can we try and move at an even _slower_ pace. It's not like we haven't been here all night. _MOVE_, _GODDAMMIT_!"

They stared back at her, eyes wide. A beat later, a barrage of apologies came flying her way, but they still didn't move any faster.

"_GO HOME_. Just leave me alone!" Her voice was shaking with anger, but it curled up with pain near the very end. Her group finally obeyed, parting to let her walk ahead. She stomped past them and quickened her pace as she reached the back of the room. Jack heard her, he must have.

They met at the double doors and Mimi practically seethed, asking the first solid thing that came to mind. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Jack frowned and the annoyance in his eyes flickered. He seemed to have changed his mind with whatever he was going to confront her with and shrugged. "I wasn't"

He actually sounded like he genuinely believed that, the nerve of him. Mimi reached out and grabbed his arm when he started to move away.

"Mimi, I'm tired. Do you really want to do this here? Let be alone for tonight."

_Bullshit. You wouldn't turn that Half-Blood away. _ _You just don't want me. _

Jack straightened up and switched over their mental link. _You're upset, you don't know what your saying._

_Her scent is all over you. It's repulsive._

Jack stepped back, as if it would help prevent Mimi from sensing anything else. It was a very telling move, he was caught red handed.

Mimi refused to let her eyes water. _Why are you doing this to me?_

Jack looked at her, there was actually pain in his eyes, but said nothing.

_After everything we've been through, you'd throw it all away for her? You can't do this Jack. If not for me, than for your own sake._

Mimi's eyes rimmed with a moisture she was fighting against.

_Sky's different. I don't know what to think anymore, Mimi. But I'm tired of the rules, they are misguided. _

Mimi wanted to laugh. _Jack, you're the one who's misguided. Do you still even love me?  
_

Jack didn't expect the question. He vocally spoke up, being so thrown off. "I -"

Mimi waited and gave him more than enough time. He didn't finish the wretched sentence.

Jack tried again after recollecting his thoughts, mentally this time. _I don't know how I feel about you anymore. It's not the same as it was. We've changed, you've changed. Our lives are different now._

Mimi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned and ran out of Duchesne, a taxi was already waiting for her. She jumped into the backseat, yelling at the driver to go. She left them there and left the pieces of her broken heart.

* * *

**_Days later ..._**

Schuyler thought she was dreaming again, a soft piano melody surrounded her. Warm sunlight strained in from the closed translucent curtains in her room at the Force Mansion. Schuyler winced and pulled the comforter over her head. Breathing in the down-blanket, it smelled of fresh laundry.

When she got up for the bathroom, she realized she hadn't been dreaming about the piano after-all. The same relaxing tune now filled the house and she could hear it muted by her closed bedroom door.

Quickly washing up, she changed into a pair or jeans and a vintage graphic tee that was a size too big for her- most things were on her small frame. Opening the door to her room, the melody became louder.

Following the music, she walked down the hall to the first floor. The melody that filled the house quickened and became darker, more intense. And then as quickly as it had changed, it slowed back down to the peaceful tune she had heard in her dreams.

Whoever was playing such beautiful music was _good_. Schuyler still half-expected to find a CD playing.

She finally arrived at a set of wide open double french doors. The piano in question was jet black, gleaming under the sunlight from a fresh coat of polish. The musician would be facing her, but the lid of the grand piano obstructed Schuyler's view.

The music was louder now and it thrummed into her ear, sending a wave of emotion through her body. Schuyler stepped closer to the piano, hoping to get a view of the pianist, but not wanting to startle them. And she caught sight of the all familiar blond hair and her heart jumped. Quickening her pace, she stepped into view. The music abruptly stopped and Schuyler wished she hadn't been so curious.

Mimi Force glared up at her. The phrase "glared daggers" and "if looks could kill" came to mind. Schuyler would have never imagined blond princess could play the piano so masterfully.

"Can I help you with something?" Mimi's voice was cold. She was still in her silk pajamas, a camisole and shorts set. Over the tiny ensemble was a short silk robe.

It was then Schuyler realized Mimi looked _tired_. Mimi wasn't wearing an ounce of make-up. The pale lips matched that of her cheeks, her sunken eyes looked darker and puffy as if she had been crying all night.

Mimi looked every bit repulsed by Schuyler's reaction. She seethed, "What are you a mute?" It came out hard and clipped.

Schuyler had wanted to ask if she was alright, but any compassion flew out the window. "Good morning to you too, try not to bite my head off." She turned on her heel and sped out of the room.

* * *

Mimi had held her nose up high, not letting Schuyler appearance get to her. She even went back to playing her piano, louder than before and with more conviction.

She found her fingers moving on their own accord, changing to a piece she had written for Jack in another lifetime. Realizing the mistake, she stopped herself, fingers wavering over the pristine black and white keys. When they started shaking, she straightened them, forcing them back into position.

It only worked for a second and she could no longer control herself. Her hands faltered and flattened against the piano keys, creating a distraught noise of mismatched piano notes.

Mimi balled her hands to a fist angrily.

Everything was ruined, her perfect life was falling apart.

She shoved her face into her hands. Her elbows made a similar noise as they hit some random keys on the piano.

There was one thing still clear in the muddled up life of hers. She still _hated _Schuyler Van Alen. And the thought of watching the Half-Blood die would make her so freaking happy. It would only be later that she is frightened by her own violent admission.

_This is why you're losing him. Jack is leaving you because of what you've become. _

She thought back to the beginning. They had gone through so much together. And where was she now? Sitting in high school, indulging in every sin imaginable. All she worried about nowadays was herself, her clothes, and what she was doing on the weekends. Things _have_ changed. She held barely any resemblance to her former self.

Mimi sigh out impatiently. She didn't know if she really could kill Schuyler, but she _really_ wanted to. Didn't that count for something?

She sat there in the airy room alone. The piano now mute and her mind began racing again with thought she'd rather not have. Her fingers hovered over the keys and she began playing again.

* * *

**Sonata No. 14, Chapter 14... it was just a happy coincidence. But worked out nonetheless. ****If you've ever had the ear for some classical music, you may have been familiar with the chapter title. **


	15. Authorized Personnel Only

**A/N: **This chapter shifts between the present and past scenes and have be marked accordingly. Hope it isn't too difficult to follow. Also fyi, a couple weeks have passed since the events of the last chapter. I was told to make that more clear.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - A.P.O**

_A couple weeks later..._**  
**

The cargo bay of the Metropolitan Art Museum was almost pitch black. Schuyler probably could have walked a bit faster, maybe even run, if it wasn't so dark. There were a few scattered lights hanging from the ceiling, but the majority of them were not turned on. And the few that were on they had to avoid in order to stay invisible. Reaching out with her free hand, she felt around for a path to walk as she avoided stepping into the light.

Tonight's job was pretty risky. Oliver was probably pacing up and down his townhouse right now, waiting for Schuyler's "Mission Complete" phone call. Schuyler never thought she would be committing theft or trespassing. But it seemed to be a summer of firsts.

She slowly moved past some wooden crates, a few left pried open. Curiosity was getting the best of her, so she aimed her mini flashlight into one of the straw-filled boxes. It wasn't all that interesting as she found a few pottery bowls and other ancient nick-knacks.

Eyeing the storage room in front her, she felt a pang of fear shoot up her spine. Her stomach twisted into knots, anticipating the second phase of their little criminal outing. She would have been more aware of her surroundings had her mind not been befuddled with images of being caught.

Inhaling a shout of surprise, she lost her balance, tripping over herself. With a soft thud, she landed on her bottom and knocked a crowbar resting on a crate nearby in the process. Clandestine missions and staying covert were just not part of Sky's repertoire. She rubbed the elbow that had knocked the crowbar over.

A hand reached out behind her and pulled her up. Jack Force smirked down at her and chuckled lowly. "_Smooth_."

"Took you long enough." Schuyler whispered, ignoring his poke at her clumsiness.

Jack helped her up before leaning over to pick up the crowbar. He brushed a couple strangling straw pieces that were stuck on her back. His hand hovered to pick off the rest of the straw closer to her derrière.

Schuyler dusted herself off and brushed up against his hovering hand. She lightly smacked it away, throwing him a glare and patted her butt. "Thanks." Leave it to Jack to play around at a time like this.

Jack crooked his finger at her and motioned her into darker shadows. "I'd stay out of the light, unless you want to be seen by the cameras."

Schuyler looked around hopelessly, unable to spot where the cameras were. "I know."

"This way." He motioned and walked ahead of Schuyler.

She crept closely behind him and followed him to a fenced off storage area, used especially to house the more expensive artifacts. They stopped together, surveying the area. Jack held her hand tightly and looked down at her. She nodded back, letting him know she was ready.

The two younger Blue Bloods sped off into the higher security area. Once inside they slow back down, but still moved fast enough so they wouldn't have to spend anymore time in there than necessary. They paused in front of a wall of tall, wide, metal drawers. Jack pulled a step ladder forward and ushered Schuyler up. They climbed up the ladder and stopped when Schuyler moved to pull out the drawer they needed.

Schuyler leaned forward to get a better view. "It's not here."

"Try the other one."

Bingo. Schuyler reached in the second drawer and pulled out a gleaming, golden dagger. She was entranced by it's beauty and craftsmanship. The dagger's polished mahogany hilt was embellished with jewels and more ornate gold. One large emerald in the center, stood out from the rest.

Jack stepped up, pressing his body into her and reached in to grab its sheath. It matched the hilt and was made of the dark red wood with gold trimming. He handed it over to Schuyler, who sheathed the dagger. Inwardly scolding herself as she realized she had forgotten to grab her shoulder bag on the way out. She tucked the dagger into her jeans and hopped off the stepladder after Jack. The guard and hilt of the dagger poked at her hipbone uncomfortably. Mission complete.

"We're not out of this yet." Jack reminded her as if he had been listening to her thoughts. It had been happening as of late, the last couple weeks she catch him answer the questions or worries she hadn't even vocally asked.

They ran out and went back to the cargo area. It felt like they had been in there for awhile. But in reality, it had only taken all of the 30 seconds for them to run in and snatch the dagger. Blue Blood speed could be scary sometimes. It made Schuyler wonder why there weren't more Blue Blooded burglars.

Suddenly, footfalls came from entrance they used to sneak into the cargo bay. Schuyler froze, her heart beat became erratic. She just wasn't cut out for this stuff and should have never volunteered to help Jack.

* * *

_Previously, the night before..._

"I'm serious, you have to believe me!" Schuyler pleaded with her friends in Bliss Llewellyn's room. It was decorated accordingly to Bliss's current tastes and looked like a room out of a Ikea catalog.

"It's not I don't believe you Sky. I'm just having a hard time understanding it." Bliss spoke almost quietly to avoid being overheard. "What do you want us to do exactly?"

Schuyler groaned. "I haven't really planned it all out. But I just know we have to do something about it." Whenever she was frustrated, she paced the room.

Oliver chimed in, wishing she would calm down. "Well, that's as vague as it can get."

Schuyler glared at him and stopped her pacing. He looked confused and she realized how ridiculous her she must have sounded. She was asking her friends to help her follow her gut, but she didn't think far ahead, the plan was pretty rough. And it all was spurred on by one of her vision-like dreams.

Jack's voice was soothing as he spoke up. "Tell me again what you saw?"

Schuyler took a deep breath and took a seat on the edge of Bliss's bed. "There was blacksmith, at least I thought he was one. He pried out the jewels from a crown. And he gave away most of them, but kept two biggest ones for himself." She continued to explain her newest dream. Schuyler had found herself transported back to that stone grey castle, this time down in the dungeons.

She had assumed the man was a blacksmith because he was crafting a small dagger from a glowing piece of hot metal. After he was done, he had dipped the blade into a small vat of melted liquid gold for a layer coat. Then he continued to work at a bench-table, carving out a handle for the blade. The finished product was a beautiful mahogany hilt and guard to attach to the short blade.

"Wait a minute. You didn't say there was a crown before," Bliss said, edging off her seat.

Schuyler mentally shrugged, she had been speaking a mile and hour. "Sorry."

Bliss rushed to her closet and rummaged her jewelry box for an object hidden deep inside. She walked back over with something shimmering in her hands. She protectively clasped the necklace, afraid to reveal it.

When Bliss revealed her prized possession, Schuyler was the only one with the blank face, not quite sure why everyone else was in awe. Both Oliver and Jack looked like they had been holding their breath and didn't dare to let it out.

"Did I miss something here?" Schuyler asked.

"Lucifer's Bane." Oliver spoke to no one specifically.

Jack shook his head as if a sudden headache had started. Bliss knew he had had a flashback as Mimi had at the Four Hundred Ball.

"Still confused." Schuyler raised her hand.

Bliss explained the origins of the necklace and the jewel, of how the emerald had fallen from Lucifer's crown. It didn't really match the events in Schuyler's dream.

"So you didn't see this being made as well?" Bliss asked anxiously, holding the necklace.

Schuyler shook her head. "I only saw the dagger. Its gotta be important. The guy who was making looked obsessed."

"So there was a second emerald, this one on a dagger. What does that mean?" Oliver added.

Jack looked skeptical, "If there was such a crown. I don't remember seeing it before. It's just a story." He searched through his scattered memories, no recollection of such crown existed.

No one said anything; how can you argue with a folk story?

"Wait." Jack sat up, staring at the emerald. "I remember seeing that from somewhere."

* * *

The four of them stood in front of a fairly large painting at the Van Horn mansion. It was almost eerie, how it reflected Schuyler's dream. The painting looked like it belonged in the Baroque era of art. An attractive looking man stood proudly in battle armor. Next to him was young women sitting upon a large rock; her beauty was flawless. What echoed their recent topic was that the women was wearing Bliss's necklace and the man had a dagger on his hip.

"Well... I got nothing." Oliver was the first to speak. He could not think of a possible explanation.

"There you all are. You wanted to see me?" Daniel Van Horn entered the hallway. The young blue bloods eyed each other.

"Uh... how's your summer going?" Schuyler sheepishly asked.

"You all came by to see how I was doing? A phone call would have worked too." Daniel glanced at the painting they were so busy studying. "And since when are you all avid art fans?"

Jack wasn't about to dance around the subject and went straight to business. "We're looking into this." He pointed at the dagger.

Daniel looked suspicious, "What for?"

"Just curious. Heard a rumor that it's worth a pretty penny." Oliver offered.

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure it does. Dad's lent it to the Met."

This made them all straightened up. Schuyler thought she'd misheard him. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'lent it to the Met'?" As in the Van Horn actually have the dagger in their possession. Well, had.

Daniel nodded. His family was known for their love of art. Naturally, they collected artifacts along with paintings and sculptures. "The museum's got it on loan from us. I guess that's how you heard about it? They've been buzzing about it all month. There's some exhibit going up."

"Oh, yeah, we were hoping to get a glimpse of it up close." Schuyler played along. The dagger didn't only really exist, but it was within their grasp.

"Sorry, it's gone. They picked up a few days ago. We'll get it back by the end of summer though." Daniel reassured them in a sing-song tone.

* * *

_Present_**_, _**_Metropolitan Art Museum..._

Schuyler pushed against a door with a big sign that read "Authorized Personnel Only" on the other side. It was intimidating, because it was a notch worse than just a "Employees Only" kind of restriction. A.P.O meant they weren't fooling around and they had just escaped the area they weren't suppose to be in. It was because their original escape route was blocked, so they went with plan B, leave _through _the museum.

"Come on." Jack pulled Schuyler up to run with him. After a second, they were running through a taupe colored hallway. It didn't like industrial like the A.P.O restricted cargo and inventory room. Schuyler figured they had to be getting closer to the public part of the museum.

Sneaking past a guard and around a few corners, they found themselves running toward a bright exit sign. An arrow on the wall to her left indicated they were heading for the right wing of the first floor. A sign overhead pointed in a direction and read "To Main Lobby."

Schuyler kept moving, not looking back. She should have been out of breath, but she surprisingly wasn't. Suddenly, black spots dotted the edge of her vision and her legs felt heavy. She knew what was happening, she was going to pass out very soon, if not immediately. This always happened when she overused her powers.

She managed to make it three more steps, when she stopped. Hands on her knees, she bent over and breathed throw her mouth.

Footsteps neared her and she looked up to see it was a museum curator, the older man looked shocked at finding two teens in the hallway. "What are you doing back here?"

"Just going to enjoy the artwork." Jack was calm and collected, stepping from behind her. "Nothing is amiss."

The museum curator looked confused for a second, finger pointed at Schuyler. "But... she... and you..."

"Neither of us were here, you never saw us. You were heading back. It's time to go home." Jack spoke firmly, but with some agitation.

"Yes... I'm heading back." The curator looked jaded, but he obeyed and walked through the door to the employee's area.

Jack rushed over, first tucking the dagger into the back of his pants. "Are you okay?"

Schuyler nodded and grasped the dagger behind, making sure it was still there. She shoved it down harder, securing it tightly.

"Can you walk?"

Again she nodded, but she held him close for balance. As they walked walk out into the museum together, Schuyler slowly regained some of her strength. By the time they were outside, she breathed could breathe easy again.

"I'm going alone next time we do this." Jack stated as they made their way down the street.

"And I'll be praying there won't be a next time." Schuyler sighed. It didn't look like Jack accepted it, but he wasn't arguing. She figured he had learned better by now.

"I'm fine. It was good practice." She decided, and got a look from Jack. "Great way to build up some tolerance."

Jack rolled his eyes at her flexing her legs and arms.

* * *

"It's done. We got it." Schuyler spoke with her cell pressed against her ear with her shoulder. Her hands fidgeted over her foot has she retied her shoe as she sat in the passenger seat of Jack's car.

Oliver sounded relieved and confirmed they would meet later in the week. She didn't want to bring up needing to feed from him, so she left it at that. "All right, talk to you soon." Closing her eyes, she rested her head. They were silent on whole way to the Van Alen manor.

Lawrence greeted them, not expecting the visit. He also did not expect to see the dagger. A beat later, he realized what lengths they must have gone to get it. "That was reckless of you two." He scolded them, but he looked proud nonetheless.

They spent the rest of the night discussing the meaning of her dreams and what was happening. It didn't seem like many people realized the significance of the dagger. But that also meant they didn't have much information to reference. Lawrence noticed how the time flew by, he offered the manor for them to stay the night.

Schuyler yawned. She got up and handed the dagger to Lawrence to keep it safe. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

"Separate beds." Lawrence glanced over the skeptically.

Schuyler wanted to smirk, but she held on to her poker face. "I know, I know." She walked over to Jack. "I'll show you the guest room."

* * *

The two young Blue Bloods slowly walked to the guest room. They stood so close together, their knuckles knocked against each other. Inside the spare room, Jack glanced around him, taking in the furniture and decor. It was bland compared to the one Schuyler had at the Force Mansion. Weathered antique furniture filled the medium-sized room. The focal piece was the queen-sized bed in the middle.

"You did good tonight." Jack said of her performance as she found him look down at her. He stepped closer to her until their bodies were inches away from each other.

She had to look up to meet his face. "We're a good team."

Jack only grinned. He eyed the alarm clock and then the doorway. "You should get some sleep. It took a lot out of you." He murmured.

"I should." Schuyler tiptoed up, closing the space between them.

He leaned ever so slightly down. "And you should see Oliver soon."

"That too." Their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. She didn't want to be discussing her and Oliver.

The conversation ended there when their lips met. Exploring each others mouths, the kiss was not as long as ones they've had shared before. But it was amazing nonetheless. Jack smiled warmly and held her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead. She felt in inhale with his chin at her temple and she did the same, taking in the clean smell of his cologne. He had sensed her thoughts. He seemed to have an easier time doing that recently.

For last couple weeks, they had both avoided Mimi. The blonde had already moved on, or at least looked the part. The time Schuyler found the her playing the piano had been the last time they spoke to each other. And that suit Schuyler just fine.

"You really should get some rest."

"Stop worrying about me." A yawn sneaked up on her and she felt her comment lost its full effect. She gave him a peck on the lips before pulling away. He squeezed her sides gently before letting go.

Schuyler walked back to her room and threw herself onto the bed. Her eyelids were heavy and before she knew it, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**_More to come, stay tuned!_**


	16. A Lifetime

_an: I edited and updated the last scene to fit better with canon, about the bonding process. It still won't be exactly like canon. But that is expected, since I started this way back when Revelations hadn't come out yet. (Also ashamed since story is still not finished. *blushes*)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 16 - A Lifetime**

As the days went by, Schuyler continued to work with her friends to solve the mystery on their hands. With every passing day, the Silver Blood threat seemed to dissipate and lose the attention of most young Blue Bloods. All the while, the elders were hard at work trying to strategize and prepare for what could be a second war with the mentally unstable beasts.

Over the past week, it almost seemed like she had a normal life. Even her confusing dreams made less appearances in her sleep. She spent her free summer time like any other teen, only occasionally some nights were spent on Silver Blood researching sessions in the Repository.

The group was just the four of them: Jack, Oliver, Bliss, and Schuyler. It was like they had been friends with Oliver and Schuyler all along. Just last year they had been divided by a big teenage social line. Now, every time they went out, it was the four of them. With every outing, it seemed more like a double date-but it was never verbally acknowledged. Schuyler had teased Bliss more than once about it.

Schuyler sat alongside Bliss in reclining deck-chairs on the roof of the Llewellyn townhouse. The lookout on the outdoor deck gave them a stunning view of Chelsea. They were laying out, enjoying the warmth of the sun as they sipped on Piña Coladas. She wasn't really tanning, though; this was about the third time they laid out like this, and her skin barely had a tint to it.

"Do girls really enjoy this?" Schuyler sat up and peered over at Bliss under the shade of her hands. The sun was searing the skin on her face. She readjusted her bikini. Her chest did not have much to fill it out, so there wasn't much to hide.

Still with her eyes closed, Bliss smirked. "Yes, we do. As should you. Isn't it nice to just relax and soak up the sun?"

"I think I've soaked up enough. Have we ever heard of this little side effect called skin cancer?"

The last couple afternoons had been spent hanging out with Bliss, whose house arrest had finally ended. They spent their time tanning and shopping at boutiques in Greenwich Village. If someone had told Schuyler a couple months ago that she would be tanning and shopping on a regular day basis, she would not have believed it.

"Sky, we won't get skin cancer." Bliss finally opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light. She took Schuyler's hand and held it up. "You've barely tanned at all."

Schuyler frowned and pulled her hand back. "I told you that before we started." It would have been a nice change if her skin had a healthy-looking tan, but she was fine with how it was now. She got up and pulled up one of the big umbrellas behind her deck chair and sat in the cool shade of it. If her skin could speak, it would be thanking her for the relief it finally got from the scorching sun.

A happy melody rang into the air as Schuyler grabbed her icy drink. Bliss shoved her drink back on the end table. Condensation collected on the sides of the tiki glasses and occasionally dripped down. She grabbed her phone and answered.

"The boys are here." Bliss announced when she ended her call.

A moment later, a butler held the door open as Oliver and Jack walked through.

Bliss smiled. "Hey! So how was your little adventure?"

The boys had volunteered to check out an old church that they believed Silver Bloods could be using as a hideout. It was a stretch, but it didn't hurt to check. They both shook their heads, showing they came back empty handed.

Oliver shrugged as he neared them. "All we found were a couple old ladies with babushkas."

Jack hooked thumb towards Oliver. "You should have seen it. He nearly attacked one of the them."

"She came out of nowhere! Old ladies do not move that fast."

"You got scared by a senior lady?" Bliss smirked and got a glare from Oliver. He eyed their drinks and grabbed Bliss's, daring her to protest. Oddly enough, she didn't.

Jack walked up and planted a kiss on Schuyler's lips as she leaned up for it. He grabbed a seat at the end of her deck chair. Schuyler would never get use to being "Jack Force's girlfriend" so publicly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Schuyler asked a little too anxiously, desperately hoping for a change of pace from the tanning and shopping.

"We need to go see Lawrence. And I want to go check out the museum again. They have that exhibit up now."

Oliver cut in. "But minus one ancient dagger."

Bliss shushed him. "Quiet. Do you want us to get caught?"

Oliver looked around the empty deck and dryly asked, "By who?"

Schuyler rolled her eyes. They always argued like this, which was really more of banter than argument.

"There's bound to be some curators who can tell us something about the jewels." Jack continued the thought before he was interrupted.

Schuyler thought back to that night and remembered the worker they had run into. It had been a close call, but Jack had efficiently turned him away and erased his memory.

"Great, I'll go change." She got up only half way when one his hands pulled her back down.

"No need, we'll handle it." Jack nodded at Oliver, who just shrugged back.

"But I want to go."

Jack only smiled as brushed her dark hair back and leaned in to kiss her.

She ducked it and narrowed her eyes on him._ That's not going to work, you can't ditch me that easily._

"I'm not trying to ditch you. In fact, I can not wait to see you later tonight." He assured her.

Bliss and Oliver gave each a look, fully aware at the new couple's use of telepathic conversing. Thought, it was more one-sided, as Schuyler couldn't hear Jack's thoughts.

"Tonight?" This caused Schuyler to raise her eyebrows.

He looked amused and chuckled.

She blushed, feeling like she had forgotten something she should have remembered. Replaying the last couple days, she tried to remember anything Jack had said about later tonight. Then it dawned on her. _Our one month. _

Schuyler was slightly embarrassed by the show of affection. She always hated it when girls obsessed over trivial dating anniversaries. But here she was getting excited over it, wondering what Jack had planned. In reality though, their one month of dating was a really sad show of it. All month long they had been preoccupied with the dagger and the Silver Bloods. And they were only openly affectionate with each other in front of a select few, Bliss, Oliver and Lawrence.

Jack nodded and smirked. "In light of such, I wanted to go out for dinner, maybe a take a walk at the park."

So it was set-they were having an official preplanned date. In a real restaurant, not just take-out or delivery.

"About time Force! And I thought I had to take you aside and lecture you on the finer merits of dating." Oliver pat Jack's back and turned to leave again.

Schuyler didn't hold back her grin. "Wait, you just got here."

"The exhibit closes early. See tonight." Jack pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He and Oliver left again to make a trip to the museum and then to the Van Allen mansion.

"I'll just meet you back here then." Schuyler called out. She turned to Bliss who was watching her with silly grin on her face. "What?"

"So what are you wearing for tonight?"

Schuyler hadn't really given it much thought in the all of the ten minutes since it was decided. "I don't really feel going back to the Force mansion. Plus I don't think I really have anything appropriate anyways."

"Well, what you want to wear? A dress, a skirt?"

She thought back to the clothes she had bought over the last week with Bliss. "How about that shirt dress I bought at the boutique on Green Ave? The one with the cute buttons."

"The cream colored one? I liked that. Okay good, now we just need to find you the perfect belt and boots to go with it."

"We don't need to buy new ones." Schuyler moaned, Bliss' appetite for shopping was as large as Mimi's.

"Nonsense. It shouldn't take that long, come on." The ex-Texan was already heading for the door before Schuyler could voice her objection.

* * *

It was almost six when Schuyler had finished getting ready for her date with Bliss' help. Bliss edged a lip brush toward Sky's face, who almost swatted her hand away. It was the third gloss she had tried to put on her. "I think I'm good Bliss."

"Just hold still. This is the last bit, I swear." Bliss brushed the tinted gloss over Schuyler's bottom lip.

When the door bell rang, the two girls were equally elated. Bliss poked her head out her room and yelled for her butler to get the door. But the girls kept their cool as they walked down stairs.

Schuyler was confused. "Where's Jack?"

"He isn't here? He should have been here by now." Oliver and Jack had gone their separate ways after the museum. "He got a phone call at the museum, said he needed to make a quick stop back at the mansion so he left early."

"He didn't call and say he'd be late." Schuyler didn't remember hearing her phone go off.

"I think it somethings up with the Van Horns, Lawrence was called away too."

"Really? I hope it wasn't anything serious." Bliss look at her two friends.

"Yeah, me too." Schuyler didn't like how she was feeling. Call it intuition, but she didn't think the date was going to happen after all. Stupid Silver Bloods!

"So I guess I'm stuck with you tonight."

"What makes you think I don't have plans?" Oliver huffed, crossing his arms.

Bliss rolled her eyes and started heading back up the stairs. "Cause you wouldn't have showed up if you did."

"I do have other friends." He moved to follow her.

Bliss said nothing more and just threw him a 'doubtful' look.

Schuyler followed quietly, checking her phone when she got back to Bliss' room. There wasn't a message or call from Jack. In fact, there wouldn't be a single call or message until it late into the night, when all plans for an evening together had expired.

Her phone chimed, the screen showed a single lone message from him.** Im sorry. Talk to you asap.**

* * *

When Jack got the phone call from his mother, he didn't expect for her to order him home. The tone of her voice was clear that she wasn't in the mood for him to be late. And now as he walked up the steps to the house, the feeling in his gut was unsettling. The house seemed normal enough; nothing was out of place. The hired help were on their usual cleaning schedule. Somehow the lack of trouble made Jack even more nervous.

Mimi came forward from the hallway from the spot where she had been waiting for him. Her voice curt and business-like. "Jack. Father's waiting."

She didn't wait for him and started walking toward the den. Jack checked his watch and a feeling this was going to make him late for his date. They walked through the den door and found Charles and Trinity Force speaking quietly behind his desk. Trinity was murmuring something to her husband, but she left the room promptly when she spotted them walking in. Jack took his seat alongside Mimi and checked his watch again. He was definitely going to be late.

"I hope I'm not keeping you, son, am I?" Charles spoke almost condescendingly as she caught Jack's action.

Jack dug deep for patience, keep his voice light and even. "You wanted to see me, so here I am. But I do I have an engagement tonight that I do not want to be late for."

Charles looked down at some paperwork on his desk. "You will have to ..._cancel_ any plans for this evening."

Jack blinked and uncrossed his legs to sit up straighter. His expression turned sour with annoyance.

Charles ignored him ad walked around to the front of his desk. Leaning back on the edge of it, he folded his hands together. He didn't say anything for a few long drawn out seconds. When he finally looked up to the blond Blue Blood, his eyes were cold and piercing. "Enough of this charade you're playing with Schuyler Van Alen. I assumed that if we played along, you would get it out of your system before long. But it seems I've underestimated the power of your delusions."

The words from Charles hurt him, even though he fought hard to feel its sting. Boys were suppose to look up to their fathers, look to them for advice. All those years they assumed the role of father and son seemed all for nothing. Jack tried to keep his voice from wavering. "I know I have a choice, it is _my _choice. I had hoped you would respect that."

Mimi sat up with her fists clenched. "Just get over it Jack! We have to do what is expected of us. You can't ignore it or deny what's ours." She had meant to say 'mine'.

Jack looked at Mimi and then at Charles. "I suppose this is some sort of intervention then?" He should have known that Mimi would have never taken their separation so easily. He wondered what his devious twin had been planning this whole time.

Charles spoke gravely. "The Van Horns were just attacked in their home. They're dead, son. We need to take action now."

Jack's hair stood on end upon hearing the tragic news. "All of them?"

"Save for young Daniel. He was away at his apartment at the University. We can't have any more deaths. That is why I'm asking this of you."

Jack the floor beneath his feet give away, the feeling of free falling pinched into his abdomen. They were asking for..._that_.

Mimi pleaded with him, her voice sounding faraway. "Please, Jack. Listen to reason. It's always been you and me... for centuries. That's how it works."

"Mimi, I will never be able to make it better between us. And I truly am sorry. It's more than what's between you and me."

Charles beat a fist against the edge of his desk. "The community needs you, Jack. We aren't ignoring the problem of the Silver Bloods anymore. You need to be at your strongest. And you will with her twin at your side."

Jack eyed his Charles, doubtful he really did worry about everyone's best. But the argument was solid, the elder Blue Blood was right. If the community saw that Jack and Mimi had separated like Allegra and Charles did, it would ultimately hurt morale. And there was no denying that Jack and Mimi were strongest together, bonded.

"I know how bitter this is for you, as Michael." Jack dared to address his father's hurtful past. "But I love her."

Mimi looked away, clearly hurt by his declaration of his affection for another. It was the first time he had ever said anything remotely like it.

Charles frowned. "If you honorable, you will uphold your duty as a guardian of the people."

With that, the doors of the den opened and Trinity walked in. "The town-car's ready."

* * *

The glowing blue LCD from her alarm clock told her it was half past 4 A.M. when the sound of their town car rumbled in the driveway. Schuyler jumped out of bed and ran out her room to the source of the sound. She slammed against a solid form as she walked out the door. Charles Force barely looked at her as he steadied her and walked away. Trinity Force followed her husband down the hall and Schuyler wished she hadn't caught the elder's look of pity.

Cursing silently, Schuyler ran downstairs. When she saw Jack, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He didn't hug her back with the same passion. Pushing her gently away, he grabbed her hands firmly and pulled her toward the living room.

"I was worried." Schuyler felt her body tingle as if it had fallen asleep. Something wasn't right.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you. But first, I wanted to apologize for ditching you guys." He was looking everywhere but her, looking like he was about to pass out from the stress of what he was about to say.

"I figured something was up. What did your parents want?"

"The Van Horns were murdered tonight, Sky. The Committee is finally taking action."

Schuyler swallowed, feeling like Jack was about to drop a bomb on her. "And what does that mean?"

"It means...that they're having their known twins bonded. They're pushing everyone's up." Jack still didn't look at her in the eyes. "They need us bonded, together at our strongest."

Schuyler saw a break-up and recognized it as one. "When?"

"We already have."

She took a step back, feeling those words weigh down on her entire being. "I guess I should have seen this coming." She felt the wetness in her eyes build up.

"Sky..." Jack reached out for her.

"You had the ceremony already." She ducked out of his reach. "You're bonded."

He finally looked up to nod at her. The look in his eyes were dull, muted.

"This isn't fair." She knew it was selfish to get angry.

"I know and I'm sorry! This was why I didn't want to start anything with you." Jack ran a shaking hand through his hair. He wanted to fix everything for her, but they had a hand in this just as much as the Committee. They should have just stayed away, it wouldn't have hurt like this if they had. He offered feebly, "With time it'll be better."

"For you!" Schuyler fought to keep her voice down.

Jack remained still, unable to override the guilt in his veins.

"You'll be slipping back into your bonded role. You have the luxury to forget...you'll forget-" Her voice broke, damn her for trying to stay strong about this. "-how you feel about me."

Jack shook his head, he wished it could make things better, make _her _forget. She was right, it wasn't fair. She would be suffering and there wasn't anything he could do about it. "I wish things were different... maybe it would have been... another lifetime."

She had done the best she could, but her tears welled up and fought for release. It was not too long before they trickled down her face.


	17. Goodnight Goodnight

**Chapter 17 -Goodnight, Goodnight**

Day 20.

Twenty days since that night. The night he lost all heart and passion and had to choose between duty and self. He didn't even realize he had been counting the days.

But here he was, on the twentieth night had to witness her walking away with tears in her eyes. He would hear her crying late into the night. And he would know that it had been his doing. He made her cry. Just thinking about it again made him feel like gasping for much needed air.

It was because he had chosen duty, chosen the group over the himself. And none of them would realize the anguish it put him through, as if they were entitled to his devotion, his protection.

And those that did know what he had to give up watched him do it with a smile. Images of Mimi from that night flashed in his mind and he suddenly felt like screaming. He had been in love her, once. It seems like such a long time ago. But the Mimi he knew was long gone. And he would be damned to just let the bond brainwash him into loving the shell of what she use to be, what he had loved.

No. His mind would know better. It would not let him be fooled by the bond. Reality and knowledge would be more potent then the magic behind the bond. He will never love Mimi again. That much was certain.

Ages ago, she had been a compassionate lover. It was her tenacity that he had fell in love with in the first place. Now it was overshadowed by her treachery, her penchant for manipulation that pushed him away. She cared for the community as much as Charles did in Jack's opinion. The two looked out for themselves and their own goals. These two people, who Jack had fought with, had respected, no longer held the same convictions those eons ago. And it was a dangerous time to be playing their games.

Jack Force hurried past a few Blue Bloods as he raced out of Duchesne. They had been using the school as a war room for preparing strategies, planning for whatever was coming their way. And with each new Silver Blood attack, war seemed imminent.

Jack gave a couple of classmates meager greetings as he past them at the front doors. He raced down the steps and into the streets of New York. The girls were part of Mimi's crew and he didn't want anything to do with them. Sighing a breath of relief, he continued down the street, hoping to disappear into the crowd.

The Committee wanted him assume responsibility, to protect the community. Little did the they know, he would be keeping tabs on Mimi and Charles as well, their other beloved guardians.

Thinking about his supposed father and twin made his blood boil again. They made him give up the one thing that had made him happy in a very long time. So he'll fulfill his duty alright, even if it means protecting the community from their own.

Jack raced down the street, flying past pedestrian unnoticed. He sought solace at Central Park, knowing it would be fairly busy with city patrons and tourists alike, perfect place to just get lost become anonymous.

* * *

"I'm thinking about joining a nudist colony."

Bliss stared at Oliver's profile, slightly disturbed by his confession. She shifted in her seat on the bench, elbow propped on the table in front of her. She turned toward the table where a pale, raven-haired girl laid, seemingly lost in a daydream. It really was too bad, she would be loved to see what Schuyler's reaction would have been.

"Seriously, I think the nudist are on to something. Who needs clothes? It's like a big F-U to society. You know who else are geniuses? Drifters. They don't need some suite on the Upper East Side. They're sticking it to the man."

Bliss couldn't help but chime in this time. "The man? You don't even have a job."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Semantics. After Duchesne, should I survive the next two years, I think I'll go backpacking. First to California, then through Europe." With that he climbed off the bench table he had been perched upon. He circled around Bliss to the other end of the table and glanced down at the girl. "Earth to Schuyler. Hello? Sky?"

Schuyler had her eyes closed, trying to clear her mind. It was just nice sometime, not needing to think. She pried her eyes open, blinking back the bright afternoon sun.

She looked up at Oliver past his upper body. Everything was upside-down and Schuyler could make out an elderly man glaring at them. He muttered something unkind and walked away, probably something about how idle teenagers were always up to no good. She looked back up at her to the upside-down version of her friend. He looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Sorry." With that, she closed her eyes again. After a moment, she gave up, feeling two sets of eyes staring at her. She sat up, pivoting to swing her legs around and on the bench.

Bliss shrugged at Oliver who must have been making a face and rested her head in her hand. She glanced at raven-hair girl, who was staring off into the park with a blank expression. Her friend had been doing that a lot lately.

Oliver circled around Bliss again with more determination and stood in front of Schuyler. "Sky."

Schuyler looked up, face blank with boredom.

"Where have you gone?" His eyes searched hers.

"_Currently_, I'm in the middle of Central Park." She answered dryly.

"You know what I mean." Oliver didn't budge. She started acting up not too long ago. And he was pretty sure he knew why.

Sky glared at him. _What did he want from her? _"What?"

She could tell he was about to go on some rant or speech about how weird she had been acting. Both her friends looked like they had been itching to all day. She had just been about to tell him off when her skin prickled as if she could feel someone watching her.

She whipped around, nearly taking Bliss out with her legs. Her eyes searched the area around them, but nothing was amiss. So swore she felt something. Silver Bloods wouldn't be that rash and attack so openly during the daytime would they?

* * *

"Sky..." Bliss' hand on her arm was startling.

"What?" Schuyler spoke softly, turning her attention back to her friends.

"We have a Committee meeting, remember?"

"I haven't been going to them and you know it." Schuyler muttered.

The Silver blood threat was real, she would never deny that. But naturally there were two fronts on the fight against them. After the recent attacks, her grandfather had lost the support of many in the Committee. So now they were split. The majority strayed, a few stayed by Lawrence's side. And there was no doubt who's side she was on. She wasn't going to listen Committee members drone on about strategies she wasn't going to follow.

Basically the Committee was in shambles. You'd think after all these years, they would be better than that. The second they realized the Silver bloods was gaining the upper-hand, they run around like chickens with their heads cut off. And Charles was doing what he did best, playing politics. He managed to tie himself with the majority. Now it was they who occupied Duchesne.

Charles had the clever idea of sending Lawrence off to "gather support" and work on "international relations". So at time when she needed his guidance most, Lawrence was now out globetrotting and working with the international groups of Blue Bloods.

"Want to go shopping for that blood drive charity ball then?" Bliss' question trailed slowly, knowing the Schuyler had started drifting away in her thoughts again. "And the Saturday brunch before that."

"I don't think I'm going anymore."

Bliss rolled her eyes, "You know we're all expected to go. We have to show our suppor-"

Sky's hand shot up, cutting Bliss off. "Don't. I don't need any reminders of how frustrating the Committee is."

"Sky's never liked those annoying excuses for butt-kissing." Oliver offered, hoping to keep the conversation light. "I'm sure we'll find something better do." He pat her on the back.

Bliss counted to ten, there wasn't anything she hated more then losing control over a situation. And Sky was letting that happen to herself. "Look I understand your situation. I just thought it could be fun if we went. You know, do stuff like normal teenagers do? We can't let what's happening prevent us from trying to have some normalcy in our lives."

Sky slumped, guiltily glancing up at Oliver and Bliss. "Sorry."

"You seem to be apologizing a lot lately. See a pattern here?" Oliver gave Sky a tight squeeze on the shoulder.

Sky smiled tightly, it felt weird on her lips. _"_What would I do without you guys"

Oliver's eyes went wide and he shrugged sarcastically. "By the way, I think it would be a good idea if someone went to these meetings. So we can stay updated with what their doing."

He stopped talking because Sky looked at him with disbelief. "What?"

She raised a brow at him. "I didn't think about that. I think Lawrence is rubbing off on you." He smiled proudly, she was glad he did.

"I'll go." Bliss volunteered, she was the only available option anyways. Oliver wasn't allowed and Schuyler certainly wasn't going to be making an appearance anytime soon. She slid out of her seat on the bench, straightening her shorts. "I should go then, I'll be late. Wish me luck."

"Wait, Bliss." Her friend turned around and waited unexpectedly for Schuyler to continue. "I'll give you a call."

Bliss blinked at her, not following her train of thought.

Sky blushed, she had been a terrible friend as of late. "Er, to go shopping? For the brunch or charity thing?" She really didn't want to go to either. The brunch was coming up, in a couple days. Then there as the charity ball. Both had been planned months before. The Blue Bloods prided themselves with these events and the charity ball would be the talk of the month.

Bliss lit up and smiled. "Okay. I'll see talk to you then."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Sky's shoulders after Bliss disappeared into the crowd. "So where to then, buddy?"

Schuyler glared up at him, since when did he call her buddy? "I'm hungry, want to grab a bite to eat?"

Oliver looked around. "As long as its fully cooked and not bloody...or have anything to do with my neck."

Sky raised her eyebrows appropriately, "Now that you mention it." She eyed his neck.

Oliver shuddered dramatically. "I still haven't gotten over that. You know its ridiculous that you guys have to do that, feed off of humans."

That got a genuine smile out of her. "Come on. I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

Schuyler rolled her eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of something fried, salty, and smothered in cheese." She conjured up the image of a large order of cheese fries.

Oliver clapped his and rubbed them together. "Now we're talking!"

* * *

**Thank you **to those who have reviewed and left me messages in the last couple months. It is you guys who reminded me of my goal to finish this story.


	18. Can't Take It

**Chapter 18** **- Can't Take it**

The air-conditioning systems in Duchesne were running at full speed, keeping the air chilly and dry. The only lights turned on were the ones in the Jefferson room and its surrounding area.

Mimi and her faithful followers made their way through the main hall and headed to the Jefferson room. Their coiffed hair swayed as they walked with their heads held high, leaving a mixed trail of expensive designer perfume. Being newly bonded put Mimi in a whole new stratosphere of exclusivity. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Light escaped the Jefferson doors, as Blue bloods entered the grand room. Mimi liked to make an entrance, so she and her entourage were anything but quiet as they sauntered in.

As happy as she was, she couldn't ignore the fact that Jack was still acting weird. Whenever he was around, his mind was always elsewhere. And even though their telepathic bond was back, she was hardly ever on his mind.

Her other entourage was right on her tail, matched her step for step, taking their seats near the front. She couldn't help but noticed a few male Blue Bloods staring at her, so she smirked. If only Jack could see how everyone adored her. Then maybe he would snap out of the daydreaming.

Jack had been M.I.A for the last couple sessions. But, Mimi didn't put any thought into it, because he had skipped meetings before. Just as long as he wasn't with Schuyler, she was happy. And she was sure that wouldn't be happening now that she had bonded with him. He was acting like he had just gone through a bad break-up. The two hadn't even been with each other for that long, especially compared to the _years _Mimi and spent with Jack.

Mimi was certain Jack just needed time. And she would give that. Then maybe they could finally be happy.

* * *

Bliss could hear muffled voices from behind closed doors of the Jefferson Room. Taking a second to gather herself, she smooth her hair down and straightened her herself out. Running from the park to the school was the only way she could make the meeting in time. Gently pushing the doors, she tried to enter the meeting as quiet as possible.

She avoided a few glares and bored stares from her peers and elders as she sneaked into the room. Mouthing a couple apologies, she grabbed a seat in the back. Listening to the Committee heads speak, she tried to piece together what was being discussed. After a few minutes, her eyes had already glazed over. This was not what she wanted to be doing by herself. Waking from her daze, she frowned when she could see Mimi Force staring right at her. She couldn't tell what emotion read on the blond bombshell's face, but it couldn't be good.

When the meeting finally ended, Bliss felt even less productive. Nothing terribly important was going on, save discussions on the charity ball and similar business. And if she had missed anything crucial from being late, she wasn't bothered to find out.

The majority of the attendees were dismissed. A few older Blue Bloods asked to stay behind and were given menial tasks and jobs. The available twins also stayed in the room, waiting to be briefed. Mimi, of course, held the attention of the Committee heads at the end of the meeting.

Bliss attempted to leave before, but was asked by her father to wait for him. She tried to stay unnoticed by the group as she hung back. That is, until Mimi jogged over to her. In preparation for what had to be a rant from Mimi, Bliss' back went stiff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bliss. We need to talk."

"Alright." Bliss drawled in her slight southern accent. "What about?"

Mimi haughtily glanced over her, apparently amused by Bliss' defensive posture. "About your recent behavior. But I've been in a good mood as of late, so I'm willing to forgive and forget." Mimi gave her old friend one of her award-winning smiles.

"And what am I suppose to be apologizing for?" Bliss asked impatiently.

Mimi leaned in closer, hands on her hips. "Oh, I know you're aware. You can't ride two horses with one ass, now can you?" Her voice changed accents mid-sentence.

Bliss took offense to that and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

Mimi continued before Bliss could say anything. "It's either them or us. I can't have you associating yourself with Schuyler Van Alen and that Red Blooded friend of hers. And with the Silver Blood attacks, you don't want to be caught on the _wrong _side."

"Mimi we're all on the _same _side."

"You'd be naive if you really think that. Now I'm having a party to celebrate my bonding with Jack. And I want you there. Ditch the rejects."

Bliss blew frustrated breath. "Those _rejects_ are my friends."

"No, _We _are friends." Mimi righteously corrected her. "_They _are washed up losers who will become irrelevant after high school."

There was a short pause; Mimi could see the gears working in Bliss's head. The red headed girl was looking for the right words to say. And for her sake, it better be an apology.

"No." Bliss gazed back defiantly. She wished her words had more confidence behind them, but at least she managed to say it at all. "We're not friends, not anymore."

That wasn't the exact reply Mimi was expecting. "Excuse me?"

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met." Bliss stood her ground, as she quietly affirmed. "Its not for you to decide who I can be friends with. And if you really were my friend, you wouldn't ask me to."

Bliss continued speaking, feeling a bit more confidant now that she had gotten started. "Mimi, I like Sky and Oliver. They're good people and you would see that if you weren't so self-involved."

Mimi was practically seething now. But she kept her facade cool. "I'd be careful Bliss, with what your saying."

"Forget it. You'll never understand it." Bliss shook her in disappointment and turned to leave, but caught the sound of laughter behind her.

"Understand what may I ask?" Mimi snorted, eyes dancing with amusement.

Bliss stared back long enough for Mimi to recognize the seriousness in her own eyes. "Friendship."

She didn't wait to see what Mimi's reaction would be and quickly left the room. She raced out of the school and wished that of all things, Mimi did understand. Then maybe they'd have a better chance as surviving the war.

* * *

Mimi paced the length of her room, still fuming over her encounter with Bliss. Just what the hell did she mean, _friendship_? She pulled at the dress she had been gripping tearing it with too much force. With a frustrated groan, she whipped it across the room. How dare she Bliss to her like that!

"You rang?" A figure stood at the door.

Mimi glanced up, her twin looking like nothing could excite him, even if an earthquake were about to hit the Upper East Side. Her heartbeat slowed. Because regardless, he was here. It was OK.

"Yes! I've been looking for you all day." She pouted.

Jack just shrugged, saying nothing. He eyed the torn dress on the floor.

"Well?" Mimi tapped her foot on the floor.

"Well, what? You called _me_." He answered wearily.

_"_Where are you been all day?"

"Out."

Mimi glared at him. Everything should have been better by now. But it was just the same as always. He was still the same.

"I was with some of the lacrosse guys. They're waiting downstairs, I just came back grab some money." He answered back, sighing.

It was the truth, he just left out the part where he avoided the meeting and nearly ran into Schuyler at the park. After that near disaster, he called up his lacrosse buddies to keep himself busy.

"I've had a pretty awful day and I need to vent.I want to go party. I need it. Do your lacrosse buddies want to come with then?" Mimi drawled on as she looked through her closet.

"You don't _need_ to party, Mimi." He sounded impatient again.

"No, you don't understand. I REALLY do. I'll tell you all about it on the way." She completely missed the point of his last comment.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not going out with you tonight Mimi."

He frowned, his lips tightly pressed together. Before Mimi could say anything else, he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

**Later that night...**

The large T.V screen set an eerie glow into the rest of the living room of the Van Alen household. The lights from the screen played shadows on both Schuyler and Oliver's face.

Schuyler flinched when a man in a suit busted down a door and fired off a shotgun round, pulverizing anything in its path. Her mind was wandering to things she didn't want to deal with, again. But the movie's loud sound effects constantly startled back to watching the action flick.

"Think you can do that?" Oliver asked, genuinely enjoying the movie.

Schuyler watched the screen as a woman made an extraordinary jump over a fully-grown man and managed to precisely fire two handguns while doing the flip, hovering in the air. Then she grabbed someone by the throat and threw up up against a wall. She winced at the violence. "I don't think so. But if I do managed sometime in the future, you'll know its time to find a new friend."

"You kidding? That would be bad ass. You'd be like a Silver Blood _assassin_." Oliver's eyed widened like they usually do when something excites him.

The Silver bloods weren't something to be dealt with lightly. Schuyler looked at him incredulously. _Boys. _"Its not funny Ollie. The Silver Bloods are crazy strong. If I ever had to fight more than one at a time, I'd be killed." She pointed at the screen."And there's no way I can defy physics. That's never going to happen."

She was getting stronger, that much was true. But there was no way she could replicate movie magic.

Oliver frowned, disappointed. "Well, that sucks." He didn't really want to think about what the Silver bloods were capable of. He had witnessed some it when Dylan and his posse attacked them.

There was a knock on the door and it turned out to be Bliss. Unfortunately, she didn't get any useful information from the Committee meeting. The problem was getting incredibly difficult to solve, if it wasn't already in the first place. They were stuck. And with the Committee running the show again, it felt like they were falling behind.

Schuyler thought of the dagger that was stashed away in her mother's room. But it led to remembering how they got it in the first place, and it hurt to think about it.

"Oh yea, just a heads up..." Bliss looked at her two friends sheepishly. "Mimi will probably be on the war path with all of us for awhile. I'd avoid running into her."

"Why..." Oliver wearily asked. The last thing they needed now was Mimi making their lives a living hell.

"I kind of told her off." Bliss slowly answered, then she shrugged innocently. "She kept insulting you guys and they she gave me this ridiculous ultimatum. It was either her or you guys."

Schuyler rubbed her eyes and found it funny at the same time. "Fabulous."

Oliver shook his head. "What exactly did you say?"

"I may have called her selfish and said some terrible, but completely honest, things about her character."

"That's kinda awesome. I'm surprised you came back in one piece." Oliver wagered the look on Mimi's face would been worth the trouble.

Bliss just nodded in agreement and grinned wolfishly. She was happy to stand up for them. It didn't take long for her to realize who her true friends were. She looked back at them and sounded felt a wave of red hot anger. She focused on Schuyler, who had gone silent again.

"Sky, you alright?" Bliss looked at Oliver, wondering if he caught onto her concern.

Schuyler felt her rage fester, dark tendrils blooming in her chest. Closing her eyes, she calmed her nerves, imagining beaches, oceans, and sunshine.

It didn't work. Who the _hell_ did Mimi think she was? Schuyler just couldn't understand the girl, didn't wait to waste anymore time trying to.

Schuyler opened her eyes and found her two friends were watching the movie. Someone had asked her a question. She scrambled for an appropiate reply, but came up empty.

"Right. I think I should get back before Charles throws a fit." Schuyler announced. Both of her friends looked disappointed. She turned to Bliss. "Sorry about Mimi. You're better off anyways."

Bliss stood to give her a hug. "You sure you don't want to hang out for a while longer? I can have my driver take us home."

Oliver knew Schuyler, and it wasn't a time to smother her with attention. "I'll walk you girls home."

"Don't be silly. I'll call the town car." Bliss offered.

That's when it hit Schuyler. "Wait. I have a better idea."

Both Oliver and Bliss looked at Sky hesitantly, because the girl had a suggestive grin tugging at her lips.


	19. Say It's Possible

**Chapter 19**** - Say It's Possible**

"So this is where the rich and the fabulous live? Nice." Oliver's gaze perused his surroundings of the Force Mansion.

Schuyler knew Oliver lived quite comfortably himself. You didn't get into Duchesne without proving you could keep up with the Upper East Side or get with an impressive scholarship. And Oliver could easily have done both. She led them to her room, passing by Mimi and Jack's room, who both seemed to be out.

"Nobody's home?" Oliver sounded hopeful when he stopped at the threshold, not daring to enter.

"Guess not." Schuyler dumped her messenger bag onto her plush bed. She went ahead to change in her bathroom.

Bliss hopped up on the bed, crossing her legs as she situated herself, "So what movies did you bring?"

"A few fan favorites." Oliver answered while tucking into his backpack.

They finished taking turns changing into their pajamas and grabbed their things as they moved to one of the few rarely used living rooms with a expansively large flat screen T.V.

"You sure this is okay?" Bliss dropped down into an over sized chair that could snugly fit two people, tucking her feet under her. "We could just watch this in your room."

"They're not even here." Sky pointed out matter-of-factly, but it only won a disapproving glare from Bliss.

"Charles is always complaining about me not being back on time. He should happy I'm here at all."

The excuse was hokey and she was sure Bliss had caught on to her true motives. This was an act of rebellion. Charles forbid her from having people over the day she moved in, in addition to an long list of other house rules. Trinity must have taken pity on her, because the following morning, she had taken Schuyler to the side and explained that should Schuyler ever wanted to have friends over, she could put in a request with the Force matriarch personally.

Not only was Schuyler having people over without speaking with Trinity first, she was blatantly doing it in the open. She could easily smuggle them into her room and get chastised in the morning. But the act wouldn't be as satisfying. Besides, they hardly used this living room anyways. They should thank her for helping them break it in.

Bliss watched her hesitantly and Schuyler put on her most innocent smile.

"Alright, so as a newcomer to our exclusive movie nights, you get flick choice." Oliver handed his DVD album case over with an certain air as if the heavy holder was the Gutenberg Bible.

Bliss scanned the various movies, flipping page after page of discs, which ranged from comedy to action. He must have had over a two hundred movies in his collection. After what must have been long minutes of perusing, because Schuyler and Oliver had made a tangent off into a conversation by themselves, Bliss made her decision.

"This one." She handed the DVD disk to Oliver

"Good choice, milady." Oliver referenced the movie choice, wagging the disc at Schuyler so she could see the choice. Schuyler recognized it easily, _The Princess Bride._

Bliss shrugged and almost blushed as her two friends nodded approvingly. "I actually haven't seen it yet."

"Then you're in for a treat." Schuyler smiled.

* * *

The movie choice was highly appropriate given their current state of affairs. Nothing beats angst and turmoil better than a tongue-in-cheek comedy with an overall romantic storyline. Bliss couldn't help but smirk every time she caught Oliver mouthing his favorite lines as they watched.

Occasionally, they would break into commentary over the movie or laugh loudly at a scene, disrupting their concentration on the movie. Schuyler had forgotten her earlier predilection for rebellion, feeling the most at home at the mansion than she ever had all summer.

The movie was at the scene when Westley rolls down the hill, his voice trailing off as he fell, "As...you...wish..."

Schuyler couldn't help but feel a pang of regret, a heaviness weighing on her chest as the scene reminded her of things she would rather forget. It was odd. Through out the movie, Schuyler learned Bliss had a weakness for physical comedy and would chuckle or laugh out loud anytime the actors performed it. This scene would surely get a rise out of the her friend, but Schuyler didn't even hear a snort.

Breaking away from the movie, she turned to see what was up and found the object of her agony standing just inside the doorway. Oliver and Bliss had both been watching him, which explained their lack of attention on the movie.

Jack Force stood there with his hands in his pocket. Curiosity had gotten the best of him and he walked in with the intention of seeing who had been using the room. He thought it might have been Charles and Trinity, but now he stood there unsure of the protocol. What were they to each other? Were they all still friends after his bonding? Did they still considered him one?

"Right. Uh, sorry." Jack balanced on the balls of his feet, feeling even more uncomfortable after having spoken.

Schuyler noticed he had looked everywhere in the room but her. So he was back to being indifferent. _Good_, she thought bitterly. And then, she could have sworn his gaze flickered on her. Oliver cleared his throat with more force than necessary, tearing her eyes off Jack and back to the flat screen.

No one was saying a word and Schuyler thought Jack would have moved by now. But there he was, still standing there, not moving an inch.

"You're welcome to join us." Bliss finally called out, making a peace offering. "We've got popcorn."

It was both very kind and polite of Bliss, but Schuyler knew whatever peace they needed, it was between her and Jack. The movie was still playing, so Schuyler thought it rude to pause it and make them wait. With sigh, she got up and walked over to the blond boy that affected her too much for their own good.

"We need to talk." She muttered as she walked past Jack, keeping a good distance from him. She called out to Oliver and Bliss as she left the room with Jack. "We'll be back. Don't wait up."

Jack spoke up first when they reached the hallway, finding a spot a safe distance from being overheard. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Shut up, Jack." Schuyler's tone was hard, but tired. Jack's eyes shot up in surprise at her directness.

"You need to stop apologizing. Especially for things that are out of your control." At that, he looked away, most likely in an attempt to hide his shame. Or guilt.

"I'm not very good with this you know." His voice came out as a quiet murmur.

She watched him for a long time. He looked almost haggard, more so than she had ever seen him. She had the urge to wrap her arms around him, but she squashed it. "I don't like this, the awkwardness between us. And now it's making other people uncomfortable."

With how things were with the Silver Bloods, Schuyler knew they had to be professional, even with the backlash of their affair.

"What else can we do? I just want to give you your space."

"When did I say I wanted space?" Schuyler bit her tongue from saying anything else out of anger. She calmed down and continued, "You've always made my decisions for me in our relationship, if you could even call it that."

Anger brewed up again, turning her tone sarcastic and bitter. "You must think I'm so naive. How could I possible survive all this when I've barely lived a single lifetime. You must think I'm weak. You wouldn't act so highhanded if you didn't."

"It's not like that." He replied adamantly.

"I was apart of our relationship just as much I you were!" That much was suppose to be obvious. "You could have talked to me."

She knew there were serious consequences to her affair with Jack. And she would have helped figure it out had he given her the chance.

He was completely open to her now, his emotions unguarded, the pain evident in his eyes. "I was just trying to protect you and I failed...I hurt you. So the only thing I can do now is do damage control."

She let his words sink in. The way his face contorted when he had admitted to hurting her, it did her in. She was never go to stop caring for him and falling out of love with him would take years, years she didn't have and didn't want to give. Jack Force had made a claim on her heart and there wasn't anyone else she would want to relinquish it to.

"And what about you? Who's going to protect _you _when _you _get hurt?" Schuyler fought hard to keep her voice even. What she had wanted to say, _she _want to be the one. And the idea of the person being Mimi made her dizzy.

"I can take care of myself."

Schuyler didn't doubt that. Physically, yes. But emotionally, he was a mess.

"What would you have me do?" He asked her quietly, when she didn't reply back.

Feeling like it was test, she searched his face for an right answer. What was she suppose to say that could make things easier? They both stared at each other. The following silence was enough to cause them grin at each other. Of all things! Their grins were a concoction of the silliness of their situations and the results of their over stressed minds.

Here was Jack, an ancient being who's seen everything and then some. Then there's Schuyler, a new soul, an anomaly in their world, who's barely made her mark. But in much simpler sense, they were two young adults having been forced to grow up too quickly under the circumstances of the war brewing ahead.

Schuyler made an attempt to quell the hysteria, but it seem Jack was consumed by it, breaking out a breathy laugh, leaving her speechless. Maybe he had lost his mind after the bonding. She couldn't imagine what turmoil his thoughts and emotions must be in. The magic of the bond was coercing him into feelings and memories he didn't want anymore. And fighting it would take a toll on his strength and power.

Taking a step closer to him, she mimicked the crazy smirk on his lips. "We need help."

"Understatement of the year." Jack muttered and relaxed an inch. It wasn't much, but Schuyler took it.

"Can't we find a happy medium in all this? I mean, do we really have to go back to ignoring each other?" They had made it this far. She didn't think she could go back to being distant again.

Jack took a moment to mull over it. "I guess they can't really do anything about us being friends."

Schuyler knew there was a string attached to that. "But?"

"But...there really isn't a way around being bonded. You either break it or don't. The longer Mimi and I are together, the more of my...past comes back. I don't want to string you along, I can't do that to you."

This was more or less of their break up, at least the residuals of it from the night he came back after the bonding. He had feelings for her. But his duties trumped them. So they had to settle to being friends.

"We'll find a way work this out." She sounded more optimistic than she really was. She took a step closer, taking his hands. "If it takes playing nice in front of the committee, then we'll do it."

Jack looked at her incredulously. "Yeah, _right_."

She pat the back of his hand reassuringly, something she did with Oliver. "It's for a greater good. We'll save their lives and do it with a smile on our faces."

Jack looked at her longingly and Schuyler wish he didn't. That look always did funny things to her abdomen. It felt like he there was something he wanted to say, his lips forming the words. But he stopped and looked away. "Okay. But I want you promise me something."

Schuyler nodded her head, agreeing without hesitation. Later she would chastise herself for so easily agreeing.

"Whatever is going to happen. I need you to trust me."

Schuyler didn't have a reply to his cryptic instructions.

He continued, "The Silver Bloods, they're a bigger problem than us. I need to-"

"_We_ need to..." She cut him off, tired of his self-sacrificing tendencies.

Jack sighed bemused and didn't finish his original thought. He was looking at her with that air of appraisal again and she felt a bit self-conscious. "Whatever happens, just trust me alright? I promise I'll let you in on what I can. It's imperative I keep things to myself, for reasons I will make sure you'll understand when the times comes. Just know that a bond is only as strong as you are willing."

Schuyler couldn't completely process everything he had just divulged and hadn't expected him to. She would have to replay her memories of it to decipher his cryptic message. What was he saying about bonds? Did he have a way to break his without being punished?

Jack hesitated, staying put.

Schuyler finally answered him slowly. "Okay..."

Before leaving, he pulled her close and hugged her. It was silent thank you for not pressing, and she understood it. She hugged him back tightly. With his chin resting on her head, he took a deep breath and let go.

* * *

Oliver and Bliss welcomed Jack he walked back into the room and took a seat on the floor. They put on a brave face and attempted to act as comfortable as possible, knowing the complicated relationship Jack and Schuyler had.

Schuyler wanted to laugh at them, their fronts made them look even more contrived and awkward. Bless their hearts.

Jack had situated himself on far left on the floor by the three person reclining couch Schuyler had laid on, with Oliver sitting up next to her. Bliss had snuggled even deeper in her plush one seater next to them, eyes drooping ever so often.

Schuyler didn't feel like laying down again, with Jack so near her now, so she took a seat in the middle, legs brushing against Jack's shoulder. "Excuse me." She whisper as she pulled the lever in armrest of her seat, releasing the reclining foot rest. She crossed her legs at the ankle as she stretched out. Oliver sat to her right in the same position.

Over the rest of the movie, Jack had raised his arm and used her recliner as his armrest. There wasn't much room, so his arm fell on her crossed legs. She tried watching his expression in the dark of the room, but he seemed content to rest it there, eyes focused on the movie.

By the end of the movie, his fingers had found her ankle, playing light circles on her skin. Any attention to the movie was lost as she fought not to react to his touch, wondering if it was intentional. Schuyler concluded Jack didn't realize his own actions, his attention solely on the enjoying the movie. He even laughed at Oliver's impression of Indigo Montoya, his finger flexing, gripping her ankle as he chuckled at the other boy's rendition.

Just as Schuyler's mind had finally quieted and accepted his subtle show of affection as unintentional, his hand disappeared and the lights were rudely turned on, bathing the room in light that strained their not-yet-acclimated eyes.

A burgundy polished finger pulled away from the offending light switch, reaching back to the newly arrived figure. Mimi Force stood there, arms crossed and brow raised. "Hello." She sounded nothing but disdainful.

* * *

**Show me some love, leave it in a review!**


	20. Saturate

**Chapter 20** - **Saturate**

"Hey." Jack acted as if everything was normal. After having pulled his arm back, he laid it on his side. "How was the new club?"

"Oh, just great." Mimi answered dryly, knowing no one currently in the room would care.

"The movie's not over yet, care you join us?" He asked jovially.

Bliss was sprawled out on the carpeted floor by now, after trying to lay out on the one seater without success. She was hoping they would be asleep before Mimi came back, but that proved to be impossible now. She leaned up on her elbow and shared a cautious glance with Oliver.

When Mimi didn't say anything, Schuyler felt the aching need to bait her. With a push of the lever, the reclining footrest swiveled back into place. "You're just in time to catch the ending."

In a flash, Mimi appeared in front of Schuyler, towering over her seated form. Schuyler stood her ground and glared right back up at her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid, Mimi could be very intimidating if she wanted to be.

It looked like Mimi was about to attack. So everyone in the room stayed in their spots, afraid any sudden movement would cause a fight. In an anti-climatic end to their stand off, Mimi smirked and backed off.

"Thanks, but I have an early day tomorrow. Committee work, you understand… well, I guess you wouldn't." Mimi retorted, pointing out Schuyler's lack of importance.

Schuyler felt like her body was a tightly wound coil, ready to release at any minute. Mimi was baiting her, expecting an reaction. She reigned herself back, praying for serenity. "Then, good night."

Mimi's smirk was wiped off her face, not getting the reaction she wanted, and made her exit. She gave Jack a curt nod as she passed him on the floor. "I'll see you in the morning. We meet at 10."

It was a small victory for Schuyler, but she was elated. She turned back towards the flat screen, wishing Oliver would take the movie off pause as the blonde was leaving.

But before Mimi walked completely out the room, she twirled around. "I almost forgot. You're all invited to our party this Saturday."

Schuyler turned around, trying to hide her confusion as best she could, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Normally, we hold a party before the actual bonding. But we were in a bit of rush as you know. Hope to see there." Mimi didn't even let them see her smirk as she whipped around and marched to her room.

"Bitch." Schuyler knew it was Oliver who muttered that under his breath. There wasn't a time she was more thankful for her friends.

* * *

Schuyler woke up, the events from the night before lingered on her thoughts. Her little scheme to annoy the Forces had worked to an extent. Her aim was for Charles Force, but Mimi was a fine substitute.

With a sigh, Schuyler turned to find Bliss in the same position before she fell asleep with her back turned, a mop of red hair cascading over the pillow. Oliver was on the floor in an air mattress he brought along with him. Both seemed to be fast asleep.

Tip toeing over around the air bed, Schuyler tried to stay as silent on her way to her bathroom. Once inside her bathroom, she opened her window and welcomed the cool morning air. Taking in the rising sun, she crossed her arms and leaned out the window sill.

Her current state of mind rarely had time to just relax and think about...nothing. Even now, her thoughts strayed to what a mess her summer has been. The universe sometimes had a sick sense of humor. A couple years back, she had been wishing, waiting for _something _to happen in her life. Her wish was granted and she was thrown into this spectacular world of Blue Bloods and finds out she was one. She didn't have to lift a single finger, because she was born into it, was entitled. She finally _belonged_ somewhere, was apart of something bigger.

And then the jokes on her. She's once again an outsider. Her reputation was marred in this new world she was so exciting to be apart of. They look at her like she's the embodiment of disgrace and betrayal, her mother's betrayal. Then, just so she was clear her life was nothing but a joke to The Powers That Be, she falls for Jack Force.

Of all the people in New York, of the boys at Duchesne, it just _had _to be him. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

Looking up at the sky, she gave it a curt no_d. Thanks for nothing, universe._

With that, she walked over to her vanity sink began to shed off her large t-shirt for a shower. She stopped short of the rest of her clothes. She eyed the silver chain gleaming around her neck in the mirror. Grasped the diamond pendant, she stared at herself in the mirror, unable to take it off.

And then her decision was made, whatever may happen, she would make do.

* * *

"More pancakes, Miss Schuyler?" The chef asked her with a hint of an accent Schuyler still couldn't quite place.

She could only smile and mutter after swallowing her mouthful, "No, thank you."

"I can go for some more." Bliss smiled brightly, digging into her plate of breakfast. "Schuyler do you have a dress for the luncheon yet?"

Schuyler shook her head. "I don't own anything that would be remotely appropriate." She never had to do luncheons or cocktail parties. Yet another reason to hate living with the Forces.

"Then I need to take you shopping, don't I?"

Schuyler agreed and didn't bother arguing with Bliss, she knew better by now.

"So what do you want to do this Saturday?" Oliver finally spoke up after swallowing a mouthful of bacon.

Schuyler had the feeling Oliver was going to try and keep her preoccupied during the night of Mimi and Jack's party. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Bliss sipped from her cup of coffee and placed it gently back on the table. "I say we go to Mimi's party."

"Seriously?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"Not going is what Mimi will be expecting. She wouldn't want Schuyler there."

"It would be torture." Schuyler wiped her mouth with a napkin. "But what kind of step-sister would I be if I didn't support Mimi on her big night."

Bliss smirked, eyes twinkling with amusement. "She did invite us after all. So no big deal."

"No big deal?" Oliver repeated mockingly. "You two are completely nuts."

* * *

**A few days later...**

The night rain beat against the window of the town-car and Bliss relaxed with its rhythmic sound. Bliss looked out the window as they drove past the dreary skyline of Manhattan. Droplets of water on the window glided down its tinted pane. She watched several ones race against each other towards the bottom.

Tomorrow afternoon was the luncheon in Greenwich Village. It was an annual summer midday party for the well off. Both Upper East Side Blue Bloods and Red Bloods alike were invited. Then later at night, it was also Mimi and Jack's party. It was going to be a busy next day.

Bliss had just come from a photo shoot. Forsyth urged her not to go. Her last shoot didn't go so well, because she had almost died. Compared to the last one, this photo shoot was almost boring. They traveled over to Niagara Falls, shooting in front of the waterfall at night. It was long day. And now she couldn't wait to get home, change, and crash on her lush bed.

But now, Bliss awoke already in her bed. She couldn't remember when she actually changed and fell asleep. She must have been more tired than she thought.

Bliss snuggled deeper into her bed, in between conscious and unconsciousness. It was as if she had only just fallen asleep a couple minutes ago. Her sleepy haziness quickly subsided when she felt like she was being watched. The hairs on her neck stood on end.

Something was off. The curtains on her window were pulled wide open. _She always pulled them closed_. She hated being woken up by sunshine in the morning. Did she forget?

It was almost 3 a.m. She tried her best to glimpse around her room without giving away her awakened state. Peering around the room, her eyes readjusted to the darkness. She saw nothing else suspicious.

"I know you're awake. _I can feel it_." His voice came from the darkness and ran chills down her spine.

She wanted to scream, but her breath was caught in her throat. _Do something._

"How did you get in here?" Bliss barely whispered. Her opened curtains gave away that answer, but she needed to buy time.

"The window, like all the other times." Dylan emerged from the darkness, wearing a slight grin.

Bliss' heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Oh god. "Other times?" She couldn't hide the fear in her voice. How many other times had he been in here?

He said nothing, and just stared at her. There wasn't any malice in his face. But it didn't still didn't comfort her. She slowly sat up, trying to figure out how fast she could run past Dylan and out her room.

"You're afraid of me?" He actually sounded hurt.

_Of course, I am. You tried to kill me. _She couldn't answer him and fought back the wetness collecting in her eyes. When he stepped closer, she couldn't stop herself from retreating further on the bed.

"What are doing here?" Bliss found enough courage to ask him. She didn't want to die here, not now.

Dylan looked liked he was internally debating something. His answer surprised her. "I don't know. Guess I just wanted to see you."

"Why?" Bliss' curiously got the best of her.

He didn't answer, because he didn't have it. Ever so often, he had the urge to see her. He wanted check up on her. But most of the time, he was controlled by that hunger, that blinding hunger.

When he was in that mood, nothing could stop him. It was like he was being held prisoner and all he could do was watch. And because of that, he stayed away the rest of the time. And he was beginning to lose his old self. Even now, he wondered why he cared for Bliss. It devastated him to know that slowly, he was losing those feelings... because of what he was now.

"I'm sorry." He forced out, abruptly changing the subject. In truth, he _was_ sorry. But he knew an apology would never be enough. He could see she was in defense mode, ready to make an escape.

"For nearly killing me?" She laughed, but there was no humor in it. It was strange. She knew he was a Silver Blood now. But she swore she saw a glimmer of the old Dylan just now.

Dylan could sense her blood racing. It tempted him. _It would be so easy._..

Bliss recognized the hunger in his eyes. Making a split second decision, she tried to jump off her bed and make a run for the door.

She wasn't fast enough. Being a Silver Blood enhanced his speed and strength. Dylan intercepted her, by grabbing both her arms. He pushed her back and held her down on the bed. Struggling under his weight, Bliss tried to wriggle free.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He growled in frustration.

"Doesn't look like it. Let me go." She bit back. She didn't like being manhandled.

Bliss struggled against him, using all her strength. She took in their precarious position. Blush rising to her cheeks, she hated that even now he still had that effect on her. She hoped he wouldn't notice in the dark.

_Was she blushing? _Dylan couldn't tell, but he doubted it. He held her still, leaning in closer to get a better hold. She kept trying to pull free from him.

"Not yet. I need you to hear me out." He felt the warmth of her body. Her face was mere inches away from his. This was not a good idea. And her body writhing against him didn't make it any easier. So Bliss stopped her struggling and waited, her breath catching in her throat.

When Dylan just stared down at her, Bliss resumed her struggling. But every time she thought she was getting loose, Dylan just held her down tighter.

His lips were just a hairsbreadth away. "Will you stop?" He pleaded.

Bliss felt his breath on her lips. It excited her, his closeness and the knowledge that he was dangerous. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she leaned up. Their lips brushed against each other, and it caused Dylan to jerk his head away.

"What are you doing?" He harshly gasped.

Bliss strained her neck. Of all things, she did not expect him to pull away. She looked at him, embarrassed and hurt at the same time.

Dylan lightly shook his head. This was not what he had planned when he came here. Actually, he didn't plan for _anything_. Last thing he expected was for her to kiss him.

Without thinking, his lips crashed down on hers. It didn't take much coaxing and she feverishly kissed him back. Dylan still held her arms above her head and the rest of her securely down. The only thing she could do was strain her neck up, to try to reach him as best as she could.

Realizing this, he let go-hoping it wasn't a ploy to get away. Running a hand through her hair, the other held the side of her face. She hastily wrapped her arms around him, grabbing his sides. Their tongues battled each other, enjoying the contact. He pressed himself into her, needing the friction.

It was her moan that snapped them both back into reality. He only pulled up slightly, to look down at her bruised lips. When it looked like he was about to go for another kiss, Bliss put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Stop." She pleaded breathlessly, already feeling guilty about what she had done. "I can't think straight."

Dylan smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment." Climbing off of her, he felt the tension wash away a little.

There was that Dylan she knew, coming through his Silver Blood shell. How was this possible? He's not himself anymore. She had to remember that. "Dylan..." She began severely. "The Committee is looking for you. They've sent Wardens."

"Wardens? I'm flattered. Think they want me dead or alive?" There was sadness in his eyes, even though he asked lightly. He was sure Bliss wasn't threatened anymore, so he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I don't get it. How are you able to be so..." Bliss couldn't find the right word. She moved to the edge next to him.

"Normal? I don't know either. Sometimes I can control it. But the times I can't." Dylan confessed.

"How did it happen? You just disappeared." Bliss asked.

"I thought I had gotten better, but the hunger kept growing. It was too strong. We can sense each other, you know. They call to me." He couldn't look at her.

"But you're here. And you're in control." Bliss urged. She wasn't sure about his whole Jekyll and Hyde complex, but it was a little too late to be apprehensive. She tried to quell her fear when he spoke of "they". She guessed the Silver Bloods had telepathy with each other.

"For now. I'm slipping, and I think it'll be for good soon." Dylan continued.

"How many more of you are there?" Bliss dared to ask, hoping he wasn't going to flip.

"Enough." He answered coldly.

Bliss was afraid this would happen, she didn't want to set him off. That's why she was surprised when he divulged more information.

"They've got something big planned, if they can organize it right. It's going to get nasty. They don't say much, especially now with Pruslas gone." Dylan warned her.

"Who's 'they' Dylan?" Bliss grabbed his arm.

Dylan looked at her, she was trying to information out of him. He snarled and pull his arm away. He stood and made his way to the window. "I'm leaving."

"Wait." Bliss jumped off the bed, chasing after him. _I'm chasing after a Silver Blood. I must be out of my mind._

She pulled at him, but he kept moving away. She clawed at him, trying to get him to look at her. He finally stopped, but didn't budge from his position. Using all her strength, she pulled him down and hugged him. "Come back." Her whisper pleaded, asking him to return both physically and metaphorically.

He shrugged her off. "Something big is going down. Watch your back, Bliss. Cause I won't be."

Dylan disappeared before her eyes, the open window door rattling against its frame. Damn he was fast.

* * *

**Stay tuned...**


	21. La Même Histoire

**Chapter 21 ****- La Même Histoire**

Schuyler made her way through the fancy hallway of a modern looking building in the Village. Its sides were paned in tinted glass windows, the interior was accented with stainless steel and more glass. She passed various Red Blood mothers gushing about their children and plastic surgery secrets in the lobby outside the luncheon. Schuyler picked up her pace, hoping to avoid being recognized by any of her classmates.

There was no doubt rumors would have circulated about her and Jack from the previous month. And it most likely was all negative and hateful.

Schuyler wore a dress Bliss had picked out for her on their shopping trip. The navy dress had a plunging neckline too revealing for Schuyler's comfort, so she wore a plain white shirt underneath it. Her palms were starting to sweat, so she wiped them flat on her skirt, which reached just above her knees. Fortunately, everyone in the lobby ignored her as usual, so she easily slipped by the congregation and entered the luncheon.

The ornately decorated banquet hall was bustling with New York elites and the caterers serving them. Round white-clothed tables took up the majority of the large room, with the center open for a dance floor. Serene classical musical played by a live quartet and grand piano countered the busy atmosphere of the brunch. Schuyler spotted Mimi and Trinity, chatting up a storm with another Blue Blood family. Jack was behind them, having small talk with a fellow Duchesne Senior.

Bliss had given her a phone call early in the morning, sounding urgent and out of breath. Schuyler searched the crowd for her friend, hoping to see what had caused such a mood. The red head came into focus, beckoning Schuyler impatiently. Seated at her table were also BobiAnne and Jordan. All three were dressed impeccably, donning individual strings of pearls.

Schuyler didn't even get a chance to say hello, when Bliss pulled her down to the seat next to her. The girl had bags under eyes, her red hair messily put up in a bun.

"You look terrible." Schuyler quietly told her friend, who was leaning close to speak herself.

"I didn't get much sleep." Bliss grumbled, she eyed the banquet hall then back at Schuyler. "Guess who paid me a little visit last night?"

Schuyler blinked, slight thrown by the question. When Bliss figured she wasn't going to play the guessing game, she leaned into all the way over and whispered into her ear. "Dylan."

"What?" Schuyler's surprise came out louder than she expected and was promptly shushed by Bliss.

Before Schuyler could ask again, Bliss stood and pulled Schuyler out into a hallway. It was virtually empty, except for a few stragglers making their way back to the luncheon from the restrooms.

"What is going on?" Schuyler asked when it was clear.

"I woke up and he was there. I think he was there to warn me. Sky, we have to go look for him." Bliss implored.

Schuyler grabbed Bliss by the shoulders. "Bliss, do you hear what you're even saying? Dylan is a Silver Blood. He tried to_ kill us_."

"He came to see me Sky. There still has to be some good in him or he would risk coming to warn me." Bliss pointed out vehemently. Her eyes darted across Schuyler's face hoping to find agreement. "I miss him."

Schuyler frowned. She knew how hard it must be for her, to be unable to be with the one she cared about. "I know. But we can't go chasing after him. He's with the Silver Bloods now. And if he wants out, he's going to have leave himself."

Bliss nodded, blinking back the water in her eyes.

Schuyler shifted Maryjane heels. "And I know how frustrating it must be for you. Our love lives needs some serious help."

Bliss choked out a laugh, and her raven-haired friend joined in. "What we need are some normal boys."

"I don't think 'normal' will ever be enough for us." Schuyler smirked.

* * *

Lunch was served and it was as fantastic as Schuyler expected. The main course was a delicious roasted turkey sandwich on Ciabatta bread served with creamy artichoke soup. A row of tables stood at the side of the banquet hall, never empty of hordeuves, sweets, and finger treats.

Feeling very satiated, Schuyler sat back and enjoyed the live music. But to her surprise someone lightly tapped her shoulder. She looked up a found a dirty-blond haired young man looking down at her, lips curled in a shy smile. He was in her year at Duchesne, a Red Blood. A quick glance showed there were two of them, the other boy looking expectantly at Bliss. Schuyler's boy reach out a hand, palm up, in invitation. It seemed he and his friend wanted to dance.

"Oh no. I can barely move." Schuyler patted her stomach, trying unsuccessfully to turn down the offer when Bliss stood and accepted her partner's hand.

"Oh come on!" Bliss encouraged.

Begrudgingly, Schuyler was pulled onto the dance floor, but she pasted on her most welcoming smile. The friendly looking boy, whose name she soon learned was Nathan, was actually a great dancer. Schuyler did her best to keep up, blushing when her foot stepped on his. Nathan chuckled at her flustered state and swiftly eased her in time with his steps.

The pleasant music was easy enough to follow once Schuyler found the right tempo. As they waltzed, she looked around her and saw that Bliss was having a good time, chatting with her partner. She wished she could carry a conversation with Nathan, but her concentration could only take so many processes simultaneously.

Nathan didn't seem bothered by the lack of concentration and was content on waltzing and occasionally watching her. It was bit unnerving whenever her eyes met his. She did the first thing that came to mind, which was to smile. He took it as an invitation and his hands lowered ever so slightly on her back.

Thankfully, the song was over, before his hand could travel any lower. She was about to pull away, but Nathan didn't seem to want to let go. The next song started up and he started moving them again. Schuyler's mind raced for an reason to excuse herself, but was saved from the trouble.

"May I cut in?" It was a male voice behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was _him_.

Her current partner was well familiar with the social totem poll. Nathan gushed about the lacrosse team's great season last year before obliging Jack. He gave Schuyler a friendly handshake and left her on the dance floor with Jack before she could say 'thank you'.

"I thought we're just friends?" Schuyler was glad to have been saved from another dance with Nathan, but it didn't mean she wanted one with Jack. She didn't want to dance period.

"Do friends not dance?" His eyes lit up with amusement as he offered his hand.

She shook her head indignantly at him, but the effect was ruined as she still accepted his hand. As they closed the distance between them, Schuyler whispered, "Thank you."

"I thought Nathan was a superb partner." He poked back quietly, only for her to hear.

"He had wandering hands." Schuyler's nose scrunched up, remembering Nathan's flirting.

"I saw." His voice had gotten lower, it almost came out as a growl. Schuyler swore it sounded like one. She wondered why Jack was watching her anyways.

Schuyler looked around her and found they were being watched by those around them. She concentrated on his steps, hoping not to step on his feet. The band played harmoniously together and a singer crooned a beautiful french tune.

They moved across the dance floor, shifting in place with other couples. He twirled her around and pulled her back to him. To her surprise, the motion-singular and fluid-didn't cause her to trip.

"You don't have to come to the party tonight." Jack finally spoke up again as he dipped, her back arching and her head tipping back.

When she rose back up, she answered him promptly, "And what if I want to?"

"Then come, I'll clear it with security." Jack replied, knowing Mimi would have a strict guest list.

"What, you're not going to try and change my mind?" She was definitely surprised by his lack of highhandedness.

"Oh no. I've learned that is an impossible task by now." He chuckled.

"I'm doing this for me. I can't let Mimi step all over me, I have to make a stand at some point." Schuyler admitted.

"All I ask is for you to stay out of trouble." Jack sounded very much like Lawrence.

"Me? Trouble?" She feigned innocence. "Not to sound immature but, she the one that always starts it."

"And that's why I'm asking you to be careful."

After a moment, Schuyler leaned in closer so only he could hear, "Bliss saw Dylan last night."

Jack stiffened, "Is she alright?" He glanced around the room for Bliss. She was back at her table chatting with the boy she shared a dance with.

"She's a bit shaken, but should be alright. Its just really odd behavior from Dylan. She wants to go looking for him." She looked up at him.

Before he could comment, the song ended and everyone applauded. The singer bowed gracefully and left the stage. The pianist and guitarist stayed, playing another song.

Jack didn't look amused at hearing about chasing after Dylan. Schuyler thought it was bad idea as well, but that wouldn't stop Bliss if the girl had already made up her mind.

"Please tell me you didn't agree to such a notion."

Schuyler held up a hand. "Trust me, I'm not going to be on some wild goose chase anytime soon." She was about to ask if he had any new intel on the Silver Blood, but she caught a certain blonde Blue Blood heading their way.

"Heads up, my 2'oclock. I'll see you tonight." Schuyler quickly muttered before fleeing back to her table.

* * *

The harbor smelled of the sea on the breezy summer night as Bliss and Schuyler stepped out of their town car. The salty air wafted around them and the sound of the river swished nearby. An extravagantly large yacht sat docked before them, its entire exterior was lit up and the festivities had already begun. A red carpeted walkway led a line of invitees to the yacht's dock entrance.

"I don't know Mimi comes up with these parties." Bliss wondered. "She had only a week to plan this."

"Money opens up a lot of doors." Schuyler offered sagely, grinning as she eyed the long line of people. They were all dressed semi-formally, sticking to the nautical themed party, as instructed by the invitation. The line of party-goers were dressed in a pattern of similar colors, following the nautical theme guidelines. Navy blue and white seemed to be the popular choice of the night.

Three security guards stood at the entry breezeway, trying their best to efficiently admit people in. Various other security guards stood on the dock, eyes cautious and alert. Mimi's Bonding Cocktail party was harder to get into than the Oscars.

Schuyler wore a short white ruffled skirt. Her shirt was a dull silver halter, with thick braided straps. For warmth, she wore a black leather jacket, one that Oliver helped pick out. To finish her outfit, she wore the necklace Jack had given her. For the first time, she wore it out in the open.

Bliss adjusted the strap on her platform wedge. Her white dress billowed in the wind, its hem reach just past her knees tastefully. She waved good-bye to her driver as he drove off.

A red carpet beckoned them and they dutifully took their place in line. Schuyler watched the activity on the yacht, looking up to gaze at the enormous ship. String lights adorned the outside of the yacht, setting it in a nice glow. Music could be heard from the top deck, as well as a few a dull chatter.

Schuyler took a deep breath. She probably wouldn't even run into Mimi or Jack at the party, given how many people were invited. _Well, here goes nothing._


	22. Prelude

**Chapter 22 - _Prelude_**

Champagne flowed freely, there wasn't an empty flute in sight. Mimi Force's social engagements did not skim on any details, including the drinks. Begrudgingly, Schuyler thought the party was absolutely _perfect_. Mimi made it look flawlessly easy, but it no doubt took a small army of caterers to pull this kind of soiree off.

The large yacht held the crowd of the young Blue Blooded populace. Music played throughout the ship and everyone was having a good time. The festive night was underway and the guest list was just about checked off.

Schuyler had spotted Mimi and Jack on the main deck, welcoming guests as the arrived on the over sized yacht. A large rectangle table, clothed in silver was placed behind them. They used it to place the gifts various guests had brought them. The table was already full and some gifts were carefully placed on the ground underneath it. Mimi was graciously accepting the frequent gift offerings, a bright plastic smile plastered on her face. While Jack had looked positively bored.

The yacht made its steady way down the river and into the Atlantic. It rocked occasionally back and forth, and the motion made Schuyler a little sick. Who knew she would be sea-sick tonight of all nights. Normally she fared well on ships and boats.

Schuyler and Bliss had traveled throughout the ship, greeting a few friendly faces. Schuyler followed her social butterfly of a friend and could barely keep up. They came upon a larger room that held a poker table. A game was already underway, majority of them males. A single lone raven-haired female sat at the table, her almond shaped eyes focused on her cards, refusing to give anything away. Around the players stood onlookers, flutes of champagne in hand. The two girls joined the crowd of watchers.

Mimi Force glided into the room, announcing her presence, she spoke over everyone, "Everybody having a good time?"

The room grew louder as the guests answered. The well-practiced host simply glowed, "My pleasure, cheers." She raised her champagne glass for a toast and left as quickly as she had entered.

A bartender with a silver tray of full champagne flutes followed in after Mimi's exit. Bliss quickly scooped two up and handed one to Schuyler.

As everyone's attention went back to the poker game, the two girls melted towards the back of the room. Schuyler felt the need to poke fun at the host of the party. She did an exaggerated impression of Mimi with her champagne glass, trying her best to keep a straight face. Bliss snorted and pulled Schuyler out of the room before she offended any of Mimi's posse. "Let's check out the upper deck."

The girls laughed their way up the narrow stairs. At the same time a few guys started down the steps. The first boy carelessly made his way down the stairs and tripped over a step. Schuyler saw it happen in slow motion, his friend grabbed him from behind to prevent him from falling the rest of the way. The boy lost hold of his cup of cocktail shrimp, sending it tumbling down over her.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." The boy apologized, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"You're good, I'm OK. " Schuyler acknowledged and climbed to the top of the stairs. The upper deck was definitely where the party was, filled with dancing people and live chatter.

Bliss followed her onto the deck. "Oh crap."

Schuyler looked down at herself and there was shrimp cocktail sauce all over her skirt. The big red stain soaked into the fibers of her skirt and dampening against her skin.

"Where's the bathroom?" Schuyler frowned. _Just my luck_.

"I'll come with you." Bliss offered dutifully, but her eyes strayed to the deck.

Schuyler shook her head, they didn't two people to clean up a cocktail sauce stain. "No, it's fine. I'll just ask around."

"I can go look for some seltzer water."

"Nothing short of a miracle is going to make this disappear." Schuyler grumbled half-halfheartedly. "Go have fun, I'll be back as soon as I get this cleaned up."

* * *

It didn't take Schuyler long to find directions to a restroom. A security personnel gave her easy enough directions to follow. When she made it to the back of the lower deck, she found the single person restroom just as the man described.

The cocktail sauce was a tough opponent. She couldn't get it all of it off. And after the third try all that was left was a faded red stain on her water soaked top. She bit her lip as she eyes the mess in the mirror. No use crying over it. Giving up, she tossed the mountain of paper towels into the wastebasket.

Exiting the restroom and into the outside pathway, Schuyler took a step forward and leaned on the hull's railing. The narrow pathway on the lower level was quiet, devoid of any people. The outside air cleared her throbbing mind, the rocking of the yacht seemed to be affecting even more so now. The unsettling feeling in her stomach made her whole abdomen clench.

Expecting the need to hurl, she leaned farther out and stared at the dark waters below her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, hoping to quiet her mind and stomach.

"Enjoying the party?" Mimi's voice purred from behind her.

Schuyler turned around to the last person she wanted to see. "A blast."

"Not feeling well?" If it wasn't for the chill in her voice, the question could have been construed as sincere.

"Apparently not." Schuyler muttered, leaning back over. It was weird, she's been on plenty of ships with Cordelia when she was young.

"I've decided." Mimi announced jovially. "That you're my new charity case."

Schuyler paused, her suspicion running on all pistons. "Why?"

"I'm turning over new leaf." Mimi's face was a mask.

Schuyler snorted. "Right. Well, if you are so inclined. I could go for some Dramamine."

"I'll get right on it." Mimi raised a brow, but didn't move an inch, the predatory look in her eyes made Schuyler's hair stand on end.

Schuyler's brain scrambled for possible escape routes. Mimi was blocking the path in front of her. The restroom was to her left and the ocean to her right, the only way out was behind her. Decision made, she inched backwards. As a precaution, her mind reached out, checking for anything supernaturally amiss.

Mimi must have sensed the change in the atmosphere. "You think you're so powerful. Think that training of yours is actually working?"

Schuyler knew it was working. She _was _getting stronger. What she didn't know was that Mimi had been paying attention.

Mimi took the defiant look on her face as enough reply. "You're so called progress is nothing compared to what a true Blue Blood is capable of. You're delusional if you think you can take on a pure blooded vampire."

"I have." Schuyler raised her chin.

"Silver Bloods?" Mimi laughed, her eyes wrinkling at the motion. "Child's play. I was referring to _us._"

Schuyler's brow furrowed, not fully following her train of thought.

"Jack. Michael. _Me_."

Schuyler took a step back, feeling the chilling threat deep in her bones. "What exactly are you up to?"

Moving a step closer, Mimi's body language contradicted her benevolent tone. "I was looking for you. You'll miss the fireworks."

"That's a load crap." Schuyler took another step back, highly doubtful Mimi was here to make sure she caught the light display.

"But that's just it..." Mimi drawled, "I'm making sure you _do _miss the show."

* * *

"Sweetheart, can you help me get the party favors?" Trinity asked her son, her tone light and melodic.

Trinity led Jack away from the party, into an empty room, save for the boxes of party favors and extra party decorations. On a large fold out table were boxes full of silver and black gift bags. Trinity picked up a box. She turned to walk back out to the party, but paused as Jack turned from the table with his own box of favors. Trinity was watching him with a solemn expression. Jack waited, wondering for what she was going to no undoubtedly wanting to say.

"Benjamin, I want you to answer me honestly. Are you happy?" She placed the box of gift bags back down lightly on a nearby fold up chair.

Jack figured she didn't really need help carrying the party favors up after all. Her question jarred him, making him hesitate, so he avoided the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look _unhappy_." She replied somberly.

"It's nothing." Jack grumbled, feigning nonchalance. The frightening thing was, it was getting easier to feign it. The bonding's effects were becoming stronger, louder over his own thoughts. _It isn't anything. You'll be happy again, once the bond grows stronger. _

Jack walked around her and made his way to the party favors. Trinity definitely chose a superb time to start acting like his mother again. A moment too late.

"Don't lie to me. I know I may not be around very often. So when I notice these things, you know it's obvious." Trinity spoke to his back.

"What do you want me to say?" Jack bemoaned impatiently, keeping his back turned.

"Regardless of our past, I am still your mother. You can talk to me." H should have fought her on this, be offended by her pity. But the burden had become so heavy as of late...

Jack checked the entrance to the room. No one seemed to be around. He looked at his surrogate mother hesitantly.

"I am unhappy." Jack couldn't hold her gaze, so his eyes fell upon his Italian dress shoes.

"I see." Trinity heard the confirmation she needed. She watched him as she mulled over his confession. Her voice came out softly, as if astonished. "The bond didn't completely take. Your heart no longer desires the same thing."

Jack's head shot up. The guilt on his face said it all.

Trinity took in this new information and spoke carefully. "I can't tell you what to think or feel. And I don't think I can even tell you what to do. But what I can advise is you need to make a choice. Whatever is, no matter who it hurts or angers."

Jack looked at her helplessly, not believing what he had just heard. She was urging him to make a decision...that there even _was _choice.

"The answer is never black and white or it would be too easy." She admonished. "And you need to choose. You can't ride the fence on this one."

"I know too many lives hang in the balance."

"And how will you fight for us if you resent us?"

Jack was stunned. She was right.

"Sometimes, people have a hard time accepting change. Change puts people in an new environment and It's frightening. But not all change is bad-I should know, I was blessed with you." Trinity smiled sweetly, in the most nurturing way. He couldn't remember the last time she did something like this.

"But father." Jack spoke lowly. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Trinity frowned. "He _will_ be very angry. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She continued, "I trust you will make the right decision. Take charge of your own life, Jack. Or you'll always be living someone's else."

"Now, there is something I must tell you." Trinity looked guilty, Jack felt his stomach drop at the realization.

"Your twin has been plotting the demise of your Half-Blood".

* * *

There was small space between Mimi and the railing. If Schuyler moved fast enough, she could squeeze by and make a run for it. In the next split second, She dove forward only to be swung back around and slammed into the wall opposite the railing. Schuyler cheek throbbed as the bone it the wall straight on.

Grabbing a handful of Sky's hair, Mimi pulled her backwards and turned her around. With a shove, Schuyler's back hit the wall.

Mimi held Schuyler up against the wall effortlessly. She stopped, blinking at the expensive looking silver around Schuyler's neck. "What is this?"

Schuyler slapped her hand away and gripped the crystal pendant, "None of your business." The reaction was a clear enough answer as to what is was and who it was from.

Infuriated, Mimi snatched the silver pendant. Pulling at it roughly, the chain sharply cut into the back of Schuyler's neck. With another hard tug, the clasp of the necklace gave way.

"Stop!" Schuyler protested. She desperately fought to have the necklace back. "Please its the only thing I-ungh."

Mimi had kneed her in the gut. Schuyler keeled over with a whimper she wished she hadn't let out, her eyes watering at the pain. In the edge of her blurry vision, Mimi moved toward the railing, necklace dangling between her fingers. Schuyler shook her head, warning the blonde against it.

With a victorious smirk, Mimi opened her palm and the heavy pendant fell, taking the broken silver chain with it. Schuyler let out a sob, jumping to the railing in time to see it hit the water.

All Schuyler saw was red, a scream in her mind so loud, the anger within her blindingly hot. It was clear that Mimi wasn't here to simply pick a fight. The fallen blonde's intent was to kill. And Schuyler would be damned to go without a fight. She threw her arms up and pushed Mimi back with all her strength. Closing the distance between them, she threw a fist up and it landed across Mimi's chin.

Mimi stepped back, licking the blood from her busted lip. Schuyler tensed, preparing for another attack. But Mimi didn't move, as if she was waiting for something.

A loud explosion sounded from the sky, making Schuyler jump. Bright colored lights filled the darkened sky. Whistling and whirring followed the lights, the expensive fireworks scared Schuyler more than she would have liked.

"Perfect timing." Mimi grinned sardonically.

* * *

Jack ran up the short flight of stairs, searching the small crowd desperately. A shock of red hair moved in front of him and he nearly jumped for joy.

"Jack! Great party." Bliss complimented. "Have you seen Schuyler?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Jack's look of hope melted, his expression looked like he was barely in control of himself.

"She went to the bathroom. Some klutz spilled cocktail sauce all over her. But that was awhile ago." Bliss trailed off, searching the crowd for their friend.

Jack scanned the crowd and then opened his mind up in hopes of picking up any of Schuyler or Mimi's thoughts.

A Blue Blooded girl pat Jack on his arm. "Jack! Congratulations! Mimi sure knows how to throw a bash. Girl always loves a good light show." The fireworks show started with a loud bang. Red and Blue light filled the night sky, followed by a big bright and white ball of shimmery pyrotechnics. The muted explosions covered over the music played by the DJ.

Bliss viewed the fireworks and shouted over the explosions. "Why am I not surprised Mimi ordered fireworks. She has everyone bedazzled!"

Jack stared blankly at the sky, then at Bliss. Of course, this was the perfect distraction of Mimi was going to attempt to do anything.

"Schuyler's in trouble!" He leaned into her ear, hoping he didn't have to raise his voice.

"What?" Bliss smiled and tucked her hair back, as if it would help her hear better.

"Schuyler's in-" Jack froze mid-sentence. His reflexes kicked into gear, and he made a mad dash toward the stern of the ship.

* * *

Schuyler lunged forward, determined for escape when she sensed Mimi's own movement. She just wasn't fast enough as Mimi grabbed her again.

Mimi pushed the raven-haired teen with all her strength as Schuyler struggled against her. With a solid shove, Schuyler hit the railing with a grunt, denting the hull. Lifting Schuyler over the edge, Mimi tipped her over backwards. The dark ocean waves churned below.

"You don't belong here." Mimi growled with disgust. "You shouldn't have even been conceived."

The colored fireworks lit Mimi's frightening face in a symphony of eerie bright shades. She looked unnatural, someone so beautiful couldn't possibly have that much anger in her.

Mimi gripped Schuyler's throat tightly and Schuyler clawed at her arms. She wasn't in dire need of oxygen, her half blooded body was able to go without it longer than a human, but it hurt nonetheless. She felt her neck crack, the tendons straining and constricting. Mimi's grip was only getting fiercer, drawing out her inevitable death.

Schuyler dug her nails into the blonde's arms, drawing blood. Her legs kicked out, her knee landing a quick blow at Mimi's side. Mimi struck Schuyler in the head twice. When it looked like Schuyler was on the verge of losing consciousness, Mimi delivered a third blow. Schuyler's body went limp, balancing on the railing only because Mimi was still holding onto her by her collar, the material tearing under the pressure.

"I've had enough trouble from you." Mimi lowly spoke, ready to snap her neck. "Goodbye, Schuyler."

Schuyler could barely make out Mimi's hovering face as she fought for consciousness. Mimi was speaking to her, but all she could hear where muffles. A blurry hand hovered over her and Schuyler grabbed it. Without thinking it through, her fangs elongated and bit down.

Shocked at the move, Mimi pulled her hand back only to cause Schuyler to bite down harder, tearing her flesh as she pulled. When she finally freed herself, her other hand had let go of the Schuyler reflexively.

Schuyler's body was weightless as it plummeted towards the water. The wind fluttered everywhere, the ship pulling farther and farther away. Her dream-like free fall ended with a loud splash, masked by the sounds of the fireworks on the other side.

The cold water shocked Schuyler, like little pins and needles where her body hit the water. Her body numbingly sank deeper into the sea, her mind still too hazy from Mimi's blows. Her last thought was that she could no longer feel anymore pain.

* * *

**I'm loving everyone's comments and predictions. Brownie points to those who guessed Trinity as the person in the preview. Very observant. **


	23. This Place is a Prison

**Chapter 23 – This Place is a Prison**

Bliss had chased after Jack. She trusted her instincts and kept searching. It was harder to follow him as she thought, running to everyone else staring gleefully at the sky.

She came upon Jack's blazer strewn on the floor as she reached the other side of the ship. Following his haphazard trail of his tie and shoes, she finally found him. Jack Force was mounting the hull's railing, hand pressed against the ceiling, the other gripping the railing for balance.

_No way, he wouldn't._ "Jack!"

"Stay on the yacht Bliss, act like nothing is wrong. Call Oliver the second you get off the yacht." Jack called out. "And keep away from Mimi."

Bliss shuddered at his orders. And with a leap, he jumped off the yacht. "Oh my god!"

* * *

"Schuyler! Can you hear me?"

"Please wake up."

"Damn it." Jack bent down and pressed his lips to hers. As he blew out, her chest rose simultaneously.

A surge of energy filled Schuyler's senses. Shuddering from the coldness and wetness, she shook against the ground. She could hear someone next to her and could feel their hands on her chest, their lips also on her hers.

She didn't remember taking a breath, but her body reacted anyways .In an attempt to exhale, her lungs fought out the salty water. She coughed violently, choking on the water. The person next to her turned her over, holding her back as she threw up the salty water. The hand on her head occasionally stroked and Schuyler found comfort in it. She looked up and Jack came into focus. A sense of relief rushed through her body.

_Thank god._

"Jack?" Her raspy voice was evidence of the damage Mimi did on her throat.

"I'm here." He continued to stroke her wet hair from her face. His own body was drenched as well and the pieces fell into place. Mimi had tossed her over the yacht in an attempt to kill her. Jack must had jumped in after her.

She tried to get up, but her arms felt like jelly. Jack quickly moved to hold her up, hugging her to him. His arms around her was like a lifeline. She clung to him as the images of her fight with Mimi flashed in her mind.

"It's okay. You're okay." He soothed.

Schuyler glanced around her when she finally calmed. They were sitting on cement, back ashore. The yacht was nowhere in sight. But she could still smell the salty sea mist. "Where are we?"

Jack looked around as well. "I think we're near Jersey. Can you stand?"

Schuyler didn't know, but she might as well try. She slowly moved up with Jack's help. Teetering a little, she leaned against him. Her body shook from the cold. How fast did he have to swim to get back on land? Her eyelids were heavy. She fought to keep them open, her brain promptly trying to shut itself off.

"Sky, you need to stay awake." Jack ordered. He looked around the area, but it was devoid of life. No traffic, no pedestrians, quiet as a tomb. "Do you think-"

In just under a few seconds, she was back to lying on the ground. She strained her neck to see where Jack had gone so quickly. He reappeared some 30 feet away, with a stranglehold on someone. _What the…?_

Schuyler narrowed her eyes, and could see two pairs of glowing red eyes. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Jack had control of the one in his hold. But another pair of red eyes appeared behind him.

"Jack." She hoarsely whispered, trying to warn him.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through her body, willing her limbs moving again. Without thinking, she blinked over the space between them and reached out to stop the second Silver Blood. She successfully knocked the female down, but was already feeling light-headed once she stopped. Maybe using her powers wasn't such a good idea.

Schuyler's balance teetered and she dropped down to her knees. The brunette Silver Blood gracefully got up and stalked towards her. Schuyler had a split second to check on Jack, who was still struggling with his opponent. And in the next second, the Silver Blood was on top of her, caressing her wrist.

The Silver Blood kissed her wrist. Schuyler grabbed a handful of hair and flipped the Silver Blood over. With their roles reversed, Schuyler pinned the Silver blood down with her whole body. She watched in horror as the Silver Blood turned her head, fangs elongated, and bite into her forearm.

Schuyler punched and throttled the brunette with all she had, but the Silver Blood did not let go. As a last resort, she gripped the Silver Blood's jaw and squeezed down. With a crack and squish, the jaw became unhinged. She crawled off the crying Silver Blood, hand on her bloody forearm.

The Silver Blood slurred her words, unable to speak clearly with a dislocated jaw. Her eyes glowed a feverish red and Schuyler continues to scoot away from her.

When Jack became the victor of the struggle, he kicked the dead Silver Blood over the edge of the shore. A familiar splash below confirmed the Silver Blood's fate. With that, the brunette in front of Schuyler decided it was her cue to retreat. In a blur, the Silver Blood disappeared into the dark of the night.

Schuyler tried to call out to Jack, but she only managed a yelp. A sharp pain in her head made her wince. She looked down at her bloody arm. It had already healed and only a pink scar remained. Suddenly, her arm came in and out of focus, her brain throbbed at the strain her body had been put through. She sagged forward and all she saw was darkness.

* * *

Schuyler awakened to a familiar scent. It was of blood and of home. It was her _real _home. The latter would have been more comforting had she not sense the former. She felt her well-worn comforter underneath her and heard her bed creak a little. Jack moved to sit closer to her. She opened her eyes and found he had brought her back to the Van Alen mansion.

"Easy." He insisted and pressed a mug to her lips. "Drink this."

She drank without question, welcoming the warm thick liquid. After a long gulp, she licked a stray droplet off her lips. Did Mimi send Silver Bloods after her? "What just happened back there?"

"Looks like someone really wants you dead." Jack answered calmly.

Schuyler flinched. "Yeah, she's tall, blonde, and vindictive."

Pain flickered across his eyes and she bit her tongue, knowing she should be more sensitive. But after what Mimi had just put her through, Schuyler was allowed one rude comment. At least.

"She went over the line." He was voice trembled and his fist clenched into the sheets.

_Way over. About a mile and then some. _She thought bitterly, and she realized Jack caught it. She was going to ask how that was still possible, but she noticed the bloody front of her shirt. "Jesus, I don't remember losing that much blood."

"You didn't. Most of it is mine." Jack turned to rummage through he closet. "You took a serious beating, Schuyler. I had to feed you some of my blood. You reacted a bit...enthusiastically."

"Oh." She blushed, imagining herself trying to tear into his carotid. They were still in their bloody and damp clothes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He finally turned with a new shirt in hand.

She thought her apology encompassed more than just that. She had almost gotten him killed tonight, thinking back to the attack on shore.

A sly grin grew on his lips. "I won't be killed that easily."

_Huh? _She hadn't said anything and she felt that familiar unnerving notion that Jack could hear her thoughts again. She had stopped putting up the walls in her mind after learning Jack and Mimi had bonded. She no longer had the need to keep her more private and embarrassing thoughts to herself. But now, he could easily enter her mind as if he wasn't bonded at all.

"Sorry." Jack actually blushed.

Even if Schuyler wanted to, she didn't have the energy to throw up any defenses. "It's just unnerving. I never quite got use to it before."

"I'll be good." Jack turned an invisible key on his temple, a small smile ghosting on his lips.

"Thank you." Schuyler didn't like emotions she was reading off of him. It was as if he was internally battling something.

Jack finally looked up, realizing what she had said. "No need. I'm just glad I caught up in time."

Schuyler wondered if that was all it was. His duty to protect her, because she was one of four hundred. Before her thought wandered into hopefuls and wishes, she pushed her mind to think of Silver Bloods.

Jack walked back to her bed and took a seat beside her. The shirt fell to his lap as he reached up, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek. She leaned into his touch. His hand continued to stroke her, careful to avoid touching any scrapes or bruises that still had not healed over yet.

When his hand caressed down to her neck. Schuyler shivered and couldn't stop herself from thinking about various fantasies she's had about him.

Schuyler tried her best to suppress her blush as he grinned wolfishly back at her. "Quit it."

"Quite the vivid imagination you have there." He smirked and leaned in closer.

"No." Schuyler answered too quickly. "It's embarrassing." He was never suppose to know about them, let alone _see _them.

"I find them very complimentary." He quipped matter-of-factly.

Schuyler rolled her eyes, and put a hand on his chest to push him away. But it only ended up staying glued to it, enjoying the contact. Her brow furrowed and she stared at the hand on his chest.

"And so you know, you are just as _enticing."_ He kept his voice low and the blushing heat from her face down to the place between her thighs. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Schuyler's eyes snapped up to his, blushing profusely at the innuendo. Though she was sure he was serious about sharing their fantasies. And she was even more surprised at how willing she was at the idea. Maybe when she was more recuperated.

Her hand traveled up and rested on his shoulders as his traveled down her arm and held her hand that was clenching her sheets. Jack leaned in and brushed her lips with his. The touch caused a breath to catch in her throat.

She leaned up, body screaming for contact. _Please._

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her with a gentleness she didn't think was possible. His hands ghosted across her skin as if she would break. It was frustrating to say the least. All Schuyler wanted was to be kiss into oblivion, so she could forget about all the chaos around them.

"We should get out of these wet clothes." She practically breathed into his mouth, since she could only get it between kisses.

Jack responded by gently pushing further into the bed, hovering over her, her comment had clearly not gotten through the haze of lust. Seeing as he did not hear her, she started undoing her top herself. The daring idea had snaked its way into her mind and she obeyed her own wicked whim.

When Jack realized what she was doing, he paused and pulled back a little. His eyes were dark with hunger, but he didn't move. Schuyler hooked a finger into the band of his pants, she pulled him closer.

"Are... you sure?" Jack was giving her a way out, even though his current disheveled state and the tightness across the front of his pants said otherwise.

It surprised at how easy the answer came out of her. "I want to. I'm sure."

Schuyler had escaped the hands of death twice tonight. They both could have been killed tonight, or the next night, or the day after that. They didn't have the luxury of waiting.

When it looked like Jack was still debating on what to do, she leaned up and pressed her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. It didn't take long for Jack to return the heat. He had shifted himself between her legs and for a moment he was pressed against her. Their hips moved on their accord, their actions tuned in on one of the basic of needs, one of the oldest.

As they pressed into each other, he stiffened and pulled his head up. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

Schuyler had hoped he wouldn't say anything. She figured with the way things were going, he would lost in the heat of their actions. Then again, Jack wasn't just like any Red Blooded male. He's had hundreds of years of practice. The thought sobered her a fraction.

"We're in the middle of a war. My survival chances aren't exactly high." Her thoughts strayed back to her now blaring insecurity.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He spoke as if it was obvious.

"And you'll do something drastic, like getting yourself killed in the process" She knew there was no arguing with him on this, but a new resolve hit her and she was more determined than ever. "You know, _you're_ wrong."

Jack raised his brow, wolfishly grinning back at her. She hopped off her bed and walked over to her dresser. She rummaged through the middle drawer and went back to the bed with a palm sized, plastic wrapped square.

"I want do this regardless of how much danger I am or not in."

He looked amused now at her brazened approach. And she felt a little silly now, standing there holding the condom up in the air.

To her astonishment, Jack had the gall to lean back, as if waiting for her to make the next move. Slightly annoyed by him, she rolled her eyes and tossed the condom at him. It landed squarely on his chest, his hand swiftly swept up to catch it. Jack raised a brow, still content with daring her into making the next move.

Schuyler should have been angry, but the idea of being the purser exciting her. And the knowledge that Jack _wanted _Schuyler to take on the dominant role in their little foreplay sent a warm flush of heat down her abdomen. With her mind made up, Schuyler walked to the edge of the bed, her eyes connecting with his. Her finger ghost across her collar bone, down her sides to the hem of her top. Her eyes never broke from his as she pulled her top off.

When she shimmied out of her skirt, she had to bend down slightly, giving Jack a new angle of her chest. His emerald eyes darkened, jaw ticked as he clenched. She stood there a moment longer, so he could feast his eyes before she moved to climb the bed. Taking her time as she crawled up his body, she noticed his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Schuyler took pride in seeing the chink in his armor. All she did was mimic something she had seen in a movie.

Hovering over Jack, she wasn't sure what to do next. So she sat in his lap, her hand played with the button of his dress shirt. His hands found their way to her hip, his touch branding her skin.

With that shot of lust, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against him. A groan escaped Jack's lips and Schuyler took it as a good sign. Before she could decide on her move, his hand fitted themselves at the nape of her neck. He pulled her head down and he kissed her with a fury that overloaded her senses.

Jack flipped them over, pushed himself hard against her, pressing her into the mattress. She wrapped her thighs around his waist and could feel that telltale hardness of his that showed he was just as riled up as she was.

She whimpered when Jack pulled away again. But he wasn't prolonging whatever game they had played. He crawled down her length and left a trail of kisses as he moved. Closing her eyes at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin, she sighed. When her eyes fluttered open, she found he was watching her, a dark carnal need in his hypnotically emerald eyes. He was still fully clothed and she still reacted so strongly. The boy was radioactive.

Suddenly, he pressed a finger against the damp panel of her underwear. Schuyler arched and nearly fell apart right there. There was a boyish triumphant look on his face and she knew he approved on her reaction to him.

When he finally came back up, she finally realized she was laying before him in just her underwear. And he was still fully clothed. Feeling quite self-conscious all of sudden, she wanted to cover herself up.

"You're beautiful." Jack whispered to reassure her as he leaned down and kissed her neck. He licked the spot with her quickened pulse. Then gently sucked down on it.

Schuyler moaned at his ministrations and tugged at the buttons of his shirt. "You need to catch up."

Jack leaned up, his heated stare locked with her eyes. In a blink, undressed himself, his broad naked shoulders and chest reappeared in her line of vision. In another blink and the feeling of his hands on her skin, she was completely naked as well.

Schuyler giggled at his impatience. She finally caught him in a moment of losing that icy control of his. Jack quieted her giggling with a hot kiss, his tongue doing wicked things, things he planned on repeated with their lower regions.

And when it came to the now or never moment, he actually waited for confirmation from her again. The look he gave her, the way his forehead pressed against hers as he waited, did funny things to her heart. Schuyler wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him with a tilt of her hips.

An earthly groan brushed against her lips as he hovered over her. His arm moved between their bodies and after a two loud heart thuds, she could feel him press into her. Her hand reach up to the bed's head board and she held on for dear life. He pushed forward and simultaneous moans escaped from them.

Jack stayed impossibly still, but Schuyler could see the strain in his eyes. They were connected in every sense of the word. With a quick peck on her lips, Jack raised himself on his elbows and pulled his hips back an inch, then pushed back down. Schuyler gripped his shoulders and the feeling was indescribable. There was a mix of pain and pleasure as her body worked to accommodate him.

He was gentle with her. And she took the time to get acquainted to all these foreign feelings. It started off slow, but they rapidly sped up. Long, exaggerated strokes turned to quick, spine tingly, thrusts. She hugged him close, feeling his breathe on her neck. And after awhile, she let her instincts take over, moving her hips in time with his. From the moan that she both felt on her neck and heard, Jack approved of her quick learning.

His tongue found the sensitive spot below her ear and Schuyler shivered. It traced its way down to her rapidly beating pulse and she could feel his fangs scraping across her neck, the act was primal and possessive. She leaned her head to kiss his neck. And when her lips found the spot with his pulse she bit, but didn't break skin. With a grunt, his hips picked up speed.

Schuyler couldn't decide which she liked more, slow and sensual or passionate and hard, so she decided they would take all the time in the world after the war to figure it out.

Jack raised back up to watch her, his hands moved to cradle her head. His hips snapped against her as his trusts became erratic. And when they reached their peak, the world melted away and nothing else matter. At least for the time being.

* * *

**Due to popular request, I edited some of the original scene back into the story. Still kept the graphic stuff out, gotta follow the rules!**


	24. Endgame

**Chapter 24 - Endgame**

Awareness came back slowly, a little by little. First and foremost, Schuyler felt relaxed and oddly calm. Second, she noticed there was a pale arm draped over her. And she was comfortably at peace.

A thin strip of light funneled through her room's old and heavy drapes. The light cut across the bed, drawing her eyes backwards to the person she felt pressed against her back. When Jack took a deep breath, she froze-wishing not to wake him. When she was assured he was still fast asleep, she buried herself deeper into the bed. Smiling goofily to herself, she reveled in one of her best mornings she had ever woken up to.

"What's so funny?" Jack grumbled, slightly startling her. Looked like Jack wasn't a morning a person. Her smile widened.

The smile seemed to be contagious, as Jack returned it with one of his heart stopping grins. He kissed the side of her neck, stopping for a second to inhale her scent. "Looks like you survived the night after all."

Schuyler turned to face him. "And what a night that was."

She frowned, her mind already switching gears. Bliss! She should be so worried. "Where's my cellphone?" She sat up, looking around her disheveled room.

Jack groaned something incoherent, pulling her back down. "Can't we just stay in bed for awhile longer?"

"We could, or we can call our friends and let them we're okay." She giggled, but still snuggled up against him.

After another half hour of just laying in bed together, they finally decided to get up. Jack went downstairs to make some calls, running off in the middle of a party wasn't exactly a good thing. Especially when you were physically thrown out of it. They would play it cool and not alarm anyone to what Mimi's attempted murder. For all they knew, there were other Blue Bloods in on the hit.

Schuyler went into her bathroom. The goofy smile never left her face and she found it smiling back at her in the mirror. It seemed their situation was a lot more complex than he thought. Like a game of chess, the next move they made had to be calculated and precise. Mimi revealed her play, the endgame was set. If they both wanted to stick around, they had to be careful.

Mimi wanted Schuyler dead, there was no question about it. But had she allied herself with the Silver Bloods? Or had she just attempted to bring them forth, like the time Kingsley failed to do? Either way, Mimi was an clear enemy now.

Simultaneously, Jack had just broken his bond with her. He was sure, because he couldn't sense her at all. There was nothing but static now. He was no longer bound to her. Jack thought it would be more painful and be left with an empty void. But he didn't feel empty at all, he was free.

He wasn't sure when it had happened. But he could guess it was somewhere between realizing Mimi was actually going through with a scheme to _kill _Schuyler and finding Schuyler sinking to the bottom of the sea.

The thought of how vindictive Mimi had become pained him. He may have fallen out of love with his twin, but didn't mean he didn't still care about her. He would never want to see Mimi like this.

Jack walked to the kitchen looking for a phone. The kitchen was neat but a little dusty, the help was given a vacation from Lawrence as he was out of the country. Jack's hand hovered over the cordless handset, wavering back and forth. Who could he call? A call home would be no good. He couldn't call any of his Blue Blooded friends, they were never interest in playing politics.

Jack settled on calling Bliss, Schuyler would want that anyways. He flipped open his cell phone for the number. He wondered which one was safer to use, his cell or the land-line. He shook off the paranoia and decided it was okay to use his cell.

It rang five times, and Bliss's voicemail answered in a chipper tone. He hung up, cutting off the cheery message. He was sure Bliss would be waiting eagerly for him to call after what had happened. Jack relaxed his senses and sought out for anything unusual. He heard Schuyler turning on the shower. He was about to let it go, when he picked up on footfalls. Three sets of footsteps were heard with his improved hearing.

A loud crash startled Schuyler out of her thoughts as she showered. The momentum from whirling around cause her to slip and fall, knocking her head on the edge of the tub. She stayed down and rubbed the sore spot at the back of her head, under the cold spray of the shower head. _What the hell was that?_

When a figure emerged after knocking the door wide open, she had little time to absorb the change in events. Reflexes kicking in, her brain warning her to flee. But there was nowhere to go. She watched in horror as she realized it was none other than Dylan Ward who came in through the door.

He took on step in and swung his arm into a nearby window. It shattered into a million pieces. Schuyler shrunk back and threw her arms up to block the flying glass. Dylan grabbed her uplifted arms, pulling her easily up and off the ground. In a flash, he jumped out the window. Flying through the air, he landed gracefully and shifted just as gracefully into a forward stride.

Jack couldn't make it up the stairs fast enough. He slowed his stride as he met two Silver Bloods waiting patiently for him at the top of the staircase. The brunette from last night stood defiantly at the top landing, grinning down at him. It looked like her jaw had healed.

"Schulyer!" He yelled out and moved to get past them, but they pounced.

Jack fought them off as fast as he could, flinging one over the railing and sending them crashing down to the floor. Once free, he made a mad dash for her room, searching both physically and mentally. But it was too late, she was gone.

Jack rushed into the bathroom. Broken glass was strewn all over the floor, and the shower was still running. He leaned out the window, desperately trying to pick up a trail. From what he could tell, there was no blood. "Schuyler!"

* * *

When Dylan set her down in a back alley, she had little time to think before he knocked her out. He didn't hit her though. Instead, he injected her with a hypodermic needle. Whatever concoction he was equipped with, it worked like a charm. Schuyler sagged in his arms and saw nothing but darkness...

Schuyler woke to the rhythmic dripping of water. The consistent dripping was at first sleep inducing, but now it was grating on her nerves. Her head throbbed and even the slightest movement made her sick. She put a hand on her head, feeling a painful bump where she hit her head on her tub. Circling around, she found another at her temple. This bump hurt even more she realized as she pressed her fingers on it.

"I dropped you on your head." Dylan answered her as she winced, walking into the only dim light across the room.

She glared at him, wanting to ring his neck. He shrugged, "You try carrying someone down a slippery flight of stairs. Be glad it wasn't your neck."

She couldn't believe what took place just under a few hours ago. But the sore on her temple quickly stole those lingering sensations away from her. Even now, she missed having Jack near and wanted all that back again.

She grasped for a handle-hold, only to find none. It was too dark to see anything. And all she heard was the slow rhythmic dripping of water somewhere near by.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dylan asked impatiently.

Schuyler took the opportunity to make a run for it. She could hear him sigh and chase after her.

"You don't know where you're going." He reminded her.

He was right. With the time it took to figure a way out, he had already caught up with her. Using a second needle shot, he jabbed it right into her side.

* * *

Jack stormed through his home, searching for any member of his family. "Mimi!" He called out angrily. He stomped his way up to her room. She emerged on cue, looking quite refreshed from last night's festivities.

"Finally, you're back. Was that really such a good idea, going for a swim an-"

Jack quickly shut her up, pushing her back into her room. He grabbed her by the wrist and thrust her unto her bed. "Where did they take Schuyler?" He was in no mood for games.

Mimi grabbed her wrist, rubbing them in anger. She stood up and poked him in the chest. "Don't you do that again."

"Mimi, asking you was a courtesy. Don't make me regret it."

Instead of giving him answers, she slapped him and shoved at him. "You've lost your mind. And I'm sick of giving you second chances. You know how hurt I was, when I saw you go after her."

"I don't really care about your feelings right now. How about how I felt when I saw you throw Sky off the yacht? In case you haven't noticed, you're the one who's lost it. I mean, murder? I didn't think you were capable of such evil." Jack couldn't have been more betrayed. "We're done Mimi. I forsake my bond with you." The last part sounded ceremonious, and saying felt like a ton of weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Mimi screeched and swung with all her might, Jack caught it promptly. She twisted and kicked at him. He pushed her up against a wall, holding her back. "Where is Schuyler?"

"What is going on here?" Charles barked loudly, flabbergasted at the sight of his fighting children.

* * *

This was about the hundredth time Schuyler had woken up after passing out. Perhaps it was about time she did life reevaluations. A familiar feeling of distorted perception filled her senses. Someone was with her. They were waiting for her to wake up. _Dylan._

She was on the ground. Her arms were stretched out to either side of her, chained. She tugged at her restraints.

"Don't try anything stupid. _Again._" Dylan warned sternly.

She took in a shaky breath. The anger clarified her senses and they focused on her ex-friend. "You asshole."

"Hello to you too." Dylan frowned. "How ya doin over there?" He lightly tapped his head where there would be a bruise on hers.

Schuyler stared blankly at him. She wasn't about to strike up a conversation with the traitor.

He took her silence with disregard. "Comfortable?"

"Quit wasting my time. Tell me what your here to say and leave me the hell alone." Schuyler raised her head, showing no fear. She _should _be afraid.

Again he ignored her. "You're pretty tough to kill. At least thats what I hear." He actually sounded slightly in awe. "Claire took all night to get back, probably feared for her own hide. You see, failure's not taken very lightly here and the punishment is worse than death." Dylan frowned. "Imagine my surprise when I was sent to collect you."

Schuyler continued on with the silent treatment. But she figured Claire was the brunette from last night. She didn't understand, why were they keeping her alive? "What am I doing here?"

He shrugged, it annoyed her greatly. "You are here because you're needed."


	25. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Chapter 25 - Big girls don't cry.  
**

Schuyler stared blankly at Dylan and slumped back against the wall. Her metal restraints clattered, holding her arms up on either side of her. Whatever he used to knock her out, the symptoms were kicking in again. Her head throbbed, her chest was tight, and nothing could relieve her nausea. Her stomach growled from the constant drugging and vomiting that followed after.

"Please, explain." This definitely changed things. So they didn't want her dead and that bought her time.

Dylan stepped back and leaned against his own wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I only know what I hear. It looks like they want you to help them."

Schuyler scoffed and let out an amused laugh. "No, really."

She could only make out the outline of his silhouette and his pair of glowing red eyes. It was unnerving speaking to him like this, these reminders that her old friends wasn't an ally anymore.

"I'm not kidding. Apparently, you're a person of interest. Something to do with your mom. I think she helped them when she was awake. Now they think you will do the same."

"My mother would never help the Silver Bloods. And you all are crazy to think I will." Schuyler swore vehemently. Maybe she was stronger than most of her peers, but she was nothing compared to her mom. She couldn't possibly be of any help.

"They'll kill you if you don't."

"Then just get it over with." Schuyler looked away.

Dylan stepped back into the light, shaking his head. "Why would you say that? Sky, don't be stupid."

"I am not helping you kill innocent people." She bit out angrily.

He studied her face. He slumped forward, body giving away his tiredness. "I wish it was that easy. A simple yes or no."

Dylan moved to a nearby folding table to pick up a small syringe. He held it up to the light, "This is a anesthetic, try anything stupid and I _will_ use it. You might be a Blue Blood, but even I don't know how much you can take before blood poisoning. You do not want that."

Schuyler tallied up the times in her head. He had already injected her twice. The symptoms were bad enough as it is. She looked at the syringe in his large hands, hard to believe he was her friend once. He betrayed them all, she wanted to hate him for it.

* * *

Charles was furious. He overheard the scuffle outside his den. When he went to investigate, the view was appalling. His children straining to overpower each other, fighting like they weren't suppose to be bonded and leaders of their community. Jack held Mimi against a wall, Mimi fighting against his arms.

Charles now paced the length of his desk in front of his twins. They sat in the armchairs, both stiff and tense. "Someone better be explaining themselves. Right now."

Neither of them spoke. Mimi tried to keep her poker face on. The reality of Jack's words hit her like a freight train. They replayed in her mind. It was then she realized she couldn't sense his thoughts. It wasn't like before when he closed his mind off. Back then, it was just static. But now, there wasn't even that. Just complete and total silence.

"Now!" Charles bellowed.

The two Blue Bloods flinched and Jack took a moment to choose his words carefully even though he was still seething. "Schuyler is missing, taken by the Silver Bloods. And none of this would have happened if it wasn't for _her_."

The way Jack referred to his twin was unsettling, with a disgusted look on his face. The young Blue Blood crossed his arms and looked away, apparently done speaking. Charles looked expectantly at Mimi, hoping she would be more helpful. "And you?"

"The bond's broken." She spoke to no one in particular, her tone flat.

"What?" Charles went tensed, freezing in the spot where he stood.

Jack fidgeted in his seat. He mustered enough confidence to look at his father in the eyes. "I don't want to be bound to Mimi. Not in this cycle or any other future cycles."

The room stood completely silent, the weight of those words settling on all their shoulders. The atmosphere shifted as if his verbal words were the proverbial nail to their bond's coffin.

When no one seemed ready to speak, Jack continued. "But that is the least of my worries. The Silver Bloods have Schuyler and I'm not going to sit around doing nothing."

"She's probably dead by now. She should have been." Mimi spoke flatly.

"Do not speak to me." Jack dismissed her sharply.

Mimi's expression darkened. She looked at her father. "I ordered the hit on her."

Charles massaged the bridge of his nose. "I expected more from you Azrael." He watched his supposed children, shoulders sagging under the stress.

Jack inched forward, sitting up. Charles was about to unveil something, preparing to speak.

"I had done all I could to keep them away from Schuyler. I've kept her under _my_ watch. And you just hand her over along with our own safety." He shook his head disappointingly.

"What?" Mimi croaked. " I swear I didn't know."

"Every precaution I've taken... all for nothing." Charles spoke to himself, "Now they have the upper-hand."

"What do they want with her?" Jack asked.

"One can only imagine. We have to leave, both of you go grab your things." Charles cryptically answered. "We will deal with your indiscretion later."

Mimi jumped up, but Jack stayed glued to his seat. "I'm not running. Tell me what's going on."

"Certain circumstances have risen. We have no choice but to retreat._ You will do as I say._" Charles grabbed Jack by the arm and forced him up out of the arm chair. "I will explain in due time." He pushed Jack into Mimi's arms and she dragged them both out of the den.

"Don't touch me." Jack hissed, brushing where Mimi's hands had been on his arms.

Mimi shoved at him. "Stop it!"

"So when did you become a Silver Blood ally, before or after you plotted Schuyler's murder?" Jack growled, his eyes burning into hers, his body practically seething in heated anger.

"I thought they would obey me! _I called them_! I didn't know _I_ was being used." Mimi threw her hands in the air, her eyes wild.

"You were played." Jack acknowledge dryly, even more disappointed with her. With that, he stalked off into his room. "Do not follow me, in fact stay the hell away from me."

Mimi stopped mid-step and blurted, "I still love you!" It escaped her lips before she could reel them back.

Her outburst didn't jar him. He actually pitied her. Jack stopped in his doorway, keeping his back to her. "What you did, I can never forgive you. I can't even look at you right now."

"So that's it. You throw it all away for some _half-blood_. After all that we've been through." Mimi put her hands on her hip.

He wondered if she ever stop to listen to herself. "I fell out love with you a long time ago. Schuyler doesn't change that. I just refused to see it for myself until she came into our lives_._"

"Do you love her?" Mimi whispered. Shock took over at the truth in Jack's words.

Jack took a moment. How was he going to explain it to her? Then decided, he didn't need and gave her a straight forward answer. "I do."

Mimi forced her eyes to stay on him. She wasn't going to show pain. She wasn't going to cry.

"She makes me want to be a better person. I feel like I _am _when I'm around her. She makes me feel-" Jack was trying to find a better word, but one only came to mind. As cheesy as it was, "-whole."

Mimi flinched, the idea of Jack and Schuyler made her stomach clench. "They'll hunt you down, you'll never be forgiven for breaking our bond." She was going to hunt him down, but she left those words unspoken.

"I'm not looking for their forgiveness." No, he didn't want it.

* * *

Dylan came to Schuyler about twice a day, or close to a day as she gathered. There were no windows, so her internal clock was completely thrown off. Her meals were given at sporadic times, they probably did that on purpose to keep her awareness mixed up. Dylan had visited a total of sixteen times, so that would make an estimated eight days had passed.

She was given an over-sized t-shirt and no bottom. Thankfully, the day before last Dylan came bearing a sports bra and underwear set.

When Dylan came walking in the door today, she nearly hugged him at the sight of a new set of clothes. This time she was given a smaller sized t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats.

He didn't trust her to take her restraints off. So without completely freeing her from her restraints, he dressed her. The shirt was harder to put on, as he unlocked her hands one by one, taking twice as long to put it on.

After the first day, he also changed her restraints to a pair of handcuffs and a short leg chain that was bolted to the floor. This was infinitely better than being chained to the wall. Her arms were in constantly numb in that condition.

On this eighth day of imprisonment, Dylan came bearing a bag of chips and an apple. He looked a little flushed, his cheeks were tinted in a shade of pale pink. He must have just fed. Her stomach rolled, lusting after some well needed blood. They had kept her fed, but only with Red Blood nutrition, she needed _blood_.

Dylan left and returned some few hours later. She had fallen asleep. He shook her once firmly, it was all she needed. He pulled a familiar looking syringe out. "Today's the day."

Schuyler backed up. "Oh no, not that again."

"Don't worry, it's a small dosage. It'll only slow you down... maybe make you slightly dizzy."

"_Great_."

Schuyler winced as she felt the needle sink into her arm. Then Dylan pulled a second item out from his pockets, a blindfold. He pulled it over her face, obscuring her view. He took her hand tightly. "Let's go."

As they walked through a few hallways, she sensed a few Silver Bloods pass them by. After a flight of stairs, down some more hallways, and through some doors, they stopped. Dylan pushed down on her shoulders, whispering for her to kneel. The anesthesia worked as intended, so she was in no shape to argue. Escape was out of the question. He had to keep a steady hand on her, to ease her swaying. The blindfold was pulled off and her eyes readjusted themselves.

She took a deep breath at the sight. They were in a large medieval looking room. The stone room was flushed in a soft glow of candlelight. If her surroundings were suppose to be stone gray, they looked amber now. The main source of light came from a heavy candelabra hanging from the vaulted ceiling. Déjà vu. It wasn't the one from her dreams, but she had a feeling this wasn't just a coincidence. If her dreams were real premonitions, they weren't really much help were they? Hindsight was hardly a useful tool.

Schuyler glanced around, there had to be at least a dozen Silver Bloods in the room. All of them looked at her. Some had total glee on their faces, others glared back, and the few leftover looked disinterested.

At the head of the group was someone who she was familiar with. "Kingsley."

"Schuyler Van Alen, how nice it is to see you again." Kingsley greeted her jovially, rising from his seat.

Kingsley walked over to her, passing a large mass on the floor next to him. It was lumpy and was draped over with a dark velvet cover. She didn't want to know what could be hiding underneath. It didn't seem to move.

"I hope Dylan was hospitable. Wouldn't want my guest of honor in poor condition."

"Why am I here?" Schuyler was still kneeling and they began to ache.

"Straight-forward. I like that. Well, I have a proposition for you." Kingsley paused for dramatic effect. "Work for me and I'll make you the second most power vampire ever to grace this mortal world."

"Then lets just cut to the chase and get it over with already. I'm not helping you."

Kingsley dismissed what she said. Instead he chuckled and took a few steps closer. "I take it you didn't take the news of your mother very well. Is it really that hard to believe?"

She glared at him. "You helped Mimi try to kill me earlier this year. Now you've kidnapped me and have kept me hostage. Doesn't exactly instill trust between us. So yes, I do find it hard to believe you."

This seemed to annoy him. "I guess you can say Gabrielle went rogue. She had fallen in love with that Red Blood father of yours and saw this as the only way out. In return for helping us, we agreed to help protect her beloved Red Blood and at one time-help her go into hiding. Only, the Committee got to them first. And we were still left without our Heir. That is, until now." He sounded tired, like it was a story not worth telling.

Schuyler took in all this information. Of all people, Kingsley was the one to divulge some desperately needed answers. How truthful these answer were to be questioned. But at least he was telling her _something._ "What's this heir?"

"Not what, but _who. _The Heir to Lucifer, the only direct descendant. The only one who can lead the Silver Bloods and get back what's rightfully theirs. A young girl so delusional and plagued by sin, she was said to be crazed. The Blue Bloods kept her hidden, out of cycle. The only way they could control her was to suppressed those memories, prevent her from being her true self. Gabrielle was going to hand us this child before the Committee killed your father and put her into a coma."

"I don't believe you." Schuyler shook her head. Her grandfather would have known this, he must have.

"Believe it." Kingsley's answered dead-panned. But he lightened up and continued with his story telling. "We found her. But we learned we could not control the Heir. And she would only cause more harm if we released her from her mental bindings. That's where you come in: the only half-blood of our kind. And the only one who can fully consume another without turning delirious yourself. Didn't think being Dimidium Cognatus would ever come in handy did you?"

That couldn't be true. Lawrence would have told her, unless he didn't know himself.

Kingsley bent down and balanced on the balls of his feet. He was dangerously close. "You're going to drink from the Heir, to kill her. With this transfer, you will have powers beyond your wildest dreams. With it, we need you to eradicate all Blue Blood heads and the Committee."

Schuyler couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was why he wasn't hard pressed to make her privy to all this information. They planned to use her. If she refused, they'd kill her. Either way, she wouldn't be able to relay this back to Lawrence or the Committee. Then it dawned on her and she eyed him suspiciously. "What do _you_ get from this?"

Kingsley straighten up, apparently proud of his own scheme. "With the heads and any who disagree out of the way, I get control of the Blue Bloods. Under the full leadership of the Silver Bloods, of course. Then they'll probably start on the Red Bloods. World domination seems to be their thing." That warranted a few snickers around the room.

A regal looking Silver Blood spoke up. "If you take over our Heir's place, then you can also take her place as our leader."

Kingsley smiled and added more to the bargain. "I'll even let Jack live."

So that's what they were offering her. She played around with idea. She and Jack could be together. No one would try anything, they would be safe from the Committee. But the price of this power was too high.

"I can't do it." Schuyler let out.

"You're really don't have a choice here."

"Go to hell."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Kingsley stood up and walked back over to his seat at the front, to the velvet covered mass. He grabbed a fist full of the dark velvet cover and swung it back.

Schuyler nearly choked and she fell off balanced. Dylan pulled her up, steadying her. At Kingsley's feet were the bodies of Bliss and her grandfather, unconscious, bloodied , and bruised. The sight was enough to make her scream.

* * *

**A**** shout out to Mary-La and SpiderMonkey19! Thanks for you kind words on my dramione ficlet. :D  
**


	26. Secrets Kept

**Chapter 26 - Secrets Kept  
**

The sight of the two people was revolting. Dylan had to strain to keep Schuyler upright. The raven-haired teen braced herself with her handcuffed arms.

"They're still alive, but not for long." Kingsley darkly predicted.

Schuyler pleaded with him to let them go. She looked at Dylan, hoping he could help. Dylan only looked away to avoid her eyes.

Kingsley clicked his tongue. "Now don't go all soft on me. I like it when you're all feisty."

"I don't care how you like me. Don't hurt them. _Please_." Schuyler's mind was frantic. A million thoughts ran through it, trying to come up with a plan to save them. And she landed on a dark notion, she couldn't save them. She wasn't strong enough.

Kingsley inched closer to the two bodies. "You still don't get it do you? Who do you think the Heir is?"

Schuyler's eyes widened. Kingsley grabbed Bliss by the jaw, holding her firmly. No it couldn't be, not Bliss. Kingsley grinned and brushed his hand through Bliss's hair.

Dylan tightened his grip on her shoulder. Schuyler looked at him, a tiny glisten in her eye. "You knew."

"You knew!" Schuyler was pulled to feet and she knocked against him with a freed shoulder.

Dylan steadied her and whispered very quietly, "There's nothing I can do about it."

Schuyler called out to Kingsley, "If I help you, what guarantees do you have that I won't just turn on all of you at some point."

"So we're in a mood to bargain?" Kingsley reached back and pulled out a familiar looking dagger and necklace set.

"This little dagger here guarantees me a quick kill. The same emerald on this can stop the Heir, just as this frees the Heir." He motioned at the heavy necklace. "These jewels are cursed." Kingsley waved the dagger dangerously close to Bliss's cheek, nicking it quickly. Blood pooled at the surface and dripped down. Where the blade touched her skin, it seems to lose color and life. After a few agonizing seconds, the small patch of skin was ashen gray. The magic from the dagger was potent enough, dark enough.

The smell of the blood was too much for Schuyler. No wonder why they deprived her of blood these past couple days. She strained forward in Dylan's arms.

"Do you accept?" Kingsley ordered Dylan to bring Schuyler closer, but the boy refused to listen. Kingsley barked his order louder. Again, Dylan kept his grip on Schuyler firm. "All you need to do is drink her blood, Schuyler. Bring her forward, Dylan!"

Dylan finally let go and Schuyler flew across the room. She landed on top of Bliss, staring hungrily at the blood. She wanted so bad to lick it, and she did. It tasted divine.

Suddenly a Silver Blood stepped up and quickly delivered a message to Kingsley. Whatever the message was, it turned his expression grave. With a sharp nod, Kingsley picked Schuyler up by the collar and roughly threw her at Dylan's feet. "Lock her back up. We're leaving in ten minutes."

Schuyler saw only black again, as Dylan put the blind fold back on her. "Sorry."

In the next moment, she felt a needle prick in her neck and everything went black.

* * *

What Charles feared the most was rearing its fateful head. The committee was assured they could stay one step ahead of the Silver Bloods. He underestimated the Silver Bloods. They were able to organize better than he thought. Things were going from bad to worse. It first came with a phone call. It rang and he felt dread as he picked up the receiver.

It was a soft spoken butler who worked for the Llewellyns. The family was attacked. So many regrets have come up since their decision, the one he made with Allegra...

The butler stuttered, he must have been injured as well. Charles waited for him to continue in silence. Forsyth survived. He managed to grab Jordan before making a run for it. BobiAnne did not survive. Charles didn't particularly like this woman, but her death was still a blow. He waited to hear about the most important family member.

"Miss Bliss has been taken." A wet cough sounded from the other end. The butler choked slightly on his own blood.

Charles order him to leave the city, let everyone know the evacuation order. The butler obediently agreed and with a click the call ended.

"Father!" Jack came bursting through the doors. Charles frowned and asked why Jack wasn't getting ready.

"Dan called. The Van Horns and the Barts were attacked in the Hamptons. They're on their way back." Jack informed him breathlessly. He didn't understand why Charles wasn't more alarmed.

"They shouldn't come back. It's not safe in the city anymore. The Llewellyns were attacked as well. They have Bliss. There's no time, we have to leave."

Jack managed to sneak off out in the yard after stuffing his things into the back of the limo. Mimi sat in the car, quiet and obedient. He pulled out his cell and called Oliver, hoping the Red Blood was left out of the violence. There shouldn't be any trouble, the Hazard-Perrys hardly played a role with the Committee these days.

"Oliver?"

"Jack? Hey, you don't happen to know where Bliss and Sky are? They were going to that party of yours. But I haven't heard from them since."

Jack hated being the bearer of bad news.

"-What! No! I'm on the phone!" Oliver nearly screamed. Jack could hear footsteps and then a door closing. "Sorry Jack, my parents. They're freaking out about something."

"Oliver, I don't have a lot of time. Sky and Bliss have taken by the Silver Bloods. My dad is making us leaving tonight. When I know more, I'll give you a call. Be careful." Jack quickly hung up and walked back to the limo.

Oliver went to the foyer to ask what his parents wanted, but found they already left. They left a note.

_There have been a few attacks.  
It's too dangerous, stay inside.  
Don't get into any trouble._

Like hell he will, he couldn't sit around and wait for Jack's call. Oliver grabbed a light jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

Neither Jack or Mimi spoke a word on the way to the airstrip. Holding the Force name gives many advantages, one being able to have a jet plane at your disposal. If Mimi knew that they would be leaving the country she would have packed another suitcase.

Occasionally, Charles spoke to them, giving little tidbits of information. By the end of the ride, Jack surmised that Charles had worked with Allegra all along. The two of them kept their work a secret, the less people who knew, the better. _But they knew_. They knew some Silver Bloods survived and still lurked around. Since the 1800s, they knew and they didn't tell anyone! They could have helped Cordelia and Lawrence.

It was Allegra who found out the Silver Bloods were looking for someone. And it was after years of research and waiting that they discovered the Silver Bloods were looking for the Heir to Lucifer. After a few more cycles, Allegra and Charles had finally found her: a young girl. The girl was crazy and impossible to control. Seems like with every cycle, her insanity grew, unable to use her powers and unleash hell. They had no choice but to finish her off.

But Allegra couldn't agree with killing the girl. The poor thing was out of her mind, but it wasn't her fault. They decided to keep her alive, she was no danger to anyone but herself. They realized the Silver Bloods would never be able to control her.

It was also when they included Forsyth into their plans. They recruited him to father a newly cycled Blue Blood. The new Blue Blood was Bliss. In doing so, Allegra was able to suppressed her past memories, suppressed her insanity. They were going to keep the Heir hidden, and perhaps even use her to their advantage one day. If controlling her was possible.

Trinity Force stepped out of a waiting car by the plane as their limo came into view. She was without any baggage, as she came right from a Red Blood cocktail party. The urgency in Charles' phone call had her in a town car and on the airstrip in twenty minutes. Just as she was about to wave and walk towards their limo, when a dark shadow flew across the pavement and knocked her down hard.

"Stop the car!" Charles practically pried the door open. He was barely able to gain a few steps before something hard hit him like a freight train.

Mimi was about to follow her father but a pale arm reached in through what was once the door. The arm grabbed Jack and promptly pulled him out the car. The car began to shake and the ceiling peeled away like a sardine can lid.

"Hello again." Kingsley jumped into the trashed limo. "Not happy to see me?"

Mimi clenched her fist, preparing to hit him. She was far from happy. "I owe you one Kingsley. Thanks for leaving me for dead, the Committee almost had my head!"

"Aw. Don't blame me for your incompetency. Guess you didn't have the balls to kill someone." He shrugged and reach into his vest pocket.

"Funny you should mention that." Mimi sneered, knowing he wouldn't understand the joke. She threw up an upper-cut right into his groin.

Kingsley keeled over on top of her. She retreated back into her seat in disgust.

"I'm impressed." Kingsley chuckled, still on the floor. "But not good enough."

Mimi stared his shaking forms on the floor of the limo. _Wait, why was there two of him? No, that can't be right._

Her equilibrium wavered and she looked down at herself. In her abdomen was a syringe embedded into her, its liquid contents emptied into her system. With a thud, Mimi slumped sideways and lost all consciousness.

Kingsley threw her over his shoulders. He climbed out of the limo. "If you want it done right..." Kingsley stalked off with Mimi in tow. "Do it yourself."

* * *

How many times has Schuyler woken up like this? It could not be good for her mental health. Schuyler was once again chained and in her cell. She could only guess how long she had been passed out. The sound of another set of chains startled her, looks like she had company.

"Bliss?" She could barely make out the form on the adjacent wall. It looked feminine, so it couldn't be her grandfather.

"You wish."

At that precise moment, Schuyler wished they had locked her up anyone besides _her. _Her skin crawled at the slow familiar drawl. The Silver Bloods were sickos.

"What happened? Where's Jack?" Schuyler desperately tried to get up, but the drugs still made her limbs heavy. She bombarded her rival with more questions, but Mimi didn't answer a single one. "Mimi-"

"I DON'T KNOW." Mimi cut her off, stifling a whine from Schuyler.

Schuyler kept her mouth shut. Mimi was her only connection to the outside since her capture, best not to piss the blond off...anymore than usual. Why did they put Mimi in her cell anyways?

As if the blond could read her mind, Mimi scoffed and leaned against the dirty wall. "Cruel and unusual punishment. Maybe they want to me kill myself, would save them the trouble."

"By all means, don't let me stop you." Schuyler bit back. She guessed this was Kingsley's idea of a joke, putting them together in her cell.

Mimi ignored her last comment. "How many of us are captured?"

Schuyler told her about Bliss and Lawrence, the only two she knew of. But she was skeptical about telling Mimi anymore. Mimi couldn't be working with the Silver Bloods if she was captured herself right? "Why didn't they just kill you then?"

"Probably, to get to my family."

"Mimi, somethings happened to Bliss. She... she's."

"I know. My dad explained everything." It sounded like Mimi was annoyed. "How much did Kingsley tell you?"

"Enough. My mother's a traitor and I'm screwed." Schuyler sighed. "We all are."

"What are you going on about? Are you telling me you actually believe the lies Kingsley fed you? He's Kingsley!" Mimi growled.

Schuyler sat there silently. Mimi had caught her off guard. Instead the blond took the moment to enjoy knowing the truth before her. Then Mimi repeated the Charles' story.

"So they kept it hidden from everyone? Even my grandparents...even you?

Mimi sneered. "They made the right choice. It would have gotten out of hand if everyone knew. They handled the situation better this way, without anyone interfering."

_Right_. Some situation it turned out to be.

Mimi picked up on Schuyler's disbelief. "They had it all under control. Something unexpected just occurred and they didn't to see the danger in it." She paused and saw Schuyler didn't follow her. "You."

The Silver Bloods found about Schuyler last year, when one of them attacked her. She wondered if her blood tasted different than a pure Blue Blood's. She had to hand it to them though, the Silver Bloods were quick to realize the potential of Schuyler's odd blood lineage. But Charles figured that out too, hadn't he? He kept Schuyler close, under his watch. That's why he adopted her. She wondered why Charles didn't just kill her then.

"So it's possible to, stop being a Silver Blood." Schuyler thought out loud. "They suppressed Bliss' Silver Blood side. Can't they do it for others too?"

"Of all things, this is what you're worried about? How about trying to get out of here? Squeeze those anorexic wrists of yours out of those chains and help me out of these." Mimi shook her arms riddled with heavy chains.

"You want to try walking out of this place, be my guest. There's no way we could do it on our own."

* * *

**The**** thought of Mimi and Sky stuck in a prison cell together amuses me. I can write that unfriendly banter til I get carpal-tunnel.  
**


	27. What Lies Within

_"What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us." - Ralph Waldo Emerson _

**Chapter 27 - What Lies Within**

Two shadows flicked across the damp stone hall. The owners of the shadows stopped by large blasted hole in the side of the castle wall. It must have been created ages ago, during some epic battle. Now it served as a rest stop for the Silver bloods as they stopped for a cigarette break. It also served as Mimi and Sky's way out.

Schuyler held her breath, trying to be as silent as she could. Her arms shook slightly, unable to hold her body up for much longer. Mimi was only inches away, also bracing herself up at the ceiling. The walls were just close enough for the two teens to wedge themselves up and out of sight.

It felt like ages until the two Silver bloods finally finished their break. Flicking their depleted cigarette butts out the large hole in the wall, the Silver Bloods moved onward. And the soft thud of Schuyler's landing followed Mimi's click of her heels hitting the stone floor.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Schuyler whispered harshly as she surveyed the empty hall.

Mimi leaned over the blasted hole, measuring the fall down. "Because we're dead if we stayed in that cell. And so many other will be dead if we don't get out of here and inform the Committee."

"The Committee could be part of this for all we know." Sky muttered as she also sized up the fall. It was a long way down. The day was soon over and the dim sky was gearing up for night. "So what now? We jump?"

Mimi caught Schuyler's vote of no confidence, _what does she know?_ "Got a better idea? Jack could be in danger." That won Schuyler's attention.

"Right. Well, you first." Schuyler took a step back, giving Mimi way. The blonde climbed the makeshift ledge firmly. Time for their grand exit.

A low growl sounded from behind them, a single guardsmen. Before Sky could move, he swiftly grabbed Schuyler and his jaws clamped down on her neck. Sky's cry of agony reverberated through the long hall.

Mimi jumped down from her perch, glaring daggers at the Silver blood. Schuyler knew that look, it was mostly reserved for someone like herself. Mimi pulled the Silver Blood off of Schuyler, squeezing in a nice hard punch to its face. "_Quiet_. Do want us to get caught?"

Schuyler thought they already were, but apparently Mimi was just about to rectify that. There was a loud crunch, then another. The body of the Silver blood slid down lifelessly. Schuyler could see a large gash in his neck, the bloody sight matched that of Mimi's hand.

"Help me with him."

Mimi and Schuyler lifted his body and threw him out the hole. They waited until they heard the thud of his body greeting the hard forest floor. A scream followed the thud, catching the two teen's attention. Schuyler moved toward the scream but Mimi grabbed her. "We don't have time for this."

"It's Bliss." Schuyler answered simply but firmly. Mimi would have to understand, Sky wasn't just about to leave her friend screaming in pain.

Schuyler checked the first door she came upon. The lifeless body of her grandfather laid by the far wall of the cell. She tested the reinforced door. It would make a lot of noise if they tried to pry it open. If only another dumb guard would show up and open the cell for them. They weren't about to strike oil twice. The poor Silver blood never stood a chance, Mimi had him in a head lock in under a second. The silly thing didn't even have a sedative on him.

Mimi stood behind her. "We can come back for them. But we can't help them now."

Another scream filled the stone castle, sending a chill down Schuyler's spine. She continued down the hall, ignoring Mimi. They came upon another room, but it wasn't like the makeshift prison cells they were kept it. This room was furnished sparsely with medieval looking pieces. Schuyler tested the door, it was unlocked. Mimi begrudgingly followed, "If they didn't need you so badly in their master plan, I'd be halfway back to New York by now."

"Gee, thanks. I didn't think you cared." Schuyler muttered back. As they ventured deeper into the room, they could hear talking. Around the corner was another connected room, slightly smaller. They crouched behind a bulky chest, sneaking a glance into the occupied room. They recognized the voice, it was Kingsley.

His back was to them, leaning over a lounge chair. His bodyguards on either side of him shifted in place. As Kingsley stood up, Schuyler had a clear view of Bliss' unconscious form. Mimi stopped Schuyler from marching into the room, pulling her back down. They needed to see what Kingsley was up to.

Kingsley dangled a familiar dagger in his hand, toying with it. It's mahogany hilt and gold plated blade reflected the glow from a near-by candelabra. He took Bliss' hand and made a cut on her palm with the it. Holding it over the necklace, her blood dripped quickly over the emerald. At first the blood seems to puddle on the jewel and then roll off it. Then it was _absorbed into the _emerald_. _The lush green it once held now turned bloody red.

Schuyler expected some great display of light and magic, but nothing else happened. The two girls crouched even lower, out of view.

"That's it?" Mimi whispered. "I thought it would be more ...showy."

Schuyler didn't get it. "What's _it._" What was Kingsley doing?

"Come to see the show, have we?" Kingsley asked and the two girls froze.

The two girls looked like they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Mimi stared back at Schuyler, "Opps."

The guards pulled them up and held knives to their neck. They were being forced to watch whatever sick game Kingsley had planned.

"Good. You're just in time to see my ascension." Kingsley spoke with a bit of pep.

"You wouldn't dare." Mimi tried to break free, only to have the knife dig deeper into her throat. It easily nicked her neck.

"Oh, I dare. I very dare." Kingsley smiled. "I just wish I had thought of this sooner. I mean, _really_, the Silver blood horde are way in over those mentally unstable heads of theirs. So here I am, ready to take what's mine." He spun around and pulled the necklace over his head.

Apparently he couldn't wait to see if Schuyler would test out Bliss's powers. Like she would ever agree to it. Maybe he thought she wasn't really needed. So what was he going to do now? She couldn't let Kingsley wake the Silver blood within Bliss. There was no way he could control her.

Schuyler had to do something. She had to help her friend. Something happened inside Schuyler, like the last piece of the puzzle fitting into its rightful place.

Schuyler sunk down and out of the Silver bloods grasp. He swung the armed hand toward her, but she swiftly redirected its path straight into his chest. The knife plunged deep into his heart, that would definitely slow him down. Mimi couldn't keep up with Schuyler fast enough, as her own Silver blood gave a good fight.

Schuyler pulled Kingsley back, snatching the heavy necklace. She threw it as hard she could. It smashed against the stone wall behind Bliss, shattering into a million pieces.

"NO!" Kingsley screamed. "You stupid girl!"

Mimi froze in place, her Silver blood foe hit the floor with a heavy thud. "Schuyler. What have you done?"

The look of uncertainty in Mimi's eyes was not what Schuyler expected. Why did she feel like something was terribly wrong? She looked down, Bliss was safe. But why did she feel so uneasy?

Kingsley took a hesitant step back. "This wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't suppose to happen." He kept repeating those word as he stared at Bliss.

"I think I broke him." Schuyler still felt uneasy. Kingsley really must have wanted this. It looked like the blood had drained from his face. His stare never broke away from Bliss' lifeless form. And then pure fear read his face. It frightened even her. She looked toward Bliss, wondering what big bad scared Kingsley so.

Bliss' body shuddered ever so slightly and then her eyes shot open. Schuyler's eyes met hers and she couldn't look away. Bliss' stare was dead, her eyes held no life as they did before. It was a silent anger, one that shook Schuyler to her very core. "Bliss?"

The red-headed vampire stood, surveying the room. She barely noticed the two bodies on the ground. The guard Schuyler stabbed was not dead and was beginning to wake. Bliss' gaze passed Schuyler, then Mimi. She stopped at Kingsley and grinned darkly.

Kingsley threw himself down, bowing in fear. "Please". It sounded like he was sobbing. When he looked up, Schuyler could see he was. He tried to sneak a glance, looking for an exit. The second Bliss caught his treacherous move, she blinked over to him. The awakened guard jumped to Kingsley's rescue. Only he didn't very well reach him, as Bliss clothes-lined him out of the way. She grabbed the guard by the collar and threw him backwards, just as Schuyler had thrown the necklace. The guards body broke through the wall, and through several others after it. The last wall was an outer one, his body shot out and fell into the forest. Schuyler could see it was darker out now.

Kingsley took this as his chance for escape. He ran past Sky and Mimi. He almost made it to the door, but Bliss was faster. She snatched him up and clamped down on his neck. While Bliss was draining Kingsley dry, Schuyler stood frozen. What _had _she done?

"Come on!" Mimi grabbed Schuyler and ran. They took newly made exit Bliss had made with the guard's body. Schuyler glanced back, Bliss was still munching away at Kingsley and hadn't noticed a thing.

It was all very surreal. The fall down added to it. Schuyler felt like a feather as they glided down, castle getting smaller, the forest ground getting closer. She hadn't expected the landing to be all that great. But the pain surprised her, it hurt more than she thought.

"Get up." Mimi didn't have time for words. She pulled Schuyler up and dragged her forward. Mimi was fast. Schuyler had to concentrate on the Velox to keep up.

* * *

After a few minutes, they were back at the Force mansion. Schuyler didn't she could ever be glad to see the place. The castle wasn't that far from New York, somewhere in Canada. Schuyler was just about to voice her happiness to be back, when she lost her balance. Mimi reluctantly caught her, looking like she had just caught a bag of garbage.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Thought you've been working on your powers. Tired already? And you were suppose to be the abomination's leader." Mimi straightened up and let go of Schuyler. She surveyed the mansion and its surroundings, then entered the house.

Schuyler swore there was less sneer in Mimi's comment. It didn't have its usual sting. Maybe the blonde was finally getting tired of it.

Schuyler quickly followed and found Mimi in the den."What are you looking for?" Mimi was rummaging through Charles' desk, throwing paper around.

Mimi looked up, "Anything, any clue. My dad knows more than anyone. He has to know a way to stop her. There has to be a way."

"Where is everybody?" Schuyler sat down quietly.

"I don't know. I mean, I have an idea. But I don't know if they made it." This was the first time Mimi ever looked _bad_. Her disheveled appearance actually read a tiredness that Schuyler had never seen. Mimi sighed heavily before tossing a drawer down. "Ah! There's nothing here."

Schuyler ducked her head down, hiding her face from Mimi. "I messed up big time didn't I?"

"Yea, huge." Mimi showed Schuyler no pity. "I don't know what you were thinking. _Were _you even thinking?"

Schuyler shook her head. "I didn't know. I should have known. I wanted to save her."

Mimi's hard stare didn't waver. "Well, you pretty much sent Bliss to her grave. But who's asking?"

That hurt. The guilt stung and burrowed deep inside Schuyler. Before she could say anything, Mimi sent a letter opener right past her head. It stuck to the threshold of the door. And a meek yelp followed.

"It's me!"

Schuyler turned around, the letter opener handle still moved back and forth as the momentum subsided. "Oliver!" She ran over and threw her arms around him. She felt slightly better with him here.

"Air. I need air." Oliver managed to say. "I've been looking all over for you guys. What's going on?"

What was going on indeed.

* * *

**Stay tuned!**


	28. Reunion of the Fallen

A/N: Anyone interested in maintaining the J/S community here on FF(dot)net, send me a email or message and I'll add you as a mod. **  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 28 - Reunion of the Fallen**

Oliver sat down, the world suddenly spinning around him. "This. Is. Insane."

Schuyler winced. "I know it's a lot to take in right now. But-"

"But what we need to do is find my father." Mimi cut in, losing her patience. She appeared from her room, carrying a backpack on her shoulder. "There's no time. Bliss could be halfway around the world by now."

"What is she going to do?" Schuyler placed an assuring hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Finish what Kingsley started, she's going to find all the Committee heads and kill them. Then she'll clean up the rest of the Blue Bloods... maybe recruit some in the process. And we need to stop her."

"Meaning, kill her. I won't. There has to be another way! " Schuyler's grip on Oliver's shoulder tightened. Mimi might be used to something like this, the fighting. But Schuyler was still trying to adjust.

"You know, it might surprise you that I care about Bliss too." Mimi paused, expecting skepticism. "But she is very dangerous right now. And the only thing she has in mind is to find us all and kill us. We are the only thing standing in her way."

"I'm good though right? Not a drop of Blue Blood in me." Oliver croaked. The idea of fighting Bliss was daunting.

"Sorry, but your a conduit. That puts you on our side, that makes you our ally." Mimi looked at an antique clock settled on ornate mantle of the fireplace. "This isn't going to end well, I suggest you stay back and leave this to us."

Oliver crossed his arms. "I'm staying."

"Fine, we can use the help. Start calling people, tell him Bliss is out on the loose. Everyone needs to be on alert." Mimi grabbed the cordless house phone and stomped out of the drawing room into the balcony. Oliver and Schuyler watched her walked away in silence.

"She seems different."

"Yup." Schuyler agreed, turning around to Oliver.

"I'll go take the international calls." Oliver sighed and walked toward the kitchen. "Not before I get me a snack, I'm starving."

* * *

Schuyler could feel the lump in throat rising as she walked out to balcony. This was weird. Schuyler had always gone about her day and Mimi would be around the corner to mock her. That was their routine. That was how it worked. This sudden change of pace was unsettling.

Mimi had been on the phone, arguing with whoever was on the line. "I know how ridiculous this sounds, but-NO. You need to listen to me-Fine, your funeral." Mimi didn't even hang up the cordless phone before she whipped it out of her hand. It looked like she was aiming for the stars. With a sharp clash, the phone shattered in the driveway nearby.

"Any luck?" Schuyler asked sarcastically.

"What do you think?" Mimi stared out into the city, unamused. "Can't get a hold of my dad either."

There was a long pause, not as awkward as Schuyler thought it would be. "Thank you." She was as sincere as she possibly could be.

Schuyler didn't need to explain, Mimi understood. "I had to. As much as I didn't _want_ to. They were going to use you. Though, I didn't think you would be stupid enough to accept their offer. You aren't that hapless."

Schuyler had to revel in the moment. "I think there was a "You're welcome." buried somewhere in there. Maybe even a compliment." Schuyler looked straight ahead. "Really though, thank you. I guess we're even."

The conversation then took another weird turn.

"I think I finally woke up." There was a hint sincerity and honesty weaved through Mimi's quiet voice.

Schuyler repeated the words in head, unable to find meaning in them. Thankfully, Mimi continued with her confession. "I had forgotten who I was, what my purpose was. Seeing Kingsley and the Silver Bloods... they showed me how far I had fallen. I ignored everything for so long, it just got out of hand. I let them get out of hand."

Tears brimmed Mimi's eyes. "Look at me. No wonder Jack left me."

Schuyler was speechless, what was she suppose to say? "I..."

"There's no need for that." Mimi leaned forward on the balcony rail. "I'm moving on. I need the space. It's time I start taking my responsibilities seriously."

* * *

Oliver was finished with trying to call people overseas, which was harder than he thought. He didn't have much luck with the ones he did get through to either, Blue Bloods apparently weren't very friendly internationally. The only thing he made progress on was the gallon of chocolate chip mint ice cream sitting in front of him. Mimi and Schuyler entered, both glancing at the gallon of ice cream.

"Working hard, aren't we?" Mimi sneered, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver shrugged, "You get done pretty quickly when everyone just hangs up on you."

"Nobody wants to believe us. They all just want to pretend everything is okay." Schuyler was both in awe and disgust.

"You'd be surprised at how comfortable living in ignorance is. " Mimi drawled. "It's pretty alluring."

"But its a good sign that Bliss hasn't made a move yet." Schuyler said hopefully. "Nobody has been attacked. I wonder what she is waiting for."

"A number of things. Maybe she's waiting for an opportune moment." Mimi offered. "When Jack, father, and I were attacked, the jet was destroyed. I'm sure of it. They couldn't have gotten very far."

"Are you telling me the Force fortune only has _one_ private jet plane? Preposterous!" Oliver said as he gobbled up another spoonful of ice cream.

Schuyler's elbow coincidentally ran into Oliver's side at the same time. She grabbed the spoon out of his hand as he protested. Just as she was about to get a bite of ice cream, Mimi exclaimed, "Wait!"

Oliver and Sky had a hard time following Mimi as she rushed out the kitchen. Oliver had more trouble as both girls had used the Velox. Where Sky was impossible to keep with in, Mimi was even faster. Back in the den, Mimi was going through her dad's computer. A few maps were pulled up on screen as well as a few addresses.

"I'm afraid to ask." Schuyler appeared in front of the desk.

"Your weird friend was wrong. We do have more private planes. I had just forgotten cause we always end up using the same one. These are just back up." Mimi shrugged.

"His name is Oliver. And good. So you think your dad will try leave again?"

"Not if we get to them first." Mimi looked up.

Oliver came running in breathlessly, his footsteps heavy as they pounded the oak floors. "Cheaters."

Schuyler couldn't help but smirk. Even Mimi looked like she had a small grin forming. The grin quickly disappeared when Mimi habitually went through her email.

There was one email that caught her attention. One that Mimi had hoped the Committee was not stupid enough to send.

Oliver was always last to figure things out. "What?"

Mimi looked up again, "They called an emergency Committee meeting." She looked at the time on the computer, "It just started. All of them in one room, like sitting ducks."

Oliver straightened up, startled, "Think this is the opportunity the Silver Bloods are waiting for? Maybe Charles and Jack are there."

Mimi was already on the phone, trying to talk to a Committee member. "You don't understand. I don't care that the meeting has started. You need to stop, get out. Look, its Bliss Llewellyn. She is dangerous. LISTEN TO ME!"

Whoever Mimi was talking to hung up on her. "These people are getting on my last nerve!"

"Now you know the feeling." Schuyler sighed. "We have to get this the meeting."

* * *

Schuyler took the steps of Duchesne like it was any other school day. She passed by all the familiar landmarks. It was a chilly and intimidatingly dark night. It was hard trying to remember the last time she walked through these halls without feeling like the world was about to end. Looking to her right, she tried to see if Mimi and Oliver felt the same way. It was difficult to say. No, this was not like any other school day.

They were walking straight into the gallows. So why weren't they running the opposite way? Schuyler knew why. And the two people walking alongside her knew as well. The Silver Bloods were back with a vengeance. And they were the only ones around this sticking place that were willing to do something about it.

Oliver felt the weight of the situation and it was like a balloon that filled up to the point of exploding. "This pretty heavy stuff. Shit, I'm nervous." He tucked his hands into his pants pockets. He took a deep breathe "We're doing this, we save the _world_."

Mimi raised an eyebrow, slowing her step. "Dramatic much?"

Oliver snapped out of his daze and blushed, "Sorry. I kinda had a moment."

Schuyler found it hard to smile, mainly because her jaws were clenched so tightly. They arrived at the last hallway. "What do you think our odds are of walking out of this unscathed?"

Mimi guess-timated their chances. "Not very good, but won't hurt to test them."

"How come I have hard time believing that?" Oliver asked lowly.

* * *

"I severely suggest we form a squad to police the city. We find the Silver Bloods and eradicate them as we had so many years ago!" Charles managed to stay calm as he spoke.

Jack Force was nearby, losing his patience faster than his father. He surveyed the crowd and wondered how such witless crowd could have survived for all these years. Granted, he could spot a few level-minded members who were just afraid to speak up.

"You have a few screws loose Force! The Silver Bloods were never back in full force. You are overreacting!"

Charles wanted to choke whoever that was, but he couldn't spot them.

"Lawrence will know what to do. We must find him!" A short gray-haired Blue Blood stood and suggested. No one seemed to be listening to each other.

"Lawrence has been missing for days, probably run off into hiding. I call for a vote of no confidence. Bring Charles back!" Forsyth Llewellyn bellowed, talking over the older looking man as he tried to explain the need for Lawrence.

"They're both incompetent! The Committee is in shambles. And everyone has been receiving silly little prank calls about the Silver Bloods. They are not a joking matter. We must find these miscreants and punish them!"

The arguing was giving Charles a migraine. But this caught his attention. A few grumbles of agreement filled the Jefferson room. A few voiced a genuine fear of the calls being real.

"They point out your own daughter as a Silver Blood ally!" A voice came from the crowd, directed at Forsyth.

Forsyth Llewellyn almost turned red. "That is ridiculous!"

"Not so ridiculous as it seems." Mimi emerged from the back of the room, with Schuyler and Oliver in tow. They walked around the group, stopping near Charles and Jack.

Everyone in the room turned toward the three. Jack Force edged off his seat, relief washed off him. Seeing Schuyler cleared his jaded daze. Was his sister working _with _Sky and Oliver? That threw him off.

"Daddy?" Bliss Llewellyn who has stayed quiet during the meeting, sounded confused and afraid.

The act was good, it almost had Schuyler. But she knew better, this was a Silver Blood in Bliss' skin, wearing her demeanor.

Mimi explained what had happened with Sky at the abandoned castle. She told them the Silver Bloods' game plan. She explained the story of how Bliss was released from the bonds Allegra and Charles put on her. How Bliss was the Lucifer's Heir. Schuyler had to look away, feeling heat rise to her face. She was afraid to see how everyone was reacting to her mistake. Mimi's explanation had left everyone speechless.

The silence in the Jefferson room was deafening. Forsyth Llewellyn was outraged. "I will not take this. It was you three prank calling everyone?"

Charles tried to calm Forsyth down, he held him still and leaned in close. Keeping his voice low, he didn't want to cause panic, "I will explain this all, but you need to listen to me. Your daughter is not who she is anymore, we need to apprehend her."

"But I've done nothing wrong! Mimi orchestrated all this, she's the one trying to get everyone all worked up!" Bliss cried. The rest of the Jefferson watched this in horror. They were torn between which side to believe.

"Nice try Bliss. You deserve an Oscar, really. Great Performance." Mimi spat out.

Charles knew Mimi and Schuyler would never lie about something like this. He motioned two guards, getting them in position behind Bliss.

Schuyler stepped forward, "Bliss we can help you. It was my mistake, a stupid mistake. They helped you before, they can do it again."

Bliss sensed the turn of events and smirked. She stood and edged back closer to the guards, her smirk souring into a chilly glare. "I don't need your help. I quite like my new powers."

"This isn't you Bliss!" Schuyler exclaimed. "Wait!" She begged the guards and they moved closer.

"Actually I think it finally _is_ me." The sheer speed that Bliss moved was disturbing. In a split second, the guard on her left was down on the ground-folded in two. He squirmed in pain, not completely dead. Someone should just show him mercy and drain him dry. The other guard stood frozen, stupefied by what just happened.

A blood-curdling scream came from the back of the room, cueing the beginning of mass panic. The doors of the Jefferson room swung open and a band of Silver Bloods stalked into the room, led by Dylan.

"This can be painless if you all cooperate." Bliss spoke over the panic. She grabbed the next closest victim, which was the other guard.

It was complete chaos in the room, every Blue Bloods taking flight. Those closest to the Silver Bloods ended up fighting for their lives. Oliver was pushed unto the ground in middle of the wrestle. He was just about to be stomped on when Mimi shoved the runner away. She offered a hand to help him up, which he took immediately. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Mimi brushed herself off, "Really._ Don't_ mention it."

"Mimi!" Charles and Jack made their way over to them. "We need to get out here."

"Not without Bliss." Schuyler added.

Charles took in the action happening around them. "There's no time."

Schuyler was just about to protest when a Silver Blood grabbed her and pulled her away. He dragged her over to a second Silver Blood who looked devilishly at her neck. She threw her head back in an attempt to head-butt him. But even when she made contact but the Silver Blood didn't let go.

"You don't want to do that." Jack came up and grabbed the Silver Blood. Boy, was she ever glad to see him. Released from the Silver Blood's hold, Schuyler ducked just in time as the second Silver Blood swung at her. She pushed the Silver Blood away and in to the arms of Charles, who fought it down.

"You okay?" Jack grabbed her hand and held it firmly.

"No. I think it's time to go." Schuyler squeezed his hand back.

Charles led the way, out a broken window. They all ran as far away as they could, not even thinking about using their super-speed.

It felt like they had been running for such a long time. The fighting and death around them slowed seconds down to agonizing minutes. They made it out of the school and into an alley a few blocks away, everything was spinning and sounds were barely audible.

Schuyler recognized a lot of the Blue Bloods who were caught in the fray. All were unlucky enough to end up lying in a pool of their own blood. The images kept replaying in mind. Her extremities were all numb. She stared out blankly, sounds were barely audible. Her friends were speaking, but she couldn't make anything out.

There was something about Mimi wondering where they can go now. Oliver said something about feeling like he was going to throw up. And she thought Jack was asking if she wanted to sit down. She leaned against him, "Lawrence."

They all looked at her. "My grandfather, they had him at the castle. They still have him."

"He's probably dead." Charles answered, his sense still open to their surroundings.

"I don't care. We can't be sure."

Jack's grip around her shoulders tightened, trying to reassure her. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go back. I want to rescue my grandfather. I want to help Bliss." It was a lot to ask for. Schuyler looked up, knowing what she wanted was a lot of wishful thinking.

Charles' gaze didn't leave Schuyler. He took a moment to think things through. "Mimi. Jack. Take them to the loft. I have matters to tend to, I will meet you there. Stay out of sight. And I will be back soon."

With that, Charles disappeared out of the alley. The four teens stood there silently, the events of the night catching up with them. They had no choice but to keep moving.

* * *

**Stay tuned!**


	29. Lining Up for Execution

An:

**1.** I wrote a J/S one-shot, set after the events of Revelations. You can find the story on my profile, titled: _Near To You_. It's rated M. So proceed with caution.

**2.** A shout out to **FirstWarmSummerBreeze. **Thank you for your reviews, and even bigger thank you for the song rec. It fit the theme and tone of the recent chapters perfectly. Especially Schuyler's point of view of the Blue Blood system. I've been listening to this song on repeat, while writing the next chapter. The title of this chapter is a line taken from the song. There is also a line in this chapter that uses lyrics as well. _("We are" by Ana Johnsson)_

Alrighty, enough rambling...

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Lining Up for Execution**

Schuyler sighed and settled deeper into sleep. The stale air of the loft in Brooklyn was cold. But the warmth collected underneath the sheets lulled her to a peaceful sleep. She had almost a whole hour of sound sleep, no scary images or nightmares. Dawn was breaking and she could see the faint sunlight beginning to rise.

Jack laid still next to her on a cramped couch. Mimi had taken the only spare bed in the one bedroom apartment. And Oliver slept soundly in the love seat next to them.

There was only the sound of dripping water. It gave away the leaky faucet in kitchen which was adjoined to the living room they were sleeping in. The loft itself was fairly sized and nicely furnished. It wasn't grand by any Force measure, but it felt more like home than ever.

Schuyler woke up again, she had stopped counting the times. And every single time she opened her eyes, the quiet loft greeted her or the occasional sounding sirens of an ambulance speeding by. She should be angry that she was not getting any sleep. Truth was, her mind kept replaying the events of last night. Each nightmare was as vivid as the next.

Jack took a deep breath and Schuyler could hear the air entering and escaping his chest. He held her tighter, as if he could feel her uneasiness. It did little to calm her nerves.

"I should get up. I can't sleep." Schuyler admitted as she untangled herself from Jack's embrace. _I have to get up, I can't stand another dream._

Jack sat up, his air a wild mess. A yawn escaped him as he stretched, reaching out into the air for something not quite there.

Schuyler couldn't help but notice as his shirt pulled up and revealed a glimpse of his abdomen. "Don't get up. I didn't mean to wake you."

A lazy grin formed on his lips. Schuyler prayed he hadn't caught any of her current inappropriate thoughts. "I'm awake. I don't need that much sleep." He eyed her up and down before staring straight into her gaze. What was he doing, challenging her?

Schuyler flinched and had to look away._ Damn him for his mind reading! _ Turning around toward the kitchen island counter, she pretended to inspect its contents. "So what time is it?"

Jack followed closely, stepping behind her. His touch didn't surprise her. It was light caress on her elbow, then is traveled further down until his hand covered hers. "I'm not sure. Maybe eight?"

Schuyler exhaled the breath she had been holding, "It can't be that early." She eyed Mimi's cellphone at the edge of the island. Her efforts to be sly was in put in vain, as she caught his gaze on the phone as well.

She reached out as quick as her vampire abilities let her. But her hand hit an empty counter. She thought she heard a victory chuckle from Jack.

Jack leaned in closer as he examined the screen of Mimi's phone. "Hm..." He pursed his lips and looked a little disappointed.

"I win?" She asked hopefully. He didn't respond, "Jack?"

"Oh, right." He turned the phone toward her and it read: 8:47 am.

They had only been asleep for a couple hours. The meager handful of hours was not worth the nightmares she had to relive through. "What's wrong?"

Jack sighed and waved the cellphone slightly. "Charles hasn't called. I'm just worried."

* * *

A rustle of heavy foot steps filled the decrepit castle halls as Bliss Llewelyn stalked through them. A small gang of Silver Bloods tail her, eyes glowing red in the dim light. Her eyes give off a faint glow as well, but not as bright. As they round off the corner, two others are waiting for the at the end of the hall.

Dylan Ward shifts uncomfortably. Seeing Bliss like this was saddening. The Silver Blood next him also fidgets, but more from fear than a breaking heart.

"Report." Bliss ordered as she walks past them. Dylan joins in on their march into the large war room, once used for medieval battles, now used for a supernatural one.

"Intel is still coming in. But we believe the Blue Bloods are scattered without a chain of command. Our spies are still working on recruitment, it seems Blue Bloods can easily be won over with the right threats."

"And the Archangel?" Bliss sneered.

Dylan cleared his throat on this one. "We lost Michael in the scurry last night. There are witnesses who saw him earlier this morning, alone. No report on where Abbadon and Azrael are either."

And now the final question. "And the half-blood?"

Dylan would have winced. This was not Bliss anymore. The Bliss he knew was best friends with Schuyler and would never refer to the girl as such. "She should be with Abbadon."

Bliss' eyes now glowed fully red, frighteningly bright. "She is with them?"

"Yes, mistress."

Bliss snatched the Silver Blood by the neck. "She was suppose to lead us to them. If she is with them and we lost her, what use is she now?"

"We lost them after a few blocks of following." The Silver Blood gasped for air.

"Most likely planning an attack." Bliss sniffed.

"I'm not so sure. If Michael is with them, they'll run." An elderly Silver Blood spoke up, he was formerly a Blue Blood Committee member. Loyalties have definitely shifted after last night's attack. Bliss had made her move, showing her hand.

"Regardless. The half-blood is too hopeful. She'll be coming back for Lawrence."

"They wouldn't risk it, would they?"

"If Michael is not with them, they very well just might." Bliss smiled.

* * *

It had only been an hour or so before the rest of the apartment got up. Metal clanging of the large shaft door that separated the bedroom from the rest of the loft gave away to Mimi's entrance. As the metal divider rose it revealed bare feet, then a pair of toned legs in some over sized shorts. Mimi had changed out of her dirtied designer jeans, but apparently couldn't find a top because she was still wearing last night's blouse.

"Any word?" Mimi wasn't one for smiles and 'good mornings'. What came next was a strategy session that had Schuyler dazing in and out, so she opted to take advantage of the empty bathroom.

By the time she came out of the shower, Oliver was about and about, looking thoroughly tired. "Morning."

Oliver yawned and waved a pathetically tired hand. While grooming himself, he found a sickening blood stain on his side. It wasn't his blood. He grunted, "This is what I get for hanging out with vampires."

Jack looked up from his palm pilot, "You can take bedroom, go back to sleep."

"A shower will do you some good." Mimi sniffed.

Oliver ignored her. "Doesn't matter, my mind is still reeling from last night."

"Has Charles called yet?" Schuyler went to the fridge, not really expecting anything in it. To her surprise, there was a new carton of orange juice and cream cheese. On the counter was a brown paper bag with a swirly coffee cup logo on it.

"No." Jack sighed, he went back to scrolling through his palm pilot.

Mimi shrugged, thoroughly annoyed with their current situation. Schuyler easily deduced it wasn't Mimi would was thoughtful enough to make the trip for breakfast. Sky grabbed the carton and brought glasses to the kitchen island. Oliver helped himself to a glass of juice, his eyes never strayed from the glass after that. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, once again the drippy kitchen faucet was the only audible thing in the room.

"Make your decision. I'm going to shower." Mimi muttered to Jack. With her back already turned, she managed to murmur, "There better be some hot water left."

Schuyler suppressed an eye roll. "What decision?"

"Mimi wants to make a run for it. Daddy Force is on his own, and so are we." Oliver answered. Jack still didn't look up.

"Jack?" Schuyler looked at him expectantly. They knew she wanted to go back to the castle.

"We're not running." Jack was certain of that. "I've been trying to contact survivors. No one is responding. We need to regroup, we have strength in numbers."

"What if they don't want to respond." Oliver added in. "I know I wouldn't. What happened last night doesn't really instill trust in anyone."

He was right. There was no order, it was every Blue Blood for himself.

Schuyler shook her head in disappointment. "I want to go back to the castle."

Jack looked up apologetically. His phone rang and it startled her. "Hold that thought. Sorry." He grabbed his phone, answering. "Go ahead." Before walking out, he gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Schuyler watched him walk out of the loft to take the phone call, her spirits down. When she glanced at Oliver, he just gives her an innocent shrug. "We'll be alright. Bagel?"

* * *

They were alone, in an extravagant bedroom-or what was left of one. Bliss had changed into a tight-fitting leather ensemble. It was outfitted with leather padding through out the weak points on her body. She was dressed for battle. Her wild red hair fell loose on her shoulders.

Dylan watched her get ready, uncertain of her intentions of bringing him in here.

"You still have feelings for me." She was confidant, and spoke the words so simply.

When he said nothing, she turned around and smiled. Sauntering over to the bed he was on, she crawled over to him. "You don't have to put on that act. I want you too." Her fingers trailed up his thigh, nearing dangerously close his crotch.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "No." His voice was shaky and gave him clearly away.

She smiled again and for a split second she looked like her old self. He nearly lost consciousness when her hands put firm pressure slowly at first, then began to massage him through his jeans. It felt good. _Dear God. _

"God's not here." She leaned into his ear, licking a trail on his outer lobe. Her lips found his and she kissed him relentlessly.

This should have been better. He had imagined this before, but with the Bliss he knew and fell in love with. He froze, his mind reeling.

With an annoyed grunt, Bliss pushed him down and rolled on top of him. They were still clothed, but she moved in such a deviant way. All sorts of tantalizing noises escaped her. It was like he was stuck on some suspended reality. His body was saying this was good, it felt amazing. His other half was begging him to stop it.

Like someone has thrown a bucket of cold water on him, he snapped back to reality. Her eyes were glowing bright red. She was not Bliss, no matter how much he wanted it to be true. He gripped her hips firmly, tugging at her. At first she thought he was finally participating. But when he was only pushing her away, an grim frown formed on her lips.

He didn't let her stop him. When he was free from the bed, he ran.

* * *

A slight shuffle of noise reverberated out into the night. Her skin crawled as they entered the castle. "I don't like leaving Ollie back there, unguarded."

"He'll be fine." Mimi waved her off.

For some reason, Schuyler didn't believe her. But it was the right thing to do, this was no place for him.

"He can take care of himself, Sky. I had job for him anyways. He'll be busy." Jack reassured her. He had actually asked Sky to stay back as well. If he thought that it would work, he didn't know her at all. Of course, he wasn't really trying all that hard to convince her. After the first no, he just shrugged and walked off to talk with Oliver.

The castle was abandoned, soundless and as eerie as ever. A few light torches still hung burning off whatever was left. The unsettling feeling in the pit of Schuyler's stomach grew larger. Something wasn't right.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mimi stalked lowly. "I'll go look for any stranglers." With that, she walked off in the other direction.

Jack and Schuyler walked toward the dungeons in silence. The holding cells for captives were all unlocked. "I don't get it. Why did they just leave. And let the prisoners out?"

"I don't think they let them all out." Jack answered gravely.

After passing a few empty cells, Schuyler had her answer. There they were, bodies hunched on the ground in pools of their own blood. A morbid and stomaching churning sight, and every few cells had them. Schuyler's heart started racing, hoping with each one it wasn't someone she recognized. "I don't understand."

Jack held her hand, walking beside her. He gave her a steady squeeze. "They killed the ones who refused to help them."

They switched sides? No heroes amongst Blue Bloods. By the looks of it, there were more empty cells than not. But those who did refuse... they died believing they were doing good. The lot of them, lined up for the grand illusion. Why were they in this mess in the first place? Now here they were, worst time to decide to muster up courage. No one claiming responsibility, but willing to die for it.

Sky felt Jack flinch, his taller frame obscured her view from the cell. She tried to pull at his arms, but they didn't budge. She resorted into twisting her arms free, rubbing them in pain. What she saw hurt more than anything she had ever felt.

Lawrence laid on the ground, propped up against the back wall. His dead eyes stared back at her. His mouth left open, a last breath of agony. His neck was gashed open, blood cover all of his right side.

Schuyler just stood there, tears pooling. "No." It barely escaped her quivering lips. "No!" This time it was more pleading, like Lawrence would hear her and wake up.

Jack stopped her from entering the cell, holding her still. She didn't remember much after that. She might have tried to break free from his hold. She did. He asked her to walk away, asked her to breathe. She ignored him. A bloody hand reached out, closing Lawrence's eyes. It wasn't her blood, but his.

Schuyler sniffed, trying to pull herself together. She leaned down and whispered reverently, "I'm sorry."_ I should have done better._

Jack's head snapped up, listening to something Schuyler couldn't. It was Mimi. He frantically looked around. He walked over and tossed a straw mat, revealing a block wrapped in packaging tape with a blinking red light. Dashing over to Lawrence, he pulled him away from the wall. Lawrence slumped down onto the dirty cell floor.

Schuyler gasped pathetically at Jack's carelessness with the body. Underneath Lawrence was a similar package with the same blinking red light.

A loud explosion shocked Schuyler's senses. The heavy stone walls shook, cracking under pressure. That can't be good.

Jack snatched her up, ordering her to run. She couldn't run, Jack was dragging her. They met up with Mimi, she had a couple cuts and was covered in dust.

Mimi didn't need to ask. She just looked at Schuyler and actually looked apologetic. "It's a trap."

"I gathered as much." Jack grumbled.

Schuyler felt a second explosion, this one was from the dungeons. A series of smaller bangs followed. The cells were all lined with bombs and now they were going off one by one.

"Go!" Sky screamed. She ran as fast as she could, Jack and Mimi followed suit. Her sense finally coming to her, she pushed herself, willing herself to move faster. _Focus!_

She couldn't lose it now. Then his death would have been for nothing.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	30. I'm Just a Girl, Not a Hero

**Chapter 30 - I'm just a girl, not a hero.**

They met Oliver at the rendezvous point, a random alleyway between a theater and fancy restaurant in Dumbo. There was no going back to the loft, it would lay dormant once again.

What Oliver carried with him was his book bag, heavy against his shoulders. Shifting the bag on this shoulder, he leaned against the brick building. "I was beginning to think the worst." Oliver sighed at the sight of the three Blue Bloods turning the corner. "What happened at the Castle Transylvania?"

He probably caught sight of the three of them, bruised and battered with dried blood in random places. The fresh cuts caused by flying debris on them had already healed. Schuyler shrugged, "They blew it up." With us in it.

Oliver's eyes grew larger as he took in the violent news. "That explains the look." He eyed their disheveled demeanor. "So it _was _a trap." He didn't sound very surprised.

"Yeah." Schuyler looked away. She had felt enough guilt for being so reckless and requesting the rescue mission. She had been quiet the whole way back.

"They lined the entire castle with explosives." Mimi murmured, speaking for the first time since the castle. "I first found them in the dining hall, that's when I tried to warn you. Then I figured you wouldn't hear me." She meant telepathically. "So I tripped the ones in the hall, at least I knew you'd hear _that_."

"_That,_ we did hear." Jack ran a hand through his hair, shaking off last remnants of dust.

"You blew yourself up?" Oliver gasped, wide-eyed.

Mimi straightened up, "I underestimated the seriousness of the situation."

Schuyler shrugged, her limbs aching from the running. "Why would they want to kill us so badly? They wouldn't waste all that on just us."

"Maybe not you. But you forget who _we_ are." Mimi frowned, sticking a finger in her ear. "There's still a ringing in my ears." Of course, Mimi meant herself and Jack. Why wouldn't the Silver Bloods want them dead? It's another enemy they wouldn't have to worry about.

Oliver shrugged again, the bag must have been really heavy. "Well, I got more bad news. How about we get out of here first. If we hurry, we can still make the flight out."

Flight? What flight?

* * *

**Barcelona, Spain.**

**One Month Later...**

The summer was about to come to an end. The weather certainly wasn't showing an signs of cooling. With the way things were heading, they wouldn't be starting the new school year along with the other Duchesne students. It would be a little difficult at the moment, since they weren't even in the same country.

Their current residence was in Barcelona. If you can call a hotel room, home.

Normally, this kind of trip around Europe would far be out of reach for mere teenagers. Fortunately, funding was not a problem. Jack and Mimi both had their own off-shore accounts with enough money to live off of couple lifetimes over. Even Oliver had money saved up that they could easily get to. They just couldn't try any conventional means, like their savings in New York or even their credit cards.

That would lead their enemies straight to them.

The Committee, strangely enough, went off the Silver Blood's radar. But as Jack explained, the Committee was tainted by blood traitors-Blue Bloods who had switched sides. He had theorized that the Silver Bloods were taking their time. And a few "resistance fighters" needed to be taken care of before anything big goes down. Jack and Mimi happened to be one of the few who could pose a threat. Unfortunately, the Twins didn't get much support, save a certain half-blood and Red Blood.

They had tried to contact people, to ask for help. But the more they called, the less likely it wad that someone was about to help them. It seems Jack and Mimi weren't worth much separated. With Michael missing, Lawrence dead, and the Silver Bloods running amuck, the Blue Bloods weren't about to stick their necks out to help _them_ out. Nope, they were on their own. And as Oliver put it, no one was going to throw their lives down for Twins with a broken bond.

Speaking of, Oliver was in danger too. Since he was seen helping Jack, Schuyler, and Mimi. He barely got out of his house that night the castle exploded before Silver Bloods arrived to ransack his place. His parents were missing, but he knew. They were also in hiding. And he wouldn't endanger them by trying to contact them.

Then there was Schuyler. What could she possible bring to the table?

_It is not your physical strength that is being tested._

Schuyler straightened up, slightly startled. She nearly grabbed a nearby bedraggled kiosk in fear of tripping.

She had gone off on her own today, hoping to see the sights of Barcelona. While getting lost, she found this street bazaar. The various shops and kiosks beckoned her for exploration. An old merchant woman, who was watching her like a hawk, helped another passerby. The crowded street bazaar seemed less friendly now, paranoia raising the hairs on her back.

Great. Now she was being tested? She wasn't hearing voices, far from it. It was her own conscious, this time in the voice of her grandfather. Apparently the deep recesses of her mind knew something before she did.

As of late, she hadn't been in the best moods. She wasn't sure if she was just a good at hiding it, or her friends just chose to ignore it. But she was scared...and angry...and frustrated. And when she was sure no one was around, Schuyler would climb into the shower and cry into the steamy mist. It was the only time she could. She had to be strong for Lawrence, for Jack, for Oliver.

She stopped at another kiosk-one very similar to the last one, filled with jewelry and trinkets. A girl with sun kissed skin, looking a few years younger than Schuyler, approached with a bright smile on her face.

Schuyler's eyes glazed over at the assortment of necklaces, most likely hand-made and overly priced. A pale hand came into focus, snatching up a thin gold chain. A turquoise stone set in dark wood hung on the golden chain, several beige marble beads complemented the chain near the pendant.

Jack smiled at the merchant girl before pulling Schuyler's dark locks back before slipping the necklace on. His finger brushed her neck as he snapped the clasp closed. "Beautiful."

"It is." She brushed the pretty turquoise stone, knowing he probably meant both her and the necklace. She looked up, Jack was studying her, his head tilted to one side. She turned back to the merchant girl. "¿Cuánto cuesta?" , her accent a little off. The travel phrase book was coming in handy. Her photographic memory helped a bit too.

The girl got really excited, rambling on about how it great it looked on her. "Veintiuno."

"Uh..." That was a little more than she had with her. Unlike her peers, Schuyler didn't have funds she could easily get to. Oliver had been nice enough to stop by her place. He grabbed whatever was in her secret stash, it wasn't much. It didn't really matter though, she hadn't been able pay for a single thing on this trip. Jack and Mimi always footed the bill.

Jack pulled out wallet, handing over the amount in Euros over. "I got it."

"No, don't." Schuyler moved to get the necklace off, shaking her head. But Jack grabbed her hands before she could get it off. The merchant girl had already pocketed the Euros, clearly sticking with the 'no return' policy.

They walked off, hand in hand. She tried to pull her hand back, but he held on tight. This had her a bit miffed. "I didn't ask you to pay for this." He ignored her as he pushed through the crowded cobbled street. "Jack."

This time his grip loosened and Schuyler snatched her hand back. She was not in a good mood as of late. Her glare stayed icy on her face, "You don't need to buy me things."

"You like it, don't you?"

Schuyler counted to ten. "That is besides the point. Now what's rush?" She had finally managed to put up a mental barrier to counter Jack's mind reading. But now it didn't seem as handy. Why couldn't he see that she needed whatever control over her unbalanced life she could get?

"You looked hungry, there's a really good cafe nearby." Jack threw his thumb in the general direction. "I'll even let you pay for lunch. Now come on."

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, a tall mahogany haired woman stood in their room. She tapped her foot impatiently, staring out the window. The sun was out, the sky was a bright deep blue. It was a beautiful, too bad they didn't stop and enjoy it.

"Finally! We need to go, we've packed up most of your things." Mimi turned around. She had taken a liking to the Italian wigs she first found in Napoli. It gave her the idea for disguising her easily spotted platinum blond hair. Jack took to the bottle and dyed his hair a darker shade of blond. They were actually going to color Schuyler hair here in Barcelona. Guess that wasn't going to happen.

"Mimi." Jack acknowledged her, moving toward their luggage.

"We're leaving again?" Schuyler couldn't believe her ears. It had only been two days.

Mimi glanced over, her urgency going unexplained. "I'll meet you in our room."

Movement was vital to their survival. And until they had a plan for getting to Bliss, they had to keep running. Since New York, they had been to just about everywhere in Europe. Traveling either by train (or when appropriate, the Velox), they first went to Toulouse, France. The bustling southern french city was amazing. And just as Schuyler had settled in and began to enjoy herself, they had to leave.

They moved on to a small town near Genova, Italy. Once again, before they could really appreciate the rich fishing town, they left. After that came Napoli, Nuremberg, Luxembourg, and Monace. It was all one large blur whizzing past her. If you asked her, she wouldn't be able tell you which city from the other. Because she honestly couldn't remember.

Monaco was a nice city as well. It had been almost a whole month of running around. Why they traveled all the way back to the south was beyond her.

They stayed there a total of eight days before it wasn't safe anymore. It was the longest they ever stayed in one place. Monaco was also where they realized they need two separate room s from then on. Apparently the strain had just about put everyone on edge. And it lead to an ugly fight over why Mimi took up all the time in the bathroom.

Her relationship with Jack was also strained, but still went surprisingly well for what's it worth. People do say before you decide to marry someone: go on a trip with them. So far, they did not want to kill other yet, that was a good sign. Especially since their trip would not be what most people have in mind, it was like a vacation on steroids.

Now Oliver and Mimi stayed in the room next door. The look on Oliver's face when he found out was priceless. So Schuyler promised Oliver she would put up with Mimi the next place they ran off to. It would only be fair. But she didn't think it would be this soon.

Jack put their things down and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

Schuyler buried her head into his chest, inhaling his scent of the hotel's body wash. His body was tense, like he was nervous.

"This will probably make things worse..." He sighed.

Schuyler looked up, wincing, "Do I have to ask?"

Jack took a deep breath, his nose flaring. "We ran into some Silver Bloods, that's why we need to move again."

She let him go, her shoulders slumped forward.

"We're meeting up with someone, who has had a hard time getting to us. The Silver Bloods were following him, but we took the chance."

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" So that's why they were here. And that's why Jack showed up today, when she had gone off on her own.

"I didn't want you to worry."

Schuyler rolled her eyes. "I can handle it."

He frowned, his lips thinning out and puckering. He was trying very hard to sound abrasive. "Like how you're handling things now?"

Schuyler crossed her arms. He had a point. "Okay, so I might have been a little preoccupied."

He raised an eyebrow, biting whatever sarcastic comment back. _Good_, he knew better.

"Can you blame me? We're always on the move. We don't get a moment's peace." She looked out the window. "I feel like the whole world is out to get us."

Jack shushed her and pulled her back into his arms. "It will be over soon."

"You promise?" She was muffled by his shirt, so she looked up.

They held each others gaze, neither saying a word. She smirked, "Kiss me already."

He obliged and she forgot what she was so worried for the moment.

* * *

"That took awhile." Oliver cleared his throat.

Schuyler made the mistake of checking her clothes, thinking something was out of place. That of course, made her guilty. Forcing the blush down, she looked up when Jack greeted a 5th person in the room, Daniel Van Horn. It was a relief to see a friendly face.

"Dan, glad to see you man." Jack shook the older Blue Blood's hand.

And just when she thought he was the only newcomer, a girl with strawberry blond hair stepped forward. She had a pretty face, but reserved. It looked like she could be a Blue Blood, but Schuyler wasn't sure.

Daniel introduced the new girl to them, "This is my friend Vanessa." She was definitely a Red Blood.

Vanessa shook their hands. "I know you're probably thinking what I'm doing here, being human and all. But I think can help."

Daniel smirked, "Don't underestimate this one, she's on Columbia's softball team. She's got quite the arm."

Oliver stood, grabbing his things. "You don't know how glad I am have another Red Blood on board. I was feeling left out." That got a smile from Vanessa.

"Well, for starters, we may have found you a lead." Daniel ran through his bag for something, pulling out a photo. It was of a group of friends, taken on a college quad. Schuyler recognized both him and Vanessa in the picture.

He pointed at a happy looking couple, "These two here, they're newly turned Silver Bloods." No one said a word.

Vanessa swallowed. "I roomed with the the girl my freshman year. We're still good friends, well at least she thinks so. I think we may be able to get some information from them."

Jack looked apprehensive, "I don't know."

"They've been running around London, partying at the clubs and getting themselves into trouble." Daniel implored, "It's the closest we'll get right now. And it's a strong lead. We'll have to move quickly."

"They'll be more of them coming when the first three doesn't report back." Vanessa agreed.

Schuyler gulped. There were three Silver Bloods today?

Mimi shrugged, "They got lucky, they wouldn't have found us if we didn't show ourselves first. At least you two got out of the states in one piece." Her brunette wig made her look older.

It didn't take long for everyone to agree with the proposed plans. According to Daniel it was 'do or die'. Schuyler didn't think that was such an appropriate thing to say.

So they agreed to check the lead out. If it worked, they'd be one step closer to ending this. Without a second glance at the lobby, the group walked out into the blazing sun. Barcelona was nice, from the two days Schuyler saw of it. She made a mental note to come back when there wasn't a bounty out for their heads. And then it reminded her of something.

'_Unlikely Heroes' _was what Oliver had pointed out to her in a French comic he had picked up along the way. The cell-shaded characters stood amongst rubble with a native flag flying high in the background. They looked relived, like the whatever fighting was finally over. Maybe they'd be lucky enough to get the same finale.

She had been meaning to ask him if that had been the end of the comic. No time like the present, she walked in step with him. "You know that comic you showed me before? Was that the last issue? it looked like it had been."

"Of course not. There's still more story to tell." Oliver answered her matter-of-factly.

She had been afraid of that. "I guess we're off to England then." She murmured to Oliver, in her shameful attempt at a British accent.

He nodded, quite enthusiastically. "Finally, an English speaking city!"

Schuyler looked at her new companions. _And then there were six. _ She just hoped Vanessa knew what she had signed up for. Throwing on her pair of aviators, Schuyler shielded her eyes from the sun. They all better be ready._ London or bust._

* * *

Stay tuned!


	31. Dead or Alive

I want to invite you all to check out: thebluebloodssecret(dot)com A great BB fansite and worth the look!

* * *

**Chapter 31 - **Dead or Alive

Four days. Four nights. Four fruitless days of searching for Daniel and Vanessa's lead in England.

One day spent in Bristol, where the two Silver Bloods should have been on their summer study abroad program. Then three days in London. It was safe to say the college student Silver Bloods have been running around the UK doing all sorts of unimaginable things except for going to class.

Schuyler got dressed and stepped out of her hotel room in St. Martin's Lane. She shared the deluxe room with Mimi, living up her promise to Oliver. Mimi would have gotten her own separate room, if that was an option. A group of unchaperoned teenagers getting so many rooms in this upscale, modern hotel would attract unwanted attention. And with watchful eyes everywhere, they couldn't risk it.

To no one's surprise, Mimi refused to stay at any hotel that was less than 5 stars. "I don't care if Lucifer himself is chasing me down. Now tell me this place has a spa and bar." Mimi had said as she traipsed though hotel lobby.

St. Martin's Lane had less traffic then some of the tourist popular places. It wasn't even the most expensive of the 5 starred hotels in London. Still, the exorbitant price certainly weeded out most of the city's travelers. Their own rooms went for about $590 a night.

Both girls avoided their room as much as possible. Save sleeping and getting ready, you would never find them there. Getting a "good morning" or "good night" was like pulling teeth with the blond vampire.

Schuyler stood, waiting at the elevator doors and wondering how many more hotels would be in her future. If this lead was a dud, then probably many more to come. And there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

The elevator bell dinged when it arrived on her floor. Life was getting repetitive. You wouldn't think so with all the excitement and danger riddled in her life. Some might even be envious of her. If one was willing to enjoy both worldly travel _and _being chased by Silver Bloods.

Jack and Oliver's room was only a few doors down from the elevator on this floor. She gave the door a couple light knocks. This room had been her refuge for the last two days.

Oliver answered the door while he checked his watch. "Hey, Sky. A whole morning before coming down here, I'm impressed."

Schuyler glided past him. "Mimi left two hours ago, I had the room to myself." She suppressed the urge to threaten him about switching rooms. She wasn't in a very good mood today.

She was about to ask where Jack was when Vanessa startled her. The college girl was lounging on the bed closet to the window, Jack's bed. "Am I interrupting?"

Vanessa looked up from watching the whatever was on T.V. "Nope. Dan's out with Jack. I didn't want to be third wheel...again."

And there, Schuyler noticed, a subtle frown on the girl's face. She nodded, agreeing with her. Jack and Dan weren't the most entertaining duo. It was all business with those two.

Schuyler wanted to ask Vanessa about her relationship with Dan, if there was one. And why she was here, instead of running in the opposite direction.

"We've planned out the afternoon. How's about we grab lunch, then scour the city for more bars, pubs, and clubs?" Oliver plopped down on the adjacent bed, grabbing the T.V remote control and flicked through the channels.

"Sounds fun." Schuyler sighed, sitting on the edge of Jack's bed.

"So..." Vanessa paused, deciding whether or not to continue. "What's up with you and Mimi? If you don't mind me asking."

"What do you mean?" Schuyler played dumb. And here she had just decided not to prod Vanessa about _her_ private life.

Vanessa smirked, "Mimi's kind of stand-offish in general. But she's downright frigid to you."

Schuyler shrugged. "She's never liked me. Not since my freshman year."

"There's major drama isn't there?"

"There's no drama. I hate drama." Schuyler wrinkled her nose. The girl certainly was persistent.

Oliver stared her down, but chose to stay quiet. She knew that expression. He might as well have added an "_Oh come on!"._

"Maybe there's a _little_ bit of drama." She allowed, still not wanting to divulge more information.

Vanessa sat up. "And?"

Schuyler sighed, shoulders sagging. "Didn't Dan tell you about our kind?"

"Here and there, mostly about the Silver Bloods. It was just enough for me I understand what was going on."

"And what did he say about Mimi and Jack?" Schuyler nearly winced.

"Not much, they're really old, powerful."

"Anything else? How about twins and bonding?"

"Oh right! They're twins, like Charles Force and... your mom?" Vanessa remembered correctly. Then her eyes got really big and round. "Oh..."

"Yeah." Schuyler remained motionless, glad Vanessa could put two and two together.

* * *

While on their bar hunting expedition, the three young Americans visited a few of London's sights they hadn't seen yet. And when one visit turned into another, the bar search was quickly forgotten.

During the duration of their day, Schuyler learned a few things about Vanessa. The college student was an art history major, with a minor in business administration. She had met Dan this year and had a penchant for knowing random movie facts. Schuyler also found out the girl had the weakest bladder, constantly needing to use the 'loo'. At first it was amusing, now it was just annoying.

There were a few hours left to kill before nightfall. So the three hopped onto a bus to what they thought would be an art exhibition. They had spotted a flyer for it, but they had gotten on the wrong bus. The metropolitan city surroundings slowly turned into somewhere in the outskirts of the capital. Now they stood a corner, dumbfounded.

"I told you it was the wrong bus." Schuyler grumbled.

She had done no such thing. "And when did you realize that? Before or after the city started disappearing from the horizon?" Oliver waved in the direction of where London should be.

Vanessa crossed her arms. "I have to pee. Let's find a bathroom."

_Not again._ "Fine." Schuyler fell into step with the two as they walked down the street.

The first establishment they found was a movie cinema. Vanessa quickly ran to the little girl's room as Oliver and Sky checked out the movie listing. They might as well catch a movie while they were here.

Lucky for them, a bloody action movie was just about to start. There weren't many people in here to begin with, but it was even less in the movie theater. Besides them, they were only about nine other people there.

Just when the movie had started, Schuyler felt that knowing pang in her lower abdomen. "Bathroom, be right back." She whispered as she got up.

She contemplated texting Jack with her prepaid phone. They all bought some when they arrived in the UK. They kept contact to a minimum and always discreet. She would let him know that they had gotten lost and ended up at the cinema instead.

Just as she had sent the text, she felt a chill run down her spine. Slowly looking around, she found she was the only person out in the hall. Curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to snoop around.

Peaking through various doors, she expected to find danger but found none. Another slight pang reminded her of why she was up in the first place. After relieving herself in the bathroom at the end of the hall, she realized she had gone once all day to Vanessa's half a dozen or so.

Amused with the ratio, she left the bathrooms and started back. Passing the last theater at the end of the hallway, she overheard laughter coming from inside. That was weird, she swore she had checked that one and it was empty.

Quietly sneaking another peek, the theater was lit with dim aisle lights and the movie screen was a blank. With her suspicions confirmed, she ventured inside finding nothing but rows after rows of empty seats. Her eyes focused on the front row, a lone couple sitting in the middle.

Odd. All she could she was their backs, but she could tell the one on her left was slumped in their seat.

"Hello?" She spoke up.

They didn't respond. Her heart beat quickened as she ventured toward them. What she found was even more odd.

There in the front row were two males. The one slumped in his seat was wearing a red movie attendant's uniform. His companion was casually dressed in jeans and a shirt. Both looked to be sleeping. She move in for a closer look and the distinct smell of blood tickled her senses. The strangeness meter continued to spike higher.

"You guys okay?" She asked with hope for a response.

That's when she realized where the smell of blood was coming from. The attendant was _wearing_ it. The uniform wasn't red at all and she could see that the blood from his neck had soaked all the way down his clothes.

The attendant was definitely dead, he couldn't be more dead. She put her finger on the other guy's neck to check for a pulse. Then, a shadow flitted past her sight. Someone else was in here.

"I know your in here." Schuyler tried to mask her fear.

Whoever was in here, laughed back in response. It was the same one she had heard outside in the hall. It was also distinctly female. _Not good._

Schuyler's heart beat not pounded in her ears. She looked back down, trying to decide if she could carry the guy out. Just then, his eyes flicked open staring at her, His eyes were glowing red.

He tried grab her, but Schuyler jumped back. From behind her, the other Silver Blood appeared. _How did they find us?_

From behind the Silver Blood got ahold of her with a iron grip. When the male came closer, she kicked out and thrashed, trying to keep him at a distance. She then planted her feet back down, pushing backwards until she slammed the Silver Blood into the large screen wall.

Temporarily pained, the female Silver Blood let go, "Christ."

"She's strong." The male chuckled. Both Silver Bloods definitely had American accents.

Schuyler took this opportunity to escape. She sped out in superhuman speed, appearing next to Oliver. "We're leaving. Now."

She cut off any complaints coming from her friends, "No time!" She whipped out her phone and sent "911" quickly to Jack.

Even before Vanessa and Dan could get up, the Silver Bloods came through the doors. Schuyler grabbed them both and shoved them out into the aisle. "Take the emergency exits!"

Schuyler placed herself between the Silver Bloods and her friends. The two Red Bloods ran as fast as they could to the front of the theater. Oliver tripped the fire-alarm before following Vanessa outside.

"Aw, she thinks she can protect them." The female snickered over the ringing of the fire-alarm. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I just make it up as a go along." Schuyler steadied herself. The other people began to panic at the sound of the alarm.

"All we want is you, dead or alive." The Silver Blood growled.

In a matter of seconds, the male sped forward. Schuyler parried, successfully ducking out of his attack.

He moved again. And she parried again, this time unsuccessful. Before she could block him, the male plows into her and slams her into the ground. He makes a low comment about always having to do the dirty work.

All the while, the female Silver Blood had preoccupied herself with a meal. She quickly snatched up a panicking movie-goer who had tried to get away. Tearing through the neck, she indulged in some gushing blood.

There wasn't anytime to think, she threw arms her to protect her neck and head. He tried punching through them, landing one, then a second hard on her forearms. He winds up for another punch. But Schuyler grappled his arm, then diverting his attack away from her head. Tightening her hold, she twists his arm and flips him off of her.

Quickly getting back on her feet, she drags him up. With all her might, she channels her energy into her limbs and whips him into the sea of seats. He crashed through them in tumble of flailing limbs right into the female Silver Blood. From the looks of it, it sounded very painful. _Good_.

Schuyler turned around and made a run for it. Out the way Oliver and Vanessa went, she bumps into someone right outside the door. Jack.

* * *

"It's me." He caught and reassured her.

"In there." She hurried them, relief washing over her at Jack's arrival.

He wasn't about to run back in there, especially now that he had found Sky. But he noticed her forearms, bruising already beginning to show. She watched him, his jaws clench and he looked back at the exit.

"How many of them are there?" Jack asked grimly.

"Two, a girl and a guy." Now with reinforcements, she gladly went back into the theater. With Jack at her side, she'd go anywhere. As she thought that, she hadn't realized how very true that was.

When they entered the dim cinema, the movie was still playing. No one alive was left. Those not lucky enough to have escaped laid sprawled on the floor.

The Silver Bloods were about to chase after her, but were stopped dead in their tracks. She was sure it was because they hadn't counted on Jack coming back in with her.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jack announced to the two soon to be very dead Silver Bloods. "Lee and Rachel, I take it?"

That's when Schuyler recognized them, the ones in the photo. They were Dan and Vanessa's lead.

"Do we have problem here?" Rachel egged him on.

"We have a very big problem." Schuyler looked around at the chaos.

Lee looked more nervous than his female counterpart. "Look, we just want the half-blood. We'll leave once we have her."

"I don't think so." Jack shrugged. "You see, you've tried to kill my girlfriend. I can't let that slide."

Lee gulped. "Girlfriend?"

"I didn't know." Rachel stepped back now.

Rachel and Lee both made a break for it now, out the way they came. Cowards.

"Come on!" Schuyler chased after them. Jack followed closely.

Jack easily snatched Lee up by the collar, thrusting him face first into a nearby wall. The Silver Blood wasn't going anywhere.

Schuyler got into a tussle with Rachel, there were a lot of nails involved. "Ow! That hurt!"

She grabbed the Rachel's arms and twisted them back. Holding her hands together, Schuyler did the same as Jack and held Rachel up against the wall. Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"We need to get out of here, Jack." The wailing sirens came closer.

Jack pulled the male's head back by his hair. "Where are you staying?"

When the Silver Blood didn't answer, Jack pulled harder. It didn't work so Schuyler tried something. She twisted the Rachel's at an unnatural angle. Rachel's bones creaked and she yelped. Still no answer.

"Where!" Schuyler demanded, she immediately put more pressure on her grip. There was a definitely snap, followed by screaming. Rachel's right arm jutted out in a grotesque manner. Schuyler felt a surge of power run through her, and she enjoyed it. She had total control over this person. No wonder Mimi always seemed to get off on it.

"Schuyler." Jack called her back down.

"We have a room at a hotel at the Carlton in Kilburn. Please."

Schuyler was about to apologize, but she held it in. She didn't owe them one.

"Jesus, look at this place." Oliver stepped in.

"Police are coming. We should go." Vanessa couldn't look at them. She didn't even step inside, just stuck her head in.

"Dan called, he's coming with Mimi." Oliver told them. Jack must have sent Dan to fetch for Mimi.

Jack pulled Lee off the wall, escorted him through the back exit. "No need. Tell them to meet us in Kilburn. The Carlton Hotel."

* * *

**To be continued...  
**


	32. Turn Your Lights Down Low

**Chapter 32 - Turn your lights down low  
**

The Carlton was another 5-star hotel like St. Martin's Lane. But where St. Martin's was modern chic, the Carlton was french, formal extravagant. Rachel and Lee had a suite on one of the upper floors. Here's to hoping no neighbors were around. Witnesses made the situation messy.

Schuyler shifted impatiently at the edge of the bed. The thwacking sound of fist hitting bone and flesh was a lot less animated than in the movies. The noises coming from Lee made Schuyler's stomach churn.

The memory of her doing pretty much the same exact thing just an hour ago, replayed in her head. Inflicting pain made her feel powerful. It was only then, in the heat of passion, did she feel like she had some control.

But she already regretted it. That wasn't her, and the thought of acting like that made her sick. There had to be a balance, she scolded herself. She couldn't let it get out of hand. Internally, balance was key.

Externally though, was a whole other matter. Dan did not stray from role as the "bad cop". He wound up his arm, preparing for one last blow. Putting his whole torso into it, he swung toward Lee. With a guttural groan, Lee finally sank into the ground. The chair Lee had been sitting in laid smashed into a million pieces around him.

Oliver winced at the scene. As Schuyler sat next to Oliver, she watched the interrogation session in dismay.

Taking a step back, Dan made room for Jack, who was back to act as the "good cop".

Rachel let out a shrill, "Lee!" as she sat strapped to her own chair.

Mimi stood behind Rachel, steadily holding her down. She could not have looked more bored.

Also in the suite, Vanessa sat at the head of the bed, behind Rachel and Mimi. She also had a hard time watching and found a spot on the far wall to stare at.

Jack stood before Lee. Bending down to pull Lee up by the collar, Jack leaned down to meet him at the middle. "Like I said, we'll be needing locations and schedules."

"I...I...don't-" Lee tried to speak, his swollen face already healing itself.

Jack cut him off, "You do know." He said gravely.

"I don't work with them." Lee blabbered on. "We're nobodies." It looked like Lee and Rachel didn't know what they had gotten themselves into.

Jack sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Dan can go all night, Lee."

Schuyler believed him, Dan didn't look tired at all. And while Lee slowly healed, this really could go on all night.

Lee looked Jack in the eyes, searching for a bluff. He snuck at a glance to his left, most likely because Rachel sat there. Jack caught that and did the same. He gave Mimi a knowing nod.

The hand on Rachel's shoulder tightened, then Mimi dug her fingers deep. Breaking skin, 4 slow streams of blood flowed from her shoulder.

Even in the midst of Rachel's agony, Lee kept his mouth shut. Jack looked to Dan, unsure of what else to do. Mimi rolled her coal lined her eyes.

"Lee, you are wasting my time. Tell us where everyone is meeting." Mimi ordered darkly, "You have five seconds before I start draining her."

Lee shifted and held his hands up, but still saying absolutely nothing.

Schuyler straightened up, "Just tell us Lee. We'll let you go." She wasn't all that sure they really were. But she figured some sympathy might help.

All Lee did was stare straight at Rachel. Maybe they were sharing their last moment together. Nearby, Vanessa shifted uncomfortably, clutching her cellphone tightly.

"Alright." Mimi gripped Rachel's forearm, hauling the girl up. With a jerk, her arm popped out of the socket and Mimi pulled it back.

Lee sobbed and shouted over Rachel's sobs. "We weren't meeting up with the Silver Bloods, at least not how you thought!"

"What?" Dan blinked, asking everyone else was thinking.

Lee looked around the room frantically. He probably was trying to find a way out, without having to spill his guts.

"You were setting us up." That's when it hit Schuyler, all those pieces of the puzzle flashed before her: Vanessa's odd behavior all day, how the two Silver Blood seemed to know exactly where they were... Lee wasn't looking at Rachel this whole time. He was looking _behind _her, at- "...Vanessa."

Vanessa looked up innocently, phone in hand. Oliver must have replayed the events from earlier in the day as well, because he snatched the cellphone out of Vanessa's hands.

Mimi handed Rachel over to Dan, then marched over to Vanessa. She pulled Vanessa up and pulled her head back by her hair. Swallowing, Vanessa pleaded with Mimi to let go.

"Not likely." Mimi scoffed.

"I think it's only fair you beat her around too, as long as we're doing this." Rachel coughed breathlessly, still reeling from the pain. She looked at Vanessa, "You were just going to play dumb all night weren't you?"

Vanessa looked frantically around the room. Four Blue Bloods and two Silver Bloods stared her down. Schulyer could bet that Vanessa had counted the odds against her.

Vanessa hesitated, but survival seemed more likely if she started talking. "We were going to kidnap Schuyler, use her as bargaining chip."

Jack jaws clenched, edging closer to the con-woman. Mimi pulled on Vanessa's hair, jerking her head back painfully. "Keep talking."

"We'd set up a meeting and turn Schuyler in."

"For what?" Schuyler asked, astonished.

"Like Lee said, we're nobodies. But if we had _you_, they'll take us in." Rachel answered.

"You _wanted_ to be Silver Blood minions? You're both crazy." Oliver held up the phone at Vanessa. "What about you? You're human"

Vanessa stayed quiet.

Lee struggled to sit up. While the superficial bumps and bruises had healed, his more serious injuries still hurt. "There have been rumors, about the daughter"

"By 'daughter' you mean Bliss." Oliver cleared up.

Lee nodded. "People are talking about her, her powers. They say she can turn Red Bloods."

The room was silent. Lee's comment slowly sank in.

"That's impossible." Jack looked down at Lee, willing him to admit it was a lie.

"No one knows the limit to her powers-not the elders, and certainly not you."

Schuyler took a step toward Vanessa. For the short time she knew the girl, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Why would you want to become one of them?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Vanessa looked up in defiance.

Oliver walked over, shoving the cellphone back into her hands. "Call them. Set up the meeting."

Schuyler felt the onset of panic. "Wait."

"They would never believe that they could catch Schuyler while she's traveling with us." Jack brainstormed.

"I would call for backup." Mimi chimed in.

"Right. Call them and tell them that you found us. Say you managed to trick us into trusting you, like you had. You'll set up a meeting place with the Silver Bloods, get us to walk straight into their hands." Jack thought strategically.

Mimi grabbed Vanessa's head with both hands. "Do it, or I'll pop your head like a balloon." Her threat was lined with a tone of eerie sweetness.

Schuyler inwardly winced as she visualized the thought.

* * *

The lounge at the St. Martin was bathed in electric blue and pink light hues. Other various colored spotlights of purple and green highlighted the hotel's gathering hot spot. The lounge was a club within itself, decked out with its very own bar. Surrounding the bar were clusters of plush and modern couches of various sizes, providing private seating areas with each cluster.

A mash-up of reggae pop music filled the room and helped add to the ambience at just the right volume. Young and hip adults filled the seating and bar area, chatting away. Those who were looking for companionship did their fair share of flirting.

Schuyler had been sitting at the bar with Oliver for over half an hour now. They weren't really sure with what to do. So to kill time, they went to the lounge, hoping it would lighten their mood. Oliver finished his Coke, pushing it forward on the bar top.

"You sure you don't want anything, stronger?" Schuyler asked for the second time. All she had to was glom him whatever he wanted. No I.D required.

Oliver grinned. "I'm sure. Thanks though."

And that was how the rest of the night basically went. Heavy silence and minimal dialogue between the them.

"You alright?" Oliver finally asked.

"Are _you _alright?" She countered. Just cause she was a girl...

"Fair enough." Oliver conceded. He paged the bartender with a wave, "How about a round for me and my friend here?"

The male bartender walked over to them. The lounge wasn't completely packed, but he had enough patrons to keep him busy. "What will it be?"

"Two kamikazes?"

The bartender looked at the two of them, "IDs"

Schuyler looked him dead in the eyes, "You just checked them. You're making our shots now."

The bartender blinked and then busied himself with the shots. "Two kamikazes, £6."

Oliver paid and tipped him. Holding the shot glass up, raising an eyebrow, "To our suicide mission. Here's to going out in a blaze of glory."

Sky couldn't help but worry, though she held up the shot anyways, "In a blaze of glory."

Downing the shots, both of them made faces of surprised enjoyment. The bartender had made them some tasty drinks.

Smacking his lips, Oliver set the glass down. "Alright, I'm calling it a night. I better not have any nightmares about today." He paused, staring at her profile. "You coming?"

"I think I'll stay." Schuyler and Oliver were under strict orders to stay at the hotel. She wasn't tired and would rather sit and wait here than in the hotel room.

Oliver nodded and patted her softly in the back. "Goodnight, Sky."

* * *

Jack had gone with Dan and Mimi to the airstrip. Dan had a female friend who owned a private jet. His friend also happened to be the daughter of a big time crime lord. Discreetness was a strict policy. Smuggling the two Silver Bloods and Vanessa back to the U.S definitely required discreetness.

Dan was in charge of getting them back and making sure they weren't up to no good anytime soon. Mimi volunteered to go along, he would need the help in case the two Silver Bloods got any ideas. Hopefully, she'd make it back in time for the meeting with the Silver Bloods.

Jack was seeing them off at the airstrip. He should have been back by now.

Schuyler checked the time, another 45 minutes had past and still no sign of him. Giving up, she cleared out her tab, which really only had one drink on it. Alcohol had little effect on Blue Bloods, but she felt silly just sitting there without a drink in hand.

Not able to sit there any longer, Schuyler started to get up. But a Red Blooded British male spooked her. "Leaving so soon?" He gave her a once over. "I'm Ben."

"Nice to meet you, Ben." Schuyler offered warily.

"I didn't catch your name."

Schuyler gave _him _a once over, "I didn't give it."

Ben chuckled. "Are you always this cordial with people?"

"Only if I want to work on my social skills."

"Not feeling up to to the task tonight?" He taunted.

He had moxie, she'd give him that. "Sorry Ben, I've had a _really _rough night."

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it."

"Not really." Schuyler frowned.

"I saw you across the lounge." He pointed at where his friends were sitting. "You've been at this bar alone for almost and hour now. Let me buy you a drink. My friends won't bite, I promise." He grinned.

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, but..." She just about to explain why she did look so bored, waiting for a certain someone, who left her here so inconsiderately.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Jack stood very close behind her.

"I was waiting for him." Sky turned around and nodded at Jack, brushing her back against him.

Ben straightened up, he was an inch or so shorter than Jack. "She's been at this bar all night, mate. Just thought I'd invite her over."

"Thanks, but I got it from here." Jack placed a hand on her waist.

Schuyler rolled her eyes, silly boys and their pissing contests.

"My offer still stands." Ben winked at Sky before heading back over to his friends.

When Ben was out of earshot, Schuyler joked, "I might have taken it."

Jack took the seat to the left of her, pulling it closer. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he massaged her neck by habit. "Again, sorry. The plane was late and the air controller started to ask questions."

He looked tense. Hell, they all were pretty wound up. She thought back to the Carlton. Jack could be scary at times, especially when he was angry. She wouldn't want to be on his bad side... his dark side. At that, he tensed up some more. _Shoot. _He was probably listening in wasn't he?

Jack smiled wearily. "Since being called inconsiderate."

_Opps_. She leaded against him, closing the gap between them. Looking up sheepishly, "Sorry. Would it help that I'm afraid I can get pretty scary too?"

His hand on her neck gave her a gentle squeeze. It moved down, over to her hips. "We'll manage. Enough apologies for tonight." He kissed her lightly on her left temple.

Jack ordered an Irish whiskey, sipping it lightly. He stared at her profile, knowing not to ask how she was holding up. The colored lights played across on her face, making her look like an ethereal being. "You tired?"

"Not really. I'm good right here." She rested a hand on his thigh. They sat there together, chatting about...of all things, more traveling after this whole fiasco. Jack promised he'd take her to Hong Kong for a real vacation. And Schuyler added she wanted to see Japan.

They chatted some more about their plans. Then, Jack abruptly leaned in and brushed his lips on her neck. He nudged the skin, feeling around her pulse. When he found it, he applied pressure.

When he pulled back, his smirk reached his smoldering eyes. The heat at her core definitely rose a few degrees. Schuyler leaned into him, indulging in his warmth and scent. "What was that for?" She poked him incredulously for the hickey.

He shrugged innocently, looking away. Sky caught that and turned in his direction. From across the room, Ben laughed at one of his friends, who animatedly mimed the story she was telling.

Schuyler studied Jack's posture. "Please tell me you aren't jealous?"

Jack shrugged again. "Can't help it."

"What is he thinking?" That spiked her curiosity.

"He thinks he can do better. And it's very R-rated." He glowered.

Schuyler glanced over again, egging Jack on. "Hm. We'll have to prove him wrong, now won't we." She gave Jack a tempting squeeze on his thigh. She smirked, "He's challenged you. Jack Force, what _are _you going to do?"

"I can think of a number of things." Jack smirked, a sparkle in his eyes. "Let's get out of here."

Schuyler just melted, he was always so playful with her. The playfulness suddenly left his eyes, leaving only intensity and heat. In the elevators, they didn't care who was watching their groping and makeout-session on the security cameras.

Jack pressed her against the wall of the lift. Body to body, she sighed heavenly. They couldn't get to the hotel room any faster.

* * *

How evil of me to leave it there. We're coming close the end everyone. See you at the next chapter. ;)


	33. Electricity

**Chapter 33 - Electricity  
**

With deep sigh, air rushed back into Schuyler's lungs. She almost forgot her body needed it.

Schuyler looked up and her gaze met up with Jack's. A sly grin formed on his lips, causing her heart to skip another beat. His lips were slightly bruised, fresh from their kisses. His clothes were slightly skewed, his hair disheveled. Schuyler's cheeks tinged with red, _she_ did that.

The thought of what they were about to do excited her. And they hadn't even made out of the elevators yet.

This would be only their second time..._her second time_. They never found the time -or the privacy- while traveling. And every time they did manage to get somewhere, they were always so rudely interrupted, mainly by Mimi.

Schuyler felt her cheeks heat up again, this time in apprehension. Their timing wasn't perfect, with the craziness all around them. But then again, last time wasn't perfect either. Unless getting kidnapped was what every girl dreamed of the morning after.

She reached up and wiped residual lip gloss off the corner of his mouth with her thumb. He turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of her hand.

Schuyler pulled him closer by the front of his shirt. The grin on his face faded. His face hovered over hers and she could feel his breathe on her lips. She tried to close the small distance between them, but Jack pulled just a hairsbreadth away, teasing her. Apparently he found her pouting amusing. _Tease._

Raising an eyebrow, Jack leaned farther away.

_Don't you dare. _Sky reached out again and pulled him harder. When their lips met up again, it was like electricity. Electrical currents ran from his to hers and vice versa.

He grunted and she smirked. He hadn't expected that. Good.

The elevator doors opened and signaled they had arrived on their floor. Jack tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. They exited the elevator and walked together hand in hand to her room. Mimi wouldn't be back before the morning.

She felt pressure as he squeezed her hand tighter. But this wasn't a loving one, like the others. Schuyler felt a sense of foreboding, it was a warning squeeze. Jack's arm tensed up, quickly spreading through out the rest of his body.

They were about to turn around the corner of the hallway when they halted to a stop. Jack reached out and swung her back against the light-blue colored wall. She hit it softly, trying to stay quiet. Looking up she could tell Jack was straining to listen to something inaudible to the human ear. She cleared her mind and listened as well. Her oversight wasn't as strong as his, but if she tried hard enough, she could make out distinct noises. It was faint, but it was there.

There were a plethora of sounds, a yawn from a neighboring hotel guest, a T.V playing in another room, the steady humming from an ice machine nearby. Schuyler barely made it out amidst all the white noise, but there it was, something not normal: scuffles of feet and harsh whispers.

Jack ran his hand through his hair, combing it down. They straightened themselves out. It looked like the night's festivities would have to be postponed. Cock-blocked by impending doom. This was the life of Schuyler Van Alen.

* * *

Mimi was livid. Their jet was on _fire_. Not only was the jet ablaze, but twisted metal surrounded her. She could smell gasoline as well. Nothing was going right. The blonde Blue Blood was pretty sure the place was on its side too, as her surroundings were completely sideways. She did not sign up for this crap.

The temperature continued to rise inside as smoke filled the entire body of the broken plane. Electrical pops and buzzing added to the crackling fire and groaning of pressure on metal. The plane was either going to explode or implode, Mimi had money on the former. And she didn't want to be around for it when it happened.

When they were about to land on the private airstrip in New Hampshire, Mimi had sensed it had already gone awry. But she barely had time to react, when the ceiling of the mini-jet opened up like a sardine can. Dan called out a warning, but it was already too late. The shrills and screams of their attackers filled the jet as they hopped on like they were a band hitchhikers from hell.

Cries also came from the cockpit, they were the bloodcurdling cries of the captain and attendant. Again, it was too late, the plane took an incredible nose-dive straight for the concrete airstrip below. The impact wasn't terribly astronomical, but it was enough to knock Vanessa unconscious. Rachel and Lee wouldn't have been hurt too badly either if they weren't tied up in uncomfortable positions to begin with. They laid strewn on the floor, groaning in confusion, arms and legs held out in awkward positions.

"What the hell?" Lee groaned.

"Shut up!" Mimi barked impatiently. She took a deep breath, smoke filled her lungs. Bad idea. Closing her eyes, she focused trying to figure out where the action was.

The Silver Bloods did not take a moment's break. They launched themselves at everyone inside. Mimi couldn't even see how many of them there were. All she knew was to find Dan and get the hell out of there. _Screw the others, she could care less_.

_Salvation_. She spotted an opening not too far from where she was crouched. The wide gaping hole was a beacon of hope amidst the fire and metal of the plane. She could make out the early morning sky through it. Before she could move though, a Silver Blood caught her by the arm. It's nails scaled all along her sides, leaving angry gashes. "Agh!"

The pain hit her brain like a freight train. Not good.

Teetering as she walked, Mimi hoped Dan was okay on his own. She tripped over something soft and heavy, falling out the opening in the side of the jet. It was Vanessa, a very bloodied and lifeless version of Vanessa._ Well, that was once less to worry about. _She knew she would have to pay for that thought later. But it honestly couldn't get any worse at the moment.

After hitting the asphalt of the airstrip backside first, Mimi staggered away from the plane.

"Dan!" She screamed out for him.

Instead of hearing his voice, the plane happily answered in his place. A fiery explosion shook a half mile radius of the airstrip, knocking Mimi down.

The ringing in her ears just did not go away, her world was suddenly muted. With her balance completely messed up, she crawled farther away. Frantically searching her surroundings, there weren't any Silver Bloods left. The dumb inhuman creatures didn't think to leave, completely captivated by the carnage around them.

The explosion took whoever was still in the plane with it. Extra points to the jet for taking out a small team of Silver Bloods then.

Mimi tried again, "Dan!"

* * *

Jack peered covertly around the corner, there was only an empty hallway. He contemplated whether to venture on ahead to check it out. He put a finger on his lips, motioning to Schuyler to stay quiet.

_Well, duh. _Schuyler crossed her arms.

He ran his hands through his hair again, preparing to go check things out. He held a hand out, telling her to stay there. She tugged on his arm, staring him down. _I'm coming with._

Jack's eyebrows furrowed, she could tell he was trying to find a good reason to change her mind.

"There's nothing else in rooms. Do they want us to collect the others?" A tall dirty blonde male stepped out of one of the rooms, he was on the phone. "Copy that. Yes, a note is in place."

No longer needing to check it out, they quickly stepped back, pressing themselves close to the walls. A rush of adrenaline coursed through Schuyler. He had to have come from one of their rooms. Meaning he had to be a Silver Blood.

She peered around the corner, much to Jack's dismay. Someone else stepped out, crossing his arms. He turned his face, looking sullen. Schuyler thought she recognized him. _Dylan?_

"We have the Red Blood. He's en-route to the cathedral." The blonde Silver Blood continued.

_Oh God, Oliver. _Her heart nearly stopped beating. No correct, it did stop and now she had a hard time hearing as well. Her ears felt like they had popped, unable to pick up any other sound.

Jack grabbed her, deciding she wasn't going to be in a listening mood. He looked frantically around for hiding place. The Silver Bloods were coming their way.

Schuyler found herself in a dark room, sitting on a plastic box. More precisely, she was sitting on a box of cleaning products. The contents shook as she fidgeted, trying to find a light source.

Jack quietly spoke, as not to spook her. "I'm here." He pushed the door in front of her slowly open. The light from the hallway filled the utility closet The closet smelled of a noxious blend of lemon and bleach. She needed air, fresh air.

Jack stood over her, studying her. "They're gone. Can you stand?"

Schuyler took in another sickly breath and nodded.

Once outside the utility closet, she could finally breathe. The rush of oxygen made her feel light-headed. "Wait. What about Oliver?"

"They moved him out before we got up here. They weren't here for very long."

The doors to both their rooms were left wide open. The doors were barely hanging by the hinges, showing signs of a break in. Both rooms were ransacked, the upscale furnishing looked no more than rubble. As indicated by the Silver Blood, there was a ransom note left attached to a broken mirror. Written hastily in ink was a location, nothing else.

"I don't understand any of this." Schuyler looked around disheartened at the disarrayed room. She kicked at one of the mattresses that was now lying askew on the floor. It barely moved as she wasn't trying very hard.

Jack flipped the mattress back over with a single hand. "I don't know how they found out where we were, but they did." He read the note again, his brain working its magic. "But they weren't banking on catching all of us."

"So what,now they're playing games with us?" She asked dejectedly.

Jack shrugged. "I don't see any other explanation."

Schuyler sat at the end of the uneven bed. A game. It was a game to them. "What do we do now?" It had to be a trap.

Jack looked her in the eye, for once he didn't know. That scared her.

She found her messenger bag, which was still in good shape, so she started gathering some essentials. Jack followed suit, using a backpack Dan had left behind in the rush.

"We should get moving." Sky walked into the bathroom to wash her face. Whatever game they were playing at, they could easily change their minds and come for them.

As she came back out, a pretty brunette popped her head in. She was young and couldn't be more than thirty years old. "Dear lord. Are you guys okay?" The brunette asked them with a southern American accent.

"Annie, where did I put my hair dryer?" A second female voice came from across the hall. A second later, the other female walked in-her eyes big and round at the sight of Schuyler's ransacked hotel room.

Annie spotted the note in the mirror, clearly unfazed by the seriousness of the matter. "Are you two secret spies or something?"

"Or something." Schuyler answered deadpanned, while grabbing a clean t-shirt.

"Your room is in shambles!" Annie's friend regarded the obvious. The hotel was definitely going to be outraged.

"Tell them to charge it." Jack muttered before grabbing the note and heading out. Schuyler shot up and followed him out the door.

* * *

Jack and Schuyler walked along side each other slowly. She fiddled with the cryptic note in her hands, _Holy Redeemer Cathedral._

Through some internet searching, cathedral was located near the Berwick Castle. At one time in history, a wealthy Scottish family owned both the cathedral and castle in a large estate. The estate was a little more than six hours north.

Normally, this would be the time to start panicking. Not only was it far away, they had to form some kind of plan. It could be a trap for all they knew. Fortunately for them, they could scale that distance in less the an eighth that time.

At the moment, they would held north and play it by ear. Oliver was with them, so they couldn't just stay away. It was already late, that only meant they'd have to run the majority of it. Schuyler blanched at the thought.

Jack rubbed the sides of Schuyler arms, warming it against the cool night air. Overhearing her thought, he added, "We'll hail a cab, so you can try to get some sleep."

He always knew the right things to say. He was right though, she was still half human. Putting off sleep would only make her sloppy. And she couldn't afford to get sloppy.

They had skipped over two towns, before they spotted a cab with driver inside. With the late hours and the darkness, it wasn't very likely people would notice their abnormal speed.

Thinking he was being robbed, the driver gasped and tried to get away. To the his astonishment, he was instead bribed with a nice sum of money to drive them north. He didn't know what a pair of American teens were doing at this hour, looking glum and tired. But he could bet they were in some kind of trouble. He only promised to take them as far as Peterborough, pitying them.

Sky and Jack each took a window in the back-seat. The driver had on the late night talk radio, which normally would have kept her up. But at this point, she could sleep through anything. But Jack closed the divider between the driver and them anyways. He stared out the window, "I should have stopped them, we could have gotten some information from them."

"No use regretting about it now." Schuyler tucked her hands under her thighs, yawning. The cab's heating wasn't very good.

"Still."

She looked over, noticing the clenching of his jaws. She reached out to him, "Hey."

He took her hand, holding it lightly between them.

"We'll figure this out." Schuyler managed a meager smile. _Like you said. _

"I'm going to make them regret this, putting us through this hell."

Schuyler didn't doubt his words for a second. She squeezed his hands back firmly, but he just sat there unmoved. "Jack..."

He acknowledged her with a "Hn."

When she didn't speak, he turned around and waited. She looked like she was concentrating hard on something.

She finally spoke, "Let's try not to kill anyone this time."

He looked at her questioningly. "You realize _they _will be trying to kill us."

She started slowly, "Yes... but we can be better than that. Only resort to it if it's necessary."

They wouldn't be any different from the Silver Bloods if they went and killed anyone who got in their way. Too many lives were already ruined by fiasco, both vampire and human alike. And she already had a taste of what such cruel passion did to people, to her.

They had to set an example, not an example _of them_.

Jack nodded sullenly. He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but she knew he understood, even if he didn't want to. "Alright. I promise. But if they lay a hand on you, I can't promise you a thing."

"I'll take what I can get." She scooted over to his side. He started to sit near sideways along the back seat and Schulyer molded her body with his. She wallowed in his body heat, sleep hanging heavily over her.

When her breathing become more shallow and her body gave that knowing sag against him, Jack knew she had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around her. Whatever laid waiting for them, these beasts weren't going to show them the same compassion Schuyler asked of him. This was getting more and more complicated by the second.

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to get some sleep.

* * *

tbc...**  
**


	34. Dead Heroes

**Chapter 34 - Dead Heroes  
**

The fiery inferno that lit up the small private black top runway was dying down. The black smoke climbed high into the night sky. The burnt shell of the jet was the only thing Mimi could see.

She couldn't sense anyone in the dying flames. No Red Blood could survive that. And any vampires would have jumped out by now. Rachel and Lee were long gone. That's what they got for playing with fire.

Sirens rang through the city. The Red Blooded officials would be here soon. Mimi reached out with her senses, trying to pick up any sign of Dan. She scanned her surroundings.

_There_. It was faint, but his scent was there.

He made it out. She wasn't going to celebrate too soon. She ran toward the smell, it had to have been his blood. On the other side of the plane, she followed a trail of his scent, his blood. The trail led her away from the plane, into some shrubbery and trees nearby.

A cough alerted her to her right side. _Oh God. _

There he was. Dan was sprawled out on the ground, reaching out for her. He was trying to speak, but there was no larynx left intact. The most frightening thing was for the damage done to his body, there wasn't a lot of blood. In fact, if it wasn't for his throat, you would think he only had a few cuts and gashes, nothing fatal. The Silver Bloods drank him dry. _Full Consumption._

She dropped down, touched his cheek. "Shh."

He grabbed her hand and she held it back as tight as she could. What Dan couldn't say vocally, his eyes said it all. He was in terrible pain.

There was nothing she could do, not even to ease the pain. Nothing could reverse what the Silver Bloods had done. She felt helpless, so goddamn helpless.

Mimi held her breath, "I'm sorry."

With one last squeeze on her hand, Dan's hand fell limp. The energy in his body drained. His lifeless eyes stared up at the smoky sky. The thought of Dan dead actually created a shooting pain in her chest.

She was an Angel of Death. Death came naturally to her, she had seen enough of it in her many lifetimes. And here she was, feeling the full weight of his death. How, unusual.

She reached out and gently pushed his eyelids closed.

It had been so long since she had actually feared for her life-to feel like life was actually a precious, irreplaceable thing. And it had been awhile since she did any real fighting.

Dan didn't have to help, but he did. He wasn't even that close of a friend. But he fought with them anyways and died trying.

It was then she had a revelation, one that both angered and mortified her.

She felt...mortal.

* * *

_What was I doing again? _Schuyler opened her eyes. She was at the inn they stopped to rest, with Jack.

A touch on her skin woke her from her daze. It felt nice, it felt like feathers. Then, multiple more. It felt better than nice...

Jack lips traveled down her body, starting from her neck. He was now making his way past the valley between her breasts, past her belly button, venturing further towards his intended destination. His kisses felt as light as feathers, his touch sent chills down her spine. She held her breath when he nudged her legs open wider.

They were suppose to be sleeping. And the last thing she remembered was lying down on a creaky old bed in a dusty inn they found on a road less traveled. But who was she to argue if he was feeling frisky?

He teased her relentlessly, her body was no longer in her control. Schuyler wanted to look down, but she hesitated and couldn't bring herself to look. One thing she did allow herself was to entwine her fingers in his hair. She bit her lip and glanced at the ceiling. Another wave of pleasure rolled through her body and she groaned, which only made him apply more pressure.

His ministrations stopped abruptly and she could finally breathe.

"Look at me." His voice was husky.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Jack repeated himself in a firmer tone. She could hear a bit of teasing in his voice as well, as if he was taunting her with a "_You know you want to."_

Schuyler took in a quick breath, knowing that air was rare while in bed with her favorite vampire. As if she was about to jump out of a flying plane, she said a little prayer and turned her gaze down.

She was greeted with the intimate view of Jack between her thighs. He was smirking at her, which didn't surprise her. She felt heat rising in her cheeks. "You're so arrogant."

That got an eyebrow raise out of him, "With the sounds you were making, I should be no less."

And that got a real blush from her. Quickly recovering, she bit back. "Well, if your so inclined, do continue."

Jack chuckled, his breath teased her because he was so near. "Keep your eyes on me." He murmured, before busying himself with his original intentions.

Her eyes shot back down with a heated gaze that was mainly fueled by frustration. But that quickly melted away. He licked his lips, all modesty was thrown out the window. His eyes never left hers as he went back and licked at her deep and slow.

Schuyler fought to keep her eyes open and stay connected with his. She entwined her hands back into his hair, finding all this extremely erotic.

If that wasn't enough, all she could hear was her own erratic breaths. She realized she as wasn't comfortable in her skin as she thought.

"My, my. How _naughty." _

Schuyler froze, feeling like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her.

"Please, don't let me stop you. I do love a good show." A female stepped out from the shadows of the small inn room. The red hair gave her away. Bliss.

There was something incredibly _wrong_ with having one of your best friends ask to watch you and your boyfriend. Even if the best friend was now your enemy.

Bliss looked around the room, then she sauntered over to the window to gaze out of it. The surroundings including the inn room blurred. Then a light misty fog consumed the room. Schuyler couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on.

Bliss whipped around. "Think you can hide from me? Or do you overestimate my generosity? I guess you do really want Oliver's death on your conscious."

If Bliss was trying to bait her, it worked. Schuyler shot up, trying to attack before Jack pulled her back. His arm held her in place.

What confused her even more was when Jack closed his eyes, as if he was concentrating hard on something.

"Schuyler, wake up." He ordered firmly.

She blinked. "...What?"

"Wake. Up."

* * *

Schuyler felt hands on her, shaking her.

"Schuyler. I'm here. It was a dream. You were dreaming."

_She was? _"Jack?" She found them sharing the queen size bed back in the inn, right where her dream left off. She shot up, "Bliss!"

"She's not here. It was a dream."

Schuyler looked around, then at Jack, feeling completely disoriented. "Okay, you're going to need to spell this out for me. Cause I'm feeling a little slow."

Jack frowned, concerned. He brushed his fingers along the side of her face, then combed it through her hair. He pushed her hair back, tucking it behind an ear. It was one of those intimate touches Schuyler noticed he picked up around her. "Bliss was trying to find out where we were."

So that was why Bliss was looking around the room and out the window in her dream. She was trying to find clues to their location.

They had arrived in a nearby town, deciding against rushing in unprepared. They weren't going to waltz right into a castle filled with Silver Bloods.

It was clear that Bliss was trying to wipe out all the Blue Bloods. Dan had told them about Blue Bloods disappearing back in the U.S. With Lawrence gone and Charles missing, no one had been successful in organizing members. When the disappearances started, it was every Blue Blood for themselves.

Bliss was giving Tony Soprano a run for his money. And that was truly disturbing. She had single handedly fashioned her own Silver Blood mafia.

So now Jack and her had a room in an ancient inn off some dirt road, biding their time. Every day that passes could be Oliver's last. That complicated things. And they were all out of ideas.

Bliss apparently was getting impatient as well, resorting to using incredibly difficult and powerful magic to intercept her dreams, even from her distance. _Like they had before._

Schuyler had learned from the last time she was thrown into some messed up dream. She had practiced throwing up shield after mental shield to prevent it from happening again, like Lawrence had taught her.

But this was Bliss. And she _was_ able to get past it, projecting herself into Schuyler's dreams, when Schuyler was most vulnerable. Feeling like a weak link, she figured Bliss wouldn't waste her energy trying to pry into Jack's dreams.

Speaking of, Jack was there too, warning her to wake up.

Schuyler quickly remembered and fiercely fought the blush rising in her cheeks. "She was just visiting...like you were?"

Jack fought the smirk on his lips.

He had the ability to hear her thoughts. Schuyler never imagined it worked with dreams as well. When awake, at least she was aware and could block him from hearing her every single thought. He must have been so overwhelmed these last couple weeks.

Jack shrugged, answering her thoughts. "There not really coherent, most dreams never are. I can ignore them easily enough. With the vivid ones, I have to focus harder on to block out."

"And you can...participate?" Schuyler prayed her cheeks weren't red.

This time Jack did smirk. "This one was _especially_ vivid. I was rather intrigued, finding myself naked in bed with you. Though, you could have picked a better place." He looked around, wagging his eyebrows. "With your dreams, I can get an uninhibited opening, so I can project back. For the most part, it was me."

Schuyler felt relieved. Mainly because the other explanation would have been that Bliss had sent the dream, meaning the "dream Jack" was actually...Bliss. Schuyler would have seen psychiatrist after that.

Jack felt her tense up, mistaking it for feeling uncomfortable with what had happened in the dream. He pulled her back down, pressing his chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't be ashamed. I would never force you into something you weren't comfortable with."

Schuyler twisted back, so she could see his face. "It's not that. I was just thinking how disturbing it would have been if Bliss had created the dream and sent it over."

Jack took a moment to think it through and the look on his face showed he came to same conclusion. "Indeed. That would have been very disturbing."

The silence that followed made them both crack up. It was real genuine laughter from them both in awhile. It was a crazy time.

When they quieted down up, she added. "And you know I trust you, I was just nervous. It _was_ my dream after all." The smile she got from him gave her additional courage and grinned, "I'm up for round two anytime you'd like."

"Oh, I'm ready. The real question is, are you?"

Schuyler rolled her eyes and tried to pull out of his embrace. He held on, but she slipped out from under his arms. They ended up wrestling, both too proud to give up. She refused to let Jack get the upper hand.

When she managed to get on top of him, she ground her hips against his. He let out a hiss at the contact.

She took advantage of him being momentarily stunned and held him down. She willed all the strength she could into her arms and legs. Jack had years of strength on her, she wasn't going to underestimate him.

"Give up?" She gasped.

"For you, anything."

Happy with her small victory, she bent down and planted a kiss on him. She pulled away and laid back on her side. Sobering up, they knew would never fully enjoy anything while hiding here, knowing where their friend was.

"We need to get up early in the morning, figure out what we should do."

Jack nodded and opened up room for Schuyler to rest her head near his chest while hugging him. He relaxed his arm above her, settling into a more comfortable position.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out if Bliss tries again. But it's unlikely, tricks like that take a lot of energy."

Jack already had the knack for reading thoughts and he was physically next to her. Bliss on the other hand, couldn't read thoughts. And for her to project over to Schuyler, from her distance, was definitely a feat. What had the Silver Bloods done to her?

The silence between them fell heavy. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

There was another pause.

"Me too."

* * *

"Agh!" Oliver willed himself to sit upright. If he was going to die, he'd do it with a bit of dignity. His body on the other hand, had other ideas. It felt like dead weight. His vision also began to blur. All of this combined for a sickening result.

His head swayed, as he fought for control. He looked down, his shirt was bloody and sweaty.

The main contributor of the blood was from his neck. But he didn't discount his busted lip and throbbing nose.

He felt a hand grab his hair from behind, jerking his head back.

"You reek of..._fear_" A dark haired Silver Blood male, looking around Oliver's age, whispered harshly.

The door to his cell opened, stopping his tormentor for the time being. Saved by the...two people he least wanted to see.

Dylan looked solemn, almost bored. He pushed the door further back and made way for Bliss.

She didn't enter the cell, instead she stood at the threshold. "How is our guest doing. I hope your comfortable." She didn't look amused.

"I'm fucking great." Oliver spoke huskily, his throat was still sore from being nearly strangled.

"Have you wondered why we haven't asked you any questions yet?" She queried, ignoring his act of defiance.

Oliver said nothing. He had wondered. They must have held him captive for two days now. And all they did was sick Silver Blood after Silver Blood in to feed on him. The disgusting part was when they fed on him, the pull of the act made him docile, like he wanted it. It happened to him with Schuyler.

They always watched how much blood was taken, making sure he'd recover in time for the next feeding. A couple of the more sadistic ones tormented him. But not a single one tried to get information from him.

"You're nothing but bait, I'm afraid." She sniffed, glancing around his cell. "But we have had so little guests as of late. Especially one as deliciously Red Blooded as you."

The dark haired Silver Blood snickered at her comment.

Oliver stared at his friend. She had on Bliss' face, but she was so very alien to him.

"Bliss." Oliver's voice strained. "If you can hear me, you have to fight it. You have the power, fight it."

Bliss looked annoyed, her upper lip curling. "You Red Bloods and your silly ideas of Hope."

With one last look over, Bliss turned and walked away, apparently having better things to do. She gave Dylan a single curt nod, beckoning him to follow. Without looking back, she disappeared down the corridor.

Dylan reach out and dragged a finger across Oliver's bloody shoulder. He pulled it up to his lips and licked it clean. His jaws clenched and it looked like he didn't enjoy it.

_Good, I hope they all choke on my blood_.

Dylan stepped back, pulling the door with him. Before closing it completely, he turned back. "Try to hold out as long as you can."

At first, Oliver thought Dylan was talking to _him. _Since he was looking directly at him, as preposterous as it sounded.

Dylan glanced over to the male Silver Blood. "He's the only one you'll get. I'd drag it out if I were you." Then he closed the heavy cell door, leaving Oliver to his hell.

* * *

**tbc...**


	35. Uprising

Hope you all have found the time to get Van Alen Legacy and read it. There was a lot to take in. Lots of information! But well worth the wait and read! And that last chapter...let's just say it made me very, very happy.

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Uprising**

Mimi felt like she was betraying Dan. She could not cry for him. She just sat there on the wet grass, staring out. She knew it would be a good idea to get moving. How else would she explain herself if she was found at the scene of plane crash as the soul survivor?

She fixed the collar of Dan's shirt and combed her fingers through his blood-dried matted hair. There were no words as to how much she hated the Silver Bloods. She even considered it more than she despised Schuyler Van Alen. And that was when it all made sense to her. She wasn't going to cry, not like some pitiful human. She could do one better, she'll exact revenge.

"Madeline, I'm sorry my dear." Mimi recognized his voice, the one she called father.

"Michael." She turned around, choosing his formal name over his current alias.

Charles Force looked uncomfortable, his eyes moving from Dan to Mimi, looking like he was about to say something fatherly. She nearly scoffed, not wanting to hear it.

"Sorry if I sound frank, but where the hell have you been?" Her tone was even, but the look her eyes was all business.

Anger flashed in his eyes, he wasn't happy to be spoken to like that. "Regrouping. Where are the others?"

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know, London? We've been running around Europe. And to be honest, I'm getting tired of it."

He nodded, "Come with me, I've garnered us a safe-house. Let the Red Bloods take care of this mess."

* * *

Despite the sick amusement his current tormentor had with him, Oliver had been relatively left alone in this cramp over-sized closet they deemed worthy as his prison cell. But despite being left alone, he still had not been sleeping very well in said, cramped closet. The building they were in creaked and moaned throughout the day, giving a clue as to how old it was. Loud creaks from the wooden floor taunted Oliver's sleep deprived sanity.

The tiny room was his windowless hell. And having stayed in this solitude for god know how many days, he was well acquainted with every nook and cranny of the room. His only indication of time were the faraway, melodic birds chirping. Every dawn, they sang their song and Oliver's hope fell deeper into a dark, bottomless, chasm.

Oliver attempted his nervous pacing again, hoping to work some feeling back into his numb legs. He only managed to get out three steps before having to turn around and repeat the process. A noise outside his door halted his movement, fear freezing his limbs in place.

He guessed it had been almost three days since his new playmate came to visit him. Something was keeping his pal busy, it was keeping them all busy. Oliver strained to eavesdrop on any muddled conversations coming through the walls. Whatever it was, the Silver Bloods were on edge. And it had to be good sign if it was keeping them off _his_ own back. And while it was nice to be left alone. It also meant the bucket they gave him to be used as a toilet had yet to be cleaned out.

It fell dead silent again. He was waiting for the tell-tale sign of birds chirping, marking another morning he would be spending in here. And in this silence, his stomach took the opportunity to remind him how hungry he was. He uncorked the jug they left for him filled with water and took a swig. It still smelled of red wine, and the water tasted of it too. Oliver slouched down, giving up on his attempted exercise and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd be able to get a nap in.

Given his bad luck streak, he had expected to be interrupted when he had gotten to edge of unconsciousness. But what surprised him was _who_ had decided to pay him a visit.

"Dylan." There was a hint of surprise in Oliver's voice, and later on he would admit a little bit of hope.

The tall Silver Blood quietly walked in, closing the door behind him. "We're moving again. Something's come up."

Oliver took a moment to register what Dylan had meant. Then he pressed his luck for a location. "Fine, where to?"

Dylan frowned, taking in the dismal looking room. For a second, Oliver thought he wasn't going to answer him.

"You won't be coming with us. Plans have changed."

The statement shook Oliver to his core.

* * *

When Charles mentioned safe-house, a dirty looking, nondescript building came to mind. And that was exactly what Mimi saw as they pulled up to the building, a fairly well sized brick building on the east side of Murray Hill. But once inside the studio, it looked the complete opposite. While the interior decorating needed a little help, it was still pretty decent. It would have been more than enough for a middle-class family.

Watching her pretend-father walk into the studio, placing his keys on the kitchen counter was weird. Mimi could never imagine Charles living anywhere but the lap of luxury. And he seemed so at-home, walking through it like any other day. Mimi followed him in, stopping just short of the threshold, taking her surroundings in. She noticed there were others in the studio.

Three Blue Bloods were situated through-out the studio, busying themselves with whatever vigilante vampires do during a war. Mimi didn't recognize the first two, but the third was Mrs. Van Horn. The older Blue Blood made her way over to Charles to greet him. Mrs. Van Horn pulled at the sleeve of her dark gray tweed jacket, fidgeting. Charles leaned into ear to whisper in her ear. Mimi saw a flash of grief come over Mrs. Van Horn, but it was gone before Charles pulled away. She may not have been Dan's real mother, but it didn't make the years raising him any less meaningful.

Mrs. Van Horn looked up just in time to catch Mimi's stare. After acknowledging Mimi, Mrs. Van Horn walked away into another room, solemnly pulling out her phone and closing the door.

"Such an ephemeral quality of life. Quite contradictory for creatures like us." A fourth member of Charles' band of fighters emerged from the room Mrs. Van Horn retreated into, her voice as angelic as her features.

Mimi nearly stumbled upon seeing Allegra Van Alen. She reigned in the impulse to drop her jaw and worked to keep her expression blank.

"Azrael." The feminine voice floated into air, sweet like honey. "It's good to see you are alive and well."

_Yeah, I'd bet._ Mimi nodded, forcing a meager bow and kept her tone even. "Likewise, Gabrielle."

"I suspect my daughter and your twin are in some kind of trouble."

Mimi shifted uncomfortably. The subject those two broached would always be a sore spot for her. She wasn't sure how much of their story Allegra knew, "I wouldn't know, I was too busy trying to keep from burning alive after my plane crash landed. Were they attacked?"

Charles cleared his throat. "We would assume so, if the Silver Bloods were willing to take out a whole lear jet just to get you. What were you all thinking?" Not surprisingly, he was upset they didn't heed his orders to stay in hiding.

Mimi fought the urge to bark back at him. She brought them up to speed with their great adventure across Europe, about Dan and Vanessa, and Lee and Rachel. She could have sworn there was a hint of pride in his eyes as he heard about their survival.

In turn, Charles explained his side of the story. When he had left them, he went on his way to securing Allegra Van Alen. The Silver Bloods had had their sights on the leaders in the Blue Blood community. And they were smart to do so, taking advantage of the chaos and picking out any of the stronger opponents. Charles understood this and had to keep Allegra out of Silver Blood hands. No matter what his past history was with her, Allegra was still a prominent player in this vampire war. All the while, he had a hell of a time getting her out of her coma.

He had been unlucky until a couple days ago. Even with the blood they forced into her system, Allegra fought the effects. What changed Allegra's mind, Mimi could only guess. And the powerful Blue Blood sure wasn't going to divulge anything to the likes of her.

The next part of Charles' plan was what excited Mimi and had her little trip to this studio better ten-fold, a plan of attack.

"Finally!" Mimi breathed. "It's about time we go on the offense." Mimi reveled in it, her limbs already began to tingle with sensation.

Charles nodded and chanced a glance at Allegra. Allegra stared out at the wall behind Mimi for moment before returning his gaze. "I'll do this for you Michael, but as I said, you must promise to do something _for me_."

Charles stared back. For a second, Mimi thought they were telepathically conversing. But that would be impossible as they're bond was broken. The memory of such started a pang in her heart, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"And as I said, I agree and will stick to my vow." Charles nodded.

The awkward silence between them was heavy, the two ex-lovers continued to stare each other down. So Mimi broke through it, with a little pep in her speech, "That's settled then. So, who do we get to kill?" Her dark grin felt good on her lips.

With Allegra awake and teamed up with Charles, they could reinvigorate the Blue Blood community. And now that Mimi had joined their ranks, lending them her incredibly large appetite for destruction. They could fight back and they would be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Dylan wasn't exactly a man of many words. And when the Silver Blood stepped closer to him, Oliver said a little prayer. Dylan's face was unreadable as we walked toward Oliver, completely blank. His hand disappeared behind him and came back out with a familiar looking gold dagger. The dagger hovered above his head, barely glinting in a streak of light from outside his cell.

And just when Oliver had prepared for the dagger to take his life, Dylan flipped it, hands catching the dagger by the blade, offering the hilt to him. Oliver blew out a breath he didn't remember holding.

"When they come for you, do what you need to do." Dylan shook the dagger impatiently when Oliver didn't accept it right away.

Oliver blinked, thinking it was too good to be true. "Is this some sick game? Dante likes it when his food fights back?"

Dylan rolled his eyes. He grabbed Oliver's hand and shoved the dagger into it. "Listen up. If Dante comes back, he is going to kill you. Bliss will give him the green light today, and he's going to go balls to the wall crazy for it."

Oliver gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously with fear. "What's going on." The question came out quieter than he would have liked.

Dylan sneered, apparently finding his changed in mood amusing. "Somethings happening in New York. The Blue Bloods have gotten their act together and are retaliating. And we believe Allegra has risen."

Oliver sat there stunned.

"Schuyler is going to need this. Don't lose it." Dylan put extra emphasis on the latter part about the dagger.

It looked like Dylan wanted to tell him something else, but he was fighting it. He looked away, "There isn't any saving her." .

He was meaning Bliss, Oliver assumed. But before Oliver could say anything Dylan quickly turned around and left the room without a word. Oliver looked down at the weapon in hand, and noticed there was dried blood crusted where the hilt met dagger. He hid it behind him, tucking it in the waistband of his pants.

Oliver got a good hour of sleep when the shouting woke him up. The nap rejuvenated him a little, as he bounced up onto his feet. He strained to hear the commotion, it sounded like a maniac was coming for him. And just as Dylan predicted, Dante burst through the door with a smile that was reminiscent of Hannibal Lector.

"Looks like you've outstayed your welcome." The unbalanced Silver Blood announced.

Oliver backed into the corner. "Looks like."

Dante lunged for him, fangs aiming for his neck. And what Oliver could only assume was a fight or flight reaction, he swiped the dagger out and plunged it into Dante's neck. A wet gurgle was breathed into his ear and Oliver could feel warm liquid running over his hands. With the upper-hand, Oliver shoved Dante back. The Silver Blood gurgled, pain streaked across his face. Before anything else could happen, Oliver pulled the dagger out. Wincing as he thought about what he had to do, Oliver hesitated. Dante had gotten close enough to nick Oliver in the cheek and neck with his twin fangs.

Dante could see the hesitation in Oliver and lunged forward. Knocking Oliver back hard enough to knock his head hard on the wall behind him. Oliver saw stars, his head throbbed painfully, and he struggled to get to his feet. With a fistful of his shirt, Dante pulled Oliver forward with a growl. Before Oliver could register what was happening, Dante sunk his teeth deep into neck and he howled in horror.

With the dagger still in hand, Oliver stabbed the Silver Blood in the heart. Kill or be killed, Oliver forced the dagger in deeper. With a lifeless sigh, Dante's clamoring stopped. Oliver shoved at him and he fell back with a thud.

Oliver grabbed his neck, feeling an unnatural amount of his blood coating his hand. He didn't realize how violating that had felt when it was forced on him. Using the dagger to cut off a piece of Dante's long sleeve shirt, he pressed the cut fabric onto his neck and made a break for it.

* * *

_It was fairly warm for today_, Schuyler thought. Her footsteps scratched against the pebbled sidewalk, kicking up debris as she fought the need to drag her feet. She was tired, both mentally and physically.

They had avoided the cathedral. It was obviously a trap. But they also had been doing three days worth of reconnaissance, checking out the surrounding area for signs of Silver Bloods and came up with no leads. Nothing was more frustrating than that.

The cathedral was a last resort, she knew it and Jack knew it. His decision-making was always muddled with it came to her. And while it showed he cared, it wasn't helping with saving Oliver. Jack wasn't going to agree with her plans, not if it meant endangering themselves. But Schuyler could not seeing any other solution.

To be fair, she was worried about Jack too. Bliss wanted Jack dead more so than Sky. The Blue Blood community looked up to Abbadon, he was a major threat to Bliss and her plans. So this was the conclusion she came to, she had to go check out the cathedral alone. They wanted Jack, not her. Jack wouldn't want to come here anyways. All she had to do was check it out, she wasn't going to march in and demand Oliver's release or anything as reckless.

Schuyler continued to reassure herself this was a good idea as she reached a hill overlooking the estate. She crouched down on the hill and she spotted the cathedral on her left. As if on cue, two Silver Bloods came towards her on a dirt road on her right. The Silver Bloods continued down the road and did not turn toward the cathedral.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she got in closer. Sneaking in and out of sight, she managed to follow the Silver Bloods undetected. Jack would be throwing a fit if he knew what she was doing, but she pushed the thought back and continued on. When a large manor came into view, she nearly tripped over herself.

Schuyler scurried away, hiding deeper into the woods surround the manor and dirt road. With her vampire speed, she made a beeline for the manor on the far left, avoiding the Silver Blood walking away to the right. Adrenaline pumping through her, she zipped through an unkempt garden, hopped over a wrought iron fence, and continued running toward the manor. She gulped a deep breath as she reached the red brick wall of the manor. Ever so quietly, she peaked into a nearby window.

She realized she was looking into an office. It was sparsely furnished and no Silver Bloods were inside. This would be a perfect sneak-in point. Satisfied with her solo recon mission, she decided not to push her luck. Rounding the corner, she honed her senses to check for any Silver Bloods. Unfortunately for her, one was headed her way. Maybe she wasn't as stealthy as she thought. With no other escape route, she backtracked and tested the office window. It opened like a door, swinging out, the rusty side hinges making a tiny squeak. Pulling herself up, she hopped over the window ledge, landing with a light thud in the office.

Before any Silver Bloods came into view, she shut the window and ducked down in hiding. She held a breath, adrenaline coursing through her vein. She had just very effectively trapped herself in a building that was most likely filled with a dozen or so Silver Bloods. Maybe her solo mission wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

_Jack..._Even in her mind, Schuyler knew she sounded like a petulant child. It was a stretch that he would be able to hear her calling him, but it was worth a shot.

She still hid under the window, feeling relatively safe. She pressed her body against the wall as if she would disappear into it. Just when she thought she could get up, clawed hands broke through the window, shattering glass and it rained down upon her, a piece nicking her on the temple. Thinking quickly, she ducked and slid out of the Silver Blood's grasp. Left with no other option, she bounded for the door.

The Silver Blood crashed through the rest of the broken window. He grabbed her by the hair just as she made it out the door. forcing her back in the office. Schuyler swung as hard as she could hitting him square in the face.

When he didn't let go, she turned her head and bit into his forearm, her fangs descending a split second before. The grip on her hair loosened, so she took advantage of it and pulled away. Tripping out the door, she hastily picked a direction and ran. The blood from the Silver Blood had spiked her senses and colors seemed sharper for moment.

Reaching the end of the hall, she noticed a candlestick holder sitting idly on an end-table. She snatched it up quickly and continued bounding down the hall. Observing it as she ran, she pulled the tall, pale, candle off, revealing a long and sharp needle that helped hold the candle in place. And in her case, it would help save her life.

Sliding to a halt, the young Blue Blood hid around the Silver Blood appeared moments later and turned the corner. Schuyler swung out and aimed for his heart. The Silver Blood fell flat on his back, losing to gravity and momentum. Reaching for the candle stick holder bobbing in the air, he gasped in pain. With utter shock on his face, he tried to pull the candlestick holder out, the veins in his neck strained. But it was no use. He wasn't getting back up.


	36. The Diversion

An: Back from hiatus! If you could see my face, you'll see how sorry I am for taking so long to update.

You may have noticed story has been through a massive cleanup. Some scenes I cut out, some I extended (including important Jack/Schuyler moments, _i.e._ chapter 23). But the plot is still the same. Also, I went back to add in canon material where I could. Lots of info has been revealed since Masquerade!

And yes, I've changed my pen name. :)

* * *

**Chapter 36 - The Diversion  
**

Schuyler let out a raspy breath, staring at the motionless Silver Blood, the candlestick holder currently swaying from his chest. He would get back up if someone removed the iron candlestick currently staked in his heart. She knew what she had to do. But physically finding the nerve to do it was another matter.

"Blue Blood scum!" A distant growl came from further down the hall.

It took a second for the tall Silver Blood male's presence to register before Schuyler sprinted away, her execution of the staked vampire all but forgotten.

The second Silver Blood, his long hair sandy brown whipped around him as chased after her, jumping over his fallen comrade. Amid stride, his hand reached down to pull out the make-shift stake.

Schuyler ducked down as she sensed an object flying her way. It barely missed her as the wind from its flight kissed her shoulder as it flew past. The candlestick holder hit the end of the hall like an arrow, wobbling as it embedded on the wall.

Skidding on the flats of her sneakers, Schuyler grabbed a hold of wall molding, using her momentum swing around and cut the corner. Her heart fluttered as she spied a set of stairs. Not looking back, she ran ahead and up the flight of stairs, taking two at a time. As she reached the second floor landing, she could hear her pursuers closing in.

The second floor landing of the old Tudor home was open and quite spacious. A wide antique end table was pressed against the wall opposite the staircase. A dusty white vase of plastic flowers stood untouched on the end table.

The landing was situated between two short hallways, leading to what Schuyler assumed where bedrooms. At both ends of the short hall were double paned windows, the sky outside was gray and cloudy, even as it was early morning. The sun was losing its battle to the UK's bleak weather.

A door on her right began to open, Schuyler's body froze, her mind racing for an escape route. A familiar face stepped out of the room, looking more than surprised to find her standing breathlessly in the hallway.

Suddenly, a hand fisted into the back of her shirt, pulling her back. Before Schuyler could react, she was whirled around and sent crashing into the end table. Schuyler tumbled on the floor with the broken table, her battered body the worse for wear.

Her second pursuer stood near Dylan Ward who had emerged from the opened door. Dylan continued to stare at her, but his surprised expression was gone, replaced by apathy. The Silver Blood she had staked reached the landing, eyes furious and piercing.

Schuyler moved to lean on her hip, relieving some of the pressure on the leg that landed on the floor the wrong way. She bowed her head at the throbbing pain shooting up her leg.

"Dante's been taken out." The sandy brown haired Silver Blood reported. "And the Red Blood is missing. I found this one trying to finish off Mendez downstairs."

_Oliver! _ _He's isn't here?_

"You stupid girl, must think you're funny, staking me with a candle holder." The voice was low and gravely.

Schuyler didn't need to look far to see the same Silver Blood she staked hovering over her. The man gripped her by the collar of her shirt. His fist disappeared behind him and Schuyler winced internally, knowing it would be coming back.

And came back it did. His fist connected with the side of her head, snapping it back. Schuyler's vision went out for a split second, black dots filling her vision.

"Hitting a girl while she's down and can't fight back," Dylan derided, clucking his tongue. He actually looked bored as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"This _girl_ is who the Mistress is looking for. If she is here, Abbadon should not be far."

"Then it means the plan worked now, doesn't it?" Dylan snapped at him.

Mendez turned back to look at Schuyler. "Yes it does."

The alarm went off on Schuyler's head. That was the sole reason she left without Jack. They knew a trap was laid out for them. She wasn't going to risk getting them both caught.

The Silver Blood leaned down, his fangs descending. Schuyler pushed him away, a hand on his face, the other at his jaw. Their struggle ended up tumbling them down the hall, rolling away like children.

A chuckle came from the sandy brown-haired Silver Blood. "You're sick Mendez. You always liked to play with your food. Come on now, get it over w—ugh!"

Schuyler and Mendez stopped their struggling, freezing at the sound of a muffled Silver Blood and wet gurgling noises. Schuyler kept her grip on Mendez's head firm, her arms straining as she sat on his chest. Both their eyes had gone wide upon witnessing the commotion.

Dylan's hand pulled back from the sandy-brown's throat. His other hand was held tightly over the other man's mouth. As the man's body sagged, Dylan moved quickly, snapping the Silver Blood's neck in an awkward angle that never ceased to unnerve Schuyler. In a flash, Dylan pulled out a wooden stake and drove it into the other Silver Blood's chest.

The Silver Blood sagged onto the floor, Dylan pulled back and the stake dislodged with a wet suction.

"Ward!" Mendez yelled.

Dylan's wrist flicked, the stake flew out of his hand and reappeared implanted in Mendez's eye socket. "Well, don't just sit there Van Alen." Dylan spoke over Mendez's flailing and screaming.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Schuyler sucked in a deep breath and snapped Mendez' head in that same disturbing angle.

Once he was disabled, Schuyler quickly pulled the stake out of his eye and drove it into his heart. Mendez froze and sagged, his lifeless body rolled onto his side.

She jumped and scooted back, wanting as much distance between her and the dead vampire as much as possible.

"I seriously doubted you had it in you. The Blue Bloods might make it out of this yet." Dylan was crouched and wiping his bloody hands on the sandy brown hair's jacket.

Schuyler inched back even further from Mendez, her expression flipping between surprise and disgust.

"Now's not the time to be bothered by your morals." Dylan stood and walked over to her. "He was going to kill you."

She glared up at him. "That doesn't make it any less terrifying."

He smirked and held out a hand to her. "True, but you'll learn to cope."

Schuyler ignored his offer and stood on her own, grabbing the railing behind her for support. "I guess you can speak from experience."

The amusement in his expression drained and Schuyler noticed how pale he was since the last she saw him. "Why did you help me?"

Dylan shrugged and turned his back to her to completely ignore her question. "You're either really brave or incredibly stupid, showing up here. Do you not see when a trap is laid out for you?"

"Obviously we knew. That's why only I'm here and not at the church." Schuyler blushed.

Dylan cocked his head and stared at her, as if to say, _that doesn't make it any better._ "You shouldn't have come here at all. We've been trying to get take out the Forces and would like nothing more than to get our hands on you."

The fact that Dylan was apparently on her side, but still referred to the Silver Bloods as "We", was baffling. "Why would they do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're perfect bait material. You're Jack's weakness."

Schuyler flinched at that. As pleasing as being important to Jack, the fact she was merely bait stung her ego. And to hear it repeated out loud was even worse. "And after all this, now you want to help?"

"Let's just say I'm not cut out for evil doing." Dylan answered dryly and patted his abdomen, "Don't think I have the stomach for it."

"You don't exactly have a great track record. How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"You can't. But do you really have a choice?"

* * *

Oliver Hazard-Perry wiped the humidity and sweat from his forehead as he ventured further down the underground passage way. Dylan didn't tell him where this passage led to, but it was better than running away from the house in the open.

He couldn't help but constantly check behind him, the feeling of being followed nagging him. He could hear his thunderous heartbeat, feel it thrumming his chest. Chances were though, if the Silver Bloods were gunning for him, it wouldn't matter if he saw them coming or not.

His legs felt like giving out and all he wanted was to collapse from the strain of being held captive for the last few days. But Oliver knew he wasn't clear from trouble just yet.

The faint light from the entryway to the passage dimmed completely into darkness as Oliver ventured further away. His outstretched hand brushed against the scratchy surface of the mortared stone wall, guiding him along. Clutching the dagger to his chest, he continued down the passageway, hoping to reach the end soon.

His prayers were answered as hands hit a cool, smooth surface. Upon further inspection, it felt like wood and then his fingers touched metal. With a firm grasp, Oliver tugged the door handle. It turned out to be incredibly heavy, so he pulled harder and could hear the creaking as it swiveled open.

Weak light streaked into the passageway and disturbed dust filled the threshold of the exit. Oliver nearly whooped at his discovery, tasting freedom on his tongue.

Quietly closing the door behind him, he found himself in a dank cellar filled with religious relics and furniture. The only source of light came from tiny basement windows. As he put all this together, he realized two things. It was still early morning out and he must be in a church of some sort-or the house of some overzealous religious nut.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Oliver pushed the basement door open just wide enough to sneak a look. The place seemed deserted enough. Feeling a bit anxious, he scrambled out into the hall and hustled toward the first exit he could find.

The interior of the church looked the same as the house he was held captive in. The Tudor style walls were made of aged plaster and wood. In his distracted observation of his surroundings, Oliver finally noticed the voices coming from somewhere nearby.

Oliver sped up his movements. There had to be an exit, a window, _something_ he could escape out of. He wasn't taking any chances with whoever was nearby.

He reached what looked like an atrium, the communal area large and rectangle in size. An unkempt garden took up the center of the atrium, looking like it had not been landscaped in years. And a dried up ornate stone fountain stood in the middle of the overgrowth. The entire area had seen better days.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from across the way.

Oliver's heart stuttered, his brain battling the age old question, fight or flight?

"How the hell did you get out?" So it was Silver Blood. _Flight it is._

Oliver pumped his fists in the air as he dashed through the atrium. Skirting the perimeter, he turned and cut into the atrium, hopping over a stone bench to reach a set of double doors. _It had to be the exit._

Suddenly, the doors burst open as if a violent ghostly rush of wind pushed them, revealing an empty threshold. The wind brushed past him, jostling him slightly off balance. As he staggered, he could hear struggling behind him.

And when he turned around he found his Silver Blood pursuer had fallen in a heap, looking bloody and beaten. Another second later, a figure appeared beside him.

"Jesus!" Oliver shouted, throwing his hand up in defense. The dagger in his hand was held awkwardly and incorrectly, but he couldn't care less over the rush of blood in his ears. As frightened as he was at the moment, he couldn't have been happier to see his Blue Blooded cavalry had finally arrived. Their quick actions reminded Oliver of Flash Gordon, which he thought made for one amazing entrance.

Jack Force, the Flash himself, looked impatiently down at him from his fringe of blond hair. Oliver straightened up and cleared his throat, "Thanks, man. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." Jack scanned the area around them.

"Think there's more of them coming?"

"Definitely." Jack's shoulders tensed. "Where's Schuyler?"

Oliver blinked. "Isn't she with you?"

* * *

Schuyler eyed Dylan as he moved across the room. After he shoved the two Silver Bloods haphazardly into a pile against the wall, he walked back into his room to clean up. She followed him in the room, keeping a wary eye on him, even as he walked bare-chested to his bag at his bedside. Rummaging through the bag, he pulled out a clean shirt and pulled it over his head.

Schuyler leaned against the wall by the door, ready to run at any moment. She crossed her arms, deciding she was done with waiting. "What you do mean, 'I don't really have a choice'?"

Dylan looked up, his thoughts must have moved on as he searched the space above her head for recollection. When it came to him, he shrugged, "Is there anyone you _can_ trust but yourself?"

Schuyler conceded to his point. "Which leads me back to why _you_ would help me."

His brow rose and he sighed. "You don't trust me, so you're not going to believe me either way."

He had a point. Even now, Schuyler was ready to fight him if he made any sudden moves. She looked at the window outside. The bleak weather wasn't letting up and was ever so demoralizing.

"Don't look so glum. You've got to be ready for what's coming." Dylan rearranged his bag and zipped it back up. "Can't be daydreaming when you have a war to win."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't glorified bait." Schuyler frowned. He actually laughed at her, so she glared back at him.

"You're easy."

"Excuse me?" Schuyler raised a brow at him.

Dylan chuckled. "Here's some advice, you need better control of your emotions. I can have you lose your cool and blindly attacking me in a heartbeat."

Schuyler settled back down and looked away, feeling ridiculous for being baited so easily.

"As I was saying, you're too easy to manipulate. All anyone has to do is hit the right nerve or play the right doubt against you. Like just now, you believed me when I leveled your worth down as bait."

She looked up at that and watched him carefully, feeling like there was a larger game afoot. And she definitely was not up for playing mind games with Dylan. "What's really going on here, Dylan? What does Bliss have planned?"

Dylan held up a finger and wiggled it. "Nu-uh. Wrong question."

Schuyler fought the urge to stomp her foot and bit out, "I'm not playing the guessing game with you. Either help me or I'm leaving."

He ignored her and waved a hand in the air. "Have you ever wondered why we chose this remote location, in the middle God-only-knows where, just to hole up in dusty manor and rundown church? Lame choice of Headquarters, don't cha-ya-think?"

Schuyler stared at him in silence. She wasn't going to amuse his questioning.

Unperturbed, Dylan continued, "And have you noticed how few of us there are around here? Isn't it just a little bit unsettling since this is supposedly where we gather?"

Schuyler's arms dropped to her sides. Her vision blurred and then came back into vivid sharpness. The pit in her stomach dropped and she swallowed, feeling a tight knot in her throat. "Bliss isn't here is she."

"Right you are. And this isn't the trap you think—"

"—with Oliver. We knew it would be a trap, but we didn't realize—"

"This was the diversion."

Schuyler snapped back to the conversation. She pushed off the wall, her limbs taut with adrenaline. After a quick moment studying Dylan, she decided he wasn't going to attack her. Whatever his motives, he was going to help in his own distorted way.

"The church." Dylan directed her and she shot off for the door.

He called out after her, "You better hurry! Oliver left not too long ago, I don't think he'll make it very far on his own."

* * *

**Thank you to all who left comments or messages for me during this hiatus, you guys have to be the most respectful fellow-fans I have the pleasure of knowing.  
**

**Stay tuned!**


	37. Civil Strife

a/n: Woah, an update! Lots of action in this chapter, lots of action to come in the following chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 37 -Civil Strife  
**

Schuyler ran down the tunnel as fast as her legs would allow. The scuffle with the two Silver Bloods had worn her down, but she was taking Dylan's warning seriously and had to move fast.

There wasn't any time to waste. She headed for the thin line of light at the end of the tunnel, realizing it was from a door slightly cracked open. She flew past the door and frantically tried to sense if Oliver was still in the building. Schuyler tilted her head left and right in the attempt, picking up only random white noise.

With a deep inhale, her pulse slowed down, on the exhale, her nerves calmed. Her ears prickled at a revealing sound somewhere in the distance, a scuffle. And then it became clearer: rapid footfalls, a grunt, and a loud thump. Schuyler didn't need any more convincing.

The young Blue Blood raced towards the noise, blindly turning corners and running past open doors. She knew she should have been more cautious, but it would only take that lost second for them to kill Oliver.

Skidding to a halt, she found herself in the stone gardens of the old cathedral, strewn with unkempt shrubbery and weeds. The atrium was lit by the sky in the open ceiling, gray and cloudy.

On the other side of the garden, two boys stood back-to-back, bodies tense and on the defense. A tall dark-haired boy sliced the air in front of him, a familiar looking dagger in his hand. The other deflected blows from a Silver Blood, the movements blurring with inhuman speed.

Schuyler could see the desperation on her friend's faces and her heart lurched. There wasn't any time for second guessing, she had to _move_. She had to protect her own.

Appearing alongside Oliver, Schuyler blocked an incoming swipe from the Silver Blood. The angry creature rebounded quickly and went for the easier prey. Schuyler swung out, nearly taking out Oliver herself. With a twist of her hips, she danced around the Silver Blood and grabbed it by shoulders from behind.

Oliver reacted, jumping over to stake the Silver Blood in the chest with the dagger.

The Silver Blood writhed in anguish and then sagged in Schuyler's arms. She shared a look of disbelief with Oliver.

But there wasn't any time for discussion. Her attention turned to Jack, as he was taking the brunt of the attack, fighting off two Silver Bloods on his own. Schuyler struggled to make it over to Jack, feeling the energy siphoning from her limbs. _Crap._

Regardless, she moved, ducking under Jack's arm as he swung a wide arc taking on the Silver Blood to his right. He must have sense her, because he left his blindside open, vulnerable to an attack.

Well, it would have been vulnerable had Schuyler not appeared, her body naturally reacting as her survival instinct kicked in. The books on martial arts she had been studying didn't hurt either.

She moved, throwing a left arm to block, sidestepping to parry, and shifting to go on the offensive. Schuyler attacked, twisting her abdomen and using the momentum to punch. Her fist met Silver Blood collar bone, knocking it back, another landed on its face, throwing it into a daze.

The Silver Blood moved back, recognizing Schuyler was more dangerous than she appeared. Tripping over its feet, the Silver Blood went down.

In a blink, Schuyler jumped down and grabbed the Silver Blood's head. It was then she finally noticed the female, looking barely older than a college student. Schuyler flinched at the thought but still twisted, snapping the Silver Blood's neck. Her soul felt like it was growing colder with every kill.

Her vision blurred in and out of focus as she looked up, finding Jack had simultaneously disposed of his own attacker in a similar fashion. They both were panting heavily at the exertion. Jack looked over body, checking her for any injuries. Their gaze locked and they both mentally sighed at the sight of each other, alive and virtually unharmed. A corner of his lips turned as he half grinned at her.

_Perfect timing, _he sent her mentally.

Schuyler shrugged, but winced at the motion, her shoulders ached, feeling like something heavy was weighing down on them. Jack's outline blurred out of focus and she sucked in a breath, the air was thin and insufficient.

The grin on Jack's lips faded as he reached out to catch her, an arm wrapping around her stomach. He only managed to slow her down as she fell to her hands and knees.

"Breathe," Crouched beside her, Jack soothed, a hand brushed up and down her back.

Schuyler tried her best, taking in unsteady puffs of oxygen. Slowly, her head began to clear and her breathing evened out.

"Slowly now, there you go."

Feeling mildly better, Schuyler pushed off the ground. "Help me up?"

He obliged and they slowly stood together, his hand stayed at her side—just in case.

She eyed the dagger in Oliver's hand and nodded at it. "Where'd you get that?"

Oliver weighed the dagger in his hand and walked over to hand it to her. "Dylan, he said you'd need this."

"Keep it for now. You'll need it more than I do." Schuyler winced and bowed, a pain throbbed in her abdomen. The hand at her side firmly held her up.

"We need to get out of here," Jack pulled her closer, moving to lift her up. She pushed at his chest, not at all pleased with the idea, ignoring the frown he was giving her.

She had to relay the message before she lost her chance and fainted. "Wait, Dylan was the one who led me here. He helped me too."

The boys looked on, waiting for her to continue.

"This was a diversion, to keep us preoccupied. Whatever Bliss has planned—"

"—would be starting while we were busy with this." Oliver finished for her.

She nodded and felt her legs swing out from under her. Jack's arm hit the back of her knees, the other at her back, lifting her up and carrying her. "You can complain about this later, when you aren't about to pass out and fall flat on your back."

She scowled at him, but held her tongue, glaring at Oliver's grinning face in the process.

* * *

It took all of their remaining cash _and _some flirting on both Oliver and Jack's part to find a overnight private flight that was willing to take them back to the States on such a short notice. Schuyler nearly cried and kissed the dirty cement sidewalk when they had step out of the airport in New York. She didn't realize how homesick she really was, until at that moment. But the elation did not last long as they neared the city.

Sitting between Jack and Oliver in the backseat of a cab, they drove in relatively light traffic towards Manhattan. As they passed the bridge, their surroundings began to look more alarming. Schuyler grabbed Jack's arm at the sight of a store front being looted.

Abruptly, the cab driver stomped on the break, sending the three of them flying forward. Schuyler's nose bumped into the front seats, her eyes watering on impact. The cab had just nearly missed colliding with a runaway city bus that swerved wildly as it disappeared down the street.

The driver whipped around, "Everybody alright?"

They all nodded groggily in unison.

"Look kids, I ain't drivin' another inch to Manhattan. You got somewhere's to go?"

They looked at each other tiredly and sighed, looks like they were hoofing it. Oliver threw a couple bills into the front seat before getting out. Schuyler followed Jack out the left side, searching the street for any signs of the Silver Bloods.

"Hey! You should—"The driver was cut off by a series of gunshots, he threw the car in reverse and started to drive off. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

They ducked out of danger, but began walking when it was clear the shooting was far away.

"He just drove off…" Oliver motioned in the direction the cab driver had gone. "…and left us. Just like that."

"He did ask us to leave with him, sort of." Schuyler halfheartedly defended the driver. "What do you think is going around here?"

"Looks like a zombie apocalypse."

Schuyler frowned and glared at Oliver, finding his particular humor wearing thin on her patience. But she gave it some thought and his comment did have some merit. The street was quiet, deserted even. Random gunshots could be heard in the distance. Zombies or not, it did look like the eve of an apocalypse.

A loud screech caught her attention, a mini-van barreling down the street in front of them. The van slowed to a stop and a young man leaned out the window. "You guys don't wanna head back there," He warned, pointing his thumb behind him.

Jack reached the driver in a few steps, Oliver and Schuyler followed. "What happened?"

"We don't know for sure. But we think it's another terrorist attack. The whole city is in a panic."

A woman riding shot-gun leaned over and added, "I heard the subways were hit first."

Schuyler gave Jack a nervous glance, to which he returned equally. "And the gunshots?"

The man shrugged at her, "I'm guessing the police. Some folks are taking advantage of the scrambling, looting and stealing."

Or worse, the police fighting off the Silver Bloods, Schuyler thought.

"About when do think the attacks started?" Jack asked.

The man narrowed his eyes on Jack, perplexed with what Jack was asking, of all things. "In the morning I'd say, maybe four hours ago."

"We've got some room in the back if you want a ride." The woman offered.

Jack smiled politely and stepped away. "Thanks, but we're good."

The Red Bloods stared at them like they were crazy. Schuyler shifted uncomfortably and risked a glance at Oliver. He caught the look and frowned.

"I'm going with you guys." He squared his shoulders.

"You should go with them and I'll call you as soon—"

"I'm helping," Oliver stepped back, his eyes daring her to disagree.

Jack nodded and motioned for them to head down the street, ushering them away from the van, apparently accepting Oliver's decision with no issue. Schuyler was about to protest, but was cut off by the man in the van.

"Are you serious?" He asked, astonished. " I really don't think it's a good idea to head downtown."

"Drive as far from here as possible. Don't come back until the news says it's safe." Jack called out, sounding like a complete lunatic, warning them of danger, but heading straight for it all the same.

The van squealed as it disappeared down the street and they walked in silence.

"I'm guessing Bliss attacked us first, taking out as many of the Committee and the elders as they could. And then this morning, they started the second attack." Jack thought out loud.

Oliver nodded, "That makes sense. I can't imagine they'd get much damage done if the elders have anything to say about it."

"My god," Schuyler breathed, "You don't think they're all dead?"

Jack shook his head vehemently, "Impossible. We'll need to regroup, search for any survivors."

Oliver and Schuyler nodded and continued walking in silence. This wasn't Jack's first rodeo, but _they _certainly were new to this kind of situation.

"So where _are_ we going?" Schuyler asked as she kicked an empty aluminum can out of her path.

Jack turned and looked at Oliver, seeming like he was gauging his survival odds. When his gaze met hers, he finally answered. "Duchesne."

* * *

The smoke billowing out of a broken, second story window should have been the first indicator that their high school wasn't a safe place anymore. But as usual, they climbed the steps and headed straight into potential danger.

"This is bit of a downer." Oliver mumbled as they walked through the first floor of their school, or what was left of it. The halls looked like a stampede had gone through them. Broken furniture and glass were everywhere, shattering whatever remaining comforting notions of their school as a safe haven. Oliver bent down and picked up a wrecked textbook off the floor.

Schuyler read the title and raised a brow as he held it up sarcastically. _Civil War: Civic Unrest and Disobedience_

A sudden noise startled them and the Schuyler held her breath at the sound. Jack hurried down the hall to check the corner as Oliver quietly placing the book back down. She concentrated on the sound. There was a set of tapping and she recognized them as foot steps. But they were too uneven for it to be just one person. Schuyler counted, two…three…too many.

Schuyler was about to warn Oliver, but Jack beat her to it. "Run!"

Jack rushed back up their way as a pack of Silver Bloods materialized behind him, eyes wild and jaws snapping and feral. He reached Schuyler and Oliver easily, his rapidly shoes beating the floor with theirs.

Schuyler didn't need to turn around to know that the Silver Bloods were closing in, the screams and howls growing louder and louder with each racing step.

They maneuvered through the school with quick efficiency, Oliver and Schuyler in front with Jack a step behind them. The halls had been their day-time home for the last few years. They knew the passages by heart. Running through a science lab, they cut across into the east wing of the school.

"Here!" Jack called out, testing the doors to an art room.

They soundlessly squeezed into the room, closing the door behind them. Schuyler moved to the far wall, where it usually would be adorned with art pieces during the school year. She hugged herself as she held her breath, wishing she could disappear into the walls.

Jack moved to her side, a reassuring presence. Oliver made his way over to the supply closet and she wanted to warn him against making any noise. He grabbed a heavy wood chisel, its beech handle grooved, and the stainless steel blade wide, angled, and sharpened. Weighing it in his hand, he grinned confidently and pocketed a second, smaller chisel.

They all froze at the sounds of the Silver Bloods outside the classroom. It seemed like hours had passed as they waited, praying for the creatures to move on. The three let out a relived breath when the halls grew quiet once again.

Schuyler still didn't want to risk it, so she whispered, "They looked feral."

Jack nodded grimly, "They've been feeding more than they've ever had. They're starting to degenerate."

"Within a few a days, they'll be mindless predators." Oliver gripped his weapon tightly. "And they'll be multiplying."

There would be hordes of Silver Bloods running the streets, taking victim after victim, anyone who gets in their way. "We can't let that happen."

"We won't," Jack reassured her. He went to the windows and checked outside. And that's when she noticed the angry red lines running down his back. Gasping, she ran to him, realizing they were claw marks, four deep gash wounds running from his shoulder blades to mid-back.

"You're hurt!" She said, reaching out for him.

He turned out of her reach and held her hands still. "I'll heal."

Schuyler could only gape at his alarming calmness. But it was contrived, the worry in his eyes contradicting his bravado.

Oliver went back to the door. "How about let's get the hell—"

The door exploded, knocking Oliver back and unconscious. Jack threw an arm out in front of her and she grabbed him instinctively. The blast took the door out with its frame, creating a crater in the wall.

Schuyler tensed when the first Silver Blood strolled in, followed by another, then another, and then another.

After the seventh Silver Blood, Schuyler's outlook darkened completely. They weren't going to make it out of the school alive. The Silver Bloods barely gave the Oliver's limp form a passing glance, having already had their fill of Red Bloods. Humans were bountiful in the city. But Blue Bloods were the prize catch, especially if it was Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction.

_If you see an opening, you run. Grab Oliver if you can, but you run._

Schuyler defiantly stared at the back of Jack's head. She wasn't going to leave him here to die.

It was hard to process the next moments as time slowed down. But Schuyler did manage to see the Silver Bloods make the first move, shrieking a war cry and pouncing. Jack pushed her out the way, disappearing into a dog pile of raging Silver Bloods.

"No!" Schuyler cried and ran back to him, fighting off the first Silver Blood she could get hands on.

The pile shifted and she could make out Jack underneath the other vampires, his face contorting in agony.

"RUN!" Jack screamed at her, his head jerked back as he took a hit.

She should have heeded his order. There was even enough time to grab Oliver. But the opportunity was lost.

The Silver Blood she had thrown off the pile returned and grabbed her, flinging her backwards. Her body crashed into the adjacent wall, flying past desks and chairs, her head cracking painfully on impact. Landing on the side counters, she groaned as she pushed herself up.

Schuyler scrambled off the counter top in a daze, knocking papers and brushed off in the process. Without a moment to recover, a hand grabbed her at the nape of her neck. She struggled to get out of the Silver Blood's arms, but a fist rammed into her ribs. She let out a harsh breath and found it impossible to take another.

The Silver Blood was relentless and kneed her in the stomach. Her brain screamed for oxygen, but was deprived. She keeled over, but did not make it very far. After successfully incapacitating her, the Silver Blood did what it had set out to do, feed.

Schuyler could do nothing but groggily fight back. There wasn't any pain when the Silver Blood bit into her neck. The sensation was odd, a slight pressure, a wetness growing at her collar.

Without warning, the sensation stopped and she found herself lying on the ground, her hair splayed out in front of her. The black dots in her line of vision disappeared as she focused on the outline of a woman standing before her.

The woman's back was to her, but it was held with an unquestionable confidence. "Follow the runaways, do not let them live. I want two walking the perimeters, report back in five minutes or we're coming in after you."

"Yes Ma'am," Whoever the woman was speaking to followed the orders without another word, shuffling out the room obediently.

Schuyler tried to push herself up, her arms shaking weakly.

"Abbadon is secured, he took a bad fall, but he'll make it." Another voice reported.

"Jack…" Her voice sounded foreign, raspy and husky.

The woman turned to her, brow raised—undoubtedly surprised that Schuyler was still conscious.

Schuyler looked up and met the woman's green eyed gaze, wisps of blonde hair around her face. Still in her daze, Schuyler had first assumed it was Mimi Force. She stared back the blonde woman, recognition registering on both their faces.

Schuyler felt like weeping, an overwhelming sense of relief flooding her chest, "Mom?"


	38. Tired of the Chase

Such long waits before updates. I'm so sorry! D=

* * *

**Chapter 38 - Tired of the Chase  
**

_Clank. Clank. _

An annoying clanking noise was waking Schuyler every time she was on the cusp of falling back asleep. At first, she had thought it was an alarm clock, but its sound was too erratic. It may have been pipes, pipes that kept hitting against each other for no apparent reason other than to annoy her.

Wake up. _Clank_. Wake up. _Clank_.

Schuyler groaned and turned away from the sound, only to be greeted with something bright, turning the insides of her eyelids red. Pulling a knit blanket closer to her chest, she twisted until her position was once again comfortable, away from the light.

_Clank, clank._

Schuyler groaned again, kicking the armrest with a frustrated grunt.

Wait a minute_. _Blanket? Sleep?

Schuyler's eyes shot open and she found herself, once again, in an unfamiliar place.

She had been sleeping on a lumpy, olive-colored couch. The living room of a moderately-sized loft, in which she had been placed, was decorated to the barest minimum. There was a single end table to her left, an over-sized paned-glass window to her right. The only other piece of furniture was an outdated-looking TV set, its screen blank and dusty. The small living room was connected to an open kitchen. Between the two was also a closed door to another room, which she guessed would be a bedroom.

Carefully sitting up, Schuyler felt her muscle strain, a dull pain shooting up her back. She caught her reflection on the blank TV screen and then it hit her. The discomfort and pain was not fully the couch's fault.

Schuyler stared back at her reflection on the screen. Getting beat up on numerous occasions by Silver Bloods, that were genetically stronger than you, certainly contributed to the ache in her bones.

She thought back to the moment before she passed out, she had seen….Allegra! Schuyler tossed the knit blanket off and jumped to her feet. Ignoring the ache in her all joints, she searched her surroundings. The small loft apartment had brick walls throughout. The kitchen and living room was divided by an island counter with three empty stools lined along its side.

_Clank. Squeak. Clank._

A glance out the window gave her little. The sky was clear, a vibrant deep blue, the sun shone brightly overhead. Her surroundings looked to be an abandoned industrial neighborhood, encompassed by thick, expansive, woods.

Suddenly, a scuffle nearby alerted her. Schuyler hurried over to the nearby kitchen area, putting the island between her and the front door.

The door to the apartment suite slid open horizontally, the heavy metal slab creaking as it was being pulled. With a loud clang, it was completely opened and a small group of people filed in, each carrying white plastic grocery bags.

A blonde young girl strolled in, humming a mystery tune. She had a single bag in hand, a stuff toy dog in the other. She couldn't have been more than ten years old. Behind her, a teen male walked in with what must have been at least eight bags.

"My god, this one is so much bigger than ours."

"Judging from the fact that they could have just let us rot, I'm not complaining."

"Make sure they get the water bottles upstairs. Mary's been complaining about it for the last three days." The boy grunted, looking to be about Schuyler's age.

An older woman behind him rolled her eyes, "Then why doesn't Mary go get the damn things herself." Her voice had a hint of a Southern accent.

"You know how they can be." The male smirked and unsuccessfully tried make a mocking gesture with all those grocery bags in tow. He walked towards the kitchen island and lifted the bags onto the counter.

Schuyler took a hesitant step back and the movement finally caught the boy's eye. They both stayed in place, their eyes glued on each other. Schuyler couldn't help but fall into a defensive position. The move made the boy widen his eyes as he took a careful step back.

"Angie, honey, you can't just leave the bag there." The older woman spoke to the little girl, oblivious to Schuyler's presence.

"Nana, who's that?" Angie's crystal blue eyes tracked across Schuyler's body.

"Hm? Oh dear, we assumed the apartment was empty."

Schuyler eyed the two others. From experience now, she could tell the difference between Red Bloods and Vampires. And these people were definitely human, but it didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

She must have had a frightening look on her. The older woman pulled the Angie to her side. And the little girl clutched the toy dog to her chest.

"We mean no harm." The older woman said. "We were told to bring the stuff up here,"

"Where am I?" Schuyler's voice came out even and low.

"Where…" The older woman's sentence died on her lips, confusion taking its place. "Tyler, I think you should get on over here. Right now."

The teen boy nodded and hurried over to their side. Schuyler definitely must have had a frenzied expression on her face. Or the Red Bloods wouldn't be so alarmed. At this point, she no longer cared.

"Where am I?" Schuyler tried again with more force, but was only met with silent, frightened faces.

And then the stalemate was ended as another person entered the loft.

"At the moment, you're in a renovated warehouse in Fullerton, Pennsylvania." The sound of her voice nearly stopped Schuyler's heart. And when the ethereal face of her mother emerged from the doorway, Schuyler found she had a hard time concentrating over blood rushing in her ears. It wasn't a hallucination. She was real, her mother was awake.

There was no fighting the moisture collecting in Schuyler's eyes and she struggled to keep her emotions in check, "Mom."

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Allegra smiled politely at the Red Bloods. "I have some catching up to do with my daughter."

The three didn't need to be told twice and they scurried out the door, closing it quickly, forgetting the grocery bags they left behind. The second the door clicked closed; Schuyler rushed over to Allegra, dropping any pretenses of strength she had erected, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Sweetheart," Allegra murmured into her hair. "It's alright."

Oh how Schuyler wished it were true. But she was willing to pretend for the time being. Those three simple words from her mother echoed in her mind and Schuyler broke out a sob, clutching Allegra tighter.

* * *

Schuyler could not stop staring, her gaze never leaving Allegra's face. She knew Allegra had noticed this, but her mother said nothing, so she continued staring. Maybe it was the fear that if she looked away at any moment, Allegra would disappear.

They sat together on the couch, trying to get used to being together again. Even after all this time, Allegra was beautiful. There were no signs that the Archangel had been under coma for over a decade.

Schuyler watched as her mother took a sip of the tea they had prepared after putting the refrigerated groceries away. Allegra's long slender fingers clutched the mug as she brought it back down to her lap. Schuyler had only taken a couple sips of hers before putting it down, her mind too preoccupied to enjoy it.

The young Half-Blood tried to recount everything that had happened, but the lengths of the events were just too much for her tired brain to muster. So Allegra got the cliff notes version.

It was difficult gauging Allegra's reaction, her expression remained stoic even when Schuyler started talking about their escape to Europe. When Schuyler finally finished, Allegra returned the favor, informing her about what happened on the U.S front when she had been away.

They were holed up in this safe house, in a remote town two hours from New York, building a resistance against the Silver Bloods. There were several factions of underground Blue Blood groups throughout the U.S and the rest of the world. But communication between the groups was shoddy at best. That was to be expected.

The Red Blood themselves were still in the dark. The U.S government had still not been able to confirm what the Silver Bloods were. But that didn't stop the media from spinning outlandish stories from calling the attack an act of foreign terrorism to tales of an alien invasion.

Apparently, a couple gossip rags were correct in calling out the supernatural, but Red Bloods easily disregarded the unbelievable, even if it was a popular theme in their Hollywood movies.

New York had been quarantined after the government was sure the attack had originated from there. It was also in New York that Blue Blood intelligence placed Bliss and her Silver Bloods.

Subsequent Silver Blood outbreaks occurred after the first attack. With every passing day, the Silver Blood were making advancements, the attacks becoming more frequent, pushing every major city into chaos and anarchy. They all had underestimated the organization of the Silver Bloods. And no one was safe.

"You haven't been hearing a word I've said, have you?"Allegra grinned.

"It's just a lot to take in." Schuyler blushed. She looked away and remembered the last year of her life and what it had been like. "It's been tough."

"I know. But I'm so proud you Schuyler. You've handled this better than I could have hoped."

Schuyler looked up to find Allegra giving her an odd look.

"You're strong. And you'll be stronger, with time."

"Doesn't seem like it." Schuyler murmured.

"Don't lose faith." Allegra placed her mug of tea on the end table. "We'll have to try and do as much training as we can. There isn't much time. But we'll make do."

"Training?" that piqued Schuyler's interest.

"We'll discuss it later. You need rest." Allegra placed a gentle hand on her knee as she stood, giving Schuyler a squeeze. "And I'm sure you would like to see how Jack is doing?"

Schuyler knew her cheeks would be burning red, so she looked away. It sounded like maybe Allegra had let out a laugh, but Schuyler couldn't be sure.

"He's in there." Allegra nodded at the door between the kitchen and living room. "Jack took a nasty fall, so he'll need another day or so of recovery. But he'll be fine."

All thanks to their supernatural regeneration. Schuyler stared at the door and then met Allegra's gaze, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet." Allegra called out as she moved to put away the rest of the grocery.

"Take the rest of the day off. Though I expect you to be well rested tomorrow morning and you'll report promptly downstairs for training."

Schuyler sighed and nodded. No rest for the wicked. She moved towards the door, her hand had just touched the door knob when Allegra spoke up again.

"Kitchen's stocked, feel free to walk around and get acquainted with everyone here," Her mom's back was to her as she closed a cabinet door. With the last bag put away, Allegra turned for the exit with a knowing nod. "And…leave the door open."

Schuyler nearly laughed at that. After everything they had just spoken about, _this_ mother-daughter exchange was the closest thing to normalcy.

"Got it," Schuyler shifted uncomfortably and turned the knob. She slowly opened the door and peered into the room. As the front door to the loft slid closed behind her, Schuyler quietly entered the room.

It was dark, but she could see him on the bed with his eyes closed. And even though Allegra had said something, Schuyler pushed the door until there was only enough room for her hand to pass through. It was still open, technically speaking.

Her heart lurched at the sight of Jack all bandaged up, a blanket covering him from the neck down. The various cuts across his face from the glass window he was thrown out of became more obvious as she stepped closer towards the bed. She'd bet there would be similar bloody cuts on the rest of this body.

Schuyler stood over him, watching his chest rise and fall. Her hand reached out and she brushed her knuckles across an unharmed cheek. The contact made her desperate for more and her skin felt odd and empty when she pulled her hand away.

Jack looked to be deep asleep. She didn't want to bother him. But she needed this, needed him. She walked to the other side of the twin bed since he was occupying most of the right side. Pulling the covers out enough for her to sneak under, she moved carefully and made sure not to jostle him.

Schuyler double checked for any major injuries and found none. She laid down next to him, pulling the covers back up over them. For a moment, she watched the side of his face, but he stayed asleep.

She pressed her cheek to his arm, her body flush against him, her hands closed around his left hand, and finger entwined with his. She closed her eyes and listened to his even breathing.

She let out a sigh and relaxed. She would even say it was peaceful. But it wasn't because of the silence of the room or the steadiness of Jack's heartbeat. It was because, in a _very_ long time, Schuyler's own heart and mind was calm and at peace. They were safe, they were home. And while there still was a war to be fought, at least they weren't on the run anymore. They had help, they had each other.

She hugged Jack's arm and whispered against his skin, "We'll be okay."

* * *

Schuyler felt more rested when she woke up this time around and noticed that she hadn't moved much since falling asleep. Her legs had gotten entangled with Jack's, but that was to be expected. They always woke up like that, in a tangled mess. She looked up to Jack's profile and was surprised to find his eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Squeezing his hand, she repositioned her head near his shoulder.

"Hey."

Jack turned to her and his green gaze was intense, searching her face for something she wished she knew. She would give him the answer in a heartbeat. "You okay?"

He answered her with a single nod, the movement so minuscule that she thought she had imagined it. And then, when she was about to speak up, his fingers squeezed her back. His grip tightened and he sighed, long and hard.

Maybe the chaos of the last couple months finally caught up with him. Maybe Jack was having a hard time bouncing back from their last battle. Whatever it was, it unnerved her.

"Sky,"

She realized she had been staring at his chin and looked up. His expression was pained, his mouth moved over silent words, as if he couldn't decide on what he wanted to say. Then it looked like he had made a decision. But instead of speaking, he pulled his hand out of hers and shifted, wincing as he moved.

Schuyler moved to scoot back, but was stopped when Jack's arms went around her, pulling her to his chest. She could feel his breath on her forehead as she reached around to back and rubbed circles on his shoulder blades. She pulled her head back and looked up at him.

He looked tired. And it was not that "I was thrown out a third story window and haven't been sleeping well" brand of tired. It was that all pervasive kind of weariness that seemed almost bone-deep. Schuyler had this overwhelming feeling to just hold him and never let go.

And then, they heard the sound of the front door opening, but she couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

"Hello? Rise and shine! Are we up yet?"

"More importantly, are we dressed and not about to mentally scar innocent bystanders?"

Schuyler rolled her eyes at Oliver's sarcastic voice ringing into the bedroom. With a heavy exhale, she pulled away, her fingers tracing along Jack's arm. "I'll go see what they want."

Jack's hand caught hers just as she was about to pull away. With a tug, she went back down and his lips touched hers the moment after that. It was a simple kiss, but its effect still packed a powerful punch. Before things would get out of hand, they pulled back with a grin, both feeling a little bit more like themselves.

"Hello?" An impatient Oliver called out. "Seriously, don't make me come in there."

"Hold on!" Schuyler called out and shook her head disapprovingly before making her way to the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Writing this chapter and the working on the next was like pulling teeth.

The end is near, well of the fic that is. Let me know what you think, leave me predictions, let's see how close you all will be. =D


End file.
